Let the Dead Bury the Living
by Drogna
Summary: Chapter 32 posted. Sequel to He Who Fights with Monsters and 3rd part of the Nanites Saga. Enterprise is back orbiting Earth, but not everyone is happy to see them. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Let the Dead Bury the Living  
  
By Thalia Drogna  
  
AN: This is the 3rd part of the "Nanites Saga", and is the sequel to "He Who Fights With Monsters", it will help to read that and "What Does Not Kill Us" first. This is set after the end of the third series but ignoring the cliff hanger ending, I'm assuming that everything will get back to normal eventually.

* * *

"I do not understand the purpose of this game," said T'Pol.  
  
"That's because it doesn't have a purpose," said Trip, with an exasperated sigh.  
  
It was Thursday evening and therefore Mah Jongg night. Their usual fourth player, Travis, was taking the Captain down to Star Fleet Headquarters for a meeting with the Admiral, so Trip had invited T'Pol to make up the four. He was beginning to wonder if that had been such a good idea now.  
  
"It's for entertainment, T'Pol," said Hoshi.  
  
"I see," she said, making it clear that wasn't a valid reason as far as she was concerned.  
  
"Don't Vulcans play games?" asked Reed.  
  
"Vulcan games are played to improve our logic skills. The element of chance in this game annuls the use of logic," said T'Pol. "I also do not understand why these symbols are known as dragons when they do not look anything like dragons."  
  
"Actually I seem to remember thinking that as well," said Reed.  
  
"The tiles have had these symbols for centuries. It's a very old game," said Hoshi.  
  
"Are we talking or playing?" asked Trip, with slight annoyance. He was concentrating on his tiles and didn't notice the look which Reed and Hoshi exchanged.  
  
The Commander had been snapping at people for a couple of days now and no one seemed to be able to work out why. They were back at Earth and they had the Captain back, the Xindi peace treaty had been signed and they finally had time to rest. Enterprise was undergoing repairs and a complete overhaul before heading out again. After the damage it had sustained in the Expanse it was going to be a couple of months before they left space dock. Trip should have been happy to be home and have time to fix the ship but instead he seemed to be under a permanent black cloud.  
  
"Mah Jongg," said T'Pol.  
  
"Again?" asked Trip with disbelief.  
  
"It is a simple matter of calculating the likelihood of being able to collect the required tiles, and formulating a suitable strategy, Commander," said T'Pol.  
  
"I've never seen anyone win so quickly," said Hoshi, amazement in her voice.  
  
"I think that's my lot for the evening," said Trip.  
  
"We can't tempt you to stay for another game?" asked Reed.  
  
"No thanks, I'm kind of tired. Think I'll get an early night," replied Trip and he bid his friends goodnight. The three remaining Mah Jongg players watched him leave through the doors of the mess hall.  
  
"Something is definitely up with him," said Hoshi.  
  
"Up?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Something's wrong," said Reed. "I've tried asking him if he wants to talk but he just said it's these upgrades. I don't believe that for moment. He was really looking forward to seeing what the Jupiter station team had come up with. Every time I see him these days he has that far away look that he gets when he's talking to the nanites. He seems to spend more time talking with them than he does with us."  
  
"Perhaps the dreams are bothering him again," said Hoshi. Trip hadn't been sleeping well after he had been captured and tortured by the Xindi.  
  
"He has been sleeping much better recently," said T'Pol. "We have been able to cut back on our neuropressure sessions."  
  
"I think it's time that I had a talk with him," said Reed, getting up from the table. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

Trip got in to his quarters and decided that he needed a shower before he went to bed. His head hurt. The headaches had started a couple of days ago and had been getting progressively worse. At first he had dismissed it as nothing important, he'd been working hard and was probably a bit dehydrated. When the headache had returned and become persistent he knew that he should go and see Phlox about it but he just hadn't had time with the upgrade and repair schedule. Or that was what he told himself, he knew deep down that really he hadn't gone to see Phlox because he had been spending far too much time in the doctor's company recently. With the nanites demanding constant monitoring and his recent mental problems, he saw Phlox at least once a week, sometimes everyday, when things were particularly bad.  
  
He was getting through painkillers like there was no tomorrow. And he knew it was making him irritable as hell, which he did feel mildly guilty about but he pushed that to one side. To add to his problems, something was up with the nanites as well, their internal diagnostics had shown up some anomalies and he was still trying to work out what it meant. He told the nanites to run the diagnostics again, showered, took some more painkillers and was just getting ready for bed when the door buzzer sounded. He shrugged on his T-shirt and shouted for his visitor to come in.  
  
"Malcolm," said Trip, slightly surprised to see his friend again so soon. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You seemed a little on edge earlier. Something's obviously bothering you and I wondered if you wanted to talk about it," said Reed.  
  
"It's nothing Malcolm," said Trip.  
  
"Well it's obviously something or you wouldn't be snapping at T'Pol, and I don't mean your usually friendly banter either. And I'm not the only one who's noticed something. Hoshi's worried too," said Reed.  
  
"I'm just feeling a little under the weather, is all," said Trip.  
  
"Have you been to see Phlox?"  
  
"It's only a headache," said Trip.  
  
"How long have you had it? You've been acting up for a couple of days," said Reed.  
  
"Probably a couple of days. It really is just a headache," said Trip again.  
  
"Which you've had for two days? I'd say it was worth getting Phlox to check it out," said Reed.  
  
"I'll go tomorrow," said Trip noncommittally, and his headache took that moment to reassert itself and he winced involuntarily. The painkillers hadn't even touched it this time.  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you to see Phlox," said Reed. He knew Trip hated sick bay, it reminded him of the Xindi lab where he'd been tortured. He'd had a phobia about entering the place for several months after his rescue from the Xindi, it was only when the Captain had been injured that he'd summoned up the courage to enter sick bay again.  
  
Trip sighed. "Okay, I suppose it can't hurt."  
  
Reed and Trip wandered down the corridor to sick bay where they found Phlox feeding his various animals.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" asked Phlox.  
  
"Commander Tucker has a headache," said Reed. Trip was rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"How long for?" asked Phlox, getting his scanner.  
  
"A couple of days now," said Trip.  
  
"Commander, I believe I said that you should contact me immediately if you noticed anything, no matter how trivial. Your body has been through a considerable amount over the past few months and anything out of the ordinary needs to be monitored carefully," said Phlox.  
  
"Sorry, Doc, it's just that I've spent rather a lot of time in here lately," said Trip.  
  
"That's as may be, but the nanites in your bloodstream complicate things and I need to keep an eye on you. If you would take a seat on the biobed, please," said Phlox.  
  
Trip hopped up onto the biobed and winced again at the pain in his head. Phlox ran the scanner over his patient.  
  
"You don't need to stay, Malcolm," said Trip.  
  
"It's alright," said Reed. "I'll wait until the Doctor is finished and then I can walk you back to your quarters."  
  
"This could take some time," said Phlox.  
  
"Some time?" asked Trip. "It's just a headache."  
  
"At the moment I'm not sure what it is, but it isn't "just" a headache," said Phlox. "I'm going to need to do some tests."  
  
"Great," said Trip, without much enthusiasm. "You really don't have to stay, Malcolm."  
  
"I said I'd wait," said Reed.  
  
"Very well," said Phlox. "You can take a seat over there. Commander, I need you in the scanner."

* * *

Archer returned to Enterprise feeling like he'd just been put through the ringer. When Admiral Forrest had called him down to Star Fleet Headquarters he knew that whatever it was had to be serious. The Admiral had refused to give him any details over an open com channel so he'd had no choice but to go down to the surface. That had been his first clue that something serious was going on. The repairs and upgrades were proceeding well so he hadn't been too worried about leaving Enterprise for a couple of days while he went down to see the Admiral.  
  
Waiting for him in the Admiral's office had been Senator Nash, a very important official from the government, and Soval.  
  
"It's about Commander Tucker," said Forrest.  
  
"What about Commander Tucker?" asked Archer.  
  
"It's the nanites, we have some concerns over their presence in the Commander's body," said Senator Nash. "We feel he should be placed in isolation on the Luna Research Station until we can work out a way to get rid of the nanites."  
  
"Senator, with all due respect, we have no idea how long that could take and I need my Chief Engineer on Enterprise," said Archer. "Our Medical Officer on Enterprise believed that it might even be impossible to remove the nanites without killing him. He's been through enough and I won't put him through any more because of these damned nanites."  
  
"Captain, we're all aware of what happened to Commander Tucker and what he went through to protect Earth, but that has nothing to do with the current problem," said Senator Nash.  
  
"You've obviously read my reports and Doctor Phlox's report on what happened to him. He was tortured continuously for three months. It's taken him this long to return to even some semblance of a normal life, and I don't even want to think about what locking him in isolation would do to him," said Archer. "He didn't ask for this to happen to him, he was doing his duty and protecting Earth. He should be given a damn medal for everything that he went through." Archer was angry now.  
  
"Getting emotional about this will not resolve the situation," said Soval. "Caution is indicated and Commander Tucker should be viewed as a threat."  
  
"If the nanites were going to harm us then they would have done it by now," said Archer.  
  
"I wish I could be so sure," said the Senator.  
  
"T'Pol reprogrammed them so that they would no longer destroy technology," said Archer.  
  
"It isn't just that, Captain. We don't understand the technology and they were manufactured by an alien race who were our enemies at the time, and to be honest a lot of people still don't trust the Xindi," said Senator Nash.  
  
"If they are outside Trip's body for more than a few hours, they die automatically. The nanites are coded to his body," said Archer.  
  
"As I understand it, that wasn't always the case," said Senator Nash. "And if they can be reprogrammed in one direction then they can be reprogrammed in the other."  
  
"From your reports I gather that they're capable of interfacing with any computer within signal range?" said Soval.  
  
"That's correct," said Archer, he didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Then what is to stop Commander Tucker from interfacing with secure systems?" asked Soval. "The Vulcans are concerned about our security being compromised."  
  
"I resent your implications, Ambassador," said Admiral Forrest. "Commander Tucker is not a spy."  
  
"It is a valid concern," said Soval. "Therefore we must ask that you keep Commander Tucker away from any Vulcan compounds or ships."  
  
"But there are Vulcan compounds in every major city on the planet!" said Admiral Forrest.  
  
"Now you see our problem, Admiral," said the Senator. "This could cause an intergalactic incident. Imagine if the Andorians or the Klingons find out that you have a man on Enterprise who is able to interface remotely with their computers."  
  
"He does have a point, Jon," said Forrest.  
  
"Maybe we can ask the Xindi for help removing the nanites," said Archer.  
  
"That won't be possible," said the Senator. "We have decided that for the good of Earth's recovery it would be best if we didn't have close relations with the Xindi at the moment. There are several groups on Earth at the moment who are advocating a cease in all space travel. They blame space travel for the Xindi attack on Earth and think we should cancel the space programme. None of us in this room want that and getting the Xindi involved would inflame the current bad feeling that exists towards them. We certainly couldn't guarantee their safety."  
  
"You're telling me that we can't ask the Xindi for help because there's too much politics involved?" asked Archer, crossly.  
  
"Exactly. They killed six million people, you can't expect them to be received with open arms, even if we have signed a peace treaty with them," said the Senator. "We understand that while you were in the Expanse there was nothing you could do about the nanite problem, especially as Commander Tucker is your Chief Engineer and therefore integral to the mission, but now we need to look at the options."  
  
"Look, just let me keep him on Enterprise until the upgrades and repairs are complete. That gives us a couple of months to come up with a solution. If we've got nothing by then, we can discuss this again," said Archer.  
  
They had grudgingly agreed to let him keep Trip on board for the time being after much further argument. However the whole thing was to be reassessed when the repairs and upgrades were complete. Somehow he doubted that two months would be enough to solve the problem of the nanites. They'd already been residing in Trip's body for over six months and Phlox hadn't come up with a way to get rid of them yet. Archer just couldn't let them condemn Trip to confinement in a research centre, perhaps for the rest of his life, because people were too scared of the technology he caried.  
  
When he got back to Enterprise he'd gone straight to Engineering to break the bad news to Trip, but Trip hadn't been there. Instead Lieutenant Hess had told him that Trip had been taken ill and so he'd headed up to sick bay. Archer found Trip lying on his side on a biobed, covered with a standard grey blanket, with Malcolm sat beside him, Trip was asleep and Malcolm was reading a padd.  
  
"Captain, did you have a successful meeting?" said Phlox, intercepting him before he could go over to see Trip and Malcolm.  
  
"Not exactly," said Archer. "I think we'd better go into your office and I can tell you all about it. Then you can tell me what's been going on here."  
  
"Well, Captain, tell me about your meeting," said Phlox as the door to his office slid shut.  
  
"They want to take Trip off Enterprise," said Archer. "Place him in isolation because they're scared of the nanites."  
  
"I see. I take it that you have stopped them from doing this," said Phlox.  
  
"Temporarily," said Archer. "But we have to find a way to get rid of these nanites if he's going to be allowed to stay on Enterprise."  
  
"Actually there have been some developments on that front," said Phlox.  
  
"You've found a way to get rid of the nanites?" asked Archer hopefully.  
  
"Not exactly. Lieutenant Reed brought the Commander in last night complaining of a headache. I conducted a series of tests and discovered that the nanites are dying off," said Phlox.  
  
"That's a good thing isn't it? I mean we want to get rid of them," said Archer.  
  
"The Commander's body went through some changes when the nanites were introduced and those changes accustomed his body to the nanites. He will die if they are removed," said Phlox. "Not only that but his body is having trouble clearing out the dead nanites. That's what caused the headaches. The nanites are trying to replace themselves by reabsorbing the dead nanites but they can't keep up with the die off rate. It's a vicious cycle that's only going to get worse."  
  
"Why are the nanites dying?" asked Archer with concern.  
  
"His immune system has begun attacking the nanites," said Phlox.  
  
"Why now? Shouldn't it have done that from the beginning?" asked Archer.  
  
"As I said, his body was adjusted by the nanites in order to incorporate them successfully. They fooled his immune system into believing that they were accepted but for some reason that is no longer the case. They have been recognised as intruders and are now being attacked," said Phlox. "All I can think is that Commander Tucker's injuries from the Rel Sevanne incident were the factor that caused the change."  
  
"What can you do for him?" asked Archer.  
  
"Well I can attempt to suppress his immune system so that it stops attacking the nanites but that won't work forever. If the dead nanites build up in his body then that will strain his systems further. We need to either stabilise his immune system or get rid of the nanites," said Phlox.  
  
"How is he at the moment?" asked Archer.  
  
"I've given him painkillers for the headache. The nanites have been draining his energy as they've had to increase their production rate, so he's quite tired from that and all the tests, but resting comfortably. Mr Reed stayed with him while the tests were carried out and was here when I explained his condition to him, so that at least meant he had some emotional support," said Phlox.  
  
"Would it be okay for me to see him. I have to tell him about my meeting with Admiral Forrest," said Archer.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Phlox. "He should be awake soon."  
  
Archer and Phlox left the office and went over to the biobed where Trip lay.  
  
"Captain," said Reed, getting up as the Captain approached.  
  
"Sit down, Malcolm," said Archer.  
  
Trip stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey Captain," he said.  
  
"How are you?" asked Archer.  
  
"Not so good. I guess the Doc told you, my immune system finally got its act together and started attacking the nanites. Not sure why it took so long," said Trip.  
  
"Yes, he explained it," said Archer.  
  
"Typical, huh, I survived being tortured by the Xindi, being part of a living computer and the attack by the Vor Devrees to be taken out by my own immune system. I don't know whether to laugh at the irony of it or cry."  
  
"The Doctor tells me that there are treatment options," said Archer. "We're going to beat this."  
  
"Yeah, Malcolm's already given me the "don't give up" speech," said Trip.  
  
"Unfortunately I've got more bad news for you," said Archer and he told them about his conversation with Admiral Forrest. Trip just sighed in defeat.  
  
"They can't do that!" said Reed.  
  
"I guess I knew that something like this would happen," said Trip. "You can't wander around with a Xindi weapon in your bloodstream without there being some consequences."  
  
"Well we have a reprieve," said Archer. "I've persuaded them that Trip can stay here until the upgrades and repairs are completed. Anyway let's worry about getting you well again first. I'll deal with the bureaucrats." 


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this update has taken some time, I'll try and get the next one up a bit quicker.

* * *

Archer had been shocked when he returned to Enterprise and found Trip in sick bay. The Engineer had had it tough the past few months and he'd still managed to hold the ship together. Well, as much as was possible when it was being attacked by the Xindi and when he wasn't fighting his own personal demons. Luckily a combination of Phlox's counselling sessions, T'Pol's neuropressure and the support of his friends had brought Trip back to them slowly. He'd been getting much better these past few weeks. Which made it even more unfair that he was once again sick and under Phlox's care.

He had just begun his official letter of protest at the proposed plans for removing Trip from Enterprise when the door buzzer of his Ready Room sounded. It was T'Pol.

"T'Pol, I'm sorry, I meant to brief you on my visit to Starfleet headquarters," he asked. He had been so caught up with everything that was happening to Trip, he'd forgotten that T'Pol didn't know what was going on.

"Lieutenant Reed informed me of the basic facts," said T'Pol.

Archer filled T'Pol in on the full story of what had happened during his visit to Earth. She simply stood calmly while Archer explained how Starfleet planned to take Trip away from them.

"I will attempt to do everything I can to accelerate the process of finding a way of disposing of the nanites," said T'Pol.

"Thanks T'Pol," said Archer. "Anyway, you came to see me, what was it you wanted?" For the first time since T'Pol had walked into the room he realised that she looked almost worried. T'Pol still didn't give much of her emotions away but he was getting far better at reading the small signs that she did let slip.

"I have been summoned to Dohn Zhu," said T'Pol as if the statement would explain everything.

"Dohn Zhu?" asked Archer.

"It is a Vulcan tribunal," said T'Pol.

"What is this tribunal for?" asked Archer.

"To explain my actions in going with Enterprise into the Expanse," said T'Pol.

"I thought you resigned your commission?" said Archer.

"I did. However even as a private citizen I am expected to uphold Vulcan laws. By disobeying Soval I have contravened a number of Vulcan statutes which govern our interaction with other species. I understood that this might be a consequence of my actions when I came with you into the Expanse," said T'Pol.

"What are the possible outcomes of this tribunal?" asked Archer.

"The most likely outcome is that they will order me to return to Vulcan and I will not be allowed to leave it for an extended period of time," said T'Pol. "After my return to Vulcan there will undoubtedly be further charges for me to face."

"Can they do that?" asked Archer.

"It is a part of Vulcan law. And, as you are already aware, Vulcans have considerable influence within your government," said T'Pol.

"Let me talk to Admiral Forrest, he may be able to help. Perhaps we could offer you some type of political asylum," said Archer.

"I doubt my government would allow you to do so," said T'Pol. "It would set a precedent that they are unwilling to create."

"You're being very calm about this, T'Pol," said Archer.

"Being emotional will not change the situation," said T'Pol. "However I would suggest that you do not inform Commander Tucker given his current state of health. I would expect him to have an emotional reaction to this and that could negatively effect his condition."

"I think you might have a point there. Trip has enough to deal with at the moment and he needs to focus on getting well. I'll pass the word that he's not to be told. Meanwhile I'll contact the Admiral and see if there is anything that we can do."

* * *

Trip lay in sick bay. Sick bay, again. Or was it _still_. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Fate, or whatever it was that governed these things, definitely had it in for him.

He'd been pleased to see the Captain but less pleased to hear the news that he'd brought. Although it wasn't unexpected, he'd always known that the nanites would cause problems when they returned to Earth. It was one thing carrying them around when he was out in space, millions of miles away from anything, it was quite another thing when he was about to visit inhabited planets.

He had been due to go home next week, that was obviously out of the question now when he wasn't even allowed to leave Enterprise. He had wanted to go and visit the memorial that had been erected to all those who had died in the Xindi attack. When they'd first arrived at Earth after the attack he hadn't been ready to confront Lizzie's death, but he had managed to come to terms with it eventually. It was like a slap in the face now to be told that he couldn't go and pay his respects or visit his family. They undoubtedly wouldn't let his folks come and visit him either. So here he was back at Earth for the first time in months and he couldn't even set foot on the planet.

He had to admit that even he didn't know everything that the nanites were capable of and he was the one who had them swimming about inside him. Equally though he was sure that the nanites wouldn't harm anyone. It was hardwired into their programming and even Ven Dath hadn't been able to circumvent that, he'd had to create a completely new variety of nanite to accomplish his plan. Luckily Malcolm had destroyed the only red nanites that Ven Dath had created when he blew up the research station where they had been created.

Phlox intended to try to suppress Trip's immune system to allow his body time to recover while they tried to find a more permanent solution. According to the doctor that could take a couple of days while he tried out different drugs and combinations. The doctor had also warned him that the drugs he was going to give Trip were very powerful and could have some nasty side effects. Trip really didn't like the sound of that.

He had eventually persuaded Malcolm to leave and go on duty, but it had taken a considerable amount of argument before Trip made it clear that he would be okay on his own. He knew that Malcolm was worried because it wasn't that long ago that Trip had been unable to enter sick bay without having a panic attack. Having Malcolm with him did help keep the shadows of the Xindi at bay but he couldn't keep Malcolm from his duties. The Armoury was in just as much a mess as Engineering was and it needed all of Malcolm's attention at the moment, he shouldn't have to be sitting by Trip, holding his hand while Phlox did his tests.

Phlox was being strict on the point of visitors anyway, Trip was going to be in for a rough ride while Phlox stabilised his immune system and he didn't need people bothering him while he went through the worst of it. So visits were to be limited to an hour each evening, subject to how well Trip was. Trip was quite glad of that really he wasn't sure that he wanted people to see him when he was ill.

He was still coming to terms with the fact that the nanites had finally turned on him, admittedly it wasn't exactly their fault that his body was conspiring against him. In many ways, he was more surprised that something like this hadn't happened sooner. He'd sort of grown used to the nanites and they'd helped him out of a few scrapes, although they'd caused a few scrapes too. He really wasn't sure that he actually wanted to get rid of the nanites.

"How are you doing today?" he asked internally.

"Operations are below optimum standards," replied the nanites. Their voices seemed to be quieter than usual as they chattered to him in their normal way.

"No kidding. Don't worry, Phlox will find a way to sort it out," thought Trip. He knew that he wasn't fooling the nanites, they knew his mind as well as he did and he certainly wasn't very confident that this problem could be solved. But then did the nanites even worry?

"We have already begun our analysis of options to resolve this situation," said the nanites. "Die off rate is above acceptable levels. Attempting to increase re-absorption and replacement rates to compensate."

"Don't I know it," replied Trip. As Phlox had explained it, if this continued then the nanites would slowly poison him by cluttering up his system with defunct nanites. "Just don't drain too much juice while you're at it." Which was the other problem, the nanites took their power from his body and if they drew too much then it made him firstly tired and then sick.

"We will attempt to comply," replied the nanites. Usually they would have simply replied "affirmative" but this was much less definite than their usual answers.

"How about running those warp field simulations again for me with the updated parameters?" said Trip. He was bored and needed something to do. Thinking about the engine upgrades would get his mind off things, he worried that if he thought too much about his situation he'd descend into depression and hopelessness. Not only that but after his encounted with the Rel Sevanne he'd ended up with a chunk of alien engineering knowledge in his head and he'd been trying to adapt it for Enterprise's systems ever since.

"Energy unavailable for secondary tasks," said the nanites. That was their equivalent reply to "too busy". Trip had just been given the brush off. That in itself was worrying, it meant that the nanites were too embroiled in their battle with his immune system to do anything else. He sighed and tried to get comfortable on the biobed.

Trip realised that his bones were aching and it felt as if someone was messing about with the environmental controls in sick bay. One moment he was too hot, the next he was too cold. He really should ask one of his staff to have a look at it when they had a moment.

* * *

Archer was determined that Trip wouldn't have to worry about what had been decided about the nanites. He'd told Trip that he would deal with the bureaucrats and now he had to keep that promise. He was damned if he would let them take Trip and imprison him after everything that he'd been through. He had hoped at least to be able to enlist the help of the Xindi in solving Trip's problems but given the hostility of his own government to that idea, it didn't seem to be an option.

There had to be something that he could do. He'd just saved the world, and he sure as hell wasn't going to have that spoilt by Trip being taken from them. Yes, the attack had been an atrocity, but it was in the past now. It was now time to mourn the dead and move on. Contacting the Xindi might save Trip's life and yet they were letting prejudice stop Archer from doing what he needed to. He felt completely powerless and was at a loss as to what to do next.

He wished that he could be as calm as T'Pol. After they had finished their conversation about her impending tribunal, she had asked when she could visit Trip, and then gone off to examine the Xindi database that they had downloaded from the research station. It had contained enough information for her to reprogram the nanites so that the original Xindi programming was erased, she was hoping that it would also contain enough information to get rid of the nanites. Even whilst they were in the Expanse she had been working on getting rid of the nanites but had had very little time to concentrate on the problem with everything else that was going on around them. Keeping the ship from being destroyed by the Xindi was foremost in their minds at that point.

Archer worried about T'Pol almost as much as he worried about Trip. She believed strongly that she had her own battles to fight with the Vulcan High Command and no one should have to fight them for her, but Archer had made it clear that T'Pol did not have to stand alone. He desperately wanted to keep T'Pol on Enterprise but he knew that if the Vulcans brought their full diplomatic weight to bear on the problem then Earth would cave in.

He didn't need this problem on top of everything that he was already dealing with. Enterprise was in enough of a state after its return from the Expanse, and the repairs alone would have been enough to keep him occupied for the next few weeks. Archer of course had his own reports to file and justifications to make for his actions. He was confident that the Admiral would support everything that he had done to protect Earth, but there were some things that still pricked his conscience. He might receive vindication of his actions from his superiors but he wasn't so sure that he would ever be able to forgive himself for the moral lines that he had crossed. He knew deep down that without Trip and T'Pol he would never have made it through the Expanse.

He couldn't think of anything worse than losing both his First Officer and Chief Engineer, and that was from a purely logistical point of view. It would be like gutting the ship. Crew morale would also be a problem if two senior officers were to leave, especially given the circumstances of their departure. One would be going to become a lab rat in Starfleet Medical, the other no doubt to face charges on her home-world.

He pressed the com button on his desk. "Hoshi, get me Admiral Forrest at Starfleet Head Quarters," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," replied his efficient com officer.

"Jonathan, I was just about to call you," said the Admiral when the connection was made. "You're getting some visitors."

"Visitors?" asked Archer.

"Starfleet Security officers, four of them. Their orders are to guard Commander Tucker," said Forrest.

"What?" said Archer with rather more force than he meant. "Commander Tucker is currently in sick bay. The nanites are causing him a few health problems. He isn't going anywhere, and even if he was well enough to leave sick bay he wouldn't be want to leave Enterprise."

"They've read the reports, Jon. They know what the nanites are capable of, it would be easy for him to steal a shuttlepod and make a break for Earth. You may trust the Commander not to attempt to go down to Earth, but while the nanites are in his body, I have no choice but to comply with this order. And you will extend them every courtesy. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Archer. "I don't understand why we have to have four security officers fly up from Earth though. Especially to guard one sick man."

"Again, they've read the reports. They know that you're a close knit crew and they don't trust your Security Officer's impartiality when it comes to guarding Commander Tucker," said Forrest.

"Lieutenant Reed would be quite put out by that comment, Admiral," said Archer.

"I'm sure he would but the order still stands. They arrive tomorrow. You had something to ask me?" said Forrest.

"T'Pol is facing a Vulcan tribunal for coming with us into the Expanse," said Archer. "There must be something that we can do to help her. She's saved our lives more times than I care to count and we owe her. She didn't have to come with us."

"It's a matter for the Vulcans, there isn't much I can do," said the Admiral.

"Admiral, she's a member of my crew just as much as anyone," said Archer.

"But she's still a Vulcan and no matter how long she stays on Enterprise, that won't change," said Forrest. "You know what's at stake here, Jon. The whole Vulcan alliance."

"And what exactly is that worth to us?" asked Archer. "The only Vulcan who helped us against the Xindi was T'Pol. They did nothing but hold us back during the warp five programme. The Andorians did more for us and according to the Vulcans they're a violent, dangerous species that we shouldn't even talk to."

"Just because Shran saved your ass once, doesn't mean he'd do it again. Besides, you know that the Vulcan cruiser Takurek was on its way to defend Earth," said the Admiral.

"Yes, and if we'd waited for the Vulcans to pull our asses out of the fire, Earth would have been destroyed by the Xindi," said Archer.

"Don't you think I know that?" said Forrest. "But it doesn't make it any easier for me to take on the whole Vulcan consulate, or our own government. There is no political will to defend T'Pol, she's not human therefore they don't want to know, and with Commander Tucker's condition making everyone paranoid about out involvement in outer-space, it's going to be harder than ever."

"We have to do something, I refuse to win the fight against the Xindi, and come home to find that two of my best officers are being taken from me. I lost a third of my crew in the Expanse. All of them good people, the best that Starfleet had to offer. T'Pol was there with us through it all, she even risked her health for us," said Archer.

"I know, I know," said Forrest. "It isn't fair or right. I'm just not sure if there's anything that we can do about it. I have a friend in the Judge Advocate's office maybe they can give us some directions to go in, but I can't promise you anything."

"At least we're doing something. I'm not losing her, Admiral. Not to some Vulcan tribunal."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

Archer made his way down to sick bay to let Trip know that they were going to have company. This was yet another thing that he wished he didn't have to put his friend through. He came in to sick bay to see Trip lying on the biobed, curled on his side, or at least as much as it was possible to curl on one's side on a biobed. Trip was shivering despite the fact that he was covered with a thick blanket.

Phlox saw the Captain enter. "I thought I had made it clear that visiting hours were not until this evening at nineteen hundred," said Phlox. "My patient needs to rest."

"I'm sorry, doctor, but I have something that I need to tell Trip and I think you should hear it as well," said Archer.

"Well, if it's urgent," said Phlox, "but he has a fever, a side effect of one of the immuno-suppressants that I am trying out. I'm attempting to deal with it but he isn't feeling very well, so please don't stay long." He steered Archer towards the biobed and the shivering man who lay upon it. Archer put a hand on Trip's arm to let him know that he was there. He could feel how warm Trip's skin was and his hair was damp with sweat. At the touch, blue eyes opened slowly.

"Hey Captain," said Trip weakly.

Archer looked down at Trip, he seemed to be so ill and in no state to take further bad news. "I just came down to see how you were doing," said Archer. He gave Phlox a look which he hoped would alert him to the change in plan.

"Is it visiting hours already?" Trip asked hazily.

"No, I just persuaded the doctor to let me break the rules," said Archer.

"Well, you are the Captain," replied Trip, continuing to shiver.

"Not when it comes to sick bay," said Archer. "The doctor and I have some things to discuss, but we'll just be in his office if you need us."

Trip nodded and closed his eyes, obviously feeling too ill to want to talk more. Archer moved away from the bed and Phlox followed him into the doctor's office.

"I'm sorry, doctor, I just couldn't tell him when he's in such bad shape. This is just the drugs, isn't it?" asked Archer worriedly.

"Yes, the drugs I'm giving him are quite powerful. In order to stabilise his immune system I have also had to start with large doses which I will decrease gradually until he takes a small amount everyday. Unfortunately it makes for accordingly bad side effects, but it was to be expected and, given time, I can come up with the correct combination at the correct dosage," said Phlox. "What was the news that you had?"

"Starfleet have decided to send a security contingent to guard Trip. They're sending us four officers who will guard him around the clock," said Archer.

"Hmmm, yes, I see why you didn't want to tell the Commander yet," said Phlox. "He will be most upset."

"Well he's going to have to know soon, because they're arriving tomorrow and they'll want to begin guard duty immediately," replied Archer.

"I'm afraid I will have to refuse to allow them in sick bay," said Phlox.

"Doctor, I'm not sure that they'll take no for an answer," said Archer.

"Well they will have to. Mental state is just as important in the Commander's treatment as physical remedies and I'm certain that they will have an adverse effect in that department," said Phlox.

"I did suggest that our own security teams could do it, but they seem to think that their knowing Trip could get in the way of them doing their duty," said Archer. He thought for a second. "I suppose they could stand in the corridor outside sick bay, they don't actually need to be in here."

"That would be an acceptable compromise," said Phlox. "I have no problem with guards standing in an empty corridor."

"There's something else. T'Pol has been called before some sort of Vulcan tribunal. A...Don Su," said Archer, mangling the Vulcan words.

"A Dohn Zhu?" asked Phlox and received a nod from Archer. "That is very serious. It is the prelude to a criminal trial."

"She didn't tell me that," said Archer.

"Vulcans are notoriously silent about many aspects of their culture, and that includes their legal system. The little I do know is that the Teachings of Surak are very specific in their condemnation of criminal behaviour and therefore all crimes are punished severely. Criminal behaviour is also not considered to be logical and therefore Vulcans tend to view all criminals as mentally ill," said Phlox. "If T'Pol is found to have criminal charges to answer by the Dohn Zhu, then she will most likely be returned to Vulcan to stand trial."

"So you're telling me that if they find T'Pol does have criminal charges to answer at this Dohn Zhu, then she will be sent back to Vulcan and tried and, if she's found guilty, probably put in some sort of insane asylum?" asked Archer.

"That is the most likely outcome, yes," said Phlox. "Although on rare occasions Vulcan has been known to practice capital punishment."

Archer couldn't believe that T'Pol hadn't told him any of this. "She's just being so calm about the whole thing. I mean this is her life that we're talking about."

"She is still a Vulcan, and even under extreme stress she has been trained to suppress her emotions," said Phlox. Privately he was wondering how well she was suppressing her emotions or if she was just doing a good job of hiding them from the Captain. Although she had mostly recovered from her Trellium addiction, she was certainly not in the same control of her emotions as she had been previously.

"I'm sure I don't need to ask you not to say anything about this to Trip," said Archer.

"Indeed not, it would not be beneficial to his condition to place extra emotional strain upon him at this time," said Phlox.

"I've asked Malcolm to pass the word to the rest of the crew as well. Hopefully we can get this all sorted out and Trip need never know that anything was going on," said Archer. Even as he said it, he knew it was a forlorn hope but perhaps they could at least get Trip better before they sprang any other nasty surprises on him.

* * *

Blue antennae twisted themselves around trying to tune in on the vibrations that made their way through the ether to the listening station. Although Andorians had ears their antennae were better at picking up certain types of vibration, a hangover from their primordial ancestors who hunted for their food using echo location. It did come in very useful for picking up things which ears could miss at the listening station.

"Commander," said the Andorian radio operator. "I think that I have picked up something of interest."

"What is it?" asked his commander with typical Andorian bluntness.

"It's from the Delphic Expanse," said the operator.

"You mean the former Delphic Expanse. After Archer's visit to that area of space it has become considerably less dangerous," said the Commander.

"Yes, sir," said the operator. "The signal seems to be of Xindi origin. And sir, it mentions one of the pink skins. Commander Tucker. And something about nano-technology. It's very faint and hard to make out."

"Put it through the computer and let that make the best it can of it," replied the Commander.

"Yes, sir," replied the Andorian.

"How long will that take?"

"Four time periods."

"Too long, abbreviate the program," said the Commander. "I must know what the Xindi are talking about. The nano-technology could be of importance to Andoria and our war effort against the Vulcans."

The Commander was also thinking that if the information was valuable enough then it might just get him back in with the Imperial Guard command and then he might be able to reclaim his ship rather than rotting on this listening post. His failures had not been met with the forgiveness that he might have hoped for from his superiors. At least that disappointment had been tempered by knowing that a favour was owed to him.

"Yes, sir, Commander Shran."

* * *

Lieutenant Reed was not happy that strange security officers were going to be coming aboard his ship. Nor was he happy that their commanding officer was one Lieutenant Ian Davis. Reed had known Davis at the Academy, he was Irish with ginger hair and probably the most sarcastic person that Reed had ever met, and hence guaranteed to rub Reed up the wrong way. People said that opposites attracted, well if that was true then like definitely repelled. Davis was far too much like Reed, except that neither of them could see that.

Reed stood waiting outside the docking bay for the shuttle to dock and the airlock to cycle. He was doing his best to be professional about this. Archer had made it clear that this was not a reflection on his ability as Security Officer for Enterprise, it was simply that they felt his impartiality might be compromised by his friendship with Trip. He didn't disagree that he was friends with Trip, that went without saying, but that didn't mean that he would be unable to do his job. Although obviously they had read the report of the "mutiny" on Enterprise and seen how he had gone against his Captain there, but then that had been in exceptional circumstances. Maybe two or three years ago he would have respected the command chain and done what Archer had ordered, instead of mounting the recapture of Enterprise that he had, while Trip dealt with the Captain.

The green light flashed above the door to let him know that the atmosphere was now breathable and the shuttle had docked safely. He entered the shuttle bay and went to the hatch of the shuttle to open it. He pulled back on the handle and held it open for the three men and one woman inside to get out.

"Lieutenant Davis reporting for duty," said the Irishman offering his hand to Reed. "Good to see you again, Malcolm."

"I'd be happier if it was under different circumstances, Ian," replied Reed taking the offered hand.

"These are my team, Ensigns Marshall, Keir and McLaughlin," said Davis, indicating each as he named them, the last being a young, brown haired woman who nodded at Reed when her name was mentioned.

"I have to say that I really don't see the necessity for your presence on Enterprise. As the ship's Tactical Officer I am quite capable of ensuring the security of this ship and I did not request any additional manpower," said Reed.

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, I will not be reporting to you, but directly to Starfleet Command. The procedures for conflict of interest are laid out in the Starfleet regulations if you care to look," said Davis.

"But this isn't conflict of interest. My duties are to keep everyone on this ship safe and that includes Commander Tucker. However if Commander Tucker were to threaten Earth or this ship then I would be forced to take action against him, even having served with him for the past three years," said Reed.

"Now, you see, the problem there is that Starfleet Command is worried that you might say that, but when it comes to the crunch you won't be able to act. And hence we're here," said Davis.

"I take that implication very seriously, Lieutenant," said Reed.

"I'm sure you do," said Davis. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Malcolm. I don't want to be treading on your toes, but I have my orders."

"Very well, follow me. I'll take you to your quarters and then show you to your posts," said Reed.

Davis and his men followed Reed to their designated quarters. "While you're on Enterprise there a few things that you need to be aware of. The bridge, the Armoury and Engineering are off limits to you," said Reed as he walked.

"That's going to be impossible, Lieutenant. We have orders to follow the Commander wherever he goes," said Davis.

"Currently Commander Tucker is in Sick Bay and we don't expect him to be leaving there for a few days at least. When he does, we'll talk about your access to the rest of the ship, until then you will not set foot in any of the areas that I have just mentioned unless you have been given permission by either myself, Sub-Commander T'Pol or Captain Archer. Have I made myself clear?"

"Absolutely," said Davis.

"This is a working starship and you will not get in the way of the crew while they go about their work. If I hear that you have caused any difficulties, then you will be removed. And I don't care if that does contravene your orders," said Reed. "And finally, about the man that you're guarding. Commander Tucker is one of the most forgiving and open people that you're ever likely to meet. I however, am not either of those things. The Commander is very ill at the moment and although he might put up with your disturbing him, I will not. Your post will be outside sick bay, not inside."

"Well, I can see that we're going to be made to feel welcome while we're on board," said Davis, sarcastically.

"This crew has been through a lot in the last few months, and you'll have to forgive us if we're all more concerned about returning the ship to a reasonable state than with your objectives," said Reed in an equally biting tone.

The four security officers dropped their kit off at their quarters and then Reed took them down to sick bay. Davis was about to enter when Reed put a hand on his chest.

"Outside, not inside," said Reed.

"I would at least like to see that the man I'm supposed to be guarding is in there," said Davis.

"Let me check with the Doctor first," said Reed. He wanted to make sure that Trip was asleep before he took the Security contingent inside. "Wait here."

Reed entered sick bay and noticed that Trip was indeed asleep. Phlox sat at one of the benches looking into the eyepieces of a microscope.

"Doctor, I have the Security team from Headquarters outside. They want to see Trip, make sure he really is here," said Reed. "Is he likely to wake up?"

"I doubt it. I gave him something to help him sleep, the fever was giving him nightmares," said Phlox. "I hope you made it clear that they are not normally to enter sick bay?"

"Yes, doctor, I did, and if you have any trouble with them, I want to know immediately," said Reed.

"Of course, Lieutenant," said Phlox. Reed fetched Davis and his team from the corridor outside sick bay.

"As you can see, the Commander is not planning on going anywhere for the moment," said Reed indicating the sick man on the biobed in a quiet but blunt voice.

"As I said, I'm just following my orders," said Davis, in equally hushed tones. "He doesn't look like he needs a guard if you ask me, but ours is not question why."

"Ours is but to do or die?" asked Reed sarcastically, pointedly looking at the ill man on the biobed. "If you really believed that then I doubt you'd be a very good security officer."

Davis couldn't fail to note the hard edge to Reed's words. It was obvious that Commander Tucker was important to him, probably a good friend after serving together for three years. He knew that on a starship, it was like living in a very small town, everyone knew everyone else and everyone knew everyone's business. Davis intended to ask some questions about who was friends with Commander Tucker because he knew those were the people that he had to watch out for most, and if what he had heard was true, one of those people was Captain Archer himself.

Reed ushered the security team back into the corridor, before Trip could wake and detect their presence.

"Ensign Keir, you've got first watch," said Davis and Keir nodded to his superior in acknowledgement. "Ensign Marshall will take the second watch, Ensign McLaughlin will take third and I'll take the fourth."

"I'll show you where the mess hall is," said Reed.

"That won't be necessary," said Davis, "I spent quite a bit of time examining the layout of Enterprise, I think I can find my way."

"Be my guest," said Reed. "I have things to attend to in the Armoury." With that he turned his back on the Security officers and strode away down the corridor. He generally gave the impression that he was pleased that he didn't have to spend anymore time with them.

"Right," said Davis, "now we've got that out the way, let's see if we can find out exactly what is going on aboard this ship. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open." His men nodded their assent and went to their posts.

* * *

Shran looked over the information that the computer had retrieved. It was very interesting. It looked as if they had picked up a research station transmitting data back to the home world. The transmission detailed files which had been retrieved from the ruins of a research base which Enterprise had had destroyed. It was a record of a plan to kidnap the Chief Engineer of Enterprise. Shran was shocked by what he read, he hadn't realised what the Xindi had done to Commander Tucker in order to try and get information out of him. According to the report they hadn't succeeded in getting anything significant out of the Commander, something which impressed Shran considerably. However since they had been unable to get the information they wanted out of him they had decided to use him as the subject of an experiment in nano-technology. It hadn't gone according to the Xindi plan and Enterprise's crew had managed to re-program the nanoprobes that had been injected into the Commander but even so it had caused Tucker some problems.

"What is Enterprise's current location?" Shran asked his Lieutenant.

"They are in space dock orbiting Earth," said the Lieutenant. "The latest intelligence that we have indicates that they are undergoing repairs after the extensive damage they sustained in the Expanse."

"Do you have the latest transcripts of Enterprise's communications with Earth?" Shran enquired.

"Yes, sir," said the Lieutenant and handed his Commander the padd he was holding.

Shran scrolled through the padd. "It sounds as if Captain Archer could do with some help with his own people," said Shran. "I wonder if he'd be interested in cutting a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

When Hoshi handed Archer the sub-space communication that she had just received, Archer couldn't have been more surprised. After Shran's parting shot, that Archer now owed him for his help against the Xindi, he hadn't expected to hear from Shran so soon. He certainly hadn't expected to receive a cryptic message from the Andorian inviting him to meet. Co-ordinates had been supplied and, with them, the message that Shran had information which could be of help to Commander Tucker. 

Of course this left Archer with a dilemma. Shran wasn't exactly trustworthy, although Archer believed that in general he was honourable and he thought it unlikely that he would be setting them up after saving them from the Xindi. Shran had told Archer that he didn't sleep well when he owed someone a favour, well Archer felt the same way about being indebted to the Andorian. If he could repay that debt then it would make him much happier. This sounded as if the Andorian wanted something and that made Archer nervous. Shran would only contact him if he was calling in his marker.

He also had the problem of getting to the meeting, he didn't think that the Admiral would be too happy that he wanted to meet with Shran. Officially Earth had no problem with the Andorians but that certainly couldn't be said of their Vulcan allies who would no doubt advise them to have nothing more to do with them.

Archer called his senior officers to his Ready Room. Normally he would have used the situation room but that was too public, especially with the Headquarters Security officers on board. T'Pol, Phlox, Hoshi, Reed and Mayweather, all stood around Archer's desk. It was an informal gathering, Archer perched on the edge of his desk.

"For starters, this isn't official, I can't order any of you to help me with this," said Archer.

"Captain, if you're asking us to help you do something for Trip, then I think I speak for all of us when I say that you have our full support," said Reed. Everyone around him nodded their agreement.

"We'll do whatever we can," said Travis.

Archer smiled. How could he have ever doubted his officers?

"Shran sent me a message, he's asked to meet with me. He says he has information which could help Trip," said Archer.

"Shran is not to be trusted," said T'Pol. "His attempt to capture the Xindi weapon prototype was proof of his duplicity. I do not believe you should go, it could be a trap."

"I have to agree, sir," added Reed. "He may have helped us against the Xindi but he'd stab us in the back given half a chance."

"I'm not so sure about that. We obviously have something that he wants otherwise he wouldn't have contacted us," said Archer. "I have to take the chance that he's being straight with us, for Trip's sake."

"Then I want to come with you," said Reed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, Malcolm, I'm going alone," said Archer.

"But, sir..." said Reed, already wording his protest in his head. Archer cut him off before he was able to continue though.

"That's not open for debate. Shran and I have an understanding, but even so I'll be watching my back. The only problem I have is that I don't think that Starfleet are going to let me go and see Shran, at least not without an argument and we don't have time. I need to be at the co-ordinates he gave me in eight hours time."

"Well Enterprise isn't going anywhere," said Reed. He wasn't pleased about Archer's decision to go alone but Shran was calling the shots on this one.

"Not for another few weeks," said Archer.

"Eight hours, doesn't give us a lot of time," said Mayweather. "What about the Vulcans? They've got some fast ships."

"I doubt any of my compatriots would be willing to help us contact the Andorians," said T'Pol. "My pending tribunal will make them even less inclined to help the humans who I served with and who they believe corrupted me." The human officers exchanged some worried looks.

"I think I may have a solution," said Phlox, and everyone turned to look at the doctor. No one had really expected that Phlox would be the one to come up with a plan. "Some of my medical colleagues arrived at Jupiter station yesterday from Denobula, they are attending a symposium on interspecies medicine in Atlanta along with a number of other alien doctors. I had intended to go myself but with Commander Tucker's condition still unstable I decided that I was unwilling to leave him."

"Doctor," said Archer slightly impatiently, "how does this help us?"

"Well the pilot of their transport is Drezan, my crinas-fen," said Phlox.

"Crinas-fen?" asked Archer.

"Second wife's third husband's son," supplied Hoshi.

"You have a word for that?" asked Mayweather.

"Oh yes, you can imagine that relationships on Denobula can get quite complicated. If we didn't have words for all those relations then we'd be forced into some very long winded descriptions," said Phlox.

"Doctor, your point," said T'Pol just a fraction of a second before Archer was about to say something similar.

"Well I'm sure that he'd be happy to take you to the rendezvous if I ask him," said Phlox.

"That's great, doctor. Hoshi, can you open a channel to the Denobulan transport for the doctor?" said Archer.

"Yes, sir, no problem," said Hoshi. "It will be nice to have a chance for me to practice my Denobulan on someone else."

"There is another problem," said Reed. "I'm pretty sure that Davis isn't just here to guard Trip. If they had just wanted someone to follow orders and guard Trip then they wouldn't have sent Lieutenant Davis."

"What's so special about Lieutenant Davis?" asked Archer.

"He used to be Starfleet Intelligence," said Reed. "I heard that he'd left Intelligence but I never found out where he was transferred to. He's certainly not just here for guard duty and I doubt his men are either. We're going to need to be careful around him."

"You're saying that Starfleet sent him to spy on us?" asked Archer, with disbelief. "Admiral Forrest would never have allowed that."

"I don't think that the Admiral was told," said Reed. "I think the orders came from somewhere else, I'm just not sure where."

"At a guess I would say Senator Nash," said Archer.

Reed nodded. "It's possible. However that doesn't help us. We need to find a way to get you to that meeting, without Davis knowing that you've left the ship."

"Yes, and I'm guessing that I'll be gone a couple of days. We'll have a problem if Admiral Forrest tries to call as well," said Archer.

"I'm sure I heard Trip mention something about a fault in the communications system. I think he asked Lieutenant Hess to do a complete overhaul," said Hoshi with a mischievous smile. "Communications might be offline for a couple of days."

"Good idea, better ask Anna to help you make it look good," said Archer, referring to Trip's deputy by her first name.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure that she'll be happy to help," said Hoshi. Trip and his deputy had been friends before they had both been posted to Enterprise and that friendship had only grown with the two of them working so closely together.

"Well that solves one problem, but I still have to leave this ship without being spotted and have a plausible excuse for why I won't be seen around for a couple of days," said Archer.

"That is a puzzle," said Phlox, "but perhaps I can be of assistance there as well."

Archer made a mental note to himself, as he listened to the doctor's idea, to be a better patient next time he was in sick bay. When they had all the details worked out he dismissed his officers to attend to their tasks.

"T'Pol, wait, I wanted a word," said Archer. He waited until everyone else was gone before he turned back to T'Pol. "Why didn't you tell me just how serious this Dohn Zhu was?"

"It did not seem to be necessary to go into all the details, only to inform you that it was taking place," said T'Pol.

"If you get sent back to Vulcan for a criminal trial and you're found guilty, they'll either send you to a mental asylum or execute you," said Archer.

"Capital punishment has not been practised on Vulcan for over a century. It is most unlikely that I will be executed," said T'Pol.

"Which leaves the other alternative, which might be worse," said Archer. "You have to know that you aren't insane."

"I am certain that by Vulcan standards I am not normal," said T'Pol.

"But that doesn't make you insane," said Archer.

"If I am found guilty, then I will be considered to be mentally ill. I can only abide by the judgement of the court," said T'Pol.

"That's only if you are found guilty, you make it sound as if the outcome is inevitable. I don't understand why you aren't fighting this harder. You have to let me help you," said Archer.

"It is a Vulcan matter and therefore I must be judged by Vulcan standards. I cannot let you become involved in this," said T'Pol.

"Why not?" asked Archer.

"Because I believe them to be right," said T'Pol.

* * *

Sick bay was quiet. Only the trills and rustles of Phlox's animals disturbed the perfect silence. Trip lay on the biobed staring at the ceiling. The fever had broken and he was slowly returning to a normal temperature. Now he just felt nauseous and tired. He'd already thrown up the contents of his stomach once and his body threatened to betray him and do the same again at any moment. Phlox assured him that this would pass just as the fever had and had given him something to help with the sick feeling in his stomach. Now he was just waiting for it to work while he held onto the bowl that Phlox had given him as if his life depended on it. 

Phlox had been called away to an emergency in Engineering. Trip was worried about that, he hated to think that any of his team might be injured. He should be down there with them, not lying on a bed in sick bay doing nothing.

Suddenly Phlox and his team of medics rushed in with a body lying motionless on a gurney. Trip recognised the man lying on the gurney as the Captain.

"Captain!" said Trip with alarm. Archer had burns on his face and it looked bad.

He tried to sit up and ended up moving a bit too quickly and giving himself a dizzy spell. He fell sideways and was caught by Lieutenant Reed.

"It's okay, Trip," said Reed. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"What happened, Malcolm?" asked Trip as Reed helped him to lie down again.

"We just staged a little accident," said Archer, climbing off the gurney.

Trip just looked baffled. "But... but you're burnt," said Trip. The fever was still effecting his brain and making him a bit fuzzy.

"It's not real, Trip," said Archer. He wiped off some of the makeup with the damp cloth that Phlox passed him to show Trip. "It's just some of Phlox's special effects."

"But why?" he asked. This was more than his mind could take at the moment.

"Shran contacted us, he thinks that he has some information that might help you. I'm going to see him," said Archer.

"You can't," said Trip, trying to rise again. Reed pushed him back onto the bed. "It's too dangerous. Not just for me." He struggled against Malcolm.

"Trip, stop it," said Reed. "You'll just wear yourself out." Trip pushed off his hand and struggled to sit up again.

"Commander, you're meant to be resting," said Phlox. He went to a tray of hypos and began readying one.

"I want to know what's going on!" said Trip petulantly. He was feeling dizzy again and he knew he would blackout if he didn't lie back down, but he had to know what was going on. "You can't risk your life just for me. And why all the play acting."

"Trip, I can't let them take you off Enterprise," said Archer, coming over to his friend's bed, "it just wouldn't be right. And there's something else that I need to tell you. Starfleet decided to send some Security officers from Headquarters to guard you."

"They did what?" asked Trip, angrily.

"They insisted, we didn't have any choice," said Reed.

"You mean I'm a prisoner on my own ship?" said Trip.

"Only temporarily," said Archer. "I told you that I'd deal with this and I will, but that means going to see Shran. I've already had this argument with Malcolm, and I've made my decision, I'm going. But we can't let them know that I'm not on the ship, so hence the act."

Phlox approached with a hypospray. "This stress is not good for the Commander." He looked crossly at Reed and Archer before turning his glare on Trip. "You're meant to be resting quietly."

"Doc, please don't knock me out," said Trip, in a pleading tone.

"Commander, I cannot stabilise your immune system if you won't rest, and at the moment there is too much excitement in this sick bay," said Phlox.

Trip rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess I need the sleep. The nanites keep on telling me my energy reserves are low." He lay back and let Phlox inject him with the hypospray. "Just don't take any chances, Captain," said Trip sleepily as the drug took effect.

"I won't, and I'll be back before you know it," said Archer, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder as Trip closed his eyes. "Look after him while I'm away."

"Don't worry he's in good hands," said Phlox. "Drezan and the Noolen are waiting for you."

"Malcolm, is the site to site transport rigged up?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir, although I'd be happier if the Noolen was closer, in fact I'd be happier if we didn't have to use the transporter at all," said Reed.

"We've been through this, Lieutenant," said Archer.

"I know. It's ready when you are, sir," said Reed.

Archer sponged off the remainder of the fake blood and burnt tissue. "Do it, Malcolm," he said.

Reed pulled out his communicator and said one word into it, "energise." Archer disappeared.

* * *

"Is it true that Vulcans can't lie?" Davis asked T'Pol. The two of them sat in the mess hall, Davis drinking coffee so black that was almost the same colour as the space outside the porthole, T'Pol sipping green tea. T'Pol had been sitting quietly alone when Davis had entered and taken the seat opposite her unbidden, an action that most humans would have considered rude. 

"It is against our code of ethics. It is not logical to lie," said T'Pol.

"But you're facing a tribunal to look into your conduct in going with Enterprise into the Expanse," said Davis.

"That is correct, but it has nothing to do with lying," said T'Pol. "I always knew that it might be a consequence of my decision to accompany Enterprise into the Expanse."

"I was sorry to hear about your Captain's accident," said Davis. "Very unfortunate, especially given that he was only down in Engineering for an inspection."

"He should be back on duty in a couple of days," said T'Pol. It wasn't a lie, but it was an omission. "It was not serious," she added, which, she reflected, was true.

"So what's a Vulcan doing on a human ship anyway?" asked Davis.

"I was assigned to provide counsel to an inexperienced crew, however that role has evolved over the mission," said T'Pol. "I believe that Captain Archer considers me to be a valued member of this crew."

"But why you?" asked Davis.

"I was the logical choice. I had already spent some time on Earth at the Vulcan Embassy and my previous assignment had been as Science Officer on the Seleya," said T'Pol.

"But you're still the only Vulcan who has managed to survive for this long on a human spaceship," said Davis.

"That is correct," said T'Pol.

"So why did you do so much better than those other Vulcans?" asked Davis.

"I do not know," said T'Pol.

"Or maybe you prefer not to know," said Davis.

"If you are intimating that I am afraid of that knowledge, then you are incorrect. It is impossible for Vulcans to feel fear," said T'Pol.

"Have you ever considered that it may be because you're more human than other Vulcans?" asked Davis.

"I had considered the possibility that I am able to understand humans better than many members of my species, I do not see that as a flaw. In my current position it is very useful," said T'Pol.

"And your relationship with Commander Tucker wouldn't have anything to do with that better understanding, I suppose," said Davis, with glint in his eye that T'Pol didn't like at all.

"My relationship with Commander Tucker is purely professional," said T'Pol.

"Now, I'd like to believe that, but that's not what I've heard," said Davis. "There's this topic of Vulcan neuropressure that keeps coming up when I mention you and Commander Tucker. According to what I've read it's pretty intimate."

"I have simply been helping the Commander to sleep, it is a medical procedure. After the death of his sister he experienced some disruption to his sleep patterns," said T'Pol, this was getting uncomfortably close to things that she didn't want to talk about. "Doctor Phlox is aware of it."

"I'm sure that he is," said Davis. "I just wonder what else the Doctor is aware of. Unfortunately I haven't been allowed in sick bay for longer than five minutes to talk with him."

"Commander Tucker is still very ill and needs complete rest and quiet," said T'Pol. Although an exaggeration this was mostly true. She began to wonder if all Vulcans were so adept at telling lies without lying as she seemed to have become.

"Yes, your Lieutenant Reed already gave me the lecture. It's coincidental that your Captain is also now residing in sick bay too, so I won't be talking to him for a couple of days either."

"It is lamentable that the Captain will not be available," said T'Pol. "If you will excuse me, I must return to the bridge, my break is over." She rose gracefully from the table and returned her cup to the clearing point before exiting the mess hall.

Davis watched her leave and wondered if he had in fact managed to fluster the Vulcan or was it just his imagination.

* * *

Drezan was of the same unshakeably optimistic, jolly disposition that Phlox was. Archer wished that he had asked Hoshi more about Denobulan customs and etiquette before he left Enterprise but there hadn't really been time for a lesson on Denobulan social niceties. He hoped that all Denobulans were as forgiving as Phlox when it came to humans being impolite or just plain ignorant. 

"So Captain, you are meeting with an Andorian," said Drezan. "I hope you are prepared, they can be quite surly at times."

"Oh I'm prepared," replied Archer. He was well aware that most people would be considered surly when compared to the Denobulans. "I know this particular Andorian very well."

"We'll be at your co-ordinates in about five hours so you've got time to relax or sleep if you want to. I'd be happy to alert you when we arrive," said Drezan.

"Thanks but I'd rather stay up here with you, if that's okay," said Archer. Drezan had been kind enough to let Archer sit in the cockpit of the small Denobulan transport. This was something that not all pilots were particularly keen on but Drezan had seemed all too pleased to let Archer into his own personal domain.

"My frenas-cen said that you were a pilot yourself and would be interested," said Drezan with a slight chuckle. Archer guessed frenas-cen was the word for Phlox in relation to Drezan, the word he had meant to look up before he left. "If you're interested then I would be happy to give you a lesson in how to fly the Noolen."

Under normal circumstances Archer wouldn't have hesitated to take up Drezan's offer, but now he did. Somehow it seemed too frivolous to play around flying the Denobulan craft while he was on the way to get information to help Trip. It couldn't hurt though, he thought.

"Sure," he said, "that would be interesting. Thank you."

It turned out that the Denobulan ship was actually harder to fly than it looked and it took almost the full five hours of their journey for Archer to master the controls. At least it made the time pass quickly. They arrived at the rendezvous co-ordinates with time to spare and began the wait for Shran's arrival.

They waited. After a couple of hours, Shran still hadn't arrived. Archer began to worry, Shran wasn't the type to be late. There was definitely more to this than Shran giving them information out of the goodness of his heart, but what exactly did Shran have to gain from it? Something was going on with the Andorian and Archer was going to find out what it was, even if it meant going and finding Shran himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers and especially everyone who reviewed Chapter 4: Rinne, Plumtuckered, Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain, Gally Gee, Maraschino and Cryogenie.

* * *

"Lieutenant Davis has been asking questions," said T'Pol. She was in the Captain's ready room when Reed had come to find her with the daily reports. Reed was currently Acting First Officer, with both Trip and Archer out of the picture for the moment.

"What kind of questions?" asked Reed.

"He questioned me about my relationship with Commander Tucker and also asked me twice about the Captain's accident. He said that he thought it was coincidental that the Captain was now confined to sick bay, an area that he is forbidden from entering."

"Ian was always sharp," said Reed. "Luckily there isn't anything that he can do about his suspicions."

"Unless he decides to violate orders and go into sick bay. In which case he will discover our deception," said T'Pol.

"I've made sure that he can't get into sick bay. I've added a coded lock to the door," said Reed. "Only senior crewmembers can enter. Anyone else has to be let in by Phlox and I doubt the Doctor will be letting Lieutenant Davis in any time soon given Trip's condition."

"A wise precaution," said T'Pol.

"I thought so," said Reed. He wondered if T'Pol felt the loss of two of Enterprise's senior officers as keenly as he did. It always made him nervous when the Captain left the ship without security. The fact that there was nothing that he could do for Trip was almost as bad.

"He also asked me if it was true that Vulcans cannot lie," said T'Pol.

"Is it true?" asked Reed.

"No," said T'Pol. "Although it is not logical to lie we are capable of it. We are not particularly good at it though."

Reed nodded, he could imagine how T'Pol had answered Davis's questions, with cool deflections and side stepping of the real answers. Just the sort of thing that set a Security officer's sixth sense tingling. "Davis is persistent, he won't give up easily," said Reed.

"Then I suggest we are prepared to divert his questioning," said T'Pol. "It is only the senior officers and Doctor Phlox who know where the Captain is. As far as the rest of the crew is concerned, he is recovering from plasma burns in sick bay."

"Yes, but that in itself is suspicious. None of them have actually seen the Captain since he was taken to sick bay," said Reed. "Ian knows something is going on, he just isn't sure what it is at the moment."

"Then we will just have to hope that the Captain returns before Lieutenant Davis's persistence becomes problematic," said T'Pol.

Reed nodded. "Are you going to visit Trip this evening?" he asked.

"If my duties allow," said T'Pol.

"Perhaps you could make time," said Reed. "I think he'd appreciate the visit. I know you don't believe this T'Pol, but Davis does have a point. We've all noticed that you and Commander Tucker have become a lot closer over the past few months."

"It is simply that I have been helping him to sleep," said T'Pol. "Our relationship is purely professional."

"Even so, you're important to him," said Reed.

T'Pol looked at Reed as if weighing up the truth of what he said, before turning back to the screen she had been reading when Reed entered. "I will do my best to visit him," said T'Pol.

* * *

Archer waited. There was nothing else for him to do.

"How long are we intending on giving Commander Shran?" asked Drezan.

"He's already overdue," said Archer. "I guess we'll give him another couple of hours and if he hasn't arrived by then, we'll make for home."

An alarm sounded. "Someone's approaching us," said Drezan.

"Shran?" asked Archer.

"Maybe," said Drezan. "It has the right profile to be Andorian. It's not a cruiser though. Something much smaller. Definitely warp capable though. They're hailing us."

"Can you put it on screen?" asked Archer.

"Certainly," replied Drezan and did so.

The blue face of a familiar Andorian met Archer. "Shran. You're late," said Archer.

"I had a few technical problems," replied Shran.

"I can see that," said Archer. "Where's your ship?"

"I've been reassigned," said Shran.

"I wonder why," said Archer with the slightest hint of sarcasm entering his voice. "Perhaps something to do with failing to bring home the Xindi weapon prototype."

"Very shrewd, Captain," replied Shran. "I don't want to continue this discussion over an open channel, since you have the larger ship maybe you'd like to invite me to come aboard."

"Okay, come on over," replied Archer. Shran broke the connection.

It only took a few minutes for Shran to dock with the Noolen. Archer was waiting to greet him at the airlock of the shuttlebay and showed him to a room where they could talk.

"It's been a while," said Archer.

"Not as long as I had hoped it would be," replied Shran. "Let's get to business. I have information that you need."

"You said in your message that it was about Commander Tucker," said Archer.

"It is," said Shran. "First, I want some assurances from you."

"What sort of assurances? And how do I know that the information you have is even any use to me?" asked Archer.

"You owe me, Archer. I helped save your piddling little planet. Be glad that I'm even here at all," said Shran.

"Yes, I am wondering why you're helping me, when, as you say, it's me who owes you," said Archer. "I think I'm missing something here."

"Does it matter what my motives are, so long as you get the information to help your Commander Tucker," said Shran.

"Oh it matters," said Archer. "I'm just not sure how much at the moment. What are your terms?"

"After you hear what I have to say, you'll be going back into the Expanse. I want to come with you," said Shran.

"That's it?" asked Archer, puzzled. It wasn't what he had expected Shran to say.

"Yes, that's it," said Shran.

"Why can't you go alone?" asked Archer. "I get the feeling that you need me as much as I need you."

"Do we have a deal or not, pink-skin?" asked Shran, biting off the words.

"Yes, we have a deal. If we go back to the Expanse then you can come with us," said Archer. He had no intention of returning to the Expanse at the moment. There was nothing there for them and he thought it extremely unlikely that Shran would be able to tell him anything that would make him want to go back there. But Shran wasn't telling him something and Archer wondered what that might be. "Tell me why you called me here."

"I have your word?" asked Shran.

"You have my word," said Archer.

"My new command is a listening post. We picked up a transmission from a Xindi research station. It mentioned Commander Tucker and the nano-technology that was introduced into his body. Plus a few other things about his capture by the Xindi and that Enterprise had destroyed the nano-technology research station. They managed to recover some of their research from the ruins of the station," said Shran.

"Not interested," said Archer. "We already have that information. T'Pol downloaded their entire database."

"That isn't why I called you here," said Shran. "I have something that you can't get from any downloaded database. The man who re-designed the nanoprobes. Ven Dath, he's alive and I know where to find him," said Shran.

"That isn't possible," said Archer. "Trip killed him. Lieutenant Reed saw him do it."

"That doesn't concern me. I have information that he is alive. I gather that the Commander isn't very well and he needs help. It must be worth at least checking out whether I'm right or not."

"Your word isn't enough, I need proof," said Archer. "I've been ordered not to contact the Xindi. I need something pretty good before I'll be able to convince my superiors to let me go back to the Expanse."

"I have recordings of the relevant messages and pictures," said Shran. "Knowing how mistrusting you pink-skins are, I thought you might need convincing. I arranged a little extra reconnaissance of my own to back up my claims." He handed Archer a data clip.

Archer looked at the clip that he had just been given as if he could discern the contents just by staring at it. "Let's take a look," he said and put the clip into the slot on the computer.

* * *

Trip awoke to see T'Pol sitting beside his bed. He felt better than he had for days and to be greeted by T'Pol when he woke up was great.

"Hi," he said sleepily. And then he internally said hi to the nanites, almost cautiously as they hadn't exactly been chatty lately and he got the impression that they were too busy coping with their own problems to report back to him.

"Acknowledged," said the nanites, which was their version of hi.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Functions still outside acceptable parameters, but normalising," said the nanites.

"What about the die off rate?" asked Trip.

"Ten percent above accepted norms, but within safety margins," said the nanites.

"You mean you're not cluttering up my bloodstream with tiny broken machines anymore?" he asked.

"Affirmative," said the nanites.

Trip breathed a sigh of relief. "Did I sleep all day?" he asked T'Pol.

"Yes. You are feeling better?" asked T'Pol.

"Yeah," said Trip. "A lot."

Phlox appeared beside the bed. "I was able to find the correct combination of immuno-suppressants. They are holding your immune system at bay so the nanites can resume their normal operations without being attacked by your body."

"Great," said Trip and he moved to sit up.

"However, you are still very weak from the fever and you need to rest a bit longer before you can leave sick bay," said Phlox, putting a gentle hand on Trip's shoulder. "Also I must remind you that this is only a short term solution, I don't know how long I will be able to maintain this state of affairs, not to mention the fact that you will find it difficult to fight infection without a fully operable immune system, so there are a few things that I need to go through with you before I let you go."

"Like what?" asked Trip.

"I will be recommending that you don't go on any away missions for the foreseeable future. I don't want you picking up any strange alien bacteria that you won't be able to fight off," said Phlox.

"I thought that was what Decon was for," said Trip.

"Indeed it is, but that only prevents you bringing anything back on board the ship, it won't stop you getting sick while you're off the ship," replied Phlox.

"Okay, no away missions. What else?" asked Trip with disappointment evident in his voice.

"The human immune system is a remarkable thing, every day you come up against hundreds of potential sources of disease which it deals with without you even noticing. For example the common cold, although annoying, would be fatal if it weren't for your immune system. Although the function of your immune system is now reduced, it is still active, but I want you to be extra careful about showering and your general cleanliness. I'll also be giving you some medication to take to give your immune system a hand. Finally, I do not want you tiring yourself out with long hours of work, so I will be providing you with a duty schedule that you will stick to or I will confine you to sick bay again for bed rest."

"Sounds like I don't have a lot of choice. I follow your instructions, or I end up ill and back here anyway," said Trip.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," said Phlox, grinning at his scowling patient.

"There is also the matter of the Captain," said T'Pol. "Your illness is currently our excuse for preventing Lieutenant Davis from entering sick bay and discovering that the Captain is not on board the ship."

"So I wasn't dreaming. The Captain really did go to see Shran," said Trip.

"Yes, and he has yet to return. He is now approximately two hours overdue," said T'Pol.

"He shouldn't have gone at all," said Trip, he threw off the blanket that covered him and put shaky legs over the edge of the bed. He immediately knew that sitting up had been a bad idea, he closed his eyes and tried to regain his equilibrium. "You know, I think I might just rest here a little while."

"Your body has expended a lot of energy fighting the nanites and dealing with the effect that the build up of dead nanites had on your systems. You need more time to recover your strength," said Phlox.

Trip opened his eyes again and looked at the doctor with resignation. "How much longer am I going to have to stay here?"

"Well I would release you to your quarters but we rather need your continued presence in sick bay to prevent the Lieutenant from becoming suspicious," said Phlox.

Trip nodded wearily and lay back down on the biobed. "If that's what you need, then I guess I'm stuck here until the Captain gets back." He looked over at T'Pol. "Why'd you let him go?"

"He did not give me a choice. Both Lieutenant Reed and I tried to talk him out of going but he was adamant that he needed to find out what information Shran had," replied T'Pol. Trip wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a little indignity creeping into her tone. An indignant Vulcan, that was a first. Trip couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was that was different about her, lately T'Pol just seemed to be slightly more...human.

Trip closed his eyes. He was tired, there was no doubt about that and it certainly wasn't normal for him to wake up and immediately want to fall asleep again. Usually he was the kind of person who was capable of working until the small hours of the morning, although woe betide anyone who tried to tackle him in the morning before he'd had his first cup of coffee. "I hope it's good, whatever it is," said Trip

"As do I," said T'Pol.

* * *

Archer reviewed the data that Shran had given him. It wasn't conclusive by any means. Some pictures of Ven Dath, recordings of the messages that they had intercepted and documentation, which Archer had to admit, did look genuine but he was equally sure that Shran had the resources to fake it.

"This isn't exactly irrefutable proof," said Archer.

"Can you afford to take the chance that it isn't genuine?" asked Shran. "I would have thought that Commander Tucker's life was worth more to you than that."

"Don't try to use emotional blackmail on me, Shran. I know what's at stake," said Archer. "Trip's been my friend for over ten years, I'm not going to let him die if there's something that I can do about it."

"In which case, you will be going to the Expanse," said Shran with some satisfaction.

Archer sighed. "It looks that way."

"Very well, then we should return to Enterprise and make preparations to leave," said Shran.

"Hang on a minute, Enterprise isn't going anywhere for at least another month. There's a reason why we're sitting in space dock. We sustained a lot of damage in the Expanse, Enterprise is undergoing a complete refit," said Archer.

"That could be problematic," said Shran.

"What about an Andorian ship? Your government must be able to give us something," said Archer.

"My government don't know that I'm here," said Shran.

"They don't know you're here?" said Archer, angrily and suddenly the ship shook under him.

"Drezan to Archer, you might want to conclude your meeting. Some of the Commander's friends have arrived, and they appear to be quite angry."

Archer went to the com. "What's happening?"

"Andorians, asking for Commander Shran," replied Drezan. "What do you want to do, Captain?"

"Just give me a minute." Archer turned back to Shran. "What's going on?" asked Archer.

"I suggest you get us out of here, Captain," said Shran.

"Maybe you'd like to tell me what the hell you're up to first," said Archer. The ship shook again.

"They're just firing warning shots across our bow at the moment. If we don't get moving, they could decide to become more persuasive," said Shran.

Archer looked at Shran, his eyes meeting those of the Andorian in a look of pure steel. "Drezan, take us out of here, fast as you can." Getting to the bottom of what Shran was up to would have to wait.

"Yes, Captain," said Drezan.

"Let's get to the cockpit," said Archer. "I think we may need your help on this." They arrived to see four Andorian attack fighters bearing down on them. "Can we outrun them?" asked Archer, looking at Shran.

Shran scanned the instruments of the Denobulan transport. "No," replied Shran. "We can't outrun them."


	6. Chapter 6

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

"Shran, that doesn't help us," said Archer. "It's obviously you that they want. Tell me why I shouldn't just hand you over to them."

"Because I didn't give you the co-ordinates of where you can find Ven Dath," said Shran. "Without me, you'll never get the help which Commander Tucker needs.

"Fine, then tell me how we beat these fighters," said Archer urgently. "We can't outrun them and we have no weapons."

"We're on the border of Vulcan space, all we have to do is make it through the neutral zone and the fighters will turn back," said Shran. "There's no reason for the Vulcans to bother a Denobulan ship."

Archer turned to Drezan. "Do as he says," said Archer.

"But Captain, those fighters will catch us before we get there at their present speed," said Drezan.

"Then I suggest we speed up," said Shran. "Where's your engine room?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Archer.

"I don't have time to explain, show me where the engine room is on this garbage scow," said Shran.

"It's at the other end of the ship," said Drezan.

Shran nodded and ran from the room.

"Just try and stay out of their line of fire," said Archer to Drezan, then he turned and dashed after Shran down the corridor.

He caught up with the blue skinned Andorian as he entered the engine room. He caught Shran by the shoulder.

"I want to know what you're going to do," said Archer, practically spitting the words out.

"Let go of me, pink-skin," replied Shran, shaking himself free and going to the engine control panel.

"This is our lives you're playing with," said Archer.

"That includes my own life," said Shran, "don't worry, I'm not planning on turning this into a suicide mission. Stand back and let me work!"

"Do you even know how this engine works?" asked Archer.

"Of course," said Shran as he worked.

Archer watched the Andorian as his hands moved across the controls with surprisingly practised accuracy. "Hey, that's the antimatter injectors!" said Archer, just too late to stop Shran adjusting the control.

There was a jolt, this time not due to the proximity of fire from the attacking Andorians. This was the warp engine. Archer was thrown across the room and hung on for dear life as he felt acceleration kick in, the inertial dampers unable to cope with the sudden change of speed. Shran across the room was desperately trying to maintain his position at the engine control panel while he adjusted controls that Archer couldn't see.

It seemed like a long time that Archer held on, pinned against the wall but it could only have been a couple of minutes before he felt a diminish in the power. The Noolen was slowing.

Shran went to the com. "Was it enough?" he barked to Drezan.

"Yes, they're falling back," said Drezan.

Behind Shran something in one of the consoles exploded, sending a shower of sparks out and starting a small fire. Archer grabbed an extinguisher and put out the flames.

"I think you've got some explaining to do," said Archer, turning to Shran when he was sure that the fire was out.

"I suppose I have," replied Shran, coolly.

"Let's start with that trick that you just pulled," said Archer.

"A peculiarity of Denobulan engines," said Shran. "Under the right circumstances, you can dump anti-matter directly into the reactor. It produces a speed boost for a limited period of time, equal to another warp factor."

"How did you even know that it could do that?" asked Archer.

"I've been Commander of a listening post for the past two months. You'd be surprised what information comes my way," said Shran.

"That doesn't explain how you knew what to do," said Archer.

"I wasn't always a Commander in the Imperial Guard," replied Shran.

"What's the catch?" asked Archer.

"What I did damaged the engine," said Shran.

"What!" said Archer in alarm. He needed the Noolen to get to the Expanse.

"We don't need the engine now that we're in Vulcan space," said Shran.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? The Vulcans aren't going to be too pleased to see you," said Archer.

"Which is why we won't be here," replied Shran.

"I can't go anywhere, I don't have a ship anymore," said Archer. "Unless you expect us to get to the Expanse in that shuttlepod you arrived in."

"The Zor Rakh is not a shuttlepod," said Shran. "It is a warp capable ship."

"It's too small to be capable of anything more than warp two," replied Archer. "It will take us weeks to reach the Expanse. Trip might not have that long."

"Warp Five," replied Shran. "Just like your Enterprise. The whole journey shouldn't take more than two weeks." He didn't add that would be if Ven Dath was where he was supposed to be.

"If you already had a warp five capable ship, why did you want me to take Enterprise?" asked Archer.

"The Zor Rakh is experimental, she doesn't have weapons," said Shran. "I know from experience what the Expanse is like."

"Would the fact that you arrived in an experimental ship have anything to do with the Andorians who chased us?" asked Archer.

"You could say that I borrowed it without clearing it with my superiors first," replied Shran.

Archer took a deep breath and sighed. As usual, he had no choice. He had to work with what fate had sent him.

* * *

Trip was lying on his side on the biobed discussing Engine upgrades with T'Pol. He'd managed to persuade the nanites to run the simulations for him and wanted to give T'Pol the results so that she could pass them on to the Engineering team. The nanites downloaded the upgrade specifications onto the padd in Trip's hand which he passed to T'Pol and they were now going over the results together.

"T'Pol, I'll have to ask you to leave soon. Commander Tucker needs to rest," said Phlox.

"Doc, I'm feeling much better," said Trip. "We're nearly done."

"You may be feeling better but you certainly aren't fully well again." said Phlox. "Do I have to remind you that we have still to solve the underlying problem."

"I know, Doc, just allow me some semblance of normality, huh?" said Trip.

"We will not be much longer, Doctor," said T'Pol, realising how important it was to Trip to help with the upgrades.

"Very well, but only another half an hour and then visiting hours are over," said Phlox.

"Thanks, Doc," said Trip.

Reed came through the doors of sick bay. "How are you feeling?" he asked, as he came over to Trip's biobed.

"Much better," said Trip. "Still a bit tired, but hopefully I can get out of here as soon as the Captain gets back."

"Glad to hear it," said Reed. "I'm sure the Captain will be back soon. He's already overdue."

"I hope he hurries up. Phlox is driving me nuts with all his mollycoddling."

"Mollycoddling?" asked T'Pol. "This is not a word I am familiar with."

"Excessive care and attention, would be a reasonable meaning, I suppose," said Reed. "Although it is definitely what you might call colloquial. More American mangling of the language, no doubt," Reed grinned at Trip, who shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Ensign Sato to Sub-commander T'Pol," the com sounded. "I have the Captain for you."

Trip's expression brightened visibly. "Must be him calling to say that he's on his way home," said Trip.

T'Pol went to the com. "Very well, patch him through Ensign," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, I'm going to be away a little while longer than expected," said Archer. "Shran has information that Ven Dath is still alive."

"Ven Dath!" said Trip, listening in. "He can't be alive, I shot him."

"Yes, and I saw you do it," said Reed.

"Is that Trip?" asked Archer, hearing the southern accent in the background.

"I am in sick bay," said T'Pol. "The Commander is feeling better."

"I gathered that," said Archer. "That's some good news at least, but I still have to check out this lead. We're heading into the Expanse to find Ven Dath but I need you to buy me more time."

"Shran is accompanying you?" asked T'Pol.

"Yes, he is," said Archer.

"Is that wise?" asked T'Pol.

"He's the only one who knows where Ven Dath is," said Archer. "Besides, we're taking his ship. The Noolen... suffered an accident."

"I see," replied T'Pol.

"You can't let him go, T'Pol. He has to come back, get Malcolm and a security team. Ven Dath is dangerous," said Trip urgently.

T'Pol sent Trip a weary look which told him to be quiet. "How do you propose we prevent Lieutenant Davis from detecting your absence?"

"Use your imagination, T'Pol. I'm sure you can sort something out," said Archer.

"How long do you intend to take?" asked T'Pol. Trip thought she sounded rather annoyed.

"I'm not sure, T'Pol. I'll be as quick as I can. Archer out."

"He can't be serious, how are we going to keep Lieutenant Davis from finding out that the Captain isn't on board? He's already suspicious," said Reed.

"Oh I don't know," said Trip. "I reckon we could come up with something."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" asked Reed.

"The Captain's supposed to be badly burnt right?" said Trip.

"That is the story, yes," said Reed.

"Ensign Raywood from Rostov's team is about the Captain's height and he has light brown hair. Get him down here, cover him with some of Phlox's magic make-up and then we make sure that one of the HQ security team sees him leave sick bay."

"I do not understand how them seeing Ensign Raywood leaving sick bay will help," said T'Pol.

Reed, however was nodding vigorously. "Yes, but all they'll see is Captain Archer leaving sick bay. Especially if we get one of the Captain's spare uniforms for him to wear."

"My thoughts exactly," said Trip.

"You are suggesting that we use Ensign Raywood to deceive them," said T'Pol, with the raise of an eyebrow.

"That's pretty much the size of things," said Trip.

"Doctor, is it possible to do what the Commander is suggesting?" asked T'Pol.

"I don't see why not," replied Phlox. "I can manufacture the correct prosthetics with the help of some images of the Captain and the rest can be done with cosmetics. It should be fairly straight forward."

"I'll tell him to get down here and use the jeffries tubes to enter sick bay," said Reed. "The rest is up to you, Doctor."

"I'm sure that I will rise to the challenge," said the Denobulan.

"There is one thing," said Trip. "You know that if we do this then the crew are going to find out what's going on sooner or later. If nothing else then they're going to wonder what's happened to Ensign Raywood."

"I believe that we can keep their involvement in this to a minimum. I will brief Ensign Raywood to keep this matter secret," said T'Pol.

"What are we going to do once the...erm "Captain" has left sick bay?" asked Reed.

"I suspect that it might be wise to indicate that he has been ordered to rest in his quarters by the doctor for a further two days. We should be able to maintain the illusion of his presence there by sending up the appropriate meals and occasional visits from senior officers," said T'Pol.

"Well, that should work for a couple of days. What are we going to do after that? Davis is going to wonder why the Captain isn't on the bridge," said Reed.

"Then it may be necessary for him to appear on the bridge," said T'Pol. "But he should spend most of his time in his ready room, perhaps preparing documents."

"Sounds like a plan to me. That way no one should notice that Ensign Raywood isn't the Captain. Only other problem is what do we do if Admiral Forrest calls and wants to speak to him?" asked Trip.

"Currently Enterprise is undergoing the complete overhaul of its communications equipment. Lieutenant Hess and Ensign Sato indicated that this could take several days," said T'Pol.

"Nice one, T'Pol," said Trip, "but that ain't going to fool them forever. Maybe I can rig something up using old messages so we have a backup for when we "fix" the com system."

"That would be a wise precaution," said T'Pol.

"Sounds like we have everything covered for the moment," said Reed. "I'll get to work."

"I also must leave. The Commander requires rest," said T'Pol.

Trip stifled a yawn. "I guess I still do at that," said Trip, trying to make himself comfortable on the biobed. "I'll see you guys later."

T'Pol and Reed exited sick bay together.

"Are you going to tell him about the tribunal once he leaves sick bay?" asked Reed.

"There is no need to inform Commander Tucker of the tribunal. He does not require to know," said T'Pol.

"He's going to find out, T'Pol," said Reed. "It's one thing keeping him in the dark about it while he's in sick bay and doesn't have a huge amount of contact with the outside world, it's another when he's back on duty."

"I will tell him when I feel it is appropriate," said T'Pol.

* * *

Senator Nash had worked hard to get where he was within the government of Earth. He now wielded considerable power and he was damned if he would let Starfleet dictate to him. Especially over one insignificant Engineer. When he had read the reports from Enterprise he had known one thing, that Commander Tucker could not and would not remain on Enterprise after he had returned from the Expanse. Nor would he be returning to Earth though. Nash had other plans for Enterprise's Chief Engineer.

There were problems though, namely Captain Archer. He was well liked within Starfleet and after the Xindi attack he had become a hero to the general public. Many people thought that he should give up being a Starship Captain and run for Senate. Nash knew that Archer was a fool though, the Captain thought that he could win this, keep his Engineer, his ship and position. The Senator knew that Archer would be losing one of them, the only question was would he be losing the others as well.

Luckily one of the other obstacles to his plans had been dealt with without his even needing to lift a finger. Sub-commander T'Pol had helpfully disgraced herself with her insistence that she would accompany Enterprise into the Expanse. Not a single Vulcan would offer her their help now, nor would they listen to anything which she had to say, which also suited Nash's plans.

It was almost time for his agent on Enterprise to call in. The com unit on his desk alerted him to the incoming call exactly on time. Davis was never late in checking in.

"Report, Lieutenant," said Nash.

"Something's going on," said the familiar voice. "Archer had an accident in Engineering a couple of days ago and was taken into sick bay."

"Sounds routine," said Nash.

"Except that he hasn't been seen since," said Davis. "And they won't allow me or my men into sick bay. Something is going on and no one but T'Pol and Reed seem to know what that is."

"Then that's who you need to get to," said Nash.

"Easier said than done," said Davis. "I trained with Reed, he's good at his job and as paranoid as they come. As for T'Pol, it would be easier to get blood out of a stone than expect her to tell us what's going on."

"I may be able to help you there," said Nash.

"Really, now how would you manage that?" asked Davis.

"One of my agents thinks that he has something on Reed that may interest you. I need more time to confirm it, but I think that once we have this to hold over Mr Reed he'll be more than willing to help us out," said Nash.

"I'll look forward to wiping that smug look off the bastard's face," said Davis.

"What about our subject?" asked Nash.

"He's getting better. Should be back on duty soon," said Davis.

"Good, then we can start phase two," said Nash.

"Of course, he knows what Archer is planning too and he'd be by far the easiest of them to manipulate," said Davis.

"He's tougher than you think," said Nash.

"I've read the reports, I know he spent two months as a guest of the Xindi. But he's emotional and he cares about Archer and the others. Especially the Vulcan, there is something between them. We could use that against him," said Davis.

"We will, Lieutenant, we will, but in good time. We need to wait and make our move when the time is right. A few more days and all the key players will be where we want them," said Nash.

"Yes sir, understood," said Davis.

"Nash out," said the Senator and cut the connection.


	7. Chapter 7

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: I've been on holiday so apologies for the long time between updates. What can I say, Crete is lovely at this time of year but internet access isn't its strong point. Hope this has been worth waiting for.

* * *

Archer had never noticed it before, but he had discovered that Andorians had a peculiar smell about them that wasn't exactly pleasant when you were stuck with one in a ship the size of one of Enterprise's shuttlepods. He was beginning to understand what it was like for T'Pol being on Enterprise with a bunch of smelly humans. He wondered if Shran also found the odour of a human in close proximity to him to be distasteful.

They had left Drezan and the Noolen in Vulcan space while he waited for his distress call to be answered. Archer had promised to make it up to the Denobulan somehow, he just wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do it. He owed Drezan big time. Especially since he would now probably be late to pick up his passengers from the Medical conference. Archer had hated abandoning him to the mercies of the Vulcans but there had been no other way, time was short and the sooner they got to the Expanse the sooner they could find Ven Dath and go home.

The problem was that although Archer was now sat in an Andorian ship on the way to his objective, he still had no idea what Shran was up to or why he was being so helpful. Shran had so far ignored or deflected all of Archer's questions about exactly why he was being chased by his own troops and how he had ended up with the Zor Rakh. Archer had a feeling that when he did find out what was going on he was going to regret giving in to Shran.

"Devil and the Deep Blue Sea," muttered Archer. In this case the devil was as blue as the sea.

"Sorry?" asked Shran.

"Nothing," said Archer. "How long until we get there?"

"Another couple of hours," said Shran.

"Perhaps now we're nearly there you could tell me where we're going," said Archer.

"Ven Dath was designated a war criminal by the Xindi government, mainly for his experimentation on Xindi criminals and Commander Tucker. He went into hiding, but I got word from a Xindi source that he'd founded himself a private empire on a space station. It's in an area frequented by pirates and other criminals, not the kind of place that the Xindi enforcers would ever set foot in," said Shran.

"But we're going there," said Archer.

"If you want Ven Dath, we don't have a choice," said Shran. "I never said that this was going to be an easy task. You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind, but if you'd given me more of the facts then perhaps I could have improved our odds," said Archer.

"I doubt that, given your current relationship with your government. I suspect that they don't even know that you're back in the Expanse. Given their recent decision to cut off all relations with the Xindi I expect your superiors would have you court-martialled if they knew you were here," said Shran.

"How do you even know about that? The decision was only made a few days ago," said Archer.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer is an adage that Andorians take very seriously," replied Shran.

"And what exactly do you count me as, a friend or an enemy?" asked Archer.

"I haven't decided," said Shran. "You're too dangerous to be a friend and too dumb to be an enemy."

"Well you'd better make up your mind, I don't have time to waste wondering whose side you're on," said Archer.

Shran glanced at Archer but didn't reply. Instead he concentrated on the controls.

* * *

Ensign Stephen Raywood stood in sickbay wondering how he'd managed to end up wearing Captain Archer's spare uniform while Phlox pasted flesh coloured pieces of rubber to his face. He hadn't really understood exactly why Lieutenant Reed had sent him to sickbay and told him to use the jeffries tubes to get there. When he'd arrived he'd expected to see Captain Archer on one bed and Commander Tucker in another, instead the curtain was drawn around one bed and the other was empty.

"Doctor," called Raywood.

"Ah, Ensign Raywood," said Phlox as he stepped out from behind the curtain. He pulled the curtain back to reveal Commander Tucker zipping up his uniform and sitting on the edge of the biobed.

"Sir," said Raywood in acknowledgement of Commander Tucker.

"Ensign," said Tucker in reply as he hopped off the bed with a little less energy than Raywood would have expected. Raywood couldn't help but notice that Tucker seemed to move as if he was sore and a bit tired.

"Lieutenant Reed told me to come to sickbay," said Ensign Raywood.

"Yeah, we need you to do something," said Tucker. "You may have noticed that the Captain isn't here."

"Yes, sir," said Raywood. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Ensign, he is in perfect health," said Phlox.

Then Commander Tucker had explained the whole charade and finally he'd got to what they wanted him to do. Pretend to be the Captain. At first he'd said no, but if there was one person it was impossible to refuse then it was Commander Tucker. Firstly the Commander really didn't look well and secondly he had this way of appealing to a person's better nature that always seemed to end in the Commander getting what he wanted. Commander Tucker just came across as being a genuinely nice guy.

The Ensign remembered overhearing Lieutenant Hess asking Lieutenant Reed how he had ended up following Commander Tucker in his exploration of the alien repair station. It was something that Reed would normally have never considered doing, being far more level headed than that. Reed had replied that Tucker had made it seem like such a good idea that he hadn't been able to refuse and Trip had been so excited about it that Reed hadn't the heart to say no. Now Ensign Raywood knew exactly what he'd meant, he hadn't the heart to say no either, it would be like kicking a puppy.

By the time Phlox had finished with the make-up and a slight re-styling of the hair, even most of the crew would have been fooled into thinking that he was Captain Archer. They even spent a little time trying to get the Captain's gait and movements right. Ensign Raywood typically bent over slightly when he walked, whereas Archer was proud of his height, walking tall around Enterprise's corridors. It was easily fixed by a little posture advice from Phlox. Tucker gave him further advice on the Captain's mannerisms but they all hoped that no one would actually be getting close enough for him to need more than a passing resemblance to the Captain.

"What about the accent?" asked Trip. "Where are your family from Ensign?"

"Boston, sir," replied Raywood.

"Not exactly right for the Captain," said Trip. "Try your best impression of the Captain, Ensign."

"Sir, I'm not very good at impressions," said Raywood. "Isn't it a court-martial offence to impersonate the Captain?" Raywood was nervous, had they heard about his impersonations of the Captain or was it just co-incidence?

"Not in this case," said Trip. Although he did wonder what the Captain would think when they told him what they'd done in order to hide his absence. "Give it your best shot."

Ensign Raywood did the best that he could and came out with an almost perfect imitation of Captain Archer.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that this isn't the first time you've put that accent on," said Trip, a slight smile on his lips. He'd heard rumours that one of his Engineering staff did a killer impersonation of Archer but he hadn't suspected that it was Raywood. The Ensign had always seemed to be the quiet type. Raywood at least had the decency to look embarrassed at his proficiency.

"Sorry, sir, no disrespect was meant," said Raywood.

"Well it's just as well you've been practising, you're going to need it, but to be on the safe side best not talk unless you have to," said Trip.

"If I do say so myself, I think we have managed to produce a good likeness," said Phlox.

"Yeah, not bad at all, Doc," replied Trip. "You feel ready to face the music?"

"I guess so, sir," said Raywood.

"You've got the plan, you walk straight out of here and go to the Captain's ready room. Lieutenant Reed changed the codes so you can get in. T'Pol will meet you there. Try to look as if you're in a real hurry to get there and hopefully no one will try to stop you for a chat," said Trip.

"Yes, sir, I've got it," said Raywood. "You're not leaving with me?"

"No, I've got these damned HQ security officers who are going to be following me around," said Trip, "and the last thing we need is them following you too. Don't want to let anything slip. Phlox has given me the all clear for light duties so I'm going back to my quarters for now anyway, well away from the bridge. When's Davis's shift?"

"He was on duty the previous shift, Ensign Marshall is taking this shift so it should be safe to leave now," said Phlox.

"That's your cue, Ensign," said Trip.

Raywood nodded at his Commanding Officer, put back his shoulders and strode purposefully out of sickbay, giving Ensign Marshall a nod as he passed.

"I think we might actually pull this off," said Trip to Phlox. "Now if you don't mind, Doc, I'm going back to my quarters."

"That should be fine, Commander," said Phlox. "You have the pills?"

"Yes, Doc," said Trip.

"You need to take two of the yellow ones and one of the blue ones with your lunch each day. Don't skip meals or forget to take the pills, or you'll be back here faster than either of us would like."

"I was listening the first time, you know," said Trip with slight annoyance.

"Yes, but this is very important. Your health may very well depend on you getting this right," said Phlox.

"I'm not stupid," said Trip. "I think I can remember to take a few pills."

"Except you do seem to forget important things when it comes to your health and I'm here to make sure that you remain well for as long as possible," said Phlox.

"Don't worry, I don't want to spend anymore time in sickbay than I already have," said Trip.

"Very well, then I have no problem in releasing you to light duty. We can see how you cope with that and then if all goes well you can return to full duty in a couple of days time," said Phlox.

"Great, that's the best news I've heard in while," said Trip. Despite his fatigue he was desperate to get back to his engines.

"And don't forget that you're due back for a check-up day after tomorrow," said Phlox.

"Okay, Doc," said Trip. "I'll see you then."

Trip almost ran from sickbay in his haste to leave. He stopped just outside the doors.

"I guess you must be Ensign Marshall," said Trip to the Security officer.

"Yes, sir," said the Ensign.

"Well, how would you feel about getting a cup of coffee in the mess hall before I go back to my quarters. You can tell me a bit about yourself. Might as well get to know each other if we're going to be spending a lot of time together," said Trip.

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Lieutenant Davis would definitely have a problem with it," said Ensign Marshall.

"Too right, I would," said an Irish voice as Lieutenant Davis came around the corner. "Good to see you up and about Commander Tucker."

"Thanks, it's nice to be up and about," said Trip. "You must be my jailer, Lieutenant Davis."

"At your service," said Davis. "I feel jailer is a little harsh. I would prefer guardian."

"Yeah, well whatever you call it you're still here to make sure I don't leave," said Trip.

"That is the situation, but if you don't make my job any harder than it needs to be then I don't think we'll have any problems," said Davis.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant, I don't have a hell of a lot of choice in this. Now I'm going to the mess hall and then I'm going back to my quarters. I guess one of you is going to be my shadow," said Trip.

"Actually I was on my way to see your Captain, I gather he's out of sickbay too," said Davis.

"Yeah, he is, but I doubt he'll be wanting visitors," said Trip. He was pretty certain that Raywood wasn't ready to be coping with Davis yet, hopefully T'Pol would be able to fend him off for a bit until their new Captain found his feet.

"I think I'll take my chances," replied Davis with a slight smile, which reminded Trip of a cat about to attack a mouse. No wonder Malcolm had been so worried about their plan and the Captain's continued absence. If anyone would see through their scheme then it was going to be this man. Trip watched Davis walk away down the corridor and felt his heart sink. This was never going to work.

* * *

Harrar station was what could only be described as a den of thieves. It had once been a Xindi station, perhaps a research establishment of some sort, but it had been abandoned several years earlier and taken over by a group of criminals looking for a bolt-hold from the local authorities. It now sported a number of ugly looking guns and some other nasty spiked devices that Archer didn't like the look of.

"Grappling hooks," said Shran, noticing Archer's intent gaze, "to prevent ships from leaving if the masters of this place don't want them to."

"They don't look as if they're original features," said Archer.

"Added by the dregs who took over the station, along with the weapons," said Shran. He was mostly concentrating on docking. They had persuaded the local port authority that they were harmless and just here to meet an acquaintance. It had taken some doing but Shran had obviously had considerable practice at this sort of thing, Archer just sat back and watched the master at work.

They docked at the station with little fuss and prepared to disembark.

"Wait," said Shran, as Archer was about to open the hatch. The Andorian rummaged around in the back of the craft and produced some clothes which he tossed at Archer. "Put these on. You stick out like a grafnek at a party in that uniform."

Archer nodded and unzipped his jump-suit, pulling on the grey long-sleeved top and trousers that Shran had provided. He didn't bother to ask what a grafnek was, he didn't think he wanted to know, it was bound to be insulting. Shran also changed out of his uniform and into some similarly nondescript clothing.

When they stepped onto the station, Archer had the overwhelming impression that they had stepped into a Victorian slum town. The station had obviously been a functioning research facility once, but that time was definitely well in its past. Now, the lighting was at a low level, probably to conserve power, and gave the whole place an oppressive feel. The main area outside the docking ring was covered in makeshift dwellings which seemed to belong to a variety of races. Archer saw beings from alien species that he had never encountered before. All around them aliens were buying, selling, talking, and just living their lives.

"How the hell are we going to find Ven Dath in this?" said Archer in a low whisper to his blue companion. The station had several levels and Archer didn't even know where to begin.

"We get ourselves a guide," said Shran.

"How exactly do we do that?" asked Archer.

"I wonder how you humans have survived as long as you have out here," said Shran. "We find the local bar and ask around."

"That's your plan?" asked Archer.

"You have a better one?" replied Shran with a sneer.

"Not at the moment," said Archer. Wasn't this what they used to do in old westerns? The hero would go into the town's bar and order whisky and question the bar staff about where to find whoever he was looking for. He supposed that if it worked for them then it could work for him too. The stereotype had to come from somewhere.

Shran and Archer found a likely looking establishment, bustling with customers but not so busy that the bar staff wouldn't have a chance to answer their queries. Archer let Shran take the lead as he seemed to know much more about this sort of thing, although he made sure that he listened in to what was being said. The bartender pointed out a woman who was sitting at a table by the door with her back to the wall. Archer couldn't have said what species she was, but she had a distinctly feline appearance, right down to the tail that he saw flicking away under the table. Although if you took away the ears and the tail she could easily have passed for human, if you ignored the bright yellow eyes. She looked faintly bored but as Archer watched her he realised that this was just an act, she watched everyone who entered and left the bar. There was a reason that she was sitting by the door with her back to the wall and a phaser strapped to her left hip.

Shran thanked the bartender leaving behind a generous tip and the two men approached the seated woman.

"My name is Shran, this is Archer, we're looking for a guide and were told you knew your way around," said Shran.

"You were told right, now make it worth my while to tell you my name," said the woman.

Shran pulled money out of his pocket and began to shuffle the currency.

"No," said the woman. "Tell me what you're looking for. I work for curiosity as well as money. If you don't interest me, I won't work for you."

Archer glanced at Shran, turned around one of the chairs at the table and straddled it with his long legs, leaning on its back. "We're looking for a man named Ven Dath," said Archer. Shran sat down at the table a little more sedately. "I need him to help a friend of mine who's sick."

The woman made a noise that was a cross between a miaow and a laugh. "You'll be lucky to get Ven's help with anything. I think you've earned my name though. You may call me Enam."

"Enam," repeated Archer. "You know where Ven Dath is?"

"What exactly do an Andorian and a human want with Ven Dath anyway? You aren't known for working together. I can't believe that you're both after him because you have a sick friend that you hope he will help," said Enam.

"The friend is his," said Shran indicating Archer with a thumb. "Ven Dath is important to me for different reasons."

"Can you take us to him?" asked Archer.

"For a price," said Enam. "On Harrar anything can be done for a price. Ven Dath is an important man here though and seeing him won't be easy, especially if he doesn't want to see you. He is one of the Inner Circle, they are the people who own this station. He doesn't like people prying into his affairs or asking about him. You must be sure that you want to do this thing before we begin because once Ven Dath knows that you are here, you will not be able to leave easily."

"This is your last chance to part ways, Shran," said Archer. "I know what I have to do, but you don't have to come with me."

"We made a deal, Archer, I won't go back on that," said Shran, "you're stuck with me until we've seen Ven Dath."

"Okay, take us to see Ven Dath, Enam," said Archer.

"If you so wish," said Enam, "Now, my fee." Shran and Enam negotiated a price which Archer only half listened to. He was thinking about Enterprise, so many light years away, without its Captain.


	8. Chapter 8

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

T'Pol had intercepted Lieutenant Davis on his way to see the Captain, but only because Phlox had managed to Com her with a warning that he was coming. The deception had hardly begun and already Davis was threatening their plans. The doctor had overheard Trip talking with the Lieutenant in the hall outside sickbay and knew that T'Pol would appreciate the warning. With Trip being constantly followed by a Security officer he was sure that he was the only one who would have a chance to warn T'Pol.

"Lieutenant Davis, I believe we still need to discuss the areas of the ship which you are allowed to enter," said T'Pol.

"I was just on my way to talk to the Captain, Sub-commander," said Davis.

"The Captain is currently working and will not appreciate the interruption. He has considerable amounts of work to catch up with after his time in sick bay," said T'Pol. Even though none of what she had just said was a lie, she still felt very unhappy that she was being deceitful. She wished once more that Vulcans were better liars.

In fact Ensign Raywood was now tucked away in Captain Archer's Ready Room where he had successfully arrived without being intercepted by any of the crew or Davis's men. T'Pol was now wondering how she was going to manage to do her own paperwork as well as that of the Captain. Commander Tucker had offered to help but he had his own catching up to do after spending the last few days in sick bay. In any case they were going to have to find some way of stalling Admiral Forrest so that he didn't expect the reports yet or, alternatively, forging the Captain's signature, something which T'Pol hesitated to do. So far none of what they were doing had constituted a crime but if they started falsifying reports then that could get them in a lot of trouble.

"Okay, I suppose we have to talk about access at some point," said Davis. "I need my men to have access to all areas of the ship so that they can adequately guard Commander Tucker."

"That is not acceptable," replied T'Pol. "Lieutenant Reed has not yet cleared your men for sensitive areas of the ship."

"I and my men already have the highest possible clearance," said Davis. "You're obstructing me in my duty, sub-commander."

"I am simply re-stating the terms which Lieutenant Reed already gave you when you came aboard," said T'Pol.

"Which it was agreed we would review when Commander Tucker left sick bay," said Davis.

"I am prepared to allow you and your men into Engineering in order to guard Commander Tucker but you will not be allowed on the bridge or in the armoury without express permission," said T'Pol. "Unless Commander Tucker is needed in those areas for repair work it is unlikely that he will be spending any considerable time there."

"I suppose that is the best that I can expect from you people but I'll be lodging a formal complaint with Admiral Forrest," said Davis.

"You are of course welcome to do so once the repairs to the com system have been completed," said T'Pol.

"Actually we brought our own communicators with us," said Davis. "We anticipated that Enterprise might still be experiencing problems with its infrastructure."

"I see," said T'Pol, coldly. "Then you will have no problem contacting the Admiral."

"I'll let you know how it goes, sub-commander," said Davis and turned to go back down the corridor the way he had come. T'Pol didn't like the way that he said that at all. She had a lot of work to do if this plan wasn't going to come crumbling down around their ears. Perhaps it was time that the com system was repaired.

She hadn't even begun to think about her pending Dohn Zhu, but now that loomed large in her future and she was suddenly very aware of just how slim her defence was. The more time she took to think about it the more she came to the conclusion that perhaps her superiors were right, she had made a serious error in judgement when she decided to go with Enterprise into the Expanse. And if she was unable to convince herself of the validity of her actions then what hope did she have of convincing anyone else.

* * *

Davis went back to his quarters and got out his communicator. He thought that if Reed had been a security officer worthy of the name then he would have searched them when they came aboard and found the communicators. Of course he wouldn't have been able to do anything about them having them, but he would have at least been forearmed with the knowledge. And in this game knowledge was everything. Although Reed had noticed the phase pistols that they all wore, but as security officers they were well within their rights to have them and Reed had no grounds not to let them keep them.

He didn't call Admiral Forrest. Instead he called Senator Nash. Two days, said the Senator, that was all he needed until phase two could be put into motion. They had to wait until Commander Tucker was out of sickbay and part of the crew once more, so they would give it a couple of days to let everyone get complacent and then they would begin.

Nash wasn't surprised to hear that T'Pol, Reed and Archer were still being obstructive. He agreed to bring pressure to bear on Forrest who would in turn bring pressure to bear on Enterprise's officers and it would be one more lever that they had when it came time to enact the final phase.

"When is T'Pol's Dohn Zhu?" asked Davis.

"This Friday morning. After that I suspect we won't have to worry about the Vulcan poking her nose in where it isn't wanted. Certainly if I've been correct in my assessment of her peers and my words haven't fallen on deaf pointy ears. A few well placed phrases about how useful T'Pol has been to Enterprise and how much Vulcan technology she has willingly given to us should be plenty to make sure that she is sent back to Vulcan for the full criminal trial. As I understand it, that usually ends in permanent imprisonment."

"Good. And Reed?" asked Davis.

"My agent confirmed the rumours that I uncovered. I'm sending you the files I collected on the Lieutenant. I'm sure you'll enjoy reading them, I certainly found them interesting, not at all what I would have expected from a man like Reed. Of course only a security officer would have been able to keep it hidden this long. There's no mention of anything in his records at all, neither his civil files nor his Starfleet records," said Nash.

"Well I told you that he was good," said Davis.

"Indeed you did, for which I'm very grateful or I might not have dug as deeply as I did, but it's all there if you know where to look," said Nash. "Just make sure that you play your hand correctly, we'll only get one chance to make this work and if you give him too long to think he'll probably do something stupid."

"Don't worry, I think I know my man pretty well," said Davis.

* * *

When Reed wandered into the mess hall that evening he was greeted by the sight of a full room but Commander Tucker sitting at a table alone. He grabbed a tray and went to collect some food before heading across the room to join Trip.

"It's not often that you eat alone, Commander," said Reed.

"I don't think they like being watched by my shadow," said Trip, indicating his guard who was standing by the mess hall door. "A couple of people sat down and then made their excuses."

"I guess it is a bit unnerving," said Reed. "But it doesn't bother me." He sat down and tucked into his food ignoring the eyes of the guard looking at him.

"Yeah, well it's beginning to bother me," said Trip, taking another mouthful, chewing more swiftly than was possibly healthy and swallowing. "Isn't there anything that we can do about them?"

"Sorry, the order came direct from Headquarters. Even the Captain's hands were tied," said Reed.

"Great, just great," said Trip his voice brimming with sarcasm. "It's not enough that my own body decides to turn against me, my government has to as well."

"It's not for long, Trip," said Reed. "As soon as the Captain returns, we'll get this sorted out and everything will be back to normal."

"Normal isn't a state that we experience very often around here," replied Trip. "It's just having someone follow me around everywhere is really beginning to get on my nerves and I've only been out of sickbay a day. I never did thank you for making them wait outside, I think if I'd had to deal with this on top of feeling sick as a dog, I'd have given up there and then. It was appreciated, Malcolm."

"My pleasure, I enjoyed sticking two fingers up at Davis. He was a right bastard even back at the academy. I swear he's enjoying all of this. How are you feeling?" asked Reed.

"You know, you're about the hundredth person to ask me that today. I must look really rough," said Trip.

"I don't know about that, but you don't exactly look on top form," said Reed.

"I'm fine. Everything is back on an even keel for the moment, just have to hope that Phlox's pills keep it that way until he can come up with something better," said Trip. "I'm going back for seconds, you want anything?"

"No thanks," replied Reed. "I can't believe you're still hungry after that." When Reed had arrived Trip's plate had been loaded with food which had been disappearing at an alarming rate. Trip had always enjoyed his food but Reed had never seen him consume it in quite such large quantities.

"I've got a whole load of hungry nanites to feed too, you know," said Trip, "and ever since my immune system decided to kick in they've been even hungrier. I guess they need the extra energy. Luckily they really like pecan pie."

"That will be because of all the sugar in it," said Reed. "Far too sweet for me."

"At the moment I reckon I need it," replied Trip, he rose and went back to the servery to get more food. Reed noticed Lieutenant Davis enter the mess hall just as Trip was about to retake his seat.

"Just what I needed," muttered Reed under his breath as he watched Davis collect a plate and then head towards their table.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked the red headed security officer.

"Yes," replied Trip with his mouth full, not bothering to look up. Eating was definitely the most important thing on Trip's mind at the moment.

"I think the Commander has made his feelings clear, now bugger off and find someone else to sit with," said Reed, emphasising his English accent only slightly to give his words the proper force.

"That really is very uncharitable of you," said Davis, equally emphasising his own Irish accent. If Reed wanted to make a point of the fact that they weren't countrymen then he was only too pleased to oblige. What had the English ever done for the Irish? "I'd be happy to do that, but then there doesn't seem anyone else to sit with."

Reed noted that there were plenty of other places to sit, but he could either make a scene or let Davis sit with them and get the whole thing over with. Letting Davis sit with them seemed to be by far the easiest option of the two and by far the most becoming of a senior officer.

"I'm glad to see that the Commander is feeling better," said Davis.

Trip stopped eating long enough to glare at Davis and mutter, "yeah, I bet you're glad. Glad that I'm somewhere you can follow me again."

"I assure you Commander that this is as much for your own safety as it is for everyone else's," said Davis.

"Really. And how do you work that one out?" replied Trip.

"You are carrying technology within your body that could be of use to alien governments," said Davis.

"You don't seriously believe that aliens are after Trip?" said Reed with incredulity.

"Maybe not at the moment, but if they were to find out exactly what the Commander is carrying in his bloodstream then I'm not sure that they wouldn't try to take him," said Davis. "We know that the Xindi have already tried to take him back once already."

Trip looked very worried and had stopped eating, which given his current need for food was tantamount to stopping breathing. "Not the Xindi, I'm never going back there," he said. He had dropped his fork on his plate and pushed back his chair from the table as if he was about to make a run for the exit.

Reed shot Davis a look of pure hatred before directing his gaze back to Trip in an attempt to calm the troubled man. "Trip, it's okay. The one group of aliens who wouldn't want you are the Xindi. For starters they already have the technology and if they want to know more, all they have to do is ask. They're our allies now."

Trip calmed down slightly. "Yeah, you're right Malcolm," said Trip, shaking his head as if at his own stupidity for not realising. He picked up his fork and began to eat more slowly, but it was obvious that the very idea that the Xindi might want to capture him had shaken him slightly. No doubt that was exactly what Davis had hoped might happen, he was testing Trip, pushing his buttons to see what would happen. Knowing your enemy's weaknesses was something that they taught to all security officers and fear was definitely a weakness if used correctly. Reed knew Trip's weaknesses intimately but he had hoped that it would take Davis longer to work them out. Especially the scars that the Xindi had left upon Trip's psyche. When it came to the Xindi, Trip was still less than rational, even though he tried very hard to hide the worst of his fear and he was considerably better than he had been.

"I was actually thinking more of the Andorians," said Davis. "You had a run in with them in the Expanse and they didn't come off so well. I wonder if they realised when they were helping you with your repairs that you had Xindi technology running through your veins. They were very anxious to capture the Xindi weapon prototype."

"I was pretty careful not to let them know," said Trip. "I doubt they even know what is normal for a human anyway." However, he was now wondering about the Andorian engineer who had paid him a considerable amount of attention. At the time he'd thought it was just curiosity about how another species ran its engines but looking back he wasn't so sure that's all it was. The moment when Trip had performed some tricky calculations in his head probably hadn't helped either, these days he was so used to having the nanites there to help him that he didn't even think about tapping into their powerful mathematics routines. He remember that the Andorian had looked slightly taken aback. Despite his attempts to make it seem that he was less able than he actually was, he guessed that he'd slipped up a couple of times.

"Besides they helped us to defeat the Xindi," said Reed. "Why would they suddenly decide to turn on us."

"It was a Commander Shran that you ran into in the Expanse, right?" asked Davis.

"Yeah, we'd bumped into him before," said Trip.

"Seems he isn't exactly in favour with his government anymore. Kidnapping you, Commander, might be just the leverage he needs to get back in with them," said Davis.

"Interesting but hardly compelling," said Reed.

"Shran's not the type," said Trip.

"How well do you know him, Commander?" asked Davis.

"I've met him about three or four times," said Trip. "He's been on the level with us most of the time and I don't think he wanted to lie to us the last time either. He was just following orders."

"Or maybe the last time he was actually who he really is and the previous times he was lulling you into a false sense of security," said Davis. "Maybe Shran isn't the fine Andorian citizen that he pretends to be. But then who of us can say that we're perfect?" Davis directed a pointed look at Reed before gathering up his tray and moving himself to another table.

"What was that about?" asked Trip, quietly so that Davis wouldn't hear.

"I'm not sure," said Reed, "but I have a few ideas and none of them are good. Fishing would be my guess. He doesn't really know anything or it would be all over by now."

"I hope you're right, Malcolm, because if you're not, we're buried under a whole heap of trouble," said Trip.

Malcolm Reed however was more worried that something from his own past was about to come back and bite him. Something that he hadn't thought about for a long time.

* * *

When Enam had told them it would be difficult to get to see Ven Dath, Archer hadn't exactly realised just what that meant. He certainly hadn't expected the level of security that was present on the outlaw station. He wondered how Ven Dath had funded the whole operation and that alone gave him pause for thought as the easiest way would have been for Ven to have traded his expertise. No one knew better than Archer just how dangerous that might make him.

The lower levels of the station consisted of make shift dwellings, bars, and dishevelled looking trading stations. These were all crammed together, making the most of the available space. The original layout of the station had been cannibalised to make way for streets and shops, but some of the old rooms had been pressed into service. The upper levels were a different matter all together. This was where the elite lived, the Inner Circle, the owners of the space station. Five beings inhabited the top five levels, one level each, with their servants and henchmen, the highest belonging to the most powerful of them. It was referred to as the Inner Sanctum, at least partially because of the intense security and secrecy that surrounded it. Ven Dath inhabited the level second from the top. Each level operated as the private fiefdom of the entity who lived there, and some wild and bizarre tales had filtered down to the lower levels about what went on there.

Enam explained that in order to get to Ven Dath they would have to traverse the other three levels. This was not going to be at all easy as each had their own security arrangements and they did not welcome visitors. The people who inhabited the upper levels of the station were extremely paranoid about their own safety, there were a lot of people who would like to kill the members of the Inner Circle.

The first level they needed to cross belonged to a criminal known as Rorna. Enam had only ever been into this level once and that time she had used the front door which was far too well guarded for their purposes. It would have been easier all round if they too could have used the front door as that had an elevator which would take them straight to Ven Dath's level, but if they wanted to actually reach Ven Dath then that wasn't the way to approach the Inner Sanctum. However, using the stairs meant crossing each level in order to find the flight that lead up to the next floor. This was yet another security measure, having the stairs in different location ensured that even if one level was breached it made it hard to reach the next.

They had all agreed that they should get a night's sleep before they embarked on their journey and be well rested, so Archer and Shran had returned to the Zor Rakh for the night. Archer had tried to sleep but knowing how difficult the following day would be made him restless. He was also having considerable trouble keeping his mind off worrying about Enterprise and what was going on back home without him. He hoped that T'Pol, Reed and Trip weren't in more trouble because of his absence. By the end of the night Archer had achieved only a few hours sleep and he felt anything but rested when they went to meet Enam.

They had arranged to rendezvous at the level below the first of those belonging to the Inner Circle. Enam brought with her three backpacks crammed full of the supplies that they would need. She expected it to take them some time to reach the fourth level going the indirect route, it might even take a couple of days if things went badly.

"Rorna is a Creen," said Enam, as she handed round the equipment, "they're an insectoid race and like the dark. Back on Creena he was a serial killer turned terrorist, a nasty piece of work. From my last visit I know that the lighting on this level will be poor. Rorna designed the level to be like a labyrinth, if you don't know your way through then you can spend days wandering around completely lost. He also set up traps to catch out anyone who takes a wrong turn. We will need the night vision glasses and the flashlights for the first level."

"You do know the way through, don't you?" asked Archer.

"Of course," replied Enam, "that is what you're paying me for." She flicked her tail with impatience.

"Let's get moving," said Shran. "We don't have time to waste."

They moved towards the maintenance shaft that Enam had identified as the only way to enter the lowest of the Inner Circle levels. Enam had to unseal the entrance using a crowbar and a laser welder. After some brute force the panel that was blocking their way came lose and Archer made to enter the shaft.

"Wait," said Enam. "Nothing is ever this easy here. That's something you need to understand right now, before we set a foot inside the Inner Sanctum." She located a piece of rubbish that lay beside her foot and tossed into the shaft, it burst into flames as three lasers fired upon the movement.

"Movement sensors," said Shran.

"Exactly," said Enam. "Don't stick your cute human nose in anywhere until I've told you that it's clear. That goes for you too, blue. Stay behind me if you want to get to Ven Dath in one piece."

"Understood," said Archer. Shran merely nodded. They watched as Enam took out a small electronic device which she attached to one side of the shaft, adjusted and then turned on.

"Okay, it's disabled, we're safe to climb up now," said Enam. She grabbed hold of the first rung and swung herself up on to the ladder and began to climb.

"After you," said Shran to Archer.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather have you in front of me where I can see you," replied Archer.

"Very well, it makes no difference to me," said Shran and followed Enam up the ladder.

The three of them stepped out from the shaft into a dimly lit area with three passageways that led off in different direction. Enam snapped down her night vision glasses from where they had been resting on top of her head and turned on her torch. None of the three directions looked particularly inviting. A bizarre cobweb like material hung from some of the walls, giving the whole corridor the look of a poorly cleaned, old building.

"This way," she said, pointing to the central passageway. "Keep your wits about you, guards patrol these passages and they are well armed. Most of them prefer to shoot first and ask questions later. The Creen have very good hearing and about half the guards are of Rorna's own race."

Archer and Shran followed Enam after putting on their own night vision glasses and switching their torches on. They walked slowly down the passage, Enam in front of them walking almost silently on her toes like a dancer, her ears twitching like radar dishes trying to home in on a sound.

"Someone's coming," said Enam and she pushed Archer and Shran back against the wall just as a Creen guard scuttled past the end of the passageway. Archer got his first glimpse of a Creen as the guard went past and for just a moment his racial memory of arachnophobia kicked in and he wanted to run screaming in the opposite direction. The Creen guard had eight legs and eight eyes arrayed around its head and its body was very much like that of a spider, covered in dark hair. Unlike a spider it was carrying a weapon and only six of its legs were in contact with the ground, it also wore what seemed to be the spider equivalent of clothes. Even more alarmingly the guard had what looked like a fearsome stinger on its abdomen. The cobweb stuff that hung from the walls was in fact probably exactly what it looked like.

I'm really glad Trip isn't here, thought Archer. The Engineer hated insects but he especially hated spiders, although he tried to keep that very quiet. The three of them stood pressed against the wall hardly daring to breathe while they waited for the Creen to pass. They only relaxed once more when Enam motioned them forward, her ears still behaving like mini radar dishes.

Enam pulled out a padd and consulted it before choosing which direction to go at the end of the passage.

"There is a trap around here," said Enam. "We must be careful not to set it off."

"Where?" asked Shran.

"I only know that it is near here, not what or exactly where it is," replied Enam. "This is further into this level than I have ever been before and the map I was able to obtain was not complete."

"You told us that you could guide us to Ven Dath," said Shran.

"And so I can but very few people have visited Rorna's level and lived, at least without going through the regular channels. I've gathered together all the information that I could but even I can't know everything," said Enam. "And I am the best that there is."

"And modest with it," said Archer.

"When you're the best you don't need modesty," replied Enam. "Besides it's my tail on the line as well as yours."

"I don't want to hear about your problems," said Shran, "you're just here to get us to Ven Dath so that we can all go home again." He pushed past Enam and on down the corridor.

"Wait," said Enam. Archer heard a small click and Enam flew past him and into Shran's back, throwing him to the floor just as volley of arrows flew over his head. "I told you that there was a trap around here," she said as she rolled off Shran. Shran made to stand up but Enam pulled him back down. "You broke a motion sensor beam, it is above your head so you need to stay down if you want to live. We can crawl under it. You too Archer."

"How did you know?" asked Archer as he got down on the floor and began to crawl towards Shran and Enam.

"I heard the mechanism," said Enam.

"Good ears," said Shran.

"Just as well or you'd be dead," said Enam. "Next time maybe you'll listen to me."

Shran didn't say anything but continued to crawl forward.

"What else have we got to look forward to in here? Those arrows weren't exactly high tech," said Archer.

"There's worse to come if the stories are true," said Enam. "Rorna thinks it's fun to hunt people he doesn't like through his maze. He's built in a number of traps just to make the game more exciting. The people he hunts don't last very long by all accounts. As we get nearer the centre and his quarters there are more traps."

"And the stairs to the next level?" asked Archer.

"Are right in the centre," said Enam. "We're out of range of the motion sensors," she added, standing and stretching out the kinks that crawling along the floor had produced.

Enam led them onwards through the rest of the maze, carefully selecting their route and occasionally stopping to disable a trap before they could progress further. Mostly the traps involved motion sensors that triggered lasers or other projectile weapons but occasionally they were much more sinister. At one point Enam stopped them, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" asked Archer.

Enam looked around her and found a loose piece of metal lying on the floor. She tossed it onto the floor in front of them. The metal hissed and bubbled before disappearing into the floor.

"Acid," said Enam. "I smelt it a long way back. He's added something to it to make it look like the floor material."

"Ingenious," said Shran. "How do we get past it?"

"We use this," said Enam, producing a grappling hook with retractable spikes from her backpack. "We should be able to swing across." Enam launched the spiked hook into the ceiling where it stuck fast, she gave it a good pull to be sure but it didn't move. "I'll go first."

"I think I'd prefer it if I went first," said Shran. "There's nothing to stop you getting across the other side and abandoning us without any way to get across."

"Shran, I think we've come far enough that we can trust Enam," said Archer.

"You humans are far too trusting," said Shran.

"The Andorian can go first, it doesn't make any difference to me," said Enam. She handed the rope to Shran who took it and successfully swung himself across the acid pit. Shran swung the rope back to Enam, the tail end of the rope just catching the acid as it swung past and smoking slightly from the caustic substance.

"You go," said Archer. "It'll make Shran happy if he's got you where he can keep an eye on you."

Enam twisted her mouth into a mischievous grin. "At some point I want to hear the story of how you two ended up working together. I have a feeling it will satisfy my curious streak ten times over."

"Get us through this and I may just tell you," replied Archer. Enam swung herself across the pit and landed gracefully on the other side just beside Shran.

As before she swung the rope back across where Archer waited. He gripped the rope firmly and up high enough that he could be sure that he wouldn't end up scraping his feet into the acid below him. He took a couple of steps back and swung himself across. He was just over half-way across the pit when he felt the grappling hook above him shake and then dislodge. Luckily he was far enough over that his momentum carried him the rest of the way and he landed on the other side considerably less gracefully than Enam had done, but he had lost his balance and felt himself about to fall backwards to a particularly nasty death in the acid bath behind him. Suddenly a hand had grabbed his and stopped his fall. It was a blue Andorian hand and when Archer looked up at its owner in surprise he saw only respect and concern looking back at him.

"It's only another few turns before we reach the main hall where the stairs are," said Enam.

"Good," said Archer. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"We have another two levels above this before we reach Ven Dath," said Enam, "each as deadly as this one in its own way." She walked forward cautiously down the passageway. Archer followed her and then heard an ominous click as his foot hit something on the floor. He stopped still.

"What was that?" he asked as nothing obvious had happened.

Enam looked at him, fear in her eyes. "I'm not sure, but I think the spider knows that we're in his web."


	9. Chapter 9

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. It makes my day to know that people are reading this.

* * *

There was the sound of scuttling in the dark. Archer, Shran and Enam flattened themselves against the wall, their torches turned off.

"What now?" whispered Archer.

"We move very quietly and very slowly towards the exit," said Enam in a harsh whisper. She pointed in the direction that they needed to go. Archer moved forwards carefully, Shran following.

There was the sound of more eight-legged movement, shadows moved across the wall and Archer, Shran and Enam once more pressed themselves back against the wall.

"They're closing in," said Shran.

"The stairs to the next floor is just around the corner," said Enam.

They started to walk slowly towards the door, careful to make as little noise as possible so that the sensitive Creen ears wouldn't pick up their movement. There was a squeal from behind them and they looked back to see a Creen guard.

"Run!" said Enam and she set off towards the stairs at top speed.

"No!" shouted Archer, by his reckoning the spider could easily outrun them and it had an energy weapon cradled in its arms. Enam was gone though, already around the corner. Shran looked at Archer and then started running, with Archer close at his heels. Archer and Shran could do nothing but follow Enam with the spider bearing down towards them. They skidded around the corner together, Archer's longer legs making him slightly faster than Shran even though the Andorian had started running first, and were confronted by another Spider standing in front of them. They ground to a halt.

Enam stood frozen to the spot. She said one word and it made Archer's blood run cold. "Rorna." She looked at Archer. The spider in front of them was different from the others, it had only seven legs. "That's Rorna," said Enam.

Archer stared at the huge Creen spider in front of him, a small drop of poison dripped onto the floor from its stinger. It carried a rifle and it was aimed at Enam.

The spider chittered something and suddenly they were surrounded by more guards, several of them Creen spiders. Their weapons and backpacks were removed and they pushed the three intruders forward into a large hall, Rorna's equivalent of a throne room. It was decorated sparsely, the same cobwebs hanging on the walls that covered the rest of the corridor. The only unusual features were the large pictures of Creen spiders that hung on the walls.

"Leaders in the Creen terrorist movement that Rorna belonged to," said Enam quietly, noticing Archer's gaze.

Enam, Shran and Archer were bundled into a cage in the centre of the hall. The spiders poked them with their long legs as they walked past as if it was part of some game or ritual.

"What now?" asked Shran quietly.

"I don't know," said Archer. "I guess we look for our chance to escape."

Enam slumped in the corner. "There is no escape from Rorna."

"I don't have time for this," said Archer.

"Nevertheless we seem to be stuck here for the moment," said Shran.

Archer went to Enam. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Either he'll kill us as an example to others or hunt us through the labyrinth. Depends what he's feeling like. Either way, we're dead," said Enam.

* * *

T'Pol had called Trip to the bridge to fix the broken com system, using it as an excuse to talk to him alone. So far Reed and T'Pol had prevented Davis's men from going on to the bridge, but they were certain that this wouldn't last for long, especially once Davis had spoken to Admiral Forrest.

"So did you actually do something to the com system that I need to fix?" asked Trip as he came over to Hoshi's station with his tool kit. Only T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, Ensign Raywood and Mayweather were on the bridge so he wasn't worried about revealing the deception they had orchestrated.

"We just disconnected a few wires," said Hoshi.

"Yeah, but which wires makes a lot of difference," said Trip.

"Lieutenant Hess helped so I don't think we broke anything important," said Hoshi.

"I'll believe that when I've given it the once over," said Trip as he crawled under the com station and detached the cover of the panel he needed to get to. The nanites assessed the damage, locating the broken connections in far less time than it would have taken Trip to scan for them. "Pass me the micro-laser," said Trip to Hoshi, "this doesn't look too bad, shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes work for the nanites."

"Commander, when you have completed your repairs I would like to speak with you," said T'Pol.

Trip poked his head up above the console. "Sure, T'Pol, just give me a couple of minutes," said Trip. He told the nanites to make the necessary repairs which they completed in a few minutes and then returned to his body. He shut the cover of the panel and used the edge of the console to help himself up. He felt slightly dizzy as he stood up, but hoped that no one noticed his moment of light-headedness. He'd been experiencing the dizzy spells ever since he'd left sick bay a couple of days ago but he had decided not to let anyone know, they'd only expect him to go back to sick bay and with all the repair work he didn't have time for that.

Until he'd been away he hadn't realised just how much the nanites did around the ship, especially the fine work that usually took ages to complete but the nanites could do in a few seconds. Then of course there were the regular updates on the ship's systems that the nanites gave him, which had stopped while they battled his immune system but had returned now that the nanites had spare processing power again. Trip had begun to wonder how he had ever managed to be Chief Engineer without the nanites, they'd picked up on so many problems before they became _real_ problems.

"It sure is nice not to have those HQ security guys looking over my shoulder the whole time," he said.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that for the moment," said Reed.

"Yeah, I know," said Trip.

"I need to contact Admiral Forrest," said T'Pol, breaking into the conversation. "I believe you mentioned that you could create a message that would make it look as if Captain Archer is speaking with him."

"Yeah, I can," said Trip.

"What exactly did you have in mind," asked Reed.

"Well, you remember when we had to fool Degra we used a voice modulator to make Hoshi sound like a Xindi?" said Trip.

"Yeah, that was pretty good," said Travis. "If it hadn't been for those anomalies, we would have fooled him."

"You want to do something similar with the Captain's voice?" asked Hoshi.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure that we have enough recordings of his voice to work with and then we can add a visual as well. The computer should be able to cope with the calculations and we have enough video of the Captain that we should be able to string it all together fairly easily," said Trip.

"So Sub-Commander T'Pol will be on screen and speaking but the Admiral will see Captain Archer?" asked Ensign Raywood.

"Exactly, Ensign," replied Trip.

"I think you may have overlooked something," said Reed.

"And what would that be?" asked Trip.

"T'Pol doesn't speak in the same way that the Captain does. You can make her words sound like Captain Archer but the words will still be T'Pol's, and she speaks like a Vulcan, no disrespect Sub-commander," said Reed.

"None taken, Lieutenant, you are correct. I speak English in the manner of a non-native speaker, despite the long time that I have been among humans I have yet to acquire some of your idioms. Perhaps Commander Tucker should be the one to take the place of the Captain, his colloquialisms seem closer to those of the Captain," said T'Pol.

"Oh no, not again," said Trip. "I tried that once before, remember, and my days of impersonating the Captain are over. All for some damned water-polo scores as well."

Hoshi covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh, and Reed grinned broadly at the memory of Trip pretending to be Archer only to discover that the important message was not exactly important. Trip had nearly given the game away when he heard the message but had quickly corrected himself so that the Vulcan Captain was none the wiser, although he probably thought that humans were very strange indeed. Trip had reasoned that he'd probably thought that to begin with anyway.

"Lieutenant Reed could attempt the impersonation," suggested T'Pol.

"Same problem, T'Pol, he speaks like a Brit," said Trip. "Anyway, there's a guy I know who does a damn fine impersonation of the Captain."

"Who is it, sir?" asked Mayweather.

"Ensign Raywood," said Trip and all eyes turned to the man who was sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Sir, I really don't think I'm qualified to talk to the Admiral," said Ensign Raywood.

"Ensign, you're the only guy who can," said Trip. "Me, I've got this bunch of southern vocabulary that I don't even notice that I'm using and T'Pol and Malcolm have got their own variations in the way they speak. None of us sound like the Captain in the way we talk. Now I know that you can pull it off, I've heard you do it."

"Sir, it's one thing to do a couple of lines in the Captain's voice just for a joke, but holding a whole conversation is a completely different matter," said Raywood.

"You won't have to do the voice, the computers will do all that for you, just think about the way the Captain talks," said Trip.

"Ensign, if you are able to do this then you will be performing a great service for the Captain," said T'Pol. "Your input in this endeavour is vital and greatly appreciated."

"I suppose I could give it a go," said Raywood after a long pause.

"Right, let's get to it then," said Trip. The nanites were already locating and assembling the files that Trip would need in order to construct the computer generated images and voice. All they had to do now was convince the Admiral that he really was talking to Captain Jonathan Archer, a man that he'd known for over ten years.

* * *

"Evening Admiral," said Raywood to the image on the screen in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. His list of crimes was growing longer by the minute, not only had he impersonated the Captain but now he was lying to an Admiral. T'Pol sat out of range of the screen ready to prompt him if he should need it. Commander Tucker had successfully rigged up his visual and audio mask to the computer in the Captain's ready room, but had decided to monitor the whole thing from another location as he didn't want to distract Raywood anymore than he already was.

"Hello Jon. I'm glad to see that you got the com system back online. How are the repairs coming?" asked the Admiral.

"Just fine, sir," said Raywood. "The guys from Jupiter station did a great job with the upgrades."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Forrest. "I notice that you're late getting your reports to me, is anything the matter? It's not like you to be late, Jon."

"Sorry about that Admiral, I guess you didn't hear about my accident. I went down to Engineering to inspect some of the upgrades and a faulty power relay blew up as I was walking past. I ended up in sickbay for a few days while Phlox sorted me out," said Raywood.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you look okay now though so it can't have been too serious," said Forrest.

"A few minor burns, nothing too bad but it has put me behind schedule on the reports. Would you be willing to give me a few more days to get those to you?" asked Raywood. Too formal, he thought, not quite the right tone, the Captain had known the Admiral for years.

"It shouldn't be a problem, Jon, but I need them by the end of next week or we'll miss the committee meeting," said the Admiral. He didn't seem to have noticed the slightly stilted nature of Raywood's language in the last sentence.

Raywood had no idea what the committee meeting was or even why the reports were needed for it, but decided to play it safe. "I'm sure I'll have them for you in time, sir."

"How's Commander Tucker?" asked Forrest.

"Much better, sir, back on full duty," replied Raywood.

"Is that a permanent thing or just temporary?" asked Forrest.

Raywood didn't know, he certainly hadn't been privy to Phlox's private medical conversations with the Commander. He looked at T'Pol who wrote something on a padd and handed it to him.

"Phlox thinks that he's stabilised him for the time being but we won't know for a while if it's a long term solution. It hasn't solved the underlying problem, the nanites are still there," said Raywood, reading off the padd as he spoke.

"I've been looking for a way that we can keep the Commander on board Enterprise," said Forrest, "but so far I've not had much luck. Every way I turn I seem to hit a brick wall, no one seems willing to believe that the nanites are harmless. Which I'm afraid brings me to some more bad news. The powers that be have decided to place Enterprise in quarantine until Commander Tucker has been removed. That means no shore leave for anyone and no more trips down to the surface even on official business."

"But, Admiral, that's not fair," blurted out Raywood and then realised that it didn't sound like a very Archer thing to say. "I mean, the crew have been in the Expanse for months and they deserve shore leave. Most of them have been waiting until the repairs are complete to go home and visit their families."

"I'm sorry, Jon, but there's nothing that I can do. The order came from the highest authority," said Forrest. "Which reminds me, how's T'Pol holding up?"

Raywood looked at T'Pol questioningly, he didn't know of any reason for the Admiral to be asking after her. Again T'Pol wrote rapidly on the padd and passed it to him.

"She's doing fine, I guess a bit worried but I'm sure she'll come through fine," said Raywood.

"That wasn't what you said to me last week. I've had the Judge Advocate General's office looking into this whole thing, it's pretty serious. The Dohn Zhu is the prelude to a criminal trial back on Vulcan. I'm still looking into options for you to keep your Science Officer but it isn't looking good at the moment," said Forrest.

"I think I need to talk to T'Pol again," said Raywood, stalling. He really didn't know what all this was about and the way T'Pol was looking at him, he didn't think she wanted him to know.

"Yes, it certainly sounds like she hasn't told you the whole story," said the Admiral. "I've had a couple of complaints from Headquarters Security about your treatment of Lieutenant Davis. I know you don't want him there, Jon, but you have to let him and his men have access to the whole ship."

"I know he has a job to do, but I can't have him or his men getting in the way of day to day operations of the ship," said Raywood.

"I'm sure he understands that Enterprise is a functioning starship. I don't want to get another call from Admiral Ferguson, Jon," said the Admiral.

"Okay, I'll give him access to the rest of the ship, but I can't do anything about sickbay, that's the Doctor's domain and he won't budge," said Raywood.

"I think I can live with explaining that to Ferguson," said Forrest. "Sickbay can remain off limits."

Raywood continued on with the few other points of ship's business that he had to discuss with the Admiral uneventfully, mostly handling the conversation fairly well. However, it was a blessed relief to him when he was finally able to cut the communication channel.

"Do you think we did it, Sub-commander?" asked Raywood, sitting back with a sigh.

"I believe that we performed adequately," replied T'Pol.

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door and then Trip barged into the room without waiting to be asked to enter.

"What the hell is a Done Shoe and why is the Admiral talking about Enterprise losing its Science Officer?" shouted Trip, striding over to T'Pol.

"Erm, I guess I'll be on the bridge," said Raywood, swiftly moving out of the way and through the door to the bridge before either Trip or T'Pol could stop him. Not that either of them wished to have witnesses to the fight that they knew was about to happen.

"A Dohn Zhu is a tribunal of my peers to decide whether certain of my actions in regard to resigning my commission and accompanying Enterprise into the Expanse merit further investigation," said T'Pol, calmly. "If they find my actions contravene Vulcan regulations governing our relations with other species then I will be returned to Vulcan for a criminal trial."

"T'Pol, you're telling me that you're going to be put on trial for resigning your commission and coming into the Expanse with us? Why the hell didn't you tell me this was going on?" asked Trip, his voice still raised.

"You were not in any state to be told bad news and I felt it best not to burden you further," said T'Pol.

"So you're saying that you didn't tell me because I was ill? T'Pol, I'm not a child. If something is going on I need to know. I'm the god damned Chief Engineer of this ship and if the Science Officer is about to be replaced then I think I'm entitled to know. Apart from the fact that I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other things," said Trip.

"There was no need for you to know," said T'Pol.

"But you told the Captain and Malcolm knows," said Trip. "It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on. I'm fighting to lead a normal life and you're treating me like I'm made of glass. You're the one who told me that having the nanites inhabit my body didn't make me a different person."

"It was the illness caused by the nanites rather than the nanites presence that made me hesitate to tell you. The Captain, Doctor Phlox and I all agreed that you did not require further stress given your current situation," said T'Pol.

"And I suppose you think finding out this way was better?" asked Trip, sarcastically.

"It was not my intention that you should find out this way," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, if you'd had your way I never would have known until you were on your way back to Vulcan," said Trip.

"The Dohn Zhu is a Vulcan matter and not your concern," said T'Pol.

"Of course it's my concern," said Trip. "In case you hadn't noticed, I care about what happens to you. There must be something that we can do."

T'Pol simply looked at Trip for a moment. "There is nothing that you can do. The Captain has already looked in to ways that the Earth government might be able to assist me."

"What about your defence, I mean you are allowed to defend what you did?" asked Trip.

"Yes, I will be defending myself," said T'Pol.

"What are you going to say?" asked Trip.

"That I broke a number of Vulcan statutes and that I have no explanation for my actions," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, that's just rolling over and giving up, that's not a defence. You've got to defend yourself," said Trip.

"There is no defence for being in the wrong," said T'Pol.

"Damn it, T'Pol, you did the right thing, coming with us. We might never have got home if you hadn't been there," said Trip.

"The fact remains that I went against my superiors in order to go with Enterprise into the Expanse and even though I resigned my commission, I still ignored the advice of those in authority over me," said T'Pol. "I used my Vulcan scientific knowledge to help you and I could well have involved Vulcan in an intergalactic war."

"That is a load of garbage and you know it as well as I do," said Trip. "You've never betrayed Vulcan scientific secrets and the Xindi weren't going to attack Vulcan just because there was one Vulcan on board Enterprise."

"That is not how the Vulcan High Command have interpreted my actions," replied T'Pol. "It has been suggested in the past that I have been corrupted by serving for so long on a human ship and that for my own good I should be reassigned."

"And you can forget that load of bull too," said Trip. "There's nothing wrong with who you are."

"Perhaps not by human standards, but by Vulcan standards I am irresponsible and erratic. I cannot defend myself against charges that I consider to be valid," said T'Pol.

"You once explained to me that suicide wasn't logical," said Trip. "You told me that if you were alive then there was always the possibility that outcomes could be influenced and changed. Sounds to me like you need to listen to your own advice."

"I am not contemplating suicide," said T'Pol.

"You might as well be, you've obviously given up completely. What happened to influencing outcomes and fighting for life," said Trip.

T'Pol paused, she turned towards the widow of the ready room. Outside figures could be seen floating past carrying construction materials to repair Enterprise's damaged hull. The ship was slowly being returned to its pre-Expanse level of full repair. Although the task had been daunting, Trip had attacked the problem with as much vigour as he always did, setting in motion all the tasks that needed to be completed so that Enterprise could get underway once more. A typical human quality and one that she had believed to be worth saving. Not once in the Expanse had it ever been suggested that they should turn around and go home, the stakes had been too high for that. "It may be that I have overlooked something," she said. "I had forgotten why I went into the Expanse with Enterprise and you have just reminded me of my motivations."

"Then you'll defend yourself properly?" asked Trip.

"Yes, I believe I now have the reasons I need," said T'Pol.

"Okay, then I'd best get back to Engineering," said Trip.

"Commander, there is something else that the Admiral mentioned that concerns you," said T'Pol.

"What was that?" asked Trip, he'd been so worried about what he'd heard about T'Pol leaving Enterprise that he hadn't really thought about the rest of their conversation with the Admiral.

"All shore leave has been cancelled," said T'Pol. "The crew will no doubt be resentful of this and it is likely that they will speculate on why this has been done. It is also likely that they will deduce that this has something to do with the nanites."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Trip. "They're a good crew, I doubt we'll have any real trouble."

"I do not believe that there will be any serious discipline problems, I was more concerned about there being some personal resentment towards you as the cause of their cancelled shore leave. Given that many of the crew have not seen their family for over a year and the emotional nature of humans, I expect that there will be some discontent," said T'Pol.

"I'm pretty thick skinned, I can cope," said Trip.

"I had not thought otherwise," said T'Pol. "However, should you need someone to talk to..."

"Thanks, T'Pol, I'll bear that in mind," said Trip and he did wonder if he was going to need to take her up on her offer sooner rather than later. He made his way back down to Engineering in the hope that the repairs would take his mind off his problems.


	10. Chapter 10

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

Archer, Shran and Enam sat on the floor of their cage, leaning against the bars. Archer watched as Rorna conducted his business in his great hall. He got the distinct impression that they were there as a deterrent, like severed heads on spikes outside a castle. Do something bad and this will happen to you too. They didn't have a Universal Translator with them so he had no idea what the spider was talking about with its business associates.

"We've been here for hours," said Shran, impatiently.

"He'll kill us when he's good and ready," said Enam. "Why the hurry, blue?"

"Because the sooner they unlock this cage, the sooner we can escape," said Shran.

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy," said Archer. "You did notice the size of those spiders?"

"They may be big but they're still only bugs," said Shran. "Take out their legs and they're ours."

"Only if you can get close enough," said Enam.

"I wish we had our phasers," said Archer.

"Wishes won't get us anywhere," said Shran. He got up and went to examine the lock of the cage. "These Creen are primitive. An Andorian child could pick this lock."

"Then maybe we should get one," mumbled Enam.

"If I had something to pick it with I could get us out of here in a couple of minutes," replied Shran, directing a look at Enam.

"For primitives they had the right idea, surround us so we don't have anywhere to run and then take our weapons and backpacks so we can't escape," said Archer.

"We must get our backpacks back," said Enam, "we'll need them for the next level."

"What exactly is on the next level?" asked Archer.

"The Aquatic," said Enam.

"A Xindi Aquatic?" asked Archer.

"Yes, it doesn't have a name, it's just called the Aquatic. All our diving gear is in our packs," said Enam. "We can't swim through the next level unless we have it."

"I was watching them," said Shran. "They stacked our gear over by Rorna's throne. Spoils of war, no doubt. He behaves like a tyrant, so tribute seems appropriate."

Archer got up and stood beside Shran, an idea forming in his head. "How many guards did you count?"

"Seven plus Rorna," replied Shran. "Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe," said Archer, "but it will need all of us working together."

"It gives us the best odds for success," replied Shran. "What did you have in mind?"

"You said that Rorna acted like a tyrant. Tyrants maintain their position through fear and strength, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep his men in check," said Archer. "I'm guessing that if I challenge him he has to respond."

"Are all pink skins as mad as you, Archer?" asked Shran.

"Only the ones who Captain ships called Enterprise," said Archer. He quickly explained to Shran and Enam the rest of his plan which they agreed, although suicidal on his part, might work.

Archer stood at the cage bars, facing Rorna. "This would be a hell of a lot easier if I had the UT."

"Shout "cree creeea greea klee Creen" at him, that should get his attention," said Enam.

"What?" said Archer and Enam gave him the phrase again in high pitched spider tones.

"It means something like "the Creen race are made of stinking cowards"," said Enam.

"That'll do," said Archer. "Cree creean greean clee Creen" he shouted.

"Oh dear," said Enam. Rorna had got up from his throne and as much as Archer was able to discern the expression on his features, the spider did not look happy.

"What?" asked Archer. "What did I say?"

"You said that his mother was eaten by a coward," said Enam.

"Is that an insult?" asked Shran.

"Oh yes," said Enam. "That was a far worse thing to say. I think you just insulted his honour. Creen hold their mothers in extremely high regard, it's a matriarchal society."

"I hope you didn't push him too far, Archer. You're no good to me dead," said Shran.

"As long as he's mad it doesn't matter how mad he is," said Archer in a whisper to Shran. "Cree creean greean clee Creen," he shouted in the hope that it would add to the first insult.

It was obvious that Rorna was now very angry. The hairs all over his body stood up on end and his eight eyes blinked rapidly. The guards around him were looking quiet shocked and there was a lot of chattering.

"You really shouldn't have done that," said Enam. "Added to what you already said, you just shouted that his mother slept with the whole cowardly Creen race."

"Well, I wanted him mad," said Archer. "How do I challenge him?"

"Cra creeee creEe cran cleae," said Enam. Archer shouted the phrase through the bars of their cage. Suddenly Rorna shouted something back and the guards around them pulled Archer, Enam and Shran out of their cage.

"He accepted," said Enam.

"Good, I don't think my throat could take any more of that spider language," said Archer. One of Rorna's henchmen screamed something in spider language at Archer and handed him a large evil looking sword with a curved blade.

"Okay, the rules are this," said Enam. "Whoever kills the other is the winner. If you win then you get to go free, but actually it's much more likely that the next Creen warlord will kill you in revenge. Apart from that anything goes."

"You know the plan, as soon as the fight starts, get moving," said Archer.

"Just try and keep your pink skin intact," said Shran, "we'll see to our part of the plan."

"Have you used a scimitar before?" asked Enam.

"No, but there's a first time for everything. How hard can it be?" asked Archer.

"We are all going to die," sighed Enam.

"He's more useful in a fight than he looks," said Shran. "Just remember, their legs are their weakness. Their reach is longer but they're an easy target."

The guards pushed Archer forward into the centre of the room where his opponent stood.

"Now that really isn't fair," said Archer when he saw what Rorna was carrying. Four of his legs were in contact with the ground, the other three held scimitars like the one that Archer carried. "But then I guess we could say seven legs versus two legs and two arms isn't exactly fair either." The banter was more for his own benefit than the spider's, he was pretty sure that Rorna couldn't understand a word he said. If he could keep his own mind otherwise engaged, maybe it wouldn't remind him what a damn stupid idea this was.

Before he could contemplate his situation any further though Rorna lunged at him and Archer found himself dodging out of the way, stumbling backwards into the arms of the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. They pushed him back into the centre of the circle that they had formed. Rorna had reared onto his back legs to show off his other weapon, the stinger on his abdomen that Archer would definitely be doing his best to stay clear of.

All eyes were now concentrated on the fight in the centre of the circle. The guards who had been left in charge of Shran and Enam were paying them less and less attention as Archer ducked and weaved to escape his opponent.

The sword wasn't a weapon that he'd had a lot of experience with, it was heavy and unwieldy. Probably it had been designed for a spider to carry, just as Rorna now did with three of them. However, luckily Starfleet weapons training made a point of preparing their officers for anything so, even though he'd never fought with a sword, he knew the theory behind it. The scimitar was an edge weapon and could be used to block as well as inflict damage, but it also had a sharp point that shouldn't be forgotten about.

Rorna attacked again, towering over Archer's head and bringing down one sword followed swiftly by the other two. Archer blocked one blow and dodged the other, moving out of range of the third sword just as it swept past him. He knew that he had to keep moving if he was to have any chance of surviving this. The spider's size meant that Archer was definitely faster when it came to turning, although he wouldn't have wanted to race one of the Creen in a flat out sprint. If he could get round the back of the spider then he'd be able to take the legs out from under him, although he'd have to be careful not to get within range of the sting.

Rorna swung again and Archer blocked with his own sword, the vibrations from the impact running down his arm. He immediately moved to block the second sword and just succeeded, but the third was already on its way and Archer wasn't fast enough this time. The final sword slashed into his left arm as he moved out of its path. Rorna's followers sent up a huge cheer at the sight of blood.

Archer fell backwards and clasped his arm. The adrenaline in his body kept the wound from hurting too much but as soon as that wore off he knew it was going to be intensely painful. The gash was deep and bleeding profusely, but luckily no major arteries had been hit. However, Archer was pretty sure that Rorna's scimitar wasn't very clean and that hundreds of hungry bacteria were now attacking the wound site. He hoped Enam had packed the first aid kit.

He tried to see Shran and Enam through the crowd that surrounded them, but he couldn't even catch sight of a blue antenna. He just had to hope that his trust in Shran wasn't misplaced and keep Rorna occupied while Shran and Enam recovered their backpacks and weapons. He hoped that they got them soon because he wasn't sure how long he could hold Rorna off for.

Archer didn't have anymore time to worry because Rorna was on the attack again. Once more Archer found himself backing away as Rorna came at him with swords flailing, the equivalent of a grin on his spider face. Archer blocked as quickly as he could and in a final desperate move he felt his sword connect with the flesh of a spider arm, he'd managed to draw a gash along one of the spider's legs. Rorna let out a long agonised scream and dropped the sword that the arm had been holding. Green blood dripped onto the floor from the wound.

One down, thought Archer, now at least the field was a bit more level. Two blades he could block, three had involved some serious dodging. He took advantage of Rorna's distraction and moved around behind the spider before he could turn. He was about to slash into one of the rear legs when it unexpectedly came up and grabbed his sword arm. It hadn't occurred to Archer that all the legs were equally capable of grabbing hold of things. Rorna was moving now to bring the stinger to bear on Archer, but he swapped his sword to his left hand and slashed downwards into the back leg that gripped him. Rorna screamed once more as more blood gushed from the new wound. He was forced to drop another sword as the leg he was holding the sword with was now needed to support his weight.

Obviously the spider was now considerably injured but Archer was sure that even in this state the Creen was extremely dangerous. Archer himself wasn't in the best shape either, he was beginning to feel the loss of blood from his arm and the exertion of staying out of Rorna's long reach was tiring him.

"Enough!" came a shout from behind the circle. There was the sound of an energy weapon being fired and the circle parted to reveal Shran and Enam holding their weapons, a dead spider at their feet. Shran tossed a phase pistol to Archer who held it on Rorna. The spider let out a huge scream of anger.

"This isn't going to last long," said Archer. He was still breathing heavily from the fight.

"Then we'd better leave," replied Shran. Archer backed up carefully, keeping his phaser trained on Rorna. The spider twitched his legs, itching to get moving and kill those who dared to attack him in his own hall. Archer reached Shran and Enam and the three of them backed up to the entrance of the hall.

"What now?" asked Archer.

Enam held something in her hand. "I came prepared. Smoke grenade, should cover our retreat. On my signal make a run for the stairs," she whispered. The trio took another step back. "Go!" shouted Enam as she threw the grenade with as much force as she could into the spider infested room.

Archer and Shran turned and ran as hard as they could towards the exit to the next level, Enam at their heels. Commotion had broken out in the room behind them, there was the sound of spiders screaming and other weird alien noises as the smoke disoriented everyone. Archer thought he caught the sound of weapons fire as well. They reached the door to the stairs and Archer pulled on the handle.

"Locked," said Archer.

"Out of my way," said Enam, pulling what Archer took to be lock picks from her pack. Archer and Shran took up guard positions as Enam worked on the lock.

There was the click of a lock tumbler falling into place, but the lock was complicated and there were more parts to crack before the door could be opened.

"They're coming," said Shran from his position further forward down the corridor. Archer could also make out the shapes of long legs moving through the smoke towards them.

"Fall back, Shran," he shouted.

Shran ignored him and fired at the approaching shapes. "Not yet," shouted back the Andorian, firing into the smoke.

More clicks indicated that the lock mechanism was submitting to Enam's continued attempts to crack it. "Got it," said Enam as she pulled the door open. "Let's go!"

"Shran!" shouted Archer, as he pulled back into the stairwell. Shran turned and ran towards them, except Archer could see a spider with only seven legs emerge from the fog of the smoke grenade. It was a race to see who could reach the door first, the two legged Andorian or the seven legged Creen. The Creen was faster, but injured, however Shran had less distance to cover. Archer gave covering fire while Shran made his escape, but Rorna seemed oblivious to it.

Shran was only a few steps away from the door when Rorna put all his strength into one last jump and suddenly he was on top of the Andorian. Shran fired his weapon directly at the spider as he engulfed him in a cage of spindly legs. The spider went into its' death throes as Shran struggled to escape from its' grasp. Finally he pulled himself free, firing once again on the spider who finally laid still. Blue Andorian blood dripped from his hand.

"Come on," he said tersely to his two companions as they made their way to the stairs and on to the next level.

* * *

Ensign McLaughlin picked her seat in the mess hall carefully. It was time to begin phase two of the plan and she'd just been briefed by Davis on what she needed to do. She knew Davis hadn't just brought her along because she was a good security officer, but also because she knew some of the crew. She had gone through the academy with several of the Ensigns who now worked in the Armoury.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked sitting down with her tray before they could refuse her company. At the table sat Ensigns Gary Prior, Clare Hooper and Jackie Scott, three of Reed's Armoury team.

"Julia, how are you?" asked Ensign Prior. "I was hoping Davis would give you some time off so we could catch up."

"I'm fine, doing pretty well. I suppose Lieutenant Reed is keeping you busy with the repairs," said McLaughlin.

"Yeah," said Ensign Hooper. "We've got a lot of work to do. The ship took a hammering in the Expanse."

"Yeah, I noticed. Although I guess now shore leave has been cancelled you'll have more time to complete the repairs. It is a shame though, I know that you were all looking forward to getting home to see your families," said McLaughlin. "Seems daft when we all know that the nanites aren't dangerous."

"The nanites,?" asked Ensign Scott.

"Oh yes, that's why the shore leave was cancelled," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "I hope I haven't spoken out of turn here, I assumed that everyone knew. Starfleet decided that Enterprise should be put in quarantine until they can find out if the nanites are dangerous."

"The nanites haven't caused any trouble so far, except for Commander Tucker," said Ensign Prior.

"Yeah, he's such a nice guy, he really doesn't deserve everything that's happened to him," said Ensign Hooper.

"Yes, I was reading in the reports about how you and Jackie were injured while protecting him from the Xindi," said McLaughlin. "That was really above and beyond the call of duty, your commendations were well earned."

"Thanks, Julia," said Ensign Hooper. "I would have been happier if we could have got them without spending time in sickbay."

"I know, it must have been horrible. Lieutenant Davis thinks that other alien governments are interested in the nanites, which is one of the reasons Starfleet sent us out here, but then with you to protect Commander Tucker I almost feel like a fifth wheel," said McLaughlin, smiling.

"Well, it is our responsibility to keep the Commander safe," said Ensign Scott.

"Indeed, and as I said, you're doing a fine job. I just hope that if any aliens do come for Commander Tucker you're able to protect him again without being injured," said McLaughlin. "Enough members of your crew died in the Expanse without adding to it."

"Yes, we're all really happy to be home," said Ensign Scott, she didn't look at all happy though.

"Of course the other problem is that we know so little about the nanites," said McLaughlin. "I can almost understand why Starfleet felt they had to impose the quarantine. We really don't know whether the nanites are capable of transferring to other people or not."

"I thought the Doctor had worked out that was impossible," said Ensign Prior.

"Not conclusively, but he was fairly certain. I was very interested to read that when you had your encounter with the Tien, Lieutenant Reed worked out who had given Commander Tucker the knife by who had nanites transferred to them. But then those nanites died soon after they were transferred. Does make you wonder though, doesn't it, what would happen if they didn't die off. I guess that there would be nanites everywhere," said McLaughlin with a laugh, sharing the joke with the other Ensigns. The Ensigns looked a little worried though. "I'm sure that the Captain and Sub-commander T'Pol have it all under control."

"Yes, I'm sure that they do," said Ensign Prior, but McLaughlin caught the look that he gave Ensign Hooper.

* * *

T'Pol and Ensign Raywood wandered through the corridors of Enterprise. The Captain had to be seen to be aboard, and that meant leaving the safety of Archer's Ready Room and doing all the things that the Captain would normally do. Unfortunately Porthos had refused to co-operate, ignoring all of Raywood's commands even when he used Archer's voice. The beagle was therefore being looked after by Doctor Phlox until the Captain returned. The official story was that Porthos had eaten too much cheese and wasn't well.

They reached Engineering without too much contact with the crew apart from the odd nod in acknowledgement. Trip came over to greet them.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" he asked. Ensign Keir could be seen hovering in the background, it being his shift as Trip's guard.

"Just came down to see how the repairs were going," replied Raywood in Archer's accent. "I gather you had a bit of trouble with the plasma manifold upgrades."

"Yeah, but she's purring like a kitten again now. It was just your typical stuff working on paper but not in real life. The Jupiter Station boys can only do so much with models, we still have to make adjustments when we actually put their upgrades to work," said Trip.

"Good work, Trip," said Raywood. He winced inwardly at being so informal with a senior officer, but with so many people watching he had to play the part.

Trip caught movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed Davis come into Engineering. "Damn," he said quietly. "You guys had better make yourselves scarce, I've got company."

"Indeed," said T'Pol. "I suggest we leave using the other exit." They walked away at a brisk pace but not so fast as to make it seem as if they were leaving in a hurry.

Trip went to intercept Davis before he could catch-up with T'Pol and Raywood.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" asked Trip.

"Actually, I was looking for the Captain," said Davis, pointing at Raywood's receding back as he left Engineering.

"You just missed him," said Trip. "He's a pretty busy man, Lieutenant."

"Yes, he does seem to be," said Davis. "When I asked Ensign Sato to arrange a time for me to see him, she told me that he wouldn't have time to see me this week. If I was a more suspicious man I might say that he was avoiding me, but I'm sure that isn't the case, is it Commander?"

"I'm certain the Captain's not avoiding you, Lieutenant," said Trip. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a hell of a lot of work to do."

"Of course, Commander, don't let me hold you up," said Davis, heading towards the door. Although Trip noticed that he stopped to talk to Ensign Keir before leaving.

Trip climbed the steps up to the warp reactor control panel, looking back over his shoulder to check that Davis had left his domain.

"Okay," he said to the nanites, "tell me what we've got."

The nanites reeled off facts and figures that told Trip everything he needed to know about the status of the warp engine. "Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters," they finished. Except Trip though he heard an echo behind their words. "Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters. Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters. Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters."

"I heard you the first time," he said.

"Something is wrong," replied the nanites. "Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters. Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters. Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters. Plasma intake valves operating within designated parameters."

"Quiet," said Trip. "You don't need to repeat yourself." Suddenly the room was spinning around him. Damn, he thought, I really don't need this. He also realised that he was standing at the top of a flight of stairs which was not the best place to be if he was feeling dizzy and his balance wasn't so good. He decided that getting to the bottom of the short flight of stairs would definitely be preferable to falling down them. Unfortunately he didn't get very far. His legs buckled under him and then the stairs came up to meet him. All he could do was try to protect his head with his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: I started writing all of this before Season 4 started, so none of this now fits with what's cannon but that's why it's fan fiction. Although I'm pleased to see that some of the themes I've brought into this were also incorporated by the writers.

* * *

Trip woke up in sickbay.

"Not again," he mumbled as his eyes got used to the light.

"I'm afraid so," said Phlox.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Trip.

"For not telling me about the dizziness?" asked Phlox.

"It didn't seem that bad," said Trip.

"Well I think you've paid the price for your omission," said Phlox.

Trip tried to sit up and it was then that he put weight on his right hand for the first time and pain shot down his arm. He took a sharp intake of breath before falling back against the biobed.

"You have a hairline fracture of your right wrist," said Phlox, "which you sustained when you fell."

"Just what I need," said Trip, noticing the strapping around his wrist. "So what's the dizziness all about?"

"The nanites had an adverse reaction to the medication that you've been taking," said Phlox. "I'm afraid I was concentrating on how the medication affected you and neglected to examine how it affected the nanites."

"So you can just change the drugs again, right?" said Trip, hopefully.

"It isn't that simple," said Phlox.

"It never is," sighed Trip.

"First of all if I change the drugs now you'll have to go through the adjustment phase all over again and even then the nanites will eventually react in the same way," said Phlox. "The nanites were built to live in your body with a particular slightly altered balance of chemicals. That balance has been destroyed and the drugs that you're taking have just made matters worse. The signals that the nanites send to each other are getting confused."

"Great, so I have to put up with the dizziness," said Trip, pushing himself up on the bed using his undamaged left arm. He sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"I've decreased the immuno-suppressant dosage, but that means that the nanites will have more trouble dealing with your immune system. Until I can find an alternate treatment that is all we can do," said Phlox. "I expect it to get worse as the drugs build up in your system, and if it gets severe then I will have no choice but to remove you from duty."

Trip's head snapped up. "It's just the odd dizzy spell," said Trip.

"Which caused you to fall down a flight of steps and fracture your wrist," said Phlox. "Engineering can be a very dangerous place."

"Can't you give me something to stop me getting dizzy?" asked Trip.

Phlox shook his head. "Anything which I could give you would just make it worse. The nanites are being confused by the drugs already in your system, adding more won't help."

"Doc, I've already had too much time off. I need to be in Engineering, supervising the repairs and upgrades," said Trip.

"Well perhaps I can compromise for the time being. No climbing ladders, no clambering around jeffries tubes and no working alone," said Phlox.

"Doc, that means I can't do anything," said Trip.

"I have no problem with paper work or anything on the ground. It's either that or I remove you from duty entirely, which I may have to do if you get any worse. T'Pol tells me that there's plenty for you to do without leaving your desk," said Phlox.

"Yeah, she would say that," said Trip. "Fine if that's what it takes to get me out of here, then that's what it takes."

"I also want to see you every morning before your shift and every evening at the end of it. And I don't think I need to remind you that if I hear that you have been climbing around or doing anything other than supervising, I will be taking you off duty," said Phlox.

"Understood, Doc," said Trip. He hoped off the bed and immediately his world spun and he grabbed for the bed.

"Just stand still for a moment. Sudden movements confuse the nanites more than slow ones," said Phlox.

Trip nodded, slowly and breathed deeply to regain his equilibrium. "I'm getting worse, aren't I? I mean the drugs aren't working how they're supposed to. How long is it going to be before they don't work at all?"

Phlox sighed, he hated giving out bad news. "Less time than I originally thought. I've begun to see the first indications of your immune system developing resistance to the drugs. The human immune system is very tenacious, and yours especially since it has been under attack," said Phlox. "Given the complications to your condition, I believe there will be further deterioration over the next week."

"I see," said Trip, miserably. "Thanks, Doc, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Phlox watched as his patient left sickbay. Trip stopped outside the door briefly, said something that Phlox didn't catch to Ensign Marshall who was on guard duty, before he wandered away down the hall with the security officer in tow.

Phlox went to the com. "Phlox to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here, go ahead Doctor," said T'Pol.

"Are you alone?" asked Phlox.

"Yes, Doctor," said T'Pol.

"If you have any way of contacting Captain Archer, I suggest you do it," said Phlox.

"I'm not sure if that will be possible," said T'Pol.

"Commander Tucker is getting worse. If the Captain doesn't return with data that we can use to help him soon, then I won't be able to prevent his further deterioration," said Phlox.

"Understood, Doctor, I will do my utmost to contact the Captain," said T'Pol.

* * *

The trio of intruders into the Inner Sanctum had climbed quickly for about half an hour before they reached a landing just outside the airlock to the Aquatic's level. Enam indicated that they would be safe to stop for a brief rest before they continued. Archer and Shran had both done rapid jobs in dealing with their respective wounds while they were on the move and now they were able to tend to them properly.

"You're still bleeding," said Archer to Shran as the Andorian dropped his pack on the ground.

"So are you," replied Shran. "Although I'm not sure I'd call that red stuff you have running through your veins "blood"."

"I could say the same about that blue stuff," said Archer.

Enam got out the first aid kit and handed bandages and antiseptic to Archer. Then produced a separate first aid kit which she handed to Shran. Finally she produced a hand scanner, which she ran over Archer's wound.

"Human antiseptics don't agree with the Andorian constitution," said Enam in explanation seeing Archer looking at the second kit.

"Our blood is based on copper rather than iron," said Shran.

"Like the Vulcans," said Archer.

"Hardly," snorted Shran with derision. "Different chemistry."

"You brought two first aid kits?" asked Archer.

"Of course, I'm always prepared," said Enam. She waved the scanner over Shran's hand. "There's poison in the wound," she said.

"Rorna's sting," said Shran, "I must have caught it as the spider died."

"How bad is it?" asked Archer.

"Bad enough," said Enam.

"It's not even a scratch," said Shran.

"Creen poison is powerful, nasty stuff, blue," said Enam. "Even a scratch is enough to make you very ill and probably kill you. If it was anything more, you'd be dead already. Just as well I brought the antidote. I've never tried it on an Andorian before, we'll just have to hope that it works." Enam loaded a hypospray. Shran looked at Enam with disdain but let her inject him with the hypospray.

Archer finished cleaning and bandaging the wound on his arm while Enam dealt with the gash on Shran's hand.

"What now?" asked Archer.

"Get your diving gear on, we're going for a swim," said Enam.

* * *

Trip was doing some repairs to a junction box just off a main corridor and happened to catch a conversation two Ensigns were having as they were walking down the seemingly empty corridor. Hess had been working with him but she'd moved on to the next junction box a little further down the corridor. His broken wrist was getting in the way of his work and making it a much slower job than it should have been, but if he didn't let nanites stop him working, then he sure as hell wasn't going to stop for a broken wrist.

"It really isn't fair," said one Ensign to the other. "We've been stuck on this ship for over a year without anything even resembling shore leave, and now we can't go home. And it's all because of bloody Commander Tucker."

"It's not his fault that he got infected with nanites," said the other Ensign. Trip couldn't recognise them from their voices but he thought they might have been a couple of Reed's Armoury team.

"Well maybe he should have been more careful in the first place," said the first voice.

"He was captured by the Xindi, he couldn't help that," said the second voice.

"Yes, but he isn't exactly smart when it comes to watching his back. Look what happened with the Tien and Lieutenant Reed is always having to pull his ass out of the fire," said the first voice.

"Yeah, you're right there, he's nothing but trouble when it comes to away missions," said the second voice in complete agreement.

"Right, and what if those nanites do turn out to be dangerous," said the first voice.

The voices receded down the corridor but Trip kept himself hidden. A little gossip wasn't important and he'd known that it would happen. He couldn't blame them either, even he was pissed off about the lack of shore leave and he wouldn't have been able to go anyway. He just hadn't really expected the crew to blame him for something that wasn't his decision. After the Expanse they'd become a very tightly knit crew and he'd thought that would count for something, but he guessed it didn't after all. Maybe they'd all just been through too much.

* * *

The Aquatic's level was a murky green underwater jungle, full of vegetation and bizarrely shaped metal structures. Enam estimated that it would take them an hour to swim from one side of it to the other, where they could find the exit. They only had a limited air supply so if it took them too long, they would be in trouble. The three of them had sealed their backpacks in the plastic that Enam had brought for the job and now carried waterproof phasers that would work under water.

A huge shape suddenly swam past them in the water.

"What was that?" asked Archer over the helmet com.

"A Xindi sea treen," said Enam. "They're the equivalent of guard dogs. They work on sonar alone, which I'm scrambling, so it can't see us at the moment, but watch its' tail. If you get hit by that then you'll know about it. They have pretty good ears as well, so if you see one coming just stay real still until it goes past."

"What else have we got to look forward to?" asked Shran.

"The Aquatic spends most of its time in the East corner area, we shouldn't encounter it, but it does have guards and there are rumours that it keeps a pet kraken," said Enam.

"What's a kraken?" asked Archer.

"Something like a squid, only bigger and nastier," said Enam. "Trust me, if we find out first hand what it is then the chances are that we won't be leaving. Also there are motion sensors and various traps that we need to avoid, but I have some good maps of this level," said Enam.

"That's what you said about the last level," said Shran.

"I got us out, didn't I, blue?" said Enam, crossly.

"Enough," said Archer. "Let's just get out of here as quickly as possible."

Enam set off at a brisk pace through the plants and metal supports. They swam along the wide corridors of the Aquatic's level, occasionally stopping to disarm the stun traps that they found. They finally came to a narrow passage way which was the best way to go if they wanted to avoid further traps and motion sensors. It was actually only supposed to be used for maintenance on the level's generator but they thought they could fit down it. They had to take their backpacks off and push them through in front of them, the space was so narrow.

They made it three quarters of the way along before Archer got wedged between a protruding piece of machinery and the wall, his backpack getting in the way. He tried to turn himself but every turn he made just seemed to make the problem worse. Enam had got through no problem and Shran was behind him.

"You humans have no spatial awareness," said Shran, looking at Archer's legs.

"Shut up and push," said Archer. He was embarrassed enough without Shran rubbing it in.

"Wow," said Enam, "humans don't bend much, either." She had just executed an almost impossible turn in the cramped space, so that she could look back at Archer. He strongly suspected that her bones were made of rubber.

"We bend in all the places we're supposed to," said Archer. Enam took his pack and propelled it out of the way so that he had more room to manoeuvre. It floated forward before it got stuck a little further down the passage on the ceiling. She pulled Archer forward and after a bit more wriggling he was un-jammed and swimming forward again.

"Oh no," said Enam, looking at Archer.

"What is it?" asked Archer.

"Your arm," said Enam, "it's bleeding."

There was a tear in Archer's diving suit and blood could be seen clouding the water just around him. "It's where Rorna got me with his sword. I must have reopened the wound on that machinery back there. It's not too bad, I'll deal with it later."

"You don't understand," said Enam, grabbing a real of tape from a pocket in her diving suit. "The sea treen smell blood. If they catch the scent then they'll be on us in a shot." She rapidly taped up Archer's arm, hoping that it wasn't already too late.

"How far is it to the exit?" asked Shran.

"Not far," said Enam, "maybe another fifteen minutes if we can keep up the pace."

"Good, let's get moving," replied Shran.

They emerged from the narrow passage and out into the wider corridor. The water was so murky that they almost didn't notice the line of treen blocking their path until they were on them.

"Why don't they attack us?" asked Shran.

"I'm still jamming their sonar, they can't see where we are," said Enam. "But they must have smelt the blood. They're sitting right in front of where we need to be and there's too many for us to deal with just using phasers. If we start making a lot of noise then they'll hear us even without their sonar."

"We have to go through them?" said Archer.

"There isn't any other way, unless you want to go back the way we came and round the other side of the generator, but that could add another hour to our travel time. We'd only just have enough air," said Enam. "We should be able to get through them if we're quiet."

"Better get it over with then," said Archer. "Ladies first."

Enam nodded and swam carefully forward with Shran and Archer following. Enam was a good swimmer and she avoided the treen as if they were no more than marker buoys. Archer and Shran had more trouble, a couple of times Archer had to back paddle rapidly in order to avoid hitting a treen that suddenly changed course. Shran was having even more difficulty, the Andorian wasn't exactly the most graceful swimmer that Archer had ever seen although he was quick and powerful. Archer guessed that the treen knew something was there but they couldn't find it and were moving around more in confusion as each swimmer passed. It was like playing dodgems with underwater elephants.

Enam was just passing the final treen when it unexpectedly changed course and caught her with the very tip of its tail. Archer heard her utter what he presumed was an expletive from her native language and then there was silence.

"Shran!" shouted Archer. "Enam's been hit."

"Where is she?" said Shran. Archer was already swimming towards the area that he thought Enam had been thrown in.

"This way," said Archer as he powered through the water as fast as he could. He found Enam floating in the water, obviously unconscious. "We've got to get her out of here," said Archer, as Shran approached.

"She's the only one who knows the way out of here," said Shran.

"We were only fifteen minutes away from the exit and we know it's in this direction," said Archer.

Shran heard movement behind him. "Archer, we may not have fifteen minutes." The treen were turning towards them.

Archer looked back towards the treen and then he looked down at Enam's belt on her diving suit where the sonar jammer should have been. Instead there was a broken box of electronics.

"Great," said Archer. "The sonar jammer's broken. They're no longer blind. Come on, swimming for the exit is out only chance."

Shran and Archer held Enam between them and swam for all they were worth toward the exit. Shran stopped for a second to fire his phaser at the leading treen which slowed their attackers down slightly, but they were still right behind them and gaining. The huge fish were built for exactly this sort of pursuit and didn't tire or worry about using up oxygen. Archer on the other hand felt like his limbs were on fire but he couldn't stop until they were clear. They could see the exit up ahead emerging from the green gloom.

"Archer, they aren't following us anymore," said Shran, looking back over his shoulder.

"They can't have just given up?" said Archer. "They nearly had us."

"That's what's worrying me," said Shran.

"Come on," said Archer, "let's get that airlock open." He reached the door and pulled out Enam's lock picking device from her pack and attached it to the door lock. Suddenly something had hold of him around his waste and was pulling him away from the door. He struggled, dropping his phaser in the process while he tried to free himself. He managed to turn himself around and saw a nightmare creature that was a cross between a giant squid and horseshoe crab. It had ten long tentacles which each ended in a bony point and a tough looking carapace with spikes on it. It had one large eye that blinked at Archer and beak that snapped in anticipation of the meal it was about to receive.

"You must be the kraken. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you," said Archer trying to breathe while wrestling with its grip. He wriggled himself enough that he was able to get hold of his dive knife. He pulled it from its sheath and plunged it into the tentacle that was holding him. The creature cried out in pain but only loosened its grip slightly. Archer stabbed it again and this time it released him. However other tentacles were waiting to re-capture him. He fended them off with the knife but he knew this was only postponing the inevitable, there were too many tentacles.

Then he noticed movement behind the tentacles and suddenly Shran was there firing on the tentacles. He offered Archer a hand and used the phaser to propel himself faster through the water. He took aim on the giant single eye and fired. The creature immediately screamed in pain and curled in upon itself. It was too busy to worry about Archer and Shran as they swam away towards the exit.

"That's two you owe me, Archer," said Shran.

"Who's counting?" said Archer.

"I am," replied Shran.

"We've got company," said Archer glancing behind him. The treen were rallying, drawn by the blood from the kraken.

"Just concentrate on getting that door open," replied Shran.

Archer pressed a couple of buttons on the lock picking device and it clicked for a couple of interminably long seconds before it displayed a green light to show that the door was open. They grabbed the, still unconscious, Enam and bundled her into the airlock, closing the door behind them just as the treen began their attack on the kraken. The wails from the kraken could be heard even through the door of the airlock.

The airlock cycled and they found themselves on the next landing. Archer and Shran pulled off their diving gear and then took off Enam's for her. As they pulled off her suit, Enam began to stir.

"By all that's holy, what happened?" asked Enam, feeling her head gingerly.

"You remember you said we should watch out for the tails," said Archer. "You should have listened to your own advice."

"I guess I should have done. Thanks for getting me out," said Enam.

"We didn't have much choice," said Shran. "We need you to guide us through the next level."

"Well _I_ accept your thanks," said Archer. "What do we do now? Up to the next level?"

"We get some sleep," said Enam. "It's a long climb to Gain's level and then it's a hard journey to the next set of stairs. We need to be rested."

"Gain?" asked Shran.

"A former Tanu mob boss," said Enam.

"Who are the Tanu?" asked Archer.

"They are my people," said Enam. "I am Tanu."

"We don't have time to sleep," said Archer.

"We can't afford to carry on without being alert and on top form," replied Enam. "Just a few hours is all I need, we can take turns on guard duty while the other two rest."

"What she says makes sense, Archer," said Shran. "If the next level is anything like the last two, we'll need to be at our best."

"Okay, but just a couple of hours and then we get moving," said Archer.

"You two sleep, I'll stand guard," said Enam.

* * *

Lieutenant Davis knocked on the door to Reed's quarters.

"Come in," came the shout.

Davis opened the door to see Reed sitting at his desk.

"What can I do for you, Ian?" asked Reed.

"You and I need to have a discussion," said Davis.

"I seriously doubt that," said Reed. "I think you and I have said everything that we need to say to one another. I don't like what you stand for and I don't like what you're here for."

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, although in a roundabout way it does concern your friend, Commander Tucker. What is it you call him? Trip?" said Davis. "I gather he's a bit of a one for the ladies. Apparently he's even managed to melt the heart of that ice queen Vulcan bitch."

"Lieutenant, I will not sit here and listen to you insulting members of this crew, especially not its senior officers," said Reed, standing up abruptly and dropping the padd he had been working on on the desk.

"You don't have a choice, Reed," said Davis. "You'll listen to whatever I want."

"If you don't leave right now, Lieutenant, I will have you removed," said Reed, angrily. "This conversation is over."

"Actually, this conversation has only just begun," said Davis. "Some friends of mine did some digging into your past and they found out something interesting about you. Seems you haven't always been as law abiding as you are now."

"Get to the point, Davis," said Reed.

"My friends and I found out that you've been a bad boy. I'm sure that Starfleet would be interested to hear about Jessica," said Davis.

Reed sat down heavily in the chair, this was what he'd feared. He knew what was coming next. "What do you want from me?"

"Your co-operation," said Davis.

"In what?" asked Reed.

"In whatever we choose. For the moment I want you to stay away from Commander Tucker," said Davis.

"He's my friend," said Reed. "I can't just ignore him."

"You can and will if you want to keep your career," said Davis.

"Maybe I don't care about my career," said Reed.

"I thought you might say that," said Davis. He pulled out a padd from his pocket and passed it to Reed.

"I don't have time for games," said Reed.

"Watch the vid," said Davis.

Reed pressed the control that played the video on the padd. It showed a young woman. She seemed to be somewhere that looked like a warehouse and she looked very scared.

"Malcolm, it's me, Jessica. I'm so sorry, I know they're using me to get to you. I'm really scared. I don't know what this is about, but they say that they'll kill me if you don't do what they want," said the woman.

"You bastard," said Reed. "If anything happens to her then your life won't be worth living. Who are you? Who are you working for? It's not Starfleet Intelligence, they'd never authorise this."

"No, not Starfleet Intelligence," said Davis. "Someone with more teeth than Intelligence. Just remember that we hold all the cards, Reed. If you do something stupid then Jessica will suffer and rest assured that we've thought of everything, so no heroics."

"Fine, you win. I'll do what you want," said Reed, defeated.


	12. Chapter 12

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm really pleased that people are still reading this series.

* * *

T'Pol had been given special dispensation to leave Enterprise and travel to Earth for her Dohn Zhu. She had handed over command to Trip, taken shuttlepod one, and now approached the landing pad of the Vulcan compound in San Francisco. She hoped that Trip could handle Enterprise without her, he'd seemed subdued and quieter than usual when she left. She had given him the necessary status updates and watched as he wandered over to the Captain's chair and sank down, obviously tired and his mind on other things. At least, she thought, Lieutenant Reed was there if he needed support.

As the shuttle circled over the Vulcan compound she looked down and saw the crowds of people that had gathered outside the walls. They seemed to be shouting and some of them were holding placards, one of which clearly said "Vulcans Go Home". She had known that feelings had been running high on Earth, it was what had been behind the authorities' order to stop Archer from contacting the Xindi. The last thing that the Earth government needed now was more aliens on Earth.

T'Pol landed her shuttlepod on the landing pad at the side of the compound. Two Vulcans approached the shuttle. She opened the door and the noise of the crowd greeted her. They sounded very angry.

"T'Pol, peace and long life," said one of the Vulcans who approached her, holding up his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Selak, live long and prosper," replied T'Pol, her hand mirroring the gesture.

"I introduce my student, T'Prell," said Selak. T'Prell nodded to T'Pol and she inclined her head in return. "It is unfortunate that you return to us in such circumstances."

"Do you refer to my Dohn Zhu or the demonstration that is being staged outside this compound?" asked T'Pol.

"Neither are fortuitous events," said Selak.

"Will you be my prosecutor?" asked T'Pol.

"There are no prosecutors in a Dohn Zhu, T'Pol. I will simply be putting the facts to the council," said Selak.

"Where is Soval?" asked T'Pol.

"He has been called away to speak with some Earth government representatives who are concerned about the current situation," said Selak.

"I was not aware that the situation had become so difficult," said T'Pol.

"It was not until recently," said Selak.

"What precipitated the change?" asked T'Pol.

"That is difficult to tell. Humans are emotional," said Selak.

"I have served with humans for some time and although they are emotional, they are not completely without logic. I would be interested to know why we have become the target of such hatred," said T'Pol.

"That is a subject for another time. The council of the tribunal awaits your presence," said Selak.

"Very well," said T'Pol and followed Selak and T'Prell into the council hall.

Arrayed around the hall were some of the most eminent Vulcans on Earth, only Soval was absent from their number. They were the ones who would sit in judgement of her. To begin with Selak and T'Prell would speak for the law, setting out the facts of the case. Then T'Pol would get her chance to speak in her own defence. She anticipated that it would be at least two days before Selak and T'Prell finished their case and she could begin. She sat in her appointed seat and Selak and T'Prell took up their own positions.

"We are here to examine the actions of T'Pol," began Selak.

* * *

Trip sat in the command chair. He'd already completed a shift in Engineering and now he was on the bridge. With both Archer and T'Pol away he was having to cope with everything and he was acutely aware of the fact that he really wasn't everyone's favourite person at the moment. He'd never realised just how much his command style relied on his crew liking him. It was making everything more hard work than it needed to be. He felt tired and he hadn't seen Reed for hours, he'd been hoping that he could ask the Lieutenant to take this shift and then he could get some sleep. He'd never believed in the old adage about the loneliness of command but he guessed this was what it meant.

Phlox came onto the bridge. "Commander, if I could see you in the Captain's ready room for a moment?"

"Sure, Doctor," said Trip. "Travis, you have the bridge."

Trip and Phlox went into the Captain's Ready Room and Trip sat down in the Captain's chair.

"Commander, we spoke about your condition earlier and I indicated that you should not overexert yourself," said Phlox.

"Doctor, you said no climbing around in Engineering, you didn't say anything about Bridge duty," replied Trip.

"If you remember, I explained to you that your immune system is being suppressed and if you allow yourself to get run down then I cannot be responsible for the consequences," said Phlox.

"I don't have time to rest," said Trip. "T'Pol's down on Earth, the Captain's off on some wild goose chase with Shran and Malcolm's shut himself away in the Armoury. I'm the only one who's here."

"What about Ensign Raywood?" asked Phlox.

"Steve's asleep in the Captain's cabin. Poor guy was worn out. Besides I can't leave him on the bridge on his own. He's only pretending to be the Captain, Doc. He can't actually make command decisions," said Trip.

"Perhaps Lieutenant Hess could help out?" said Phlox.

"She's doing the next shift, Malcolm's taking the one after. We thought we could get away with rotating shifts between the three of us," said Trip.

"You should be in sick bay being monitored constantly. I don't know what possessed me to ever let someone with a condition of your severity out of my care," said Phlox.

"Because you knew I'd be a pain in the ass if I had to lie around in sickbay all day," said Trip with a smile. "At least this way I'm doing something."

"Very well, given the circumstances, I can't make you rest but I strongly advise you to take the next shift off," said Phlox.

"Don't worry, Doc, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake by that point," said Trip. There was a knock on the door and Hoshi came in.

"Sir, I just picked this up from Earth, I thought you might want to see it," said Hoshi.

Trip loaded the file onto his monitor screen. It was a news broadcast from Earth and showed protestors outside the Vulcan compound.

"Protests have started outside Vulcan compounds in several major cities across the planet after questions were asked in the Senate earlier today about the involvement of the Vulcans in the war against the Xindi," said a pretty blonde newscaster. "Senator Nash defended the Vulcan's actions, explaining that their reticence to send ships to protect Earth was not due to any unwillingness to honour the alliance but out of necessity."

The scene shifted slightly to the pretty blonde interviewing Senator Nash with the San Francisco Vulcan compound in the background.

"I'm sure you can appreciate just how far it is to Vulcan," said Senator Nash. "I know that Vulcan ships are capable of up to warp seven but even given that fact the nearest Vulcan ship was some considerable distance away. As you know the Vulcans are continuing to fight against a border incursion by the Andorians and many of their ships were engaged in patrolling their own borders. I really don't think we can blame the Vulcans for wanting to protect their own homes.

The Vulcans tell us that they weren't able to get ships here in time to help Enterprise against the Xindi weapon and we have to believe them when they say that, for all the reasons that I've just given. I'm sure that Vulcan would have no interest in seeing Earth destroyed and therefore I can't see any reason why they wouldn't want to help us in our fight against the Xindi.

The Vulcans have been involved in our space program for a long time. Making sure that we were ready to take the next step out into space. There to prevent us from being impulsive and making mistakes. I'm sure everyone knows the story of the years of modelling and testing that went on before we even lifted a ship off the ground, which was all due to our allies the Vulcans."

"Goddamn it!" said Trip, loudly. "He's portraying the Vulcans as our enemies while trying to make it look as if he's defending them."

"Everything that he said was true," said Hoshi.

"Yeah but he's putting the worst possible spin on it. The Vulcans aren't our enemies, Hoshi, and not all Vulcans are the same," said Trip.

"Maybe someone should point that out to the guy with the Molotov cocktail," said Hoshi. They watched the news feed as the peaceful protest turned into a riot.

"I hope T'Pol's okay," said Trip, a worried look settling on his face.

* * *

Archer, Enam and Shran stood outside the door to Gain's level.

"What can we expect?" asked Archer.

"Surveillance equipment mainly," said Enam. "Be careful, he is very quick this one."

Archer noticed that Shran was holding the hand that had been scratched by Rorna's sting, supporting it with the other. The hand had swollen slightly and seemed to have a greenish tinge to it.

"Shran, is your hand still giving you trouble?" asked Archer.

"It's painful, nothing more," said Shran dismissively.

Enam got out her scanner again. "The antidote I gave you isn't working exactly as it should," she said. "We should get you to a hospital where they can properly clear out the poison. The antidote is slowing its progress but I don't know how long you've got."

"We don't have time to worry about me," said Shran.

"Shran, that poison could kill you," said Archer.

"We all die some time, Archer. I'll take my chances with the Inner Sanctum. We're not leaving until we've got what we came for," said Shran.

Archer sighed. "Maybe if we use a tourniquet we can slow it down some more," he said pulling out a bandage from the first aid kit and tied it tightly around Shran's arm. "Come on then, let's get through this one as quickly as we can."

Enam pulled open the door and they stepped through into a brightly lit corridor with rows of doors down both sides.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone paid their electricity bills in this place," said Archer.

"Gain likes to be able to see his prey," said Enam.

"Yes, I do," said a voice from behind them. The three intruders turned around to see one of the Tanu behind them. "I've been expecting you. Rorna was most upset with you, Enam."

The doors along the corridor opened and other Tanu entered, surrounding Archer, Shran and Enam.

"Gain," said Enam.

"Rorna is dead," said Shran, "I shot him myself."

"You may have shot him, but he isn't dead. However, he is very angry, blue," said Gain. "He'll probably pay me a fair bit of money for you. Of course, it's nice to see Enam again."

Archer turned to look at Enam, with a questioning look. "You didn't tell us that you knew Gain," said Archer.

"It's none of your business, Archer," said Enam.

"I would have thought that you'd be smarter than to show your tail around here ever again," said Gain. "I heard that you were back on the station, which was your first mistake. If I'd been you then I would never have set foot on Harrar again."

"I don't run from anyone," said Enam.

"What did you do with my property?" asked Gain, going up to Enam and looking her up and down.

"I don't have it," said Enam. "I was going to return it to you, Gain, I just got distracted."

"If you don't tell me where it is, then you know what will happen to you. I'll give you to Rorna with your friends. I'm sure he'll appreciate the free gift," said Gain.

"I told you, I don't have it anymore. I wanted to give it back to you but a girl's got to make a living," said Enam. "I'll pay you back, Gain. Make it up to you."

"You and I both know that's impossible, Enam. Lock them all up, while I wait for Rorna to come and collect his merchandise," said Gain.

* * *

Davis came into the Armoury. Reed was working on a torpedo assembly alone, he'd given the rest of the Armoury crew the night off. He hadn't wanted anyone to witness the foul mood that he was in or testify to the lie that he had told Trip that he was engaged in important repair work that couldn't be done by anyone else. He had turned Trip down for bridge duty this shift on Davis's instructions, which meant his sick friend was now doing double duty after a full shift in Engineering. Reed had never felt like such an utter bastard in his entire life.

"What do you want now?" asked Reed testily.

"I need some information from you," said Davis. "I want to know what these nanites are capable of."

"That information is classified. If it isn't in the reports then I can't tell you anymore," said Reed.

"Now that just isn't good enough, Malcolm," said Davis. "I need to know everything that you know. I need to know what they're capable of when it comes to protecting themselves."

Reed sighed. He didn't want to give Davis the information but what else could he do with Jessica in danger. At least he could keep an eye on Trip while he was on Enterprise and make sure no harm came to him while he worked out how to deal with this. He downloaded some encrypted files onto a padd for Davis.

"The nanites have several security features, some to protect themselves and some to protect the host. They run on bio-electrical energy produced by the host's body. They can convert that into an electric shock on contact. If removed from the host body they die after a few hours, they are coded to Commander Tucker's DNA so cannot be transferred to another host. They are not able to act on living material or glass, both limitations seem to be designed safeguards rather than limitations of the system," said Reed.

"And they are able to remotely access all computers?" asked Davis.

"In theory as long as the computer is compatible, although Trip had some difficulty accessing the Tien systems. He triggered a booby trap," said Reed.

"And, also in theory, the nanites are able to dissolve metal or change the structure of a material?" asked Davis.

"Yes, although I'm not sure Trip has realised that it can be done on a large scale yet. He's only tried it once to my knowledge and he wasn't exactly himself at the time. Later when we had to restrain him he didn't attempt to escape by using the nanites to break through the restraints," said Reed. He also thought that it was likely that such large destruction or transformation of objects sapped a lot of energy so wasn't practical always, however he wasn't going to tell that to Davis if he could help it. There was no need to give Davis any additional information that he hadn't asked for.

"How much control does he have over the nanites?" asked Davis. Reed hesitated. "Malcolm?" Davis prompted.

"Total control as far as I can tell," said Reed, grudgingly, "although I get the impression that his latest illness has meant that they don't always respond to his commands."

"When you needed to isolate the nanites you kept him in the brig," said Davis. "No doubt because of the additional shielding that provided."

"It's all in the reports," said Reed.

"I see that," said Davis, scrolling down the padd. "Thank you, Malcolm, you've been most helpful." Davis turned and left the Armoury.

Reed sank down behind his torpedo assembly. He had never felt so miserable in his entire life. Jessica was in danger, he'd betrayed his friend and he hadn't got a clue how he was going to sort this out. As Tactical officer he should be able to see a way out of it but for the life of him, he couldn't. The problem was that it wasn't his life on the line here. He had no problem sacrificing his own life to save others, what he was incapable of doing was allowing an innocent to die for a mistake which was his alone.

He pulled out the padd which had Jessica's message on it and played it again. He watched her as she spoke and noticed something.

"How the bloody hell did I miss that?" he said. He watched Jessica brush her hair out of her eyes and the shapes that her hand made. "Good girl, Jess." He took the file from the padd and transferred it to the main Armoury computer. Then he began to run it through some programs that would clean up any background sounds and would analyse the picture for anything that would help him find Jessica.

* * *

"I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu," said Archer. "Why is it that we find ourselves once again stuck in a jail cell?" He looked pointedly at Enam.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Rorna rang ahead and let Gain know that we were coming," said Enam.

"If it's not your fault, then who's is it?" asked Shran. "We hired you to get us safely to Ven Dath."

"I can't predict the unpredictable. I had everything set up," said Enam.

"Except you neglected to tell us that you knew Gain and he was looking for you. I bet the moment you walked into the Inner Sanctum alarms started going off," said Archer, pacing around their small cell.

"You never would have hired me if I'd told you, and I needed you," said Enam.

"You needed us?" said Archer.

"To get to Gain," said Enam. "I couldn't get through the lower levels on my own."

"So you used us," said Shran.

"On Harrar everyone uses everyone else, it's just a game to people like Gain, and Rorna, and your friend Ven Dath," said Enam.

"What exactly is it between you and Gain anyway?" said Archer. "He seemed very pleased to see you again, and not in a good way."

"I'm his mate," said Enam.

"And he threw you in prison?" asked Archer.

"The whole galaxy doesn't rest on human values, Archer," said Shran.

"Even on Tanu we don't usually throw our mates in jail," said Enam. "I took something that belonged to him."

"Why didn't you just tell him where it was?" asked Archer.

"Because I don't have it anymore," said Enam.

"What was it?" asked Archer. "What was it that has him so upset that he's going to give you to Rorna?"

"He trusted me. Left me in charge of his treasure room while he went out to pirate some ship. There's a particular piece that's his pride and joy. It's an alien artefact that he found on some planet. It's almost priceless, I doubt another like it will ever be found," said Enam. "It was a weapon. Gain had a lab set up and they were performing tests on it to find out what it did. He planned to use it to overthrow the Tanu government back home. I couldn't let him do that, hundreds of people would have been killed in his revolution. So I stole the weapon and handed it over to the government."

"Why did you come back?" asked Shran.

"I left something behind," said Enam. "My daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

"You had a daughter with Gain?" said Archer.

"Yes," said Enam. "I couldn't take her with me when I stole the artefact, it would have alerted everyone to what I was doing, so I left her behind hoping that I could come back and get her."

"Well that complicates matters," said Archer.

"I fail to see how," said Shran. "Our objective hasn't changed. We don't have time to spend helping women find their children that they carelessly abandoned once already."

"I know where she is, all I have to do is get to her," said Enam. "I can do the rest from there. We just need to get out of this cage."

"How are we going to do that?" growled Shran. "I don't even see a lock."

Archer hadn't even bothered to examine the bars but now that he did, he saw that Shran was right. Gain was obviously serious about keeping his prisoners where he'd put them. "Well, there must be a way," said Archer. He was acutely aware of how much time they were wasting. Ven Dath was only a level away and he was damned if he'd give up after getting this close. He needed to think of something quickly.

"Enam, what's the locking mechanism on this door?" asked Archer.

"It's magnetically sealed," said Enam.

"Then the guard has to have some way to cut the current and let us out," said Archer. "So there must be something which supplies the current. If we can cut the current then we can get out of here."

"What about the guard?" asked Shran.

"If we can get the cell open, then I can deal with the guard," said Enam.

Archer nodded. If anyone knew how to handle these people then it would be Enam. "Look around for a panel or anything which has wiring behind it. Shran, stand guard and let us know if anyone's coming."

The Andorian nodded and went to the corner of the cell nearest the bars so that he could get the best view down the corridor outside their cell.

"What's the name of your daughter?" asked Archer looking over at Enam.

"Ghanima," said Enam.

"Has it been long since you've seen her?" he asked.

"A few months," said Enam. "She will have grown."

"How old is she?"

"About six cycles, it's hard to tell on a space station," replied Enam.

Archer found a panel and after a couple of attempts he broke the cover to reveal the wiring underneath. "Enam, do you have any idea which of these would open the door if I cut it?" asked Archer.

Enam inspected the wiring. "I don't think any of this is what we're looking for, none of it's heavy enough to carry the current that the magnetic seal would need."

"Maybe it's time for a change of plan," said Archer. "You know, my Armoury officer once pointed out to me that not everyone knows the old tricks."

"What do you have in mind, Archer?" asked Shran.

"We start a fire," said Archer. "That attracts the guard. I don't think Rorna wants his prey lightly toasted before he gets his fun."

"Rorna will be angry if he doesn't receive us intact," said Enam.

"Bring me the blankets from that bunk," said Archer. "We just need a spark." Enam brought over the blankets and Archer pulled out some likely looking wires. After a couple of seconds of producing sparks, the blanket caught light. Archer and Enam retreated to the other side of the cell. The three captives began shouting for the guard.

"If this doesn't work, Archer..." said Shran.

"I know, we'll be burnt to a cinder," replied Archer, starting to cough from the smoke that the blanket was producing.

They didn't have long to wait, a guard appeared and fumbled with the locking mechanism on the wall beside the door. He opened the cage and let out the coughing prisoners, his phaser trained on them continuously.

"What happened?" asked the guard.

"Electrical fire," said Archer, coughing. "The wall unit just started sparking and then it set fire to the blanket."

Enam said something to the guard in her own language. It sounded like she was trying to persuade the guard to do something. Her voice was pleasant and soft. As she spoke she got closer and closer to the guard until she had him pressed against the wall. Suddenly she lashed out and hit him around the head. The guard dropped his phase pistol in shock. Which gave Shran and Archer their chance. Shran had retrieved the phaser and now held it on the guard. He stunned him without even blinking.

"Time to get out of here before his friends notice that we're missing," said Archer.

"Which way?" asked Shran.

"I need to get my daughter," said Enam. "This is where we part ways."

Archer looked at Enam and saw her determination. "We'll help you," he said.

"Archer..." growled Shran.

"No, I'm better going alone. If we split up we'll stand a better chance of getting out of here," said Enam. She went to a weapons locker on the wall of the corridor, typed in a code and the door opened for her. "Stupid, very stupid. Gain didn't change the code," she said and handed Archer a weapon before taking a second for herself.

"You're going to need a way off this station once you've got your daughter," said Archer. "You know where the Zor Rakh is, we'll meet you there. If we're not back by tomorrow afternoon then go without us."

Enam nodded. "These are the directions that you'll need to get to the exit on this level. Once you've got what you need, take the express elevator back down again. You'll be safe once you leave the Inner Sanctum. I'll see you at the Zor Rakh," she said, her confidence already back.

"Hold it right there," said Gain and Archer turned slightly too late to see the arrival of the Tanu mob boss from around the corner. "I thought that you might try something like this."

"You have my daughter, Gain, what did you expect?" asked Enam.

"She is our daughter and you abandoned her," said Gain. "What gives you the right to come back now and claim her?"

"This is no place for a child," said Enam. "You never even wanted her. Just give her to me Gain and let me go."

"No," said Gain.

"Why not?" asked Enam.

"Because you betrayed me and because you want her," said Gain. "Where is the Andorian?" asked Gain suddenly.

Archer had been distracted by the arrival of Gain and hadn't noticed that Shran was missing.

"I'm here," said Shran, emerging from the smoke behind Gain. Enam took that moment of distraction to leapt upon Gain. The two of them rolled on the floor, Archer unsure who was winning. Suddenly there was a sickening snap and Archer realised it was the sound of a bone being broken. The two fighters lay still on the floor.

"Enam?" said Archer, moving over to the tangled pile of limbs. He extracted Enam and helped her stand up.

Enam shook off Archer's arm and crouched beside Gain. She let out a long howl, which was the eeriest thing Archer had ever heard in his entire life.

"I broke his neck," said Enam and she laid a gentle hand on his face and closed his eyes. She stood and Archer would never have believed that she had just caused the death of her husband.

"Go and get your daughter, we'll see you back at the ship," said Archer.

Enam nodded. "I won't forget your help, Archer, Shran," she said.

They watched as Enam ran through the gathering smoke and towards her daughter, her tail curling menacingly as she went looking for trouble.

"Come on," said Shran. "The exit is only a couple of turns away."

* * *

"How's it going then?" asked Trip to the face on the screen in front of him.

"Satisfactorily," said T'Pol. "I have not yet begun my defence, but the advocates, for what you would term "prosecution", are giving a true account of the facts."

"Yeah, well I hope they hurry up, we could do with you back here," said Trip. "I don't know what I've done, but something's up with Malcolm. I haven't seen him for a couple of days now, and when he does bump into me he says he's busy with repairs."

"Perhaps he is simply busy," said T'Pol.

"Maybe, but he missed our Mahjongg game last night. It's the first one he's missed since we left the Expanse. I had to drag Anna along to make up our four," said Trip. "He's just not acting like himself."

"With the Captain away we are all concerned," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, I know. It's just not like him to behave like this. I really think that he's avoiding me," said Trip.

"If you are concerned then I suggest you confront Lieutenant Reed," said T'Pol.

"I shouldn't have to, T'Pol," said Trip. "If something's bothering him about the ship he normally comes to me and talks about it. I even checked with Hoshi to see if he'd had any communications from Earth that might have upset him but there's nothing."

"I am sure that if he wishes your help then he will ask for it," said T'Pol.

"I sure hope so," said Trip, worriedly. "I just wish the rest of the crew would stop giving me stony looks in the corridors. Up until shore leave was cancelled this was a pretty happy ship and now everyone is walking around like zombies. I'm getting the impression that they'd be much happier if I just got the whole damn thing over with and went to the Luna Research Centre."

"I seriously doubt that is the case. They are merely disappointed at the delay in their reunions with their families," said T'Pol.

"I wish I believed that T'Pol, but you're a horrible liar," said Trip. "Anyway how are things down on Earth. We saw the news feed of the riots."

"Luckily the Vulcan compound has adequate security. We are trapped within the walls but otherwise we are safe," said T'Pol.

"I really can't believe what is going on down there," said Trip, shaking his head.

"How is your state of health?" asked T'Pol, she didn't want to burden Trip with anymore worry about her safety.

"About the same as before," said Trip. "Not getting any worse at the moment. Doc, reckons that I've stabilised again, but he's not sure how long it'll last. The problem is that the nanites are having to work pretty hard at the moment and they're taking a lot of my energy, when I'm not sleeping, I always seem to be either hungry or eating."

"I trust that you are not overexerting yourself," said T'Pol.

"I didn't know that you cared, T'Pol," said Trip, with an amused grin. "Don't worry, the Doc and I have an understanding. As soon as you or the Captain gets back I'll drop back to half time shifts. Doc says that if I put less strain on my body the drugs will work for longer."

"I am sorry that my Dohn Zhu has meant that you are having to take on this extra responsibility in detriment to your health," said T'Pol.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. Besides I'd only be bored if I wasn't working. Actually I'm kinda glad that I have an excuse to tell Phlox to go jump. He wanted to take me off duty all together, but I can't expect Malcolm and Anna to shoulder all of the bridge duty," said Trip.

"Nevertheless, if I was on Enterprise I would be able to take bridge duty as well. You also have the repair schedule to deal with. It is a considerable amount of work even for someone who is fully fit," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, tell me about it, but I can cope for bit longer, so don't you worry. You're much better concentrating on your tribunal and making sure that you convince them that you need to stay on Enterprise," said Trip.

"I fully intend to," said T'Pol. "I will give you an update tomorrow evening."

"Okay, 'night T'Pol," said Trip.

"Good night, Commander," replied T'Pol before she cut the connection.

She stared at the blank screen for a moment contemplating their conversation. Trip had looked more ill than when she had left. Despite his bravado, it was obvious that the extra responsibility and resulting stress was placing his health in more danger. It was now even more urgent that she should conclude her Dohn Zhu rapidly and in her favour. She decided that it was time to seek further council in how to accomplish this and therefore she began by accessing the Vulcan compound's extensive library, looking for something that might help her state her case.

* * *

Archer and Shran had fought their way to the exit through the Tanu guards. Now that Gain was dead they lacked any sort of organisation which had made their passage considerably easier. They hoped that they had provided enough of a distraction for Enam to retrieve her daughter and make her escape. They stood outside Ven Dath's level now.

"This is it," said Archer. "It all seems rather an anticlimax now that we're here."

"Let's just get this over with," said Shran. "The sooner we have your information the sooner we can get out of this hell hole."

"And there I was thinking that you were enjoying this. How's the hand?" asked Archer.

"Painful," replied Shran. "I can't hold my phaser now. Just as well Andorians are ambidextrous."

"Maybe we should move the tourniquet," said Archer.

Shran nodded and let Archer untie the bandage and retie it slightly higher up his arm.

"You ready?" Archer asked his Andorian companion.

"Always," replied the Andorian.

Archer cautiously opened the door. Six separate cameras suddenly turned in their direction.

"Captain Archer," said a disembodied voice that sounded as if it was coming over a speaker. "I was expecting you and your Andorian friend. If you'd care to follow my remote then it will bring you to me."

"Are you Ven Dath?" asked Archer to the air in front of him hoping that a microphone somewhere would pick up his question.

"Yes," boomed the voice. "In a manner of speaking. Follow the remote and I will explain everything."

Archer and Shran followed the floating robot that Ven Dath had referred to as a remote. They walked through steel corridors that seemed to shine with a blue light, past pipes that were filled with a strangely moving black liquid.

"Nanites," whispered Archer.

"What?" asked Shran.

"In the glass pipes. That black liquid isn't liquid, it's billions of tiny machines. That is what Trip has swimming around in his bloodstream," said Archer.

"Rather him than me," replied Shran.

"It's exactly what T'Pol described in her report of the original research station, but we thought all the research had been destroyed," said Archer.

"If Ven Dath is alive then it makes sense that his research would have survived too," said Shran.

They reached a room which was octagonal and had seven other corridors leading from it. In the centre of the room was a chair on a platform with wires and tubes snaking up to it. The remote hovered over the chair.

Archer moved towards the chair and looked at the man who sat on the chair. Or what was left of the man. He seemed to have been extremely badly burned, his features were distorted and barely visible. He was enmeshed in wires and life support equipment. Archer could make out the fact that he had, perhaps, once been a Xindi sloth.

"Please do step up and look at me, Captain. Look at me and see what you and your ship did to me," said Ven Dath.


	14. Chapter 14

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

"If that's Ven Dath," whispered Shran to Archer, "then who is talking to us?"

"I am trapped in this broken body that you see in front of you," said Ven Dath, "but I also have nanoprobes in my body which control the computers around you."

"We came to ask for your help," said Archer.

"Then you've wasted your journey, Captain. You can't possibly expect me to help the man who caused my suffering," said Ven Dath. "I'm not even sure that I should let you out of here alive after what you did to me."

"My Chief Engineer was the one who you tested your nanoprobes on. If it wasn't for him, then you'd be sitting there without even the abilities that you have," said Archer. "He needs your help."

"So Commander Tucker is still alive," said Ven Dath. "I did wonder whether he had survived the explosion. Obviously the nanoprobes still live within his body or you wouldn't be here."

"They're killing him," said Archer.

Laughter reverberated around the room. "So all my attempts with the red nanoprobes were in vain, but eventually the nanoprobes that my father designed did the job without any help from me."

"You infected him with those nanoprobes," said Archer, angrily. "I need to know how to get rid of them from his body without killing him."

"You can't," said Ven Dath. "They were never meant to be exorcised from a body once they had been introduced. Something must have altered his chemistry in order for them to be killing him."

"It isn't important how it happened," said Archer. "There has to be a way to get rid of the nanites."

"I have been experimenting with ways to get rid of them, but it is a difficult process. I have no idea if it would even work on a human. I have never successfully performed it on a Xindi," said Ven Dath, "all my subjects died."

"I'll take whatever you've got. Maybe our doctor can make it work for humans," said Archer.

"I'm not giving you anything, Archer. It was because of you that I'm in this state," said Ven Dath. "I was declared a war criminal because of you. You told the Xindi Council about my experiments and they condemned me for my work. I became an outcast from my own people! No one would hide me or give me medical attention. I had to bribe my way into this place. If you want your Engineer to live, Archer, you're going to have to get me out of this hell hole."

"You're a wanted criminal," said Archer.

"That is the bargain. Unless you get me out of here and then get me proper medical attention, I won't give you the information that you need to cure your Commander Tucker," said Ven Dath.

Archer looked at the shell that sat in front of him. This was a murderer. Someone who had killed experimental subjects to gain scientific knowledge. He had put Trip through hell, tortured him, experimented upon him, made him ill. Trip had almost died and, if Ven Dath was right, the cure that he was proposing might not even work, it could kill Trip quicker than the nanites. Even if it saved Trip, was it right to use the sacrifice of others to help Trip? People had died in the experiments that Ven Dath had performed in order to find a way to remove the nanites. Would Trip even want the help of someone who had blood on their hands?

Shran watched Archer struggling with himself. If Shran wanted to get Ven Dath out of here then Archer needed a prod in the right direction. "You have no choice, Archer. We have to take him with us," he said. "Commander Tucker's life is at stake."

Archer turned around to look at Shran. The Andorian didn't look too well, he'd developed a slight green tinge to his skin that Archer was fairly sure wasn't healthy for his species. Archer knew that Shran had an alternative motive for being here, but until now he hadn't been sure of what it was. Shran had just given it away, but Archer knew that whatever his motive, if they wanted to save Trip then he had to help Ven Dath.

"Okay, Dath, you've got a deal," said Archer, "but if you don't hold up your end of the bargain then I won't hold up mine."

* * *

T'Pol stood in the centre of the council chamber once again. So far the whole proceedings had taken just over two days. It was now her turn to speak.

"You have heard the evidence of my actions, but not the reasons behind them," said T'Pol. "I was posted to Enterprise to provide counsel to a young race entering deep space for the first time. We felt it was our duty to provide the humans with as much advice as we could before they entered the harsh place that we know the universe to be. When I was told that I would not be accompanying Enterprise into the Expanse I questioned the reasons behind this decision. Nothing had changed, the humans still required our council, perhaps more so now that they faced a threat to their own world. It was illogical that we should remove the Vulcan representative at the time when they were required most. I therefore resigned my commission and went with Enterprise into the Expanse."

She paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I am sure that this action seems to be illogical to many of you, however I had a number of reasons which I wish to present to this tribunal that I believe will show that my actions had justification."

The first part of T'Pol's testimony detailed the threats that they had encountered in the Expanse. She explained how the Expanse would have continued to expand until it encompassed the whole of the sector, including Vulcan. She talked about the Xindi and how they had been tricked into believing that the humans were a threat to them. She presented the science of the Expanse to the council to support her assertions. It took her most of the day to give all the evidence that she had collected and explain exactly what the Sphere Builders had intended.

"This threat to Earth was also a threat to Vulcan. We could logically conclude that as Earth is our ally we should assume that anyone who threatens them could also be a potential enemy of Vulcan. However this is all information that I discovered after I entered the Expanse," said T'Pol. "I wish to read a passage from Surak."

"We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of both of us. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations."

"If I had allowed the humans to enter the Expanse without me then I would have been ignoring the teachings of Surak. The humans are very different to us, but that difference is something which we should wish to preserve rather than discard. I could not allow Earth to be destroyed without doing anything to save it because, if I had, then the "infinite diversity" that it represents would have been destroyed also.

We cannot ignore the teachings of Surak as it suits us. It may have been convenient for us to refuse to get involved in something which seemed to threaten the humans alone, however we have also ignored some of the things that make us Vulcan."

"T'Pol," said Selak. "You have presented your reasons for your actions but you have not answered the charges against you. There is still the question of the laws governing our contact with other species. There is also the question of the Vulcan technology that you gave to the humans."

"I did not give Vulcan technology to the humans. I assisted in the upgrading of their sensors by their Chief Engineer, he had already laid out the designs, I simply optimised them," said T'Pol.

"The distinction that you are making here is a very slim one," said Selak.

"Then it is a matter for the tribunal to decide whether it is valid or not. I have simply stated the facts," replied T'Pol.

"There is also the matter of Regulation 115, "no Vulcan shall initiate contact with another species unless given instructions from the High Command to do so." You did initiate contact with the Xindi without the permission of the High Command," said Selak.

"I did not initiate contact. It was initiated by a ship that I was present upon. If a Vulcan were aboard a Denobulan transport vessel to when it unexpectedly made first contact with another species, would that be considered to be breaking the regulation?" said T'Pol.

"Again you are making a very fine distinction, T'Pol," said Selak. "One which I am unsure that this tribunal will share with you."

"Then that is also a matter of deliberation for the tribunal," said T'Pol. "I am confident that my actions were not in contravention of any laws."

"Have you concluded your statement, T'Pol," asked the chairman of the tribunal.

"I have," replied T'Pol.

"Then according to custom, this tribunal will reconvene in six days time to confer our judgement," said the chairman.

Selak, T'Prell and T'Pol rose from their seats and left the council chamber.

"Would you join myself and T'Prell for the evening meal?" asked Selak.

"I must return to Enterprise," said T'Pol.

"Very well, then we will see you in six days time," said Selak. "Peace and long life, T'Pol."

"Live long and prosper, Selak," replied T'Pol.

* * *

Davis came to the Armoury to find Reed.

"Drop what you're doing and come with me," said Davis.

"Lieutenant, I'm in the middle of some delicate upgrades," said Reed.

"Perhaps you'd like me to remind you of our conversation regarding Jessica," said Davis.

"No," said Reed. "Where are we going?"

"I've just got some new orders, we've been given the go ahead for phase three," said Davis.

"What is phase three?" asked Reed. He was also wondering what phase one and two were.

"You'll see," said Davis. "Just remember, you're not to interfere. You're just here to stop anyone from doing anything stupid."

Reed followed Davis out of the Armoury, where the rest of his men waited for him, with the Exception of Ensign Marshall who was guarding Trip. They made their way down to Trip's quarters where Ensign Marshall stood outside the door. Davis pressed the doorbell and after a moment the door slid open to reveal Trip looking like he'd just got out of bed.

"Commander Tucker," said Davis. "I have orders to take you into custody."

"You have what?" said Trip in disbelief.

Reed was about to echo Trip's statement but clamped his mouth shut, remembering what Davis had said about Jessica.

"Senator Nash has provided me with the power to arrest you and take you to a secure facility," said Davis.

"Like hell he has, this wasn't the agreement," said Trip. "Malcolm, get Headquarters on the com."

"The order seems to be genuine, Commander," said Reed, already hating himself for going along with this. "There's nothing I can do." He could see Davis give a satisfied smile at this reply, as if he'd won a great victory.

"Malcolm..." said Trip, in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Trip," said Reed and turned his head away from Trip but not before Trip had given him an extremely hurt look which cut right to Reed's very core. He hated this.

Davis pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Trip's wrists.

"They're made of toughened glass, so there's no point in trying to get out of them," said Davis. "We know that the nanites are unable to affect glass."

"You sure did your homework," said Trip sarcastically.

"Are they really necessary?" asked Reed. Trip was looking as if his features couldn't decide whether to be surprised or angry; at the moment he'd settled on surprised but angry was only just underneath.

"I'm afraid they are," said Davis. "And so is this." He aimed his phase pistol at Trip and fired. Trip slumped to the floor, stunned. Reed went to check on his friend. He found a strong pulse but Trip was completely unconscious.

"You utter bastard," said Reed. "Why the hell did you do that? He was going with you quietly."

"Maybe he was but with the nanites inside him, I can't risk him interfering with any of the ship's systems," said Davis. "Marshall, Keir, get him to the airlock. Reed, let the bridge know to expect a shuttle docking."

Reed went to the com and called Lieutenant Hess on the bridge while Keir and Marshall manhandled Trip out of his quarters and towards the airlock. Not a single one of the crew stopped the Security men to ask what they were doing. Reed thought that Trip had been so ill lately that it was not unusual for him to be seen being carried to sick bay but he also felt unhappily certain that it was because the crew had turned on Trip. It was obvious that part of Davis' plan had been to isolate Trip from everyone on Enterprise so that when they came to take him, no one would try to stop them. Davis had waited until T'Pol was away and until he had a hold over Reed. Malcolm would have been impressed by the plan if it hadn't been aimed at one of his closest friends.

Reed followed them to the airlock. The least he could do was make sure that Trip was okay before he was put on the shuttle.

"Where are you taking him?" he asked Davis.

"That information is classified," said Davis. "Rest assured that it's unlikely that you'll be seeing him again."

"I won't let you do this," said Reed. "I can't."

"You can and will, or Jessica will be dead. If you try to find him, we will kill Jessica. If anyone else comes looking for him then we will kill Jessica. It's in your interests to make sure that we don't have any trouble," said Davis. "We'll release Jessica to you once a decent interval of time has passed. Don't look so miserable, Reed, your secret's still safe with us."

Reed heard the clang of a ship docking with Enterprise. He felt completely impotent. Nothing he could do would make any difference now. He watched them load Trip onto the waiting shuttle and then Davis closed the door and Trip was gone.

* * *

Archer and Shran had, under Ven Dath's direction, placed the Xindi scientist in a stasis pod for his journey back to Enterprise. Archer had asked him if he was worried that Archer would go back on his deal and eject the pod into space, but Ven Dath had just laughed and reminded Archer that he needed him if he was to save his friend. They manhandled the stasis pod into the elevator and sped swiftly towards the lowest level of the Inner Sanctum. It took them longer to reach the Zor Rakh as they had to negotiate the stasis pod through the lower, densely inhabited levels. No one stopped them though so they reached the ship without incident.

Enam stood outside the ship, a small girl clutched in her arms that looked like a miniature version of Enam. Archer guessed that this had to be six year old Ghanima, her tail curled around her mother's arm as if worried that Enam might leave again.

"You found her," said Archer, the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

"It wasn't hard," replied Enam. "She's her mother's daughter, she'd already disabled one of the guards when I arrived."

Archer didn't want to ask how a six year old could disable a guard, but he guessed that with Ghanima being the daughter of Enam and a Tanu mob boss she would have picked up a few tricks.

"We don't have time for this touching reunion," said Shran. Archer noticed that the Andorian was now sweating and he had red rims around bloodshot eyes. "We have just annoyed some very powerful people on this station. I suggest that we take off and chat later."

They pushed Ven Dath's pod inside and then boarded the small Andorian craft. It was quite a squeeze with four of them but they all managed to get in with room to spare.

Archer found that the com had collected a recorded message and he played it back. He was surprised to see T'Pol's face on the screen, he hadn't expected Enterprise to contact them, the risk they were taking was huge.

"Captain, Doctor Phlox asked me to contact you. He believes that Commander Tucker's condition is worsening and you should make all possible haste to return to Enterprise with any information that you have gathered."

The message was short, to the point, and dated three days ago. Archer needed to get back to his ship quickly. He took the controls and lifted them off from the space station.

"Zor Rakh," came the call over the com, "this is Harrar station, you have not been given permission to take off, return to your berth immediately."

Archer ignored them. "What would happen if we went to warp here?" asked Archer.

"We'd cause a lot of damage," said Shran.

"Is it possible?" asked Archer, impatiently.

"This craft was labelled experimental for a reason," said Shran. "Possible, but not necessarily advisable."

"We're going to warp," said Archer. He engaged the warp drive and the Zor Rakh leapt into space, already far away from the station, the resulting shock-wave damaging the berths and ships docked at the station. It would be unlikely that Harrar station would be doing any trade in illegal goods for some time. The Zor Rakh hit warp five and maintained a steady speed, Archer briefly thought how much Trip would like to get a look at the Andorian engine. He allowed himself a moment of happiness as he realised that he was on his way home to Enterprise.

"Archer, change your heading," said Shran.

"Why? We're on the correct heading for Enterprise," said Archer and he turned to look at Shran. Shran held a phase pistol and it was pointed at Archer. "Shran, what are you doing?"

"This has very much been a marriage of convenience," said Shran. "I'm afraid it is no longer convenient for you to be involved. I'm sorry, Archer, we make a good team but I have my own objective. Set course for Andorian base Gamma." Shran reeled off the co-ordinates and watched carefully as Archer put the numbers into the computer.

"I thought you two were friends," said Enam.

"Only when it suits our mutual agendas," said Shran.

"What about Trip?" asked Archer. "Are you just going to let him die?"

"I'm sorry about Commander Tucker, I always liked him, but casualties in war are inevitable," said Shran.

"We're not at war," said Archer.

"You may not be now, but Andoria is," said Shran. "It's a constant war to prevent the Vulcans from encroaching into our territory."

"Why do you want Ven Dath?" asked Archer as he finished the course corrections.

"That should be obvious," said Shran. "He has knowledge of how to build nanoprobes, we want that knowledge so that we can turn it into a weapon against the Vulcans."

Archer noticed a slight tremor in Shran's arm as he held the phase pistol. The Andorian had started to sweat more and his colour had become worse, he was slowly turning from his normal blue to an unhealthy turquoise colour and the tips of his antennae were now jade green.

"What if Ven Dath won't give you the information?" asked Archer.

"He made a bargain with you that I'm sure he'll be happy to transfer to the Andorians. If he doesn't then we have ways of gaining his co-operation," said Shran. He wavered for just a second, the poison taking its toll on his system. Suddenly he was falling forwards and Archer caught him, gently removing the phase pistol from his grasp. Shran had passed out.

"He's really going to be angry about this when he wakes up, assuming he does wake up. Better get him back to Enterprise where Phlox can work his magic," said Archer, propping Shran up in his seat. He switched the course back to its previous heading.

"You really are going to have to tell me how you two ended up working together," said Enam.

"That is a very long story," said Archer, "but I guess we have time."

* * *

T'Pol opened the hatch of her shuttle in Enterprise's shuttle bay. She climbed out and closed the door carefully behind her. She heard someone enter the shuttle bay and turned around to see Lieutenant Reed.

"Sub-commander, it's good to see you back," said Reed.

"I must return for the verdict of the Dohn Zhu in six days," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, Davis and his men have left Enterprise," said Reed, "and they took Commander Tucker with them."

"The Captain had an agreement," said T'Pol.

"They had new orders," said Reed.

"Why did you not attempt to stop them?" asked T'Pol.

"The order was legitimate," said Reed.

"It went against the Captain's agreement," said T'Pol. "Did you contact Admiral Forrest?"

"I didn't see the need," said Reed.

"You may have handed Commander Tucker into the hands of people who mean him harm and you did not see the need?" said T'Pol, her voice tainted with sarcasm. "You have failed to fulfil your duties, Lieutenant. You are confined to your quarters until further notice."

Reed almost felt relieved. "Yes, Sub-commander." He left the shuttle bay and wandered miserably towards his quarters.

No one was in the shuttle bay to see T'Pol close her eyes and bow her head for just a moment before she visibly pulled herself together and headed for the bridge.

* * *

Trip awoke in a small white room, about a quarter of the size of his cabin on Enterprise. Everything around him gleamed and shone, reflecting the light. He lay on a bunk that protruded from the wall into the centre of the room, a white blanket thrown over him. It was then that he realised that he was stripped down to his underwear. He had the soreness in his chest that usually accompanied being stunned by a phase pistol and he'd been stunned often enough to know. He asked the nanites to run some scans, see if they could find any computers to access. They came back to him with very little information, they were unable to penetrate the shielding around his cell. A touch of the wall beside him and the nanites were able to tell him that the cell itself was made of glass, so they were unable to even tunnel out. His captors definitely knew a lot about what the nanites were capable of.

He didn't understand why Malcolm hadn't tried to stop them. The bargain that the Captain had made had been very clear, Trip was to stay on Enterprise until the repairs were complete. If they hadn't got rid of the nanites by the time the repairs were complete then he was to be turned over to the research station. Trip hadn't liked it but it had been a fair compromise, and he knew it had been the best Archer had been able to do on his behalf.

Malcolm hadn't even bothered to question the order or called headquarters to check that it was genuine. He hadn't even argued with Davis. Trip just didn't know why Malcolm hadn't protected him. Usually that was what Malcolm did, he was always so definite about being there to safeguard everyone that Trip had just expected him to this time. There had been something in Malcolm's eyes when he'd looked at him as well, something which had seemed suspiciously like guilt.

Suddenly one of the white walls became transparent, and he discovered that he had an audience.

"We're monitoring him for the moment," said a man who was watching him.

"How long before we can start the experiments?" asked the other man.

"Well, we have to do some other tests first," replied the first man. "We want to test his reactions and those of the nanites to some external stimuli. We have to obtain some baseline data before we can go further."

"Hey," said Trip, sitting up. "where am I?" Neither of the two men answered. "What's going on?" Trip rose off the bed and went over to the transparent glass. He hit it with the side of his fist. "Who are you? I want some answers," he shouted.

"He seems to be agitated," said the first man. He made a signal with his hand to someone outside of Trip's field of view. Suddenly the room filled with smoke and Trip began to cough. He continued to cough, barely making it the couple of steps to the bed before he was overcome and slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thank you to the following people for your reviews: Plumtuckered, Ragua, Ocean, Pookha, Lowenove, jonnyG, Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain (all editorial points gratefully received), Aeryn10, Anubis, Maraschino, Gabi and Rinne. On with the show...

* * *

"Archer to Enterprise."

"This is Enterprise, it's good to hear your voice Captain," said Hoshi. Archer couldn't fail to notice the genuine relief in her tone.

"What's the situation, Hoshi, can we dock in the shuttle bay or do we need to use the transporter again," said Archer.

"You're cleared to use the shuttle bay, sir," replied Hoshi. "Davis and his men have left Enterprise."

"Did Phlox find a way of getting rid of the nanites?" asked Archer, puzzled.

"No, sir. T'Pol will explain when you're back on board," said Hoshi.

"Have Phlox waiting for us when we dock, I've got two patients for him," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," replied Hoshi.

Archer docked the small Zor Rakh easily in Enterprise's shuttle bay, he threw open its doors and helped Enam and Ghanima out before he went back for Shran. Phlox entered the ship.

"He was stung by a six foot tall spider," said Archer, indicating the Andorian. "Enam gave him the antidote but it didn't seem to work so well on Andorians."

Phlox took out his scanner. "He's lucky. There's still time to save him. Would the six foot tall spider have been a member of the Creen race by any chance?"

"Yes, that's right," said Archer.

Phlox nodded. "I'll have him back on his feet in no time." He waved a couple of crewmen in with a stretcher to take the unconscious Andorian to sick bay.

"This is your second patient, Doctor," said Archer. "Ven Dath."

"A more difficult task," said Phlox after briefly scanning Ven Dath. "I'm not sure that it's even possible to correct all of the damage that has been done."

"Do your best, Doctor," said Archer.

"Of course," said Phlox. He waved another couple of crewmen into the Zor Rakh to move Ven Dath's pod to sick bay.

"Could you give Enam and Ghanima the once over as well? I don't think they've had a great life on Harrar station," said Archer.

"I'll give them a full check up," said Phlox with a smile. Enam and Ghanima were already being escorted out of the shuttle bay towards sick bay by one of the crew. Ghanima clung to her mother's leg, looking around her with wide eyes.

Archer stepped out of the Zor Rakh and was greeted by the sight of T'Pol standing alone in the shuttle bay.

"Captain, I am gratified that you have returned safely. Was your mission successful?" asked T'Pol.

"In a way," said Archer. "I brought back Ven Dath but he isn't in good shape, although he claims he has a way of helping Trip. Speaking of which, where are Trip and Malcolm?"

"Lieutenant Reed is confined to his quarters. Commander Tucker was arrested by Lieutenant Davis and removed from Enterprise while I was attending my Dohn Zhu," said T'Pol. "Admiral Forrest has not yet returned my call."

"They told me we had until Enterprise was repaired," said Archer angrily. He went to the com. "Hoshi, get Admiral Forrest on the line now and tell him I'm not in the mood for waiting. I'll take it in my ready room."

"Yes, sir," replied Hoshi.

Archer turned back to T'Pol. "We have to get him back, T'Pol. Why is Lieutenant Reed confined to his quarters?"

"He failed to check the orders with Headquarters and prevent Commander Tucker from being taken off the ship," said T'Pol.

"That doesn't sound much like Malcolm," said Archer. "I think we should talk to him."

"Agreed, he has not been acting like himself lately. Commander Tucker mentioned it when I last spoke to him," said T'Pol. "I should also inform you of the other events that have happened in your absence." As they made their way towards the bridge, T'Pol told Archer about the plan to prevent his absence from being discovered and the problems that Lieutenant Davis had caused. She gave him a thorough report of everything that had happened while he had been away.

The doors to the bridge opened in front of Archer and he realised that he was truly home. Unfortunately it wasn't the happy homecoming that he'd expected.

Hoshi noticed Archer's arrival. "Sir, I have Admiral Forrest for you." Archer merely nodded and headed for his ready room.

* * *

Reed was pacing in his quarters. He had analysed Jessica's message again and again and he didn't think there was anything more to get out of it. There had to be something though, what he had just wasn't enough to find her yet and now they had Trip they might decide that they didn't need Jessica. His door bell sounded and suddenly he was confronted by Captain Archer.

"Captain, you're back," said Reed, surprised but also pleased.

"T'Pol told me what happened," said Archer. "I want to hear your side of the story."

"I have no side, whatever T'Pol told you is what happened," said Reed. He had already decided that he wasn't going to defend himself, his actions were indefensible.

"Lieutenant, I've known you for over three years now and never once have you failed to protect a member of this crew or done anything that wasn't completely above board. I find it very hard to believe that you just let them take Commander Tucker off this ship without there being something else going on," said Archer. "If you don't tell me what's up, Malcolm, then I can't help you."

Reed knew there was no other way out of this. Unless he told Archer what was going on Davis would always have the power of blackmail over him and, as Security Officer, that wasn't something that he could allow. He went to the shelf above his bed and picked up one of the books that he had sat there. It was Sun Tzu's Art of War, which had a certain amount of irony about it given what it contained. He flicked through the pages until he reached the middle and there tucked into the spine of the book was a picture. The only one he had of him and Jessica, out of uniform and smiling, his arm around her shoulders.

He passed the picture to Archer. "Her name is Ensign Jessica Carruthers," said Reed. "Before I joined the crew of Enterprise my previous posting involved some teaching duties. Jessica was one of my students. She was also my girlfriend for the three years before I was posted to Enterprise."

"Which is against regulations, not to mention professional ethics," said Archer.

"Exactly. I'm not proud of what I did, and I won't make excuses for my actions, but we were genuinely happy together. I don't want you to think it was some sort of sordid little affair, or that I abused my position just to get her to go out with me. If anything she was the one who started it," said Reed.

Reed remembered the day that she'd walked into his classroom like it was yesterday. She looked like she had stepped out of some Pre Raphaelite painting, her curly honey-blonde hair falling in waves over her shoulders. He hadn't really seen her as anyone special until the lesson had begun and suddenly he realised that he had a real live wire on his hands. She was smart and not afraid to make her opinions known. Reed found that he began to look forward to his class with Jessica because he knew she would test his knowledge to its limits and play devil's advocate when required. Soon he found that she would wait behind at the end of classes to ask him questions and continue their debates.

He had reminded himself that she was a junior officer and a pupil and done his best to ignore what he was feeling. It had worked for a little while. Then she'd come to see him at the end of class one day with a problem.

"Lieutenant, I've been nominated to ask you a favour by the class," said Jessica.

"A favour, Cadet?" asked Reed.

"Our class are supposed to be going out to the Warp Five complex to look at the latest NX prototype, but our tutor was just taken sick. We can't go unless we can find someone else to accompany us that has a sufficient security clearance. I was hoping that you might be able to take us," said Jessica.

"What makes you think that I have the required security clearance?" asked Reed, as he packed his data padds into his bag.

"I did my home work," said Jessica. "You may just be Lieutenant Reed to us cadets, but I know you've had input into the design of the phase cannons that they're thinking about installing on the NX class. I've seen the way people look at you when you walk past them in the corridors."

"How do people look at me?" asked Reed, surprised to hear the Jessica had noticed something that he hadn't.

"Like you're someone important," said Jessica.

"I'm not," said Reed. "If I was, I wouldn't be teaching cadets."

"But you have a security clearance good enough to take a group of cadets on a tour of the Warp Five Complex," said Jessica.

"I do," replied Reed. He sighed. "When is it?"

"Next week," said Jessica. "Tuesday."

"Very well, I'll see if I can move my duty shifts," said Reed. Jessica thanked him and left, the perfect image of a Starfleet Cadet.

He'd taken the class to the Warp Five Complex and shown them around. They'd seen the current prototype and the NX-Beta and all the other stages that the Engineers had gone through to get to where they were now and at the end of the day everyone had gone home. He'd stopped to say thank you to the Engineers who had given the tour and then gone out to catch his transport back to the base. Jessica had been standing there waiting for him. They caught the same transport back to the base and ended up chatting the whole way. The rest of their relationship happened so quickly that he didn't even notice that they had suddenly become more than friends. He had woken up with her lying beside him before the consequences of what they'd done had even entered his head. The only thing that he was certain of was that he loved her and she made him complete.

"We were careful to keep it a secret, made sure that we were never seen at the academy together, except in class. That picture is of us on one of the few weekends when we were able to get away together. What with my duty schedule and her classes, there wasn't much free time for us to spend together. When I got the posting to Enterprise we decided that no matter how hard we tried the relationship was never going to work with me light years away. Jessica was also concerned that I was putting too much at stake for her, so we ended it and agreed to keep in touch. I thought we'd managed to get away with the whole thing until Davis told me he'd found out about it," finished Reed.

"Malcolm, this puts me in a very difficult position," said Archer.

"I know and I fully expect to be discharged from Starfleet for my conduct, but there's something else. Davis tried to blackmail me into helping him by using Jessica against me, but I told him that I didn't care about my career. That was when he gave me this," said Reed and handed Archer the padd with Jessica's message on it.

Archer played it and looked at Reed when it had finished. "Davis had her kidnapped," said Archer, "to ensure your co-operation."

"Yes, except it backfired slightly," said Reed. "Jessica sent me a message. Davis and I were in the same year at the Academy. We took the same classes mostly, except there was one that I took that he didn't, because he thought it was a waste of his time. Hostage negotiation. We all learnt the hand signals to send a message in case we were ever held prisoner. I taught them to Jessica. I don't care what happens to me, you can court-martial me, throw me in the brig, whatever, but you have to let me find Jessica."

"If you'd told T'Pol about Davis's attempt to blackmail you in the first place we might have been able to keep Trip on Enterprise," said Archer.

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry. I didn't realise what he had planned until it was too late. I made an error in judgement and Trip suffered for it," said Reed.

"I just finished talking with Admiral Forrest about Lieutenant Davis. He's disappeared. Along with any evidence that he ever existed. Whoever has Trip, it isn't Starfleet Security. The Admiral passed on some rumours of a top secret group working within Starfleet, reporting directly to the government," said Archer.

"Davis said something to me about working for something that had more teeth than Starfleet Intelligence. So we don't know where they've taken Trip," said Reed, with concern. "I tried to ask Davis but he wasn't giving anything away."

"I'm afraid so," said Archer, "we've got two kidnap victims to find, and Malcolm, I'm going to need your help. You're reinstated to duty, Mr Reed, for the moment anyway."

"And later?" asked Reed.

"We'll see," said Archer. "Let's just get our people back."

* * *

Shran awoke in what he assumed was the sick bay of Enterprise. He felt terrible and his head hurt like he'd drunk too much Andorian ale. Memories of what had happened on the Zor Rakh began to filter back to him and he realised that he had failed in his mission.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd decide to join the land of the living again," said a voice he recognised. He turned his head to see Enam sitting on the biobed beside his, her feet dangling over the side. Ghanima was asleep behind her mother, her small tail curled around Enam's waist.

"So we made it back to Enterprise," said Shran.

"No thanks to you and your tricks," replied Enam. "Are all Andorians so treacherous? You'd fit in well on Harrar station."

"I just did what I had to," said Shran. "You killed your mate."

"Yes, I did what I had to also," said Enam. "However I never betrayed my friend."

"Archer is not my friend," said Shran.

"I wonder if _he_ knows that," said Enam. Shran scowled at her but didn't reply.

Enterprise's Denobulan doctor appeared at the end of his bed.

"Ah good, you're awake," said Phlox. "You'll be pleased to know that I cleared all the poison from your system. After a few days rest you should be as good as new."

"Good," replied Shran, still scowling.

"Captain Archer was asking after your health," said Phlox. "You're my first Andorian patient. It's always exciting to get a new species to practice my craft upon. Did you know that your blood chemistry is very similar to that of the Vulcans?"

Enam stifled a giggle. Shran deepened his scowl, which Enam hadn't believed to be possible.

"When can I leave?" asked Shran.

"Well you're too weak to go anywhere for the moment," said Phlox. "You need to give your body time to recover. A couple of days should do it."

"I want to see Archer," said Shran.

"He's already on his way," said Phlox, "I alerted him as soon as you awoke."

Just at that moment the sick bay doors slid back to reveal Captain Archer. "You look better than when I last saw you," said Archer, smiling. "That unhealthy green tinge has almost gone."

"What do you intend doing with me?" asked Shran.

"None of the Earth government know you're here and the only Vulcan who's aware that you're on Enterprise is T'Pol. If I ask nicely then she won't let on. Once you're fully recovered, the Zor Rakh is ready to take you home," said Archer. "I figure that if I let you go, we're even again, considering I saved your life."

"No doubt Commander Tucker has already gone over the Zor Rakh with a finely calibrated scanner," said Shran. Archer's face fell. Shran hadn't expected this reaction, he had merely been making a joke and certainly hadn't expected Archer to take it personally.

"I've got to get back to the bridge," said Archer, quickly making his exit.

"What did I say?" asked Shran.

"Commander Tucker was arrested while the Captain was away," said Phlox. "Judging by the people who took him, the Captain is understandably concerned for the Commander's safety."

* * *

Trip awoke on the bed, his hands and feet were strapped down. He tested the restraints and discovered that he couldn't move them. The nanites told him that the restraints were made of toughened glass, he couldn't break them or use the nanites to chew through them. He gave up struggling against his bonds, sighed and lay still. He wasn't comfortable but for the moment there was nothing he could do.

Part of the wall of the cell became transparent and Trip saw the face of Lieutenant Davis looking at him.

"Davis, you son of a bitch. So you decided to come and gloat," said Trip.

"Not gloat," said Davis. "I'm in charge of the security of this facility, I came to check on our main test subject."

"Is that how I'm seen around here?" asked Trip. "I'm not even a human being anymore."

"You're a means to an end," said Davis.

"What's the end?" asked Trip.

"Not something we tell our test subjects," replied Davis.

"So what can I expect while I'm a guest here?" said Trip.

"If you co-operate then you'll be treated well, if you don't then you'll spend all your time in restraints. I don't understand the medical stuff, but I'm certain that it can be made very unpleasant for you if you don't do what we want," said Davis.

"I didn't think I was brought here for a vacation," said Trip. "If you think I'm going to co-operate with you bastards you've got another thing coming. You know someone is going to come looking for me."

"I doubt that," said Davis. "With what we have on Reed, he'll do whatever we want."

"Malcolm's a stand up guy, I can't believe you have anything on him that will stop them coming to find me," said Trip. Suddenly it was as if he had the final piece of the puzzle, Malcolm had betrayed him. That was how they had known what the nanites could do and why Malcolm hadn't tried to stop them taking him off Enterprise. It was suddenly as if someone had ripped out his heart, his friend had turned on him. He'd really thought that he could count on Malcolm, but he guessed he had been wrong there.

"You obviously don't know Lieutenant Reed as well as you thought you did," said Davis. He was pleased to see the affect that the news had had on Trip. The more wrong footed Tucker was the easier he would be to deal with.

"I may not know Malcolm Reed, but I know Jonathan Archer. The Captain's not just going to sit around doing nothing," said Trip. "You broke the agreement and the Captain won't be happy about that." Assuming that the Captain ever returned from the Expanse, he thought.

"I think you've misread your situation. We don't answer to Starfleet. You belong to us now, Mr Tucker. You're our lab rat, and that's what you will be until either we decide that we don't need you anymore or you die," said Davis.

"Which won't be very long if you don't give me my meds," said Trip, "you know the nanites are killing me," he added as if he were telling Davis the time of day.

"We know," said Davis. "For the moment we need you and the nanites alive, although as I understand it the nanites are the more important part of that equation."

The door opened and two men in white coats, who Trip assumed to be doctors, entered the room. Trip had been waiting for this, the open door meant that the room was no longer sealed. He told the nanites to feel out for any computers that they could access. Almost immediately an alarm went off.

"Now, that alarm means that you've been a bad boy," said Davis, walking in behind the men in white coats and closing the door behind him. The nanites immediately lost any connections that they had made. "We have detectors set up that tell us when you're using the nanites to attempt to access a computer. Let me give you the ground rules. You do something that we don't like and you get punished. Depending on what you've done, we'll fit the punishment to the crime." Davis held out a hand and one of the doctors put a hypospray which contained red liquid in his hand.

"What are you going to do?" asked Trip, his accent thicker than usual, shooting a look of pure hatred in Davis' direction.

Davis injected the substance into Trip's arm without a word and the three men turned and left Trip's cell. Trip felt a warmth spread through his blood from the point of injection. The warmth turned into a burning and his blood felt as if it had turned into acid as it moved through his body. He struggled against the restraints, trying to curl in on himself, anything to stop the excruciating pain that he was now in. He let out a small whimper of pain and finally he screamed as the poison made its way through his body.

If he ever got his hands on Davis then he was going to kill him, he focused on that thought while he endured the pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

The quarantine on Enterprise had been lifted since Trip was no longer on board. That meant that the corridors had turned into a hive of activity as the first shift prepared for shore leave. Reed was among those going down to the surface in the first wave. In contrast to most of the crew, he carried only a duffel bag and it certainly wasn't full of beach wear. Archer had offered to accompany him but he'd refused stating that this was his mess and he had had to sort it out himself. Besides this was more of a one man job. Reed felt like a man who had a lot of misdeeds to repay, he needed to atone for his sins and no one could do it for him.

While Reed went to find Jessica, Archer and T'Pol were going to attempt to use their contacts to find Trip. Reed hoped that their contacts would have some information about where to find the Commander. He had a few contacts of his own that he thought he might be able to get something out of.

He started at the Warp Five Complex, it was where Jessica was posted at the moment. He needed a start point, the place she'd been when she'd been taken. The only way he could get that was by asking a few well placed questions about her movements that day, but he was careful who he asked. If it got back to Jessica's captors that he was looking for them then he would be placing Jessica in danger.

Jessica's message had been simple, twenty minutes north east. Assuming that they'd kidnapped her as she was leaving the warp five complex, then he was guessing the Black Hills were his best bet. They were about twenty minutes away by hover car. He got out the map, measured the distance and drew an arc where he estimated the furthest range of their travel to be and then another where the least distance they could have travelled was. He hoped they hadn't been driving Jessica around in circles but he guessed she would have spotted that. From Jessica's video he knew what kind of building he was looking for, although there'd been very little to go on. There was a metal wall behind her. He had originally guessed a warehouse, but, given the country, he thought it was more likely to be a barn.

He got together his gear, hired a hover car and went up into the mountains. There were several buildings on his maps that he wanted to check out. To help him in his search he'd taken some aerial photographs from Enterprise that picked out the layouts of the buildings. He had a list of attributes that the house had to have for it to be the one that he was looking for. It had to be no more than two miles from a main road because the recording had picked up the sounds of hover truck motors. It also had to be no more than five miles away from the flight path of the nearby airport, the video had picked up some engine sound from the planes. It had narrowed his search area considerably.

He spent most of the afternoon driving up and down dirt tracks. He had visited about ten buildings before he came across one which looked promising. Most of the buildings he'd been to had been farm houses with barns and had been very obviously occupied. He had used the excuse of being a lost tourist asking for directions to go and check them out. This one was different, there was no activity around the house and it looked deserted, except that he was picking up residual heat signatures. People had been in the building less than six hours previously. He went into the barn and found further evidence that it had been occupied. There were chairs upended on the floor and beside one of the chairs lay a pile of ropes.

He took out his scanner and waved it across the ropes. As he had predicted there were traces of human DNA on the ropes and it matched Jessica's. They had been here but had obviously moved on and it looked as if it wasn't that long ago. He'd been steeling himself against the possibility that Jessica was already dead, but there was no body so he continued to allow himself to hope that she was alive.

He caught the glint of something gold lying on the floor. He went to investigate and immediately recognised it, he'd given it to Jessica on their second anniversary. It was a thin gold chain and on it was a capital letter J pendant. Reed knew that Jessica had left it behind on purpose, to tell him that she knew he was looking for her. He'd had no idea that she still wore it. He tucked the necklace safely in his pocket. He intended to give it back to Jessica himself. He hoped that she could hang on a bit longer.

If they had left only a short while ago then it was possible that he could track them. The air was relatively clear so he could probably pick up the exhaust of any vehicles that they had used, at least until they hit the main road. It should be enough to give him an indication of which direction they'd gone in. He ran back to his car and set off again, following the route that the scanner gave him. Luckily for him they seemed to be purposely sticking to the back roads, probably to avoid any unnecessary contact. It was a sensible move, if you didn't meet anyone then there was much less chance of discovery.

He travelled for hours, leaving the mountains behind. Finally he saw buildings up ahead and the trail led up the driveway where there was a hover car parked. Night had fallen and he was beginning to get tired, but he was so close to his goal that he refused to rest now. He used the scanner and discovered that there were three people inside the building. One of them had to be Jessica, which left her with two guards. However he also detected three other people moving around the edge of the property, Davis had posted perimeter guards. Five men to deal with in total.

Reed had brought a small arsenal of weapons with him but hopefully all he'd need was his phase pistol. However he certainly didn't intend on underestimating his opponents. These men were probably rogue Security officers just like Davis so would have had exactly the same the training as he had. Which meant that one of them was watching the approach. At the first sign of trouble they'd be on alert. Reed had to figure out a way to get in without alerting anyone to his presence.

He crept up to the guard who was furthest away from the main entrance. He waited until he was sure that the guard was looking in the other direction and stunned him. The guard dropped to the ground, unconscious. He quickly disarmed the perimeter guard, looking around to check that no one had seen him.

He proceeded stealthily towards the house, using the shadows as cover. He glimpsed through the windows the scene inside. Jessica sat on a chair, bound and gagged with two guards watching her. Reed thought she looked cross rather than scared. One kidnapper sat opposite her, phase pistol trained on Jessica, the other paced around the room nervously.

He moved behind the hover car, using it to hide himself. He found a small stone on the ground and hurled it at the window of the house, it wasn't enough to break it but it was enough to alert the guards inside. Reed waited for one of them to leave the house to come and investigate. Sure enough after a few seconds one of the guards appeared at the door, outlined by the light from within the house he was an easy target. Reed stunned him and was moving towards the house when the second kidnapper appeared.

The guard saw Reed and fired at him. Reed dropped to the ground rapidly, still moving forwards, but lost his grip on his own phase pistol in the process. He ducked behind the hover car and stayed completely still. He waited for the guard to come looking for him. Reed heard the crunch of feet on the gravel of the drive and as the guard rounded the side of the hover car Reed jumped him. He knocked the phase pistol out of the guard's hand before he could fire again.

The guard was taller than Reed and heavier, however it was exactly this sort of situation that Reed spent most of his time training for. Reed also had the added advantage that he had the experience of the Expanse to draw upon, which if nothing else, had honed his fighting skills. Xindi Reptilians were stronger than humans and Reed had had to develop tactics to deal with that.

Reed allowed the guard to get in one good punch before he used his own momentum against him and threw him to the ground. The guard kicked out and took Reeds legs out from under him. Reed landed heavily, but rolled with the fall, righting himself before his attacker could take further advantage. The guard had pulled himself to his feet, but Reed was already executing a flying kick which sent the guard into the side of the hover car. The guard's elbow shattered the window of the hover car with the force of his fall and that set off the car's alarm.

The alarm shrieked loudly through the still of the night, scaring birds in the trees. Reed used the distraction to hit the kidnapper's head against the car again and knock him unconscious. He pulled open the door of the hover car, quickly found the wires that would silence the alarm and ripped them out. However, he was fairly sure that it was already too late. His stealthy approach had just gone up in flames.

As if to confirm Reed's assessment of the situation, there was the sound of a the guard's communicator activating.

"Echo one to echo three, what was that alarm?" asked a voice that he recognised.

"Ensign McLaughlin," muttered Reed.

"Echo three, report," said the voice urgently.

Reed rifled through the unconscious guard's pockets and found the communicator. He put on his best impression of an American accent. Teasing Trip had given him enough practice to make him pretty good.

"Echo three to echo one, we set the alarm off by accident, nothing to worry about," said Reed.

"Nice try Reed," snarled the voice over the radio, "but Echo three doesn't have an American accent."

Reed swore, he'd gambled and lost. He had to get Jessica out now, before McLaughlin and her guards came looking for him. Reed scooped up his phase pistol from where it had fallen and ran through the door of the house, over to Jessica. He ripped off her gag.

"Malcolm, thank god," said Jessica with relief, while Reed untied her hands and feet from the chair she was sat on.

"I'm afraid we're going to have company very shortly," said Reed.

"It'll take them about ten minutes to get in from the perimeter," said Jessica. Then she gave Reed a smile. "I knew you'd find me."

He lent forward and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Sorry it took a while. There were a few complications," said Reed.

"What have you got yourself caught up in?" asked Jessica. "This is what happens when I'm not around to look after you."

"I'll explain everything on the way back to town," said Reed. "I don't want us to be around when those reinforcements show up."

"Agreed," said Jessica. "I'll be happy to get out of here."

"My car's just down the road," said Reed. He undid the final knot and pulled Jessica to her feet. She wobbled slightly but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"My legs have gone to sleep," she explained. "Too long tied up, just give me a second."

"We don't have a second, we have to get going now," said Reed, helping Jessica out of the house and to the hover car. He opened the bonnet of the vehicle and began poking about in the engine.

"You're going to disable their transport," said Jessica, immediately understanding what Reed was up to.

"If I can," said Reed. He pulled out a couple of vital components. He was no engineer like Trip but he knew how to break a hover car. Just for good measure he tossed one particularly important looking piece of the engine into the trees. Jessica took the opportunity to stretch out her sore legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said and the two of them ran down the path towards Reed's car.

There was noise behind them as the kidnappers saw their escape and then discovered the broken hover car. Reed and Jessica ducked into the trees as phaser fire erupted in their direction. They pushed their way through the undergrowth, aware that the kidnappers weren't far behind them. Reed stopped a second to fire back at their pursuers but it seemed as if they had enough of a head start that they were going to make it.

Reed had never been so pleased to see a hire car in his entire life. He wondered if the collision damage waiver covered him for phaser damage. It was only when they were safely inside the hover car and on their way back to civilisation that Reed flicked open his communicator.

"Reed to Enterprise, I've got her."

* * *

Eventually the pain inducing drug had worked its way through Trip's system. Trip was exhausted and he had pulled so hard on the restraints that the sharp edges had dug into his flesh. A doctor had come and released him from the restraints and bandaged his wrists and ankles. He was told that as long as he behaved he wouldn't be placed in restraints again unless the tests specifically required it. He hadn't tried to use the nanites again to access the computers, he knew any attempt would end in more pain and probably be futile. He was better saving his strength.

Time passed. He had no idea how long he'd been in the cell, he guessed it had been a couple of days, but they'd taken his watch and the cell was permanently illuminated. Day and night were indistinguishable and it made it very hard to sleep, but he seemed to be permanently tired at the moment so he spent a lot of time dozing anyway. He wondered if they were putting drugs in the water, or his food, perhaps trying to keep him docile.

If he moved too quickly then he seemed to get a dizzy spell, it was back to how it had been when he'd fallen down the steps in Engineering. He guessed that they had upped his dosage of immuno-suppressants and it was interfering with the nanites' communication with his body. The nanites were certainly reporting back some strange substances in his blood chemistry, but at the moment he didn't even know if he could trust what the nanites were telling him. What he did know was that his captors were more interested in the nanites than they were in his own health. He started to try to work out how long it would be before the immuno-suppressants stopped working and the nanites started to poison his blood again, but he gave it up as being too depressing.

When someone entered the room he was given the instruction to stand up and face the opposite wall. He knew that his captors had complete power over him in this environment but he couldn't just give in and co-operate, it wasn't in his nature. That morning, he'd tried to overpower the person who had entered his cell to give him his breakfast but he'd been stunned before he'd even known what had hit him. As punishment, he'd been put in restraints again and left without food or water, which, given the amount of power the nanites were drawing at the moment, had ended up being very uncomfortable.

He got the impression that he was very much an experiment to them. He lay strapped down on the bed while men and women in white coats came and took blood samples from him and, although he tried to talk to them, they never said a word to him. There were other tests as well, some of them painful, most of them made him feel like he was just a piece of meat to them. They were obviously testing how the nanites reacted to various stimuli. They never took him out of his cell, so he had no idea what the rest of the building looked like or even where the building was. He suspected that his captors knew what the nanites could do if they allowed him anywhere near a computer link.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was very afraid, although he was damned if he was going to let the sons of bitches know. The whole situation reminded him of his time as a prisoner of the Xindi. He shivered despite himself at the thought of his torture. He was also beginning to feel very lonely. He wasn't used to spending so much time by himself, he was normally quite a sociable person and he was finding it hard to adjust to so little human contact. He hoped that someone from Enterprise was looking for him, he really wasn't enjoying being a test subject.

* * *

Archer was on his way down to Sick Bay. It had been three days since they'd taken Trip and he was no closer to finding his Chief Engineer. After Reed's call that Jessica was safe Archer had shifted the search into high gear. He'd called in every favour that he could, but so far he'd drawn a blank.

Nash had proved to be untouchable. Archer was certain that the Senator was involved, even more so after Hoshi had shown him the tape of the riot outside the Vulcan compound. However, proving it was going to be extremely hard and, without proof, Archer had nothing. Whatever organisation Davis was working for, he had made sure that there were no links back to Nash. All of Davis' orders had come via Star Fleet channels, although no one was quite sure who had issued the orders when they were traced back. Questions were being asked about some of Star Fleet's administration procedures and Forrest had instigated a full investigation.

Davis himself, and his men, had disappeared. No one had seen them since they had left Enterprise. All records of the shuttle flight that had taken Trip from Enterprise had been wiped from the system. Even Enterprise's sensor logs had been purged, a program hiding within the computer that was timed to produce a sensor malfunction at just the right moment.

There was no doubt in Archer's mind that Davis had been serious about keeping Trip. They weren't meant to have any leads to him. There would be no video messages to prove that he was alive. Davis' people didn't care if Archer thought Trip was dead, Archer had nothing that they wanted.

Archer reached sick bay and opened the door to be greeted by the sight of all three biobeds occupied. Enam sat on one playing a game with Ghanima, Shran was on the middle one, sleeping despite the noise coming from the bed beside his, and at the far side of sick bay was Ensign Carruthers, sitting on the edge of a biobed while Phlox tended to her. A worried looking Lieutenant Reed stood beside Phlox.

Reed had brought Jessica back to Enterprise in order to protect her better, he certainly didn't intend on letting anyone snatch her again. Luckily, apart from the rope marks around her wrists and ankles, she seemed to be unharmed, if rather tired.

"Welcome to Enterprise, Ensign," said Archer as he approached the far bed.

"Thank you, sir," said Jessica. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I, Ensign," said Archer. "While you were a captive did anyone mention anything about Commander Tucker?"

"No, sir, they didn't say very much at all. Someone mentioned something about returning to base but nothing about where it was," said Jessica.

"Some of my contacts came back to me," said Reed, "they backed up the rumours about a renegade group within Starfleet Intelligence, but no one has been able to get any evidence that it exists."

"And if no one knows whether they even exist then they certainly don't know where their base is," said Archer.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Reed.

"Sorry won't get him back, Malcolm," said Archer. He saw the look of guilt on Reed's face and immediately regretted the remark, Reed was working as hard as any of them to find Trip. Jessica reached out a hand and put it on Reed's arm.

"T'Pol thought she might be able to do something with the sensor records which could at least give us something to go on," said Archer. "For the moment that's our best bet."

"I've got an idea how you might be able to find Commander Tucker," said Shran and everyone turned around to look at the now awake Andorian. He carefully sat up, dangling his legs over the side of the bed. He was still feeling shaky.

"How?" asked Archer.

Shran hesitated a second.

"Well spit it out," said Reed, impatiently.

"My current command is a listening post," said Shran. "We also have surveillance equipment in your solar system."

"Surveillance equipment?" asked Archer. "You're spying on us?"

"You're allies of the Vulcans, and therefore potential enemies of the Andorians," said Shran.

"For how long?" asked Reed.

"What do you think we were doing when we helped you out with the Xindi?" asked Shran.

"So that stuff about navigating through the subspace vortex to find us was just a line?" said Archer.

"We did navigate the subspace vortex but with orders to plant surveillance equipment, not help you against the Xindi," said Shran.

"I did think it was a bit convenient," said Reed.

"I guess we were just so happy to see you that we didn't wonder why you were here," said Archer.

"Regardless of how they got there, the devices we planted have been monitoring shipping in this area for the past couple of months. They will have recorded the route of the shuttle that took Commander Tucker from Enterprise. At the very least we'd know if they took him back to Earth," said Shran. He jumped off the bed and held onto the side for a moment before straightening his pose. "Get me to a com unit and I'll download the data for you."

"Commander, you're not well enough to be standing," said Phlox.

"Doctors," spat Shran. "I'm not one of your Starfleet weaklings. You don't have any authority over me. Get out of my way and let me do my job." It would have been an impressive display of defiance except that the green tinge had returned to his face, which Archer knew was the equivalent of a human becoming pale.

"Shran, Phlox doesn't tell people what to do for fun, it's for your own good," said Archer. "Get back to bed, I'll arrange for what you need to be brought to sick bay. If that's okay with the Doctor?"

Phlox hesitated a moment and then nodded. Shran, however, remained standing by his bed.

"Malcolm, I want you and T'Pol to arrange everything that Shran needs," said Archer, more for Shran's benefit than theirs, his officers knew what was required without needing any orders from him.

"Yes, sir," said Reed.

"Commander Shran, perhaps you should rest while you're waiting," said Phlox tactfully.

Shran looked as if he might be difficult and continue to object, but he finally nodded and climbed back onto the biobed. Phlox came over and began fussing over his patient, pulling the blanket back over the Andorian.

"Doctors," murmured Shran with derision. The poison had taken its toll on his body, making him weak. He was actually quite relieved to be able to lie back down, despite his protestations. His Andorian stubbornness wouldn't allow him to admit that he wasn't well enough to get out of bed and help. He wasn't used to being ill or having others take care of him, and he didn't like having control of his own life taken away from him.

"Can I go, Doctor?" asked Jessica.

"I don't see why not," replied Phlox. "Let me know if you have any further problems with the abrasion injuries."

"Yes, Doctor," said Jessica. "I'd feel a lot better if I was helping, especially since I guess I'm at least partially responsible."

"It wasn't your fault that you got dragged into all this, Ensign," said Archer. "But with a third of the crew on shore leave, and another third due to go down to Earth today, we can do with all the help we can get. Why don't you give Lieutenant Reed a hand getting together everything that he needs?"

"Yes, sir," said Jessica, with a small smile. Lieutenant Reed was waiting for her by the sick bay doors so she hopped off the biobed and the two of them left sick bay together.

* * *

It was T'Pol who returned to sick bay with the com equipment that Shran required. Lieutenant Reed had been called away by Hoshi to take a call from a possible lead on Commander Tucker's whereabouts. She entered sick bay to find Shran and Archer arguing about the surveillance equipment that the Andorians had somehow managed to sneak into Earth's solar system.

"I thought that we had an understanding," said Archer, just as T'Pol entered.

"There are no "understandings" when it comes to the safety of my people," said Shran.

"Why would you think that Earth was your enemy?" asked Archer.

"You have an alliance with our enemies," said Shran.

"Has Earth ever attacked Andoria? We helped negotiate a peace treaty between you and the Vulcans," said Archer, getting more angry by the moment.

"It was deemed to be a necessary precaution," said Shran.

T'Pol gave a small cough and Archer and Shran both turned to look at her.

"T'Pol, is everything ready?" asked Archer, quickly regaining his calm demeanour.

"Of course," said T'Pol. "I have programmed this padd with the necessary data. It will act as a link to the ship's main com system. It will allow you to utilise the ship's communications array but adjust frequencies and download files."

"Will this do it?" Archer asked Shran.

"It should. The surveillance satellite will require codes to access the files that it has already stored," said Shran. "We'll just have to hope that they didn't decide to change them while I was away."

T'Pol passed Shran the padd which she had programmed to interface with the com system and watched as the Andorian input codes and adjusted frequencies to link to the satellite.

"It has accepted my codes," said Shran. "I'm downloading the files directly to your computer."

T'Pol took out her own padd and thumbed through the files until she reached the sensor data that she was looking for.

"T'Pol?" asked Archer.

"It shows the shuttle leaving Enterprise and travelling towards Earth," said T'Pol.

"The resolution should be good enough to pick up where the shuttle went," said Shran.

"In theory," said T'Pol. "However the direct path of the shuttle is hidden by the Earth's moon."

Archer went to the empty biobed and lent against it, pressing both palms into the bed's soft mattress. "Another dead end," he said. He wanted to throw something, anything. They had been so close this time.

"No doubt the Commander's kidnappers planned their escape to be hidden," said T'Pol. "I may be able to extrapolate further from the data we have and discern the shuttle's eventual course."

"Do it, T'Pol," said Archer. "Every minute that Trip's in their hands it puts him in more danger."

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol. "I will begin my analysis immediately." She left sick bay and Archer turned to Shran.

"I guess thanks are in order," said Archer.

"I told you that we're even after this, your thanks aren't required," said Shran. "Now go away and let me get some sleep." Shran rolled over and pointedly ignored Archer. Archer smiled and nodded, some things didn't change. Then Archer remembered that there was something else he had wanted to talk to T'Pol about. He dashed out of sick bay and ran down the corridor in the direction he thought T'Pol had gone.

She was wandering along the corridor reading her padd whilst walking.

"T'Pol!" shouted Archer.

T'Pol stopped, turned and waited for Archer to catch up with her.

"Can I do something for you, Captain?" she asked.

"I just realised that I hadn't asked you how your Dohn Zhu went?" said Archer. The two continued walking down the corridor towards the turbo lift.

"It has not been concluded, I must wait another three days before the verdict is given," said T'Pol.

"Do you think that you persuaded them not to send you back to Vulcan?" asked Archer.

"I am not confident that the outcome will be in my favour," said T'Pol.

"Why not?" asked Archer.

"My prosecutor was Selak," said T'Pol.

"Who's Selak?" asked Archer.

"He was my tutor of Vulcan law during my diplomatic training," said T'Pol. "He not only knows the way that I think, but he is considerably better versed in Vulcan law than I am."

"I see," said Archer. "How does that make a difference? It doesn't change the fact that what you did was the right thing to do."

"Even stating the case to the best of my ability I was unable to counter all the points that Selak made," said T'Pol. "It is illogical to worry about an event which is outside my control. I prefer to concentrate on retrieving Commander Tucker."

"I suppose that does make sense," said Archer. "Although, if you're not here when Trip gets back, he might never speak to me again."

"I think that is unlikely," said T'Pol.

"I'd rather not find out," said Archer. "I suppose we'd better make the most of having you around for at least the next three days."


	17. Chapter 17

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter. It's nice to be back.

* * *

Nash strode purposefully through the complex. It was probably the best equipped facility in Starfleet. It had to be for the kind of projects that were carried out within it. He walked past laboratories where scientists worked with one goal in mind, untangling the inner workings of the nanites. The stockpiles of nanites were growing as they harvested more and more from their test subject. They had developed a method of stimulating their reproduction cycles so that they multiplied faster than their currently programmed rate. He was pleased to see that the vats of black liquid that lined the hall were nearing capacity, the liquid moving in the bizarre way that indicated the presence of the nanites. He entered the control room that was the centre of operations for the complex.

"How is our guest today?" asked Nash, taking a seat beside Lieutenant Davis. He looked at the screens in front of him that showed the sole occupant of the bio-containment unit. Commander Tucker was lying on the bed, curled on one side.

"Being difficult, as usual, Senator," said Davis. "Yesterday, he tried to jump the guard who brought him his breakfast. Today one of the doctors took a blood sample and the nanites had been pre-programmed to self-destruct."

"He's testing us," said Nash. "Seeing how far he can push us."

"What would you recommend for punishment this time?" asked Davis. "I'm assuming that the order not to damage him permanently still stands."

"Unfortunately it does. He seems to require a lot of persuading to co-operate. He probably still thinks that Archer will come and rescue him. The doctors tell me that we can't use our normal methods because he's already weak. If he wasn't such an annoyance then I might admire the man for his stubbornness," said Nash. "Put him in restraints and administer the serum, perhaps a night of pain will bring him to the realisation that we are the ones in charge. This time put some padding around the restraints, his blood is a valuable commodity and I don't want it wasted."

"Yes, sir," said Davis. "You saw McLaughlin's report on Reed's raid on the farmhouse?"

"Yes, most unfortunate that we lost our leverage on Mr Reed," said Nash. "However, even if they look, they won't be able to find us. I made sure that our tracks were covered."

"Termination is always an option," said Davis.

"One that I would prefer not to exercise unless Archer forces our hand. The Commander is too valuable to us at the moment to be discarded lightly. I'd rather dispose of Archer if it comes to it. What about the rest of the project?" asked Nash.

"So far we're on schedule," said Davis. "And the Vulcans?"

"Completely unaware that I have anything other than their best interests at heart," said Nash, leaning back in his chair lazily. "Before you go to see Mr Tucker you should send our data on Lieutenant Reed to Starfleet Headquarters, after all he did break our deal."

* * *

Reed found Archer and T'Pol in the Command Centre. T'Pol was going through Shran's surveillance data, methodical as always. So far it had taken her nearly two days to put together all the information from the Andorian spy equipment into a format where she could look at trajectories and patterns. Archer had left T'Pol to her work knowing that she would work faster without him looking over her shoulder. He still felt he needed to do something so he was reviewing the other data that they had collected about Trip's abductors, but so far it hadn't amounted to much. 

"I think I have a lead," said Reed. "One of my contacts in Starfleet Intelligence came up with something. Supplies."

"Supplies?" asked Archer, "how does that help us?"

"It's a standard tactic, if you can't follow the physical evidence, follow the money trail," said Reed. "Or in this case the supplies trail. Anywhere that wants to keep Trip prisoner needs a huge amount of supplies. They'd need shielding for a cell, a lot of glass, surveillance equipment and weapons. Some of it would have to have come from the Quartermaster's office, which means that they must have some sort of legitimate front that they use for obtaining supplies. It would take them some time to order in everything that they'd need. They must have been doing it for months, ever since we sent back that first report detailing what happened to Trip when he was a prisoner of the Xindi."

"So we can trace what happened to the supplies and find out where Trip is?" asked Archer.

"Exactly," said Reed. "The only problem is that it is by no means perfect and it's going to take me a while to go through all the data. The best it might do is narrow down the possibilities."

"It's better than what we've got at the moment," said Archer.

"I think that I may be able to refine our search," said T'Pol. "I was unable to extrapolate the shuttle's track sufficiently to be able to discern its destination. So I have been examining the shipping patterns around Earth in the hope that I could find an abnormality. Starfleet vessels have visited these locations," said T'Pol and a map of Earth and it's surrounding satellites appeared on the large screen in front of them. "Of these locations most are official bases of operations, however a number are not, but have received significant traffic." T'Pol turned those red. They were left with about twenty locations.

"So if we add in the data from where supplies were being shipped to, we should be able to get a good guess as to where Trip is," said Reed and input his information. "I suppose the most useful one might be who was interested in large amounts of glass." Several of T'Pol's red dots disappeared.

"Take out Mars Colony One," said Archer. "There's glass used in constructing the bio-domes."

"Take out the UK location as well," said Reed. "They're building an experimental alien ecosystem there. Lots of glass involved in that construction."

"That still leaves us with about five locations," said Archer.

"We can't mount a rescue mission to all five," said Reed.

"I do not believe that will be necessary," said T'Pol, cutting to the heart of the problem as usual. "Only one of these locations is unusual." She highlighted the location on the map and brought up an enlarged picture.

"That's a high Earth orbit weather station," said Archer. "Advanced climate modelling. About twenty staff maximum. Civilian run but they also use Starfleet personnel. I'd expect them to have a fair number of Starfleet ships coming and going. Why that one?"

"Why would they need glass?" asked Reed. "Surveillance equipment yes, but not glass and certainly not in these quantities. The station was constructed years ago and there's no record of any repair work being required."

Archer went over to the screen, looking at the picture more closely. The solar panels were extended towards the sun, gathering maximum power for the station. "We need proof that they're holding Trip there. We can't mount an attack on a civilian outpost, even if we do strong suspicions."

"I could scan for the presence of nanites," said T'Pol, "however we will need to get closer if I am to accomplish this. The nanites will be extremely difficult to detect even then but given Enterprise's state of repair and position, it would be impossible to detect them from here."

"Will the scanners on the shuttlepod be enough?" asked Reed.

"With some modifications," replied T'Pol.

"That's settled then, Travis can take you out in a shuttlepod. Try not to get caught," said Archer.

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

"Perhaps I should go with them?" asked Reed.

"Not this time Lieutenant, I need you here planning out our strategy," said Archer.

Reed nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll pull the plans of the station from the Starfleet database," he said, moving to the console. Finally he could repay his Judas debt. He was going to mount the best damn rescue mission in the history of Starfleet and they would get Trip back where he belonged.

"Phlox to Archer," said the com.

"Archer here, go ahead," said the Captain.

"Captain, I have revived Ven Dath. He wishes to speak with you," said Phlox.

"On my way," said Archer.

* * *

Archer arrived in sick bay to find Ven Dath covered in some sort of sticky substance and with several tubes running into his body. He wore an oxygen mask, his breath rasping in his throat as he sucked air in. He was in the far corner of sick bay, surrounded by curtains which Phlox pulled closed around his patient as he came over to speak with Archer. 

"I have him on pain medication, but he wouldn't allow me to drug him sufficiently to alleviate all his pain," said Phlox.

"And the gunk on his skin?" asked Archer.

"An excretion from the Denebian slug. It has remarkable healing powers when it comes to burns, I'm hoping that it will be able to restore his skin. The internal injuries will be more difficult. Even assuming an operation was successful I doubt I would be able to repair all of the damage. He is dying, Captain, and although I'm doing everything I can, I don't think it will be enough," said Phlox.

"Have you told him?" asked Archer.

"Yes and he has asked to speak with you about it," said Phlox.

Archer nodded and drew back the curtains.

Ven Dath pulled the oxygen mask down with a shaking hand so that it rested on his chin. "It seems that there was a flaw in our bargain, Archer," rasped Ven Dath. "I underestimated the level of your medical technology."

"I never said that we'd be able to make you well. All you asked for was passage off Harrar station and medical attention, you have both of those. Now tell me how to save Trip," said Archer.

"I'm dying Archer, why should I tell you anything. You're the one who killed me," said Ven Dath.

"Then what difference does it make if you tell me how to get rid of the nanites," said Archer.

"None, except that if one of your own dies then perhaps that is payment for what you did to me," said Ven Dath.

"I could take you back to Harrar," said Archer.

"A fate no worse than my current one," said Ven Dath.

"This wasn't our agreement. I've held up my end of the bargain," said Archer. "If you have any decency left in you then you'll tell me what I need to know."

"You've forgotten who I am, Archer. I'm the person who supervised the torture of your Chief Engineer. I've killed more men for the advancement of science than I can count. What would one more death be to me," said Ven Dath.

Phlox appeared at the gap in the curtains. "You would have completed your life's work if you perfect the removal process. If you would allow me to, I could work with you. However, I need a starting point in order to do that."

"I'm not stupid, Doctor, I know what you're doing. You're trying to appeal to my scientific curiosity. However, you are correct, I would like to see my work completed and your offer is tempting," said Ven Dath.

"So you'll do it?" asked Archer.

"Yes, I believe I will," said Ven Dath. "I will work for as long as I can."

"Thank you," said Archer.

"There is no guarantee that I will be successful. Save your thanks, Archer, for when I have accomplished my task," said Ven Dath.

* * *

Travis piloted T'Pol to their destination. They had to be careful not to show too much interest in their target, so Travis had plotted a course that would take them close to the weather station but would look as if they were merely on their way to Earth. 

"How close do you need to be, Sub-commander?" asked Travis.

"Within five kilometres of the station should suffice," said T'Pol.

"That's cutting it fine, we'll be within range of their sensors," said Travis.

"I am hoping that a shuttlepod won't draw any undue attention on the course that you have plotted," replied T'Pol.

"Fingers crossed you're right," said Travis as he manoeuvred in for their fly past. "We're only going to get one go at this. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ensign," said T'Pol. She had already spent most of the journey to their current location checking the scanners so that they would be in perfect working order for when it came time to use them.

"Okay, here we go," said Travis. He approached the station as if he was vectoring for a landing on Earth. He slowed down as much as he dared to give T'Pol the longest amount of time possible to complete her scans. An urgent beep drew his attention on the control panel. "Sub-commander, we're being scanned."

"I only need another forty seconds to complete the scan," said T'Pol.

"That could be a problem, if they scan us and detect a Vulcan biosign then we could be in trouble," said Travis. "We need to get out of here now." There weren't many Starfleet vessels that would have a Vulcan aboard. If this was the location where Commander Tucker was being held, it wouldn't take them much to put two and two together and work out that the shuttle came from Enterprise. If the weather station knew that they were mounting a rescue operation then that would make life much harder and could even put Commander Tucker in danger. The worst that might happen was if they decided to move the Commander somewhere else, then they might never find him again.

"Twenty seconds, Ensign," said T'Pol, calmly.

The seconds dragged by, seeming much longer to Travis than they actually were. As a pilot he was much more used to reacting quickly than being patient.

"My scans are complete. Please take us back to Enterprise," said T'Pol.

"Is that station where they're holding Commander Tucker?" asked Travis, unable to wait any longer for an answer.

"Yes, Ensign," replied T'Pol. "I suggest you make haste, the Commander's life signs are not optimal."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Travis with feeling, and kicked in full speed as he made a U-turn back towards Enterprise.

* * *

Admiral Forrest had been surprised when he unexpectedly received a data-chip in the mail that morning. Usually anything which could be put on a data-chip could just as easily be sent via the network. There was no return address or even a note enclosed to suggest where it had come from. He was even more surprised when he looked at the contents of the data-chip, it detailed how Lieutenant Reed had been having an affair with one of his pupils at the academy. This was four years ago now, but it was still a grave accusation. Enterprise certainly had more than its fair share of trouble at the moment. He immediately contacted Captain Archer to bring the allegations to his attention. 

When Archer answered the com, he looked weary and as if he hadn't slept for a while.

"Jon, I've just received information that Lieutenant Reed has broken the fraternisation regulations," said Admiral Forrest.

"Lieutenant Reed brought the matter to my attention five days ago," said Archer.

"Then why didn't you bring it to _my_ attention, Captain," said Forrest, crossly.

"There's more to it than that, sir," said Archer. "The people that kidnapped Commander Tucker were using it to blackmail Lieutenant Reed into turning a blind eye to what they were doing. I expect it was them that sent the information to you. At the time they were still holding Ensign Carruthers hostage to ensure his co-operation. If I had told you, then it might have placed Ensign Carruthers in danger."

"I assume that Ensign Carruthers is now safe?" asked Forrest.

"Yes, sir. She's on board Enterprise," said Archer.

"God damn it, Jon, a scandal like this is the last thing that Starfleet needs. We already have the xenophobes breathing down our necks to get us to shut down the space program, they don't need more fuel for the fire," said Forrest. "This is extremely serious. Not only was she Reed's junior officer but she was also his pupil. It wasn't just against regulations, it was unethical as well."

"The relationship is over, sir," said Archer. "Lieutenant Reed is well aware of what he has done."

"I would never have believed it of Reed if I didn't have the proof staring me in the face. He has always been a model officer," said Forrest. "You know the penalty for this, Jon. At the very least he's facing jail time, and a demotion, at the worst he could be given a dishonourable discharge. He certainly won't be allowed to serve on Enterprise again."

"Admiral, Lieutenant Reed is the best Armoury Officer in the fleet. I don't see why he should be punished for something which happened before Enterprise launched and is now over," said Archer.

"Jon, that isn't the point and you know it," said Forrest. "We can't make exceptions simply because he wasn't found out until now. It would send a message that we don't care about fraternisation so long as we don't find out about it."

"I'm just saying that the fraternisation rules were put in place to prevent an abuse of power and as far as I can see that didn't happen here," said Archer. "I don't want to lose my Armoury Officer. I'm already looking at having to replace my Science Officer and Chief Engineer, one to some ridiculous Vulcan tribunal and the other to ill health. If we have to replace the entire senior staff the morale on this ship will plummet. This crew has been to hell and back, they don't need this as well."

"I'm aware of that, but there may be nothing I can do. Lieutenant Reed has dug his own hole, I can only work within the rules to help him out," said Forrest. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything at the moment."

"All I'm asking is that you don't take him off Enterprise. You might want to remind people that Lieutenant Reed risked his life to prevent the destruction of Earth more than once," said Archer.

"I will, Jon, I will," said Forrest. "I'll keep you updated. Any news on Commander Tucker?"

"We think we may have found where they took him, but I'm waiting for T'Pol to return with some data to confirm that. Lieutenant Reed has already begun drawing up plans for a rescue mission. We should have him back by tomorrow if everything goes according to plan," said Archer.

"Good luck, Jon. I think you're going to need it," said Admiral Forrest.


	18. Chapter 18

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Sorry this was a long time coming. Thanks to all those who are sticking with this one.

* * *

T'Pol and Mayweather docked the shuttle in the bay and immediately made their way to the bridge with T'Pol's sensor data. She went to the Captain's Ready Room, knocking but not waiting for the call to enter. 

"T'Pol, what did you find?" asked Archer, looking up from his work.

"Commander Tucker is on the weather station. He is not well," said T'Pol. "We need to get to him quickly."

"I'll tell Malcolm to move the rescue up," said Archer, his hand moving towards the com button.

"There is something else," said T'Pol. "Commander Tucker was not the only source of nanite scan signatures."

"What?" asked Archer. "How many?"

"Commander Tucker has approximately two billion nanites in his bloodstream. We detected approximately two trillion nanites on the weather station. That would be enough nanites to infect thousands of people," said T'Pol.

"They can't all have come from Trip," said Archer. "How did they get them?"

"They would only have needed to take some nanites from the Commander. If they had the correct conditions and information they could speed up the replication of the nanites," said T'Pol.

"So they've got a nanite farm. What are they planning on doing with them, T'Pol?" asked Archer.

"That is unknown," replied T'Pol. "However I do not believe that they have done this purely for scientific curiosity."

* * *

Enam had tired quickly of sick bay. Now she and Ghanima were exploring the ship with the typical curiosity of the Tanu. She and her daughter had already located the mess hall, Engineering and the observation lounge. Finally she came to a heavy looking door on a corridor. It had human script lettering on the bulkhead beside the door but she had never taught herself how to read the human language, only speak it. She decided to open the door and find out what was on the other side of it. 

She pulled back the hatch to reveal the Armoury. She was immediately interested in what she saw. The arrays of weapons and the controls called out to her to inspect them. Unfortunately there were several humans present who would no doubt want her to leave just as they had done in Engineering. She spotted Lieutenant Reed and went over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Reed was startled slightly by her silent approach. "Enam, what are you doing here?"

"Exploring, it's what I do," said Enam.

"This is a restricted area and no place for children," said Reed, removing a broken phase pistol that was waiting to be repaired from Ghanima's small hands. Ghanima looked at him crossly. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Reed added.

"You know, you humans can be incredibly dull sometimes," said Enam. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I could help you? I am a professional guide." Ghanima had given up trying to retrieve the phase pistol while Reed was watching and had moved off to inspect a torpedo.

"That wasn't what I heard," replied Reed. "I heard that you were a professional thief."

"So? You're trying to steal back your Commander Tucker, aren't you?" asked Enam.

"I suppose you could put it like that," said Reed. He sighed. He saw no harm in accepting her help and he did need it, the station was proving a difficult nut to crack. It had an awful lot of security features for a weather station. "Fine, these are the schematics of the weather station. I need a way in and a way out. This is where we think they're holding Commander Tucker."

"It's very central," said Enam, "and probably well guarded."

"Really, I hadn't thought of that," said Reed sarcastically.

Apparently the Tanu did not have sarcasm or she was just ignoring his tone because Enam carried on oblivious. "Well obviously. He is their prize. He must be worth a lot of money to them."

"I don't know about being worth money," said Reed, "but he is definitely important to them."

"This central shaft runs the length of the station," said Enam. "Maybe we could use it to penetrate to the level that we need."

"I'd looked at that, but there's a problem," said Reed.

"Traps?" asked Enam, her eyes lighting up.

"I guess you could call them that. Laser grids are placed at intervals up and down the shaft. They turn them off if they need to do maintenance in the shaft but we won't have that luxury," said Reed.

"If they can be turned off then there's a way in," said Enam. "That's your entrance. Now getting out is another matter."

"Yes, a far more tricky endeavour. Not only will we have alerted them to our presence but we don't know how badly the Commander has been injured. If T'Pol's right then he may not be in any state to help us with his rescue. We have to plan for a difficult time."

"You sound as if you've done this before," said Enam.

"Rescued Trip?" said Reed. "I'm beginning to lose count." A cold feeling gripped his stomach as he remembered finding Trip on the Xindi ship, tortured and unaware. He had thought he'd been too late until he felt the thready beat of Trip's pulse under his fingers.

"Planned for difficulties," said Enam.

"That too," said Reed. "There's another part to this mission as well. We have to find out what they're up to. There must be a reason behind the kidnapping."

"We need a diversion," said Enam.

"Actually all we really need is to split their forces," said Reed.

"How many men were you planning on taking with you?" asked Enam, innocently.

"Five or six. I doubt that I'll persuade the Captain to stay behind while I do my job, so better say six," said Reed.

"Make that seven and I think you might be in with a chance," said Enam, "especially if one of those seven is me."

"Eight," said a familiar voice from the door. Reed turned to see Shran leaning against the doorframe. He obviously wasn't completely well but he did look much better than the last time Reed had seen him.

"Has my Armoury suddenly turned into Piccadilly Circus?" asked Reed, annoyed. "What are you doing out of sick bay?"

"I got fed up with that Denobulan nursemaid fussing over me," said Shran. "It sounds like you're going to need help with rescuing Commander Tucker. I'm offering you my help. I prefer it when your Captain owes me so I thought I'd get the score table off to a good start."

"What makes you think I'm going to take either of you with us?" asked Reed.

"Because you need me," answered Shran and Enam in unison, both turning to stare at the other with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Oh good," said Reed, bitterly, "and I thought this was going to be a simple rescue mission."

* * *

"How are you doing today?" asked a voice that Trip recognised. He was having a lot of trouble focusing his eyes at the moment. He had no doubt that he'd been drugged heavily and that was why he was having so much trouble making his body respond to his demands upon it. He managed to turn his head a little so that he could see the figure who stood outside his cell looking in at him. Davis again. The past few days Davis had come by regularly to taunt Trip and the Engineer was getting very tired of it. 

"Been better," mumbled Trip, "but then I guess you knew that already."

"If you hadn't been so much trouble then we wouldn't have had to do this," replied Davis. "Of course, I wanted to beat you into submission but the doctors tell us you wouldn't survive that. This is almost as good though. If we have to keep drugging you like this you'll eventually become addicted, unable to live without the drugs we give you. Now that would be an interesting experiment."

Trip closed his eyes trying to block out the unpleasant dizziness and floating feeling. It didn't work, the dizziness and dislocation were as much inside him as out. The nanites had long since given up trying to communicate with his befuddled brain. Not that they had been much help before, but their silence was even more ominous than their previous unintelligible chattering. He'd stopped trusting their information as soon as he'd realised that he was being drugged, he knew how that could effect the nanites. The reports he'd been receiving from them didn't seem to be correct, one moment they told him that all their systems were fine and the next they were shouting warnings at him.

"Anyway," continued Davis, "we've got something different planned for you today."

The door opened and some doctors entered the cell. Trip opened his eyes and tried to focus on what was going on. They wheeled equipment into the room and Trip recognised it immediately. Sound modulation equipment.

"They tell me that this will reprogram the nanites," said Davis. "When we found your notes on how the nanites can be reprogrammed with sound, the science guys got very excited. Of course I'm more interested in just what it will do to you if we hit the wrong note."

"You don't understand what you're doing," said Trip. "You could destroy the nanites or yourselves. We don't know everything that they're capable of. At the moment the failsafes are turned on but if you mess with them then I don't know what might happen."

"Then we'll just have to find out," said Davis.

Last time Trip had tried this it had almost killed him, he knew he was now in a lot of danger. If he'd realised back then just how reckless it was to mess about with the nanites then he probably wouldn't have conducted the experiment, even if it did mean that he was able to transmute them into a benign force. He knew exactly how much destructive power the nanites could wield, he'd seen Ven Dath's red prototypes and he knew that they had to be derived from the same nanites that lived within his body.

"Please, you've got to listen to me," said Trip.

Davis and the scientists ignored Trip. He gave up fighting against the drugs they had given him and sank into oblivion as they turned on the sound modulation equipment.

* * *

By the time Archer arrived in the Armoury to be briefed on Reed's plan, Shran, Enam and Reed were discussing the fine details. Reed had to admit that the two aliens had helped considerably with refining his ideas and now he was far more confident that the rescue mission was actually going to be a success. 

"What is going on here?" asked Archer. "You're meant to be in sick bay."

"We were bored," said Enam. "You didn't expect to keep me in sick bay with a whole ship to explore, did you, Archer?"

"I had hoped that you might at least ask before you went exploring," said Archer. He was also wondering why the usually diligent Armoury Officer hadn't kicked both Shran and Ghanima out of his Armoury.

"Actually, sir, Enam and Commander Shran have been quite helpful," said Reed. "Enam solved the problem of how to turn off the laser grids so that we can enter the space station and the Commander has been helping me with our exit plan."

"Yes, but why are they helping you?" asked Archer.

"I figured that you got me off Harrar with Ghanima, so I should help you get your friend off that space station," said Enam. "Tanu do have some honour, you know. We don't like unpaid debts any more than your blue friend does." Her tail twisted in the air behind her as she talked.

"What about you, Shran? What's your motive here?" said Archer looking at the Andorian.

"Let's just say that I'm getting my first shot in early, before I end up owing you for something," said Shran dryly.

If the situation had been different then Archer might have laughed. As it was, Trip was in danger and he didn't have time to joke or argue. He was also disturbed that Shran felt that he needed to store up favours with Archer. What was it that the Andorian wasn't telling him? He decided that if he couldn't beat them then joining them might be the next best thing. "I don't suppose that I can dissuade either of you from coming with us?"

"Not even a remote possibility," said Enam.

"No," said Shran in a tone that refused any argument.

"Very well then," said Archer. "Welcome to the team. Run through the plan for me Malcolm."

The Lieutenant was about to begin when T'Pol entered with a padd in her hand.

"I have the scans that you requested, Lieutenant," said T'Pol, moving to join the party clustered around the Armoury console.

"Thank you, Sub-commander," said Reed, accepting the padd.

"Thanks, T'Pol," said Archer. "You'd better be getting back to Earth if you're going to make it in time for the verdict pronouncement from the Dohn Zhu."

"I had intended to be late," said T'Pol.

"Late? Why?" asked Archer.

"I will be accompanying you to rescue Commander Tucker," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, if you're late…" said Archer, and trailed off. He honestly wasn't sure what would happen if T'Pol didn't arrive for the verdict of her Dohn Zhu but he was pretty certain that it couldn't be anything good.

"I will most likely be found guilty in my absence," said T'Pol. "However, you will need my technical knowledge to obtain the evidence that we require against Senator Nash and Lieutenant Davis."

"You're risking everything that you've worked for, T'Pol," said Archer. "You'll just be proving to them that you're as unreliable as they say you are."

"My time on Enterprise has taught me many things," said T'Pol. "One of which is that the needs of the few occasionally outweigh the needs of the many. You have always said that I am as much a part of this crew as any of its human members. I will not be left behind."

"Malcolm, I guess you'd better make room for one more," said Archer. He had no wish to be on the wrong side of T'Pol and after all, she was the one who would have to bear the consequences.

* * *

Reed had decided to keep the rescue team to eight members. He had handpicked three security officers to join the five that they had already decided upon. Ensigns Hooper, Scott and Prior had been the lucky ones. They assembled in the transporter room in their space suits. Hess was at the controls, making the final few checks to the system. It had only recently been repaired and she was taking no chances with the lives of the rescue team. 

"You know that this is the absolute limit of the transporter's operation," said Hess.

"We've been over this, Lieutenant," said Archer. "We know the risk and we know what we're doing."

"Yes, sir, it's just that Commander Tucker will kill me when he gets back and finds out that I've over-clocked the transporter," said Hess. "He told me never to do this, ever, and threatened some pretty dire consequences if I tried it."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, I'll explain it to the Commander," said Archer. He knew there was a very good reason why Trip wouldn't let anyone do what they had just done to the transporter. Much like the phase cannons, the transporter could be made more powerful if it was allowed to draw power directly from the impulse engine. The extra energy could turn it into a long range transporter which could drop the rescue team in space next to the weather station. It was a one shot deal, however, the power needed to transport the team that far would blow every circuit in the transporter assembly. Hess had estimated that its repair might take a week and would probably mean getting replacement parts from Jupiter Station. When they were out in deep space they didn't have access to Jupiter Station's stores and hence Trip's warnings not to overload the transporter. Some things were just too expensive and delicate to keep replacing.

"Let's go," said Archer.

The team stepped up on to the dais and sealed their space suits. If this worked then their next steps would be in open space. Once everyone had confirmed that their space suits were sealed and checked, Archer nodded at Hess. She nodded in return, her eyes telling them in no uncertain terms to bring back her boss safe, and activated the transporter.

The transporter room disappeared in a haze of sparkling air and suddenly eight people hung in space with the Earth beneath their feet. The weather station was to their right. The station's sensors shouldn't be able to detect them, their scans were looking for ships rather than men, if their intelligence was correct. Eight bodies hanging isolated in space shouldn't be a big enough target for them to detect. They were maintaining radio silence until they were inside the station, they had no guarantee that the station was not listening in to the frequency of their suit radios.

Archer activated his jet pack and the rest of the party followed him towards the station. He regulated the thrust carefully, if he was too fast then the momentum would throw him into the station and bounce him back out into space. That could be a disaster because he might not have enough fuel to get back or he could injure himself severely and they didn't have the time or resources to deal with injuries. Archer was worried enough about how much Trip was going to slow them down.

They landed softly on the outside of the station, only Enam going a little too fast, Reed having to reach out a hand to grab her as she almost detached herself from the station's exterior. She nodded her thanks to the Lieutenant before attaching her safety line and they began the task of opening the maintenance hatch. Archer let Reed and Enam do their work while he and the rest of the team kept watch for trouble. The maintenance hatch was linked to a number of security systems that needed to be bypassed before they could enter the station, but Enam and Reed knew what they were doing. A vibration transmitted by the station's hull let them know that the hatch had been opened. However they still had to wait as Reed and Enam disabled the laser grids that ran up and down the shaft. Supposedly these were to prevent delicate equipment being damaged by debris but Archer had his doubts about whether they had ever been put to that use.

Reed gave them the signal that they had been successful and then lowered himself down through the opening. The others followed him down the narrow shaft, barely wide enough for them to drop down with all the equipment that they carried. Archer had flash backs to the Aquatic's level on Harrar station, but he reminded himself that there would be no giant squid lurking at the end of this tunnel.

About half way down the shaft was the exit that they needed. There were only three entrances to the maintenance shaft, one at the top, one at the bottom and one in the middle. The middle one would take them directly to the heart of the station. Again there was more security to be bypassed but Reed was getting a feel for their systems now so this took much less time. He pulled back the hatch and they entered an airlock. Finally they stepped out into the station corridors. Thus far their plan had worked perfectly.

They removed their helmets and breathed in the air of the weather station. They took off the space suits which were clumsy and would impede their movement and stowed them in the airlock.

"So far, so good," whispered Archer. "Everyone okay?" He received a series of nods and affirmatives from the team. They shrugged their packs onto their backs and prepared to move out. T'Pol and Enam would take Ensigns Scott and Prior and make for the computer core to attempt to retrieve whatever they could on the plans Nash had for the nanites. Meanwhile Archer, Reed, Shran and Ensign Hooper would find Trip. The two teams would rendezvous back at the station's shuttle bay where they would find transport off the station. T'Pol hadn't wanted to take command of the secondary mission, wanting to be with Archer when he found Trip but eventually she recognised that it made more sense for her to use her computer skills to extract the information that they needed.

Archer caught the eye of his Vulcan second in command, "good luck and don't be late." T'Pol didn't reply but gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head, then she and her team moved away down the corridor in search of answers.


	19. Chapter 19

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

Archer and his team wound around labyrinthine corridors, keeping out of sight of the station's workforce who were still oblivious to their presence. However, it wasn't long before they encountered resistance in the shape of some heavily armed guards. Around a corner they could see an opaque glass cell, probably where Trip was being held. They watched as people entered the cell and left again. One of them was Lieutenant Davis, Archer could hear Reed grinding his teeth as they watched Davis check in with the guards before moving off down the corridor towards the control room. 

They pulled back slightly to assess their options and ducked down a corridor that was lined with glass vats of a strangely moving black liquid. Reed recognised them as vats of nanites immediately. A metal walkway ran across the top of the vats and crossed the corridor, leading to another doorway on the upper level. Pieces of equipment, probably for monitoring the vats, were spaced at intervals along the walkway.

"This is the nanite storage area," said Reed. "There must be billions of nanites here."

"T'Pol's scans were right then," said Archer, looking curiously at the vats. Something about the way that the liquid moved in the vats was distinctly unsettling.

"As interesting as this science project is," said Shran sarcastically, "we are working to a deadline."

"You're right. How are we going to do this?" asked Archer.

"We don't really have any choice but to go for a head on attack," said Reed.

"We already have the advantage of surprise," added Shran, "two guards and a few scientists should be no problem."

"Except that they have Trip and might try to use him as a hostage," said Reed.

"If they can't see us coming then it shouldn't be a problem," replied Shran.

"The guards can still see us, even if the people inside the cell can't," said Reed.

"Then we had better take them down before they can alert anyone inside the cell," said Shran with a hint of impatience.

"Agreed," said Archer, stepping in before Reed could reply. "Let's make this quick and get Trip out of here."

"Yes, sir," said Reed.

Shran's antennae twitched. "Someone's coming," he said. "Take cover."

Suddenly, a group of guards led by Lieutenant Davis appeared at the end of the corridor. "There they are, kill them," said Davis. The guards wasted no time in opening fire on the small group who threw themselves against the wall. Reed using the steps up to the walkway as somewhere to snipe from. He took down several guards but more seemed to appear.

"Sir!" Reed shouted to Archer. "We can use the walkway to get out and then double back to get Trip. I'll cover you."

Archer nodded and made a dive for Reed's position. He waved for Shran and Hooper to join him and they too made it to the stairs. They gradually edged up the stairs whilst keeping the guards pinned so that they couldn't follow.

"Get going, sir," said Reed. "I'll hold them here."

"Malcolm…" began Archer.

"This mess is my responsibility, let me deal with it," said Reed, before Archer could get any further.

"Be careful," said Archer. They were under fire and running out of time, this was not the rightmoment to pick an argument with his stubborn Armoury Officer. "We'll see you in the shuttle bay."

"Yes, sir," said Reed and he kept up a steady rate of fire while the others made their escape. However, Davis had spotted Archer, Shran and Hooper leaving and Reed watched in dismay as Davis ordered his men to go back and guard the cell.

"It's just you and me now, Reed. I think it's time we had it out between us, don't you?" shouted Davis, his Northern Irish accent sounding harsh in the confined space of the corridor.

"It ends here, Davis. You're a disgrace to the uniform," replied Reed.

"My bosses wouldn't agree with you," said Davis, "I'm useful to them and we're as much Starfleet as you are."

"I don't care what you think. Starfleet is not in the business of kidnapping and extortion. The man you're holding is a good friend of mine and he's twice the man you'll ever be," said Reed. "He's the kind of man that makes Starfleet an organisation that I'm proud to be part of."

"It's a terrible shame then that you won't be part of it for much longer," said Davis.

"I'm willing to pay for my mistakes. The question is, are you?" said Reed.

Davis stepped out from his hiding place, his phase pistol in his hand. He moved towards Reed's position, climbing up the steps to the walkway where Reed hid, watching for Reed to make even the slightest move.

"I don't make mistakes," said Davis, "but you did when you didn't get out of here with your friends."

Reed stood, holding his phase pistol on Davis. The two of them stood looking at each other, grey eyes meeting green in an unwavering stare of pure hatred for one another.

"It seems we have an impasse," said Reed.

"I don't need a phase pistol to beat you, Reed," said Davis and threw his weapon into one of the vats of nanites. "Now are you going to prove that you are the coward that I think you are, or face me in a fair fight."

Reed had his suspicions that the fight would be anything but fair but he too discarded his phase pistol into one of the vats of nanites. The weapon sank slowly into the black pool of moving liquid and was quickly dissolved by the hungry nanites. Before he had a chance to think, Davis had barrelled into him and now both men rolled on the floor trying to gain the upper hand. Reed landed a good punch on Davis' jaw and pushed his attacker off him while Davis reeled from the blow.

Reed leapt to his feet and into fighting stance as Davis did the same. They moved into a familiar rhythm of punch and block, each as fast as the other. Reed reminded himself that Davis had been through exactly the same training programs that he had, it was almost as if he was fighting himself. Except Davis hadn't spent the last year chasing Xindi in the Expanse, nor had he played hide and seek around Enterprise's corridors with Xindi insectoids, or fought Xindi reptilians on a sphere weapon that was attempting to destroy Earth. Reed had an edge of experience that had been hard won during his time on Enterprise.

Reed aimed a sweeping kick at Davis' left leg and his opponent went down as he'd planned, but when Reed went to complete the move by following up with an arm lock, Davis was already rolling out of the way. Davis caught Reed in the ribs with a sharp blow from his elbow. It was exactly the move that Reed would have made had he been in Davis' position and it hurt like hell. While he was down, Davis took the opportunity presented by Reed's weakened state and kicked him in the stomach. It reminded Reed of fighting Hayes, the MACO Major had known every move and counter in the book. Then he remembered how he'd beaten Hayes.

"What was that?" Hayes had asked as he lay panting on the floor where Reed had just thrown him.

"Just a little Klingon move that I picked up," Reed had replied. Hayes had barely been able to pick himself up off the deck to get ready for another round.

Reed realised that he knew how to beat this man. Stop thinking Starfleet, start thinking alien. He rolled to his feet and tried out some Vulcan martial arts that T'Pol had taught him. He aimed a well placed kick at Davis' stomach and caught the Lieutenant off guard. Davis fell backwards onto the railing. Reed now attacked with a series of punches, using his smaller size to give him more speed against Davis, keeping out of range of his attacks until he knew where to place his own. He had no doubt that T'Pol would be lecturing him now on conservation of energy but he didn't have time to stick to all the precepts of the Vulcan martial art.

Reed could tell that Davis was having more difficulty now, he'd barely managed to block Reed's punches and the kick had completely wrong footed him. Reed followed up his advantage with a chop to his opponent's shoulders and then he closed both hands around Davis' throat and began to squeeze. Davis lent back dangerously over the railings, hanging over the vats of nanites below which roiled with dark black turbulence. Reed could see the panic in Davis' eyes as he realised the position that Reed had him in.

Suddenly Davis kicked out and Reed thought he'd given away his advantage as pain exploded in his right knee. He cried out but didn't loosen his hold on his enemy, however Davis now had a grip on Reed and was intent on taking him over the railings. Davis pulled on Reed, jerking him hard so that he lost his footing and he was thrown over Davis towards the seething blackness below. Reed kept hold of Davis, pulling the Lieutenant with him as he fell, releasing his grip when he realised he needed both hands to stop his fall. Reed threw out a hand and grabbed the support strut for the railings, saving himself just a few feet above the nanite vats. However, Davis had followed Reed over the metal bars and hadn't been so lucky, he fell into the black swirling fluid. Reed watched as Davis tried first to swim in the liquid and then clawed at the impossibly high and slippery sides of the vat before he disappeared under the surface. Davis was drowning, his nose and mouth filling with cloying blackness which wormed its way into his body. He managed to rise once more, his hand pathetically held out in desperation, before the nanites closed over his head with a finality and hunger that made Reed's stomach rebel.

Reed hung from the walk way trying to control his nausea, his shoulders beginning to ache with the exertion of hanging on. There was nothing he could do for Davis, the nanites would already be infecting him and Reed had no wish to join him in the vat below. He reminded himself that these things were running through Trip's body and that was why he was here. He used his remaining strength to pull himself back up onto the walkway and he rolled over on to his back, breathing hard. He pulled himself up by the railing, his knee protesting when he tried to place weight on it. This was going to make the rest of the mission very painful but at least one obstacle had been dealt with.

* * *

T'Pol, Enam and the two Ensigns moved carefully through the metallic corridors of the weather station towards the control centre and the computer core. T'Pol knew that she was the only one who stood a chance of completing this part of the mission, logically she was the one who had to do this, however she still found herself unhappy that she would not be there personally to find Commander Tucker. It was not logical, she realised that. Undoubtedly it was a reaction which the Dohn Zhu would have gladly latched onto as proof that she was not thinking clearly. However to her it was a simple thought process; she needed to see Commander Tucker as soon as possible, ascertain that he was indeed safe, that meant she had to accompany the rescue party. 

So she had. And she found she did not care that the Dohn Zhu would find her guilty in her absence, because even if they sent her back to Vulcan, she would know that her friend was safe once again.

She moved down the corridor with a graceful motion that didn't use an ounce more energy than required, Enam following close behind, the two Ensigns bringing up the rear. So far Enam's exceptional hearing and sense of smell had saved them twice from being discovered, but now they were faced with the entrance to the control centre with two well armed humans guarding it.

T'Pol turned to indicate to Enam her plan for dealing with the guards, however the Tanu was gone. T'Pol glanced back towards the guards and saw Enam approaching them. She couldn't believe that Enam was being so reckless, surely she knew that they would most likely shoot her on sight. T'Pol watched in disbelief as Enam walked right up to the first guard and ran a long finger down the side of his face while she said something very quietly and caught the eye of the second guard.

Both guards were obviously stunned by her appearance but neither of them had yet moved to shoot her. T'Pol really couldn't believe her eyes as Enam put a hand on the chest of the second guard and pushed him against the wall while she kissed him passionately. She had her other hand in a place that T'Pol considered inappropriate. Enam moved so that she stood between the two guards and held out her hand to the first guard. The guard took it and raised it to his lips to kiss. Suddenly the hand had turned into a fist and was flying towards the guard's eye. As her fist connected with the first guard, she had whirled and planted a kick in the midriff of the second guard. He doubled over in pain as she followed up with a second kick and a blow to the head which knocked him against the wall hard enough to send him into unconsciousness. The first guard had obligingly hit his own head on the wall as he had fallen from the force of Enam's first punch and now lay in a crumpled heap at Enam's feet.

"Suckers," she said, standing over the two unconscious guards. "You can come out now," she added to T'Pol and the two Ensigns.

"That was extremely reckless," said T'Pol. "You should have consulted with me before you decided upon this course of action."

"It worked, you should be thanking me," said Enam.

T'Pol wondered what had possessed the Captain to allow this Tanu trouble-maker to accompany them on this rescue mission. Obviously pairing a hot blooded Tanu with a logical Vulcan would cause friction. T'Pol took a deep breath and delved deep inside herself for control of the emotions that wanted to emerge.

"That may be the case," said T'Pol, "but I am still in charge of this mission and you will follow my directions or you can meet us in the shuttlebay."

"What's the big deal? I dealt with the guards, let's move on," said Enam. "I'm only here because I owe your Captain one, so just remember that I'm not under your command."

"It is illogical not to work together," replied T'Pol.

"It may be illogical, but it's what was needed," said Enam. "Next time I'll ask permission first, happy now?"

"Vulcans cannot be happy, but I am satisfied that you will not endanger this mission further," said T'Pol. She turned to Ensign Prior. "How many occupants are there in the control room?"

"Five," said Prior, looking down at his scanner. "None of them appear to be armed."

"Set your phasers on stun," said T'Pol. "Ensign Scott, tie these men up and then we will be ready to take the control room."

"Yes, Sub-commander," replied Ensign Scott.

Moments later five scientists lay stunned on the floor of the control room and Ensign Scott stood guarding the door and their two prisoners. T'Pol sat down at one of the consoles and began the process of cracking the station computer. The encryption was heavy and she was having difficulty pinning down the exact key that she needed. Enam came and sat down at the console beside her own and looked over her shoulder.

"You could try this," said the Tanu, tapping a couple of keys. Data now scrolled down the screen for T'Pol to view. She directed an interested look at Enam, one eyebrow raised in question. "Even thieves need to be able to use a computer," she said in explanation, "not everything that I stole was locked up in a vault."

"I see," said T'Pol, turning back to the screen. "Perhaps you could help me with finding and downloading the information that I require."

"No problem," said Enam and the two women went to work in earnest.

Ten minutes later they had downloaded considerable amounts of information on the nanites and were finding more as they dug deeper into the database. Once they had everything that they needed they would erase the database.

"This is most peculiar," said T'Pol. "It appears that they have plans of all the major Vulcan consulates on Earth and lists of staff rotations."

Then T'Pol realised that their whole plan was laid out before her.

* * *

Archer, Shran and Hooper made their escape swiftly from the nanite storage room and looped back to the cell. They watched as guards ran to take up position around the cell. 

"This wasn't what I had in mind when we discussed getting Trip out of here quietly. How did they know we were here?" whispered Archer to Shran.

"When we walked into the nanite storage room, I thought I picked up a high pitched hum. We must have tripped a sensor," said Shran.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Archer.

"I did," said Shran.

"Yeah, sure, after it was too late," said Archer.

"I didn't realise what it was until the guards arrived. Just because I hear something doesn't mean I know what it is," said Shran.

"Well we're stuck with the situation, how do we deal with it?" replied Archer.

"Sir, I have the stun grenades," said Hooper.

"No, we can't risk hitting Commander Tucker. We don't know what condition he's in," said Archer. Stunning a healthy person was one thing, but stunning someone who was already weak from illness could kill them.

"Reed has their leader occupied," said Shran, "we should take advantage of that. I could create a diversion while you and the Ensign get Commander Tucker."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Archer.

"This," said Shran, and leapt up before Archer could stop him. He fired at two of the guards and raced off down the corridor being pursued by at least half the cell guards, leaving the others in complete disarray.

"He certainly has courage," said Hooper.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" replied Archer, crossly. "Come on, let's get Commander Tucker out of here. Shran will just have to meet us in the shuttle bay."

Archer and Hooper stunned the remaining guards who were far too busy wandering what had just happened to notice the two Enterprise officers sneaking up on them. Archer found the key card to open the cell door and pulled it open.

He hadn't known what to expect when he opened the cell door but he had mentally prepared himself for the worst, however when he saw Trip, he couldn't move for a second. Trip lay on a bed, strapped down by his wrists and ankles in his underwear. He was shivering and pale, staring up at the ceiling and mumbling something that Archer couldn't quite catch. Hooper entered the cell and Archer was jerked back into action. He moved over to the side of the bed and began to work on the restraints around Trip's wrists.

"Trip, can you hear me?" said Archer urgently, truly concerned for his friend. Trip blinked, stopped mumbling and moved his head with obvious difficulty. He squinted at Archer.

"Trip, your eyes," said Archer. The pupils were so large that they almost completely obscured his blue irises. He knew what it meant and he didn't like it. "What have they been doing to you?"

"Captain?" asked Trip, quietly.

"Yeah, it's me. We'll have you out of these in a minute," said Archer, unbelievably pleased to see that Trip had recognised him.

Finally he had the restraints around Trip's wrists free and he threw them open, while Hooper did the same to the ones around Trip's ankles. Archer got a good look at the bloodied bandages around Trip's wrists and ankles and found himself getting very angry. "I promise you, they will pay for this," he said to his friend. Trip just looked at him blankly. Archer was perturbed to hear that he was mumbling again. Something was very wrong and the sooner they got Trip back to Enterprise the better.

"Do you think you can stand?" Archer asked Trip as he helped his friend to sit up. Trip sagged against Archer, resting his head on Archer's shoulder, still shivering. He didn't seem to have heard the question. Archer decided that there was no way that Trip was going to be able to stand on his own. "Ensign, see if you can find a blanket or something."

Hooper nodded and went to see what she could find. She returned a couple of minutes later with a white blanket that Archer wrapped around Trip.

"Let's get out of here," said Archer. He put Trip's arm over his shoulder and helped him off the bed carefully. Hooper moved to support Trip on the other side. It wasn't going to be easy getting to the shuttle bay with Trip barely able to walk but they didn't have a choice.

"Hold it right there," said a voice from the doorway. Archer turned to see a guard at the door, holding a phase pistol on the three of them and neither he nor Hooper were in any position to jump him or even draw their own weapons. Archer stood completely helpless and angry that he had allowed himself to be surprised this way.

Then the guard made a small "oof" sound and was crumpling to the floor.

"That's one you owe me," said Shran, standing in the doorway with his phase pistol drawn.

"What took you so long?" asked Archer.


	20. Chapter 20

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Well done to everyone who spotted the Star Wars reference in the last chapter. There's another reference in the prequel to this story, Trip gets to borrow one of Leia's lines. Occasionally I can't resist throwing things in for people to spot.

* * *

Reed knew that he couldn't leave the vats of nanites for Davis' superiors to use for whatever scheme they had planned. He carefully modified the stun grenades that he was carrying so that they would overload and hopefully create a large enough explosion that the nanites would be destroyed. At the very least it would break the glass vats and release the nanites to cause havoc on the station.

His knee hurt like hell and he was barely able to support himself as he planted the grenades, one beside each of the vats. He was very pleased that he'd come well prepared for this mission. Now all he had to do was find the rest of the rescue party in time, before the vats blew and took half the station with them. If he'd been uninjured he wouldn't have even worried, but he wasn't sure whether he could move fast enough while his knee was causing him so much pain. He certainly intended on trying. He could almost hear Davis laughing at the prospect of Reed killing him only to die himself at his own hand. No, that was not going to happen.

Reed began to make his slow, painful way down the corridor towards the shuttle bay.

* * *

With Shran taking point, Archer and Hooper were able to concentrate on persuading Trip to walk and carrying him when he missed his footing. Hooper had given Shran the scanner that she had been carrying so that he could check the corridors ahead for life signs and movement. They moved forward as quickly as they could, but with Trip slowing them down they managed little more than a jog. The only blessing so far had been that they had met little resistance. They were almost at the shuttle bay doors when Shran held up a hand to stop them. They heard the sound of feet coming up behind them and took up defensive positions in a doorway.

There was the sound of phaser fire and T'Pol and her team dashed around the corner firing back at whoever was chasing them. T'Pol spotted Archer and she joined her CO in the doorway, crouching beside him.

"My apologies for our late arrival," said T'Pol. "As you can see we attracted some unwanted attention." The six guards who had been chasing them had taken cover behind some metal packing crates that were stacked in the corridor. Archer and T'Pol fired simultaneously back at one of the guards who had been stupid enough to stick his head up a little further than he should have. A full blown phaser battle was now underway in the corridor. Despite the contingent from Enterprise being larger, both sides had defensible positions that would be hard to over run.

"Did you find what we were looking for?" asked Archer, between phaser blasts and ducking into the doorway. He checked briefly that he had Trip well protected.

"Perhaps. We were also able to remove all data relating to the nanites from the database," said T'Pol.

"What about Nash?" asked Archer.

"Shuttle logs indicated that he departed for Earth yesterday," said T'Pol.

"Makes sense he'd be hiding elsewhere," said Archer.

"I was unable to uncover any evidence linking the Senator to this operation," said T'Pol.

"Maybe Trip can tell us something," said Archer.

"What is Commander Tucker's condition?" asked T'Pol.

"Not good. They've drugged him with something, he's fading in and out of awareness," said Archer. Trip seemed to be following something with his eyes but there didn't seem to be anything there. "Right now I'm more concerned with how we get to the shuttle bay."

"Of course," said T'Pol. "I believe you mentioned that you once used the stun setting to light a fire?"

"Yes, when Trip and I were stuck on that godforsaken desert planet that you and Malcolm pulled us off," said Archer.

"Perhaps we could destroy those packing crates in the same manner," said T'Pol.

"It's worth a try," said Archer and aimed his phase pistol at the crates that guards were hiding behind. The others saw what he was doing and added their own phaser fire to his effort. The packing crates began to glow red, and then white, and suddenly they exploded. The men who were hiding directly behind the crates were stunned by the explosion and flying debris, falling backwards into those who had been behind them. It was a simple matter for the Enterprise officers to take out the remaining guards who no longer had any cover to hide behind.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Archer.

They were about to move on again when they heard a noise from around the next corner in the corridor. The rescue team all drew their phasers and pointed them towards the source of the sound. Lieutenant Reed limped around the corner and stopped suddenly in the face of the seven phase pistols all pointed at him.

"I had hoped for a better welcome," he said with the slightest trace of a smile on his lips.

"Malcolm! What happened?" asked Archer, noting the bruises, drying blood and pronounced limp.

"Lieutenant Davis gave me some trouble," said Reed.

"Where is he?" said Archer.

"Floating in one of the nanite vats. Very dead indeed I should think by now," said Reed. "How's Trip?"

"I don't know. Definitely drugged but we'll have to get him back to Phlox before we know more," replied Archer. "It looks as if you could use a visit to Phlox too."

"Archer, there's movement behind us," said Shran, looking down at the scanner in his hand. "We should keep moving."

"There's something else that you should know, I rigged the nanite vats to explode. I didn't want to leave all those nanites lying around for anyone to get their hands on," said Reed. "We've got about ten minutes before they blow."

"I guess I'll have to wait to hear about the rest of what happened," said Archer. "Do you think you can run?"

"I can try," said Reed.

"Lean on me," said Shran.

Reed was slightly surprised by the Andorian's offer, Shran didn't seem like someone who tolerated weakness but he nodded his agreement. Shran grabbed Reed around the waist and the Lieutenant threw an arm over Shran's shoulder.

Despite Trip and Reed slowing them down, they made it to the shuttle bay with five minutes to spare. Enam and Hooper secured Trip, making sure that he was still well wrapped in blankets. Archer and T'Pol were powering up the shuttle and readying to leave when they felt the vibration through the deck plating. It was unmistakably an indication of an explosion somewhere in the station.

"I thought you said ten minutes," said Archer accusingly.

"I must have miscalculated slightly," said Reed. "To be honest that's the first time I've turned a stun grenade into a bomb and I wasn't quite sure how it would work. I must remember that the timer is less accurate for longer periods of time when I next do it."

Archer heard Shran muttering something about trigger happy armoury officers just before he started up the shuttle and guided them out of the launch bay. Luckily Reed had been too preoccupied with working out how to improve his stun grenade bombs next time to pay attention to what Shran had said.

* * *

The shuttle trip back to Enterprise was uneventful, something which Archer was profoundly glad of. In many ways it worried him that the station hadn't launched other shuttles to follow them or tried to stop them some other way, but he guessed that they were too busy dealing with Reed's impromptu explosion. He knew that he was dealing with some very powerful people and their lack of further action only meant that they had won this battle. The war was still very much up for grabs.

Phlox was waiting for them in the shuttle bay with a gurney that they persuaded a dazed Trip to lie down on so that they could get him to sick bay. He still didn't really seem to know what was going on and his eyes wandered, never focusing on one thing for long, muttering quietly to himself and shivering. Two of Phlox's assistants wheeled Trip away towards sick bay, while another helped Reed to limp along behind. Reed stopped briefly to tell Ensign Hooper to make sure that Shran was kept under surveillance at all times.

"It looks as if you won't be requiring my services any further," said Shran, watching the group moving off towards sick bay. "I will bid you and Enterprise farewell."

"Shran, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what all of this is about," said Archer. "You turn up with an offer of help for no reason, I think I have you worked out when you try to take Ven Dath back to Andoria, but then you decide to come on the rescue mission and nothing I do will talk you out of it. Now you're just going to leave. You'll forgive me if I'm slightly confused."

"Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to help Commander Tucker?" asked Shran.

"Yes, it is. I trusted you once before and regretted it," said Archer. "I know you. You don't do anything without some benefit to you, even if it's only to help you sleep better at night."

"Being able to sleep at night isn't just about having my debts paid," said Shran, cryptically.

"Then tell me what else is going on," said Archer, staring intently at the Andorian.

"You can be very narrow in your thinking, Archer," said Shran. "Your petty worries aren't the only game in town."

"I've had it up to here with your riddles," said Archer, crossly. "When we were in the Expanse I told you to decide whose side you were on. Make up your mind, Shran. I don't care which side you come down on, so long as I know where I stand with you."

"I thought you would have realised by now, Archer. I'm on my own side," said Shran.

"I don't have time for this," said Archer. "When you're ready to explain what's going on, come and find me."

Archer strode out of the shuttle bay, T'Pol following him, heading towards sickbay.

"Whatever you're up to, Blue, I hope you know what you're doing," said Enam, climbing out of the stolen shuttle craft.

"That is not your concern," said Shran.

"When are you going to work it out?" asked Enam. "You've underestimated him. You keep underestimating him."

"I know first hand what Archer is capable of," said Shran. "For a pink skin he plays the game well, but he's an honourable man. He doesn't understand the necessities of war."

"Unlike you and I," said Enam with a hint of bitterness. "Take my advice, Commander Shran. Archer is the kind of man you either stand behind or get out of his way, because if you're in his way, you get trampled."

* * *

Phlox had his assistants place Trip on the scanner bed so that he could get a good picture of how the nanites were behaving.

"I'd prefer if he was asleep for this," said Phlox. "But given his condition and the amount of drugs that are already in his system, I don't want to sedate him. Has he been mostly calm?"

"Yeah, he's been pretty quiet apart from whatever it is that he's muttering. He was dozing on and off on the shuttle," said Archer. "He's been through a lot and I'd guess he's pretty tired."

"Maybe if we wait a bit he will go to sleep naturally," said Phlox. "Perhaps if he hears your voice that might help."

"Trip, we need you to go to sleep," said Archer gently. Trip stopped muttering and looked at Archer questioningly. "Do you understand? Sleep?"

"Sleep," said Trip, softly. "That'd be nice."

"You're safe now, just close your eyes and relax. We'll look after you," said Archer.

"Okay," mumbled Trip and, to Archer's amazement, he closed his eyes and after a couple of minutes was breathing in the even rhythm of sleep.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," said Archer.

"He's probably quite suggestible at the moment," said Phlox. "Once I have a full analysis of the drugs in his system, I'll be able to tell you more."

After Phlox had set the scanner going he used the time while they waited for it to complete its cycle to examine Reed. Archer sat on a chair beside Reed's bed, T'Pol had opted to monitor the progress of the scanner. It was obvious to the Denobulan that they were both trying unsuccessfully to hide their concern for Commander Tucker.

"A chipped patella," said Phlox after scanning Reed's knee. "I'm surprised you can even walk."

"When needs must, doctor," replied Reed.

"I expect that it's very painful," said Phlox loading a hypospray.

"You could say that," said Reed, wondering if Phlox knew he had an irritating habit of stating the obvious and just did it anyway to annoy him.

Phlox injected Reed with the painkiller. "Right let's do something about reducing the swelling. We may need to immobilise the knee to let it heal properly."

"For how long?" said Reed, with some alarm.

"It's not a very severe chip, so maybe only a week. There doesn't seem to be any ligament or muscle damage but it's always best to be sure," replied Phlox.

"Wonderful," said Reed miserably as he lay back on the biobed in defeat.

"Don't worry, Malcolm, Enterprise will still be here," said Archer, who had watched the whole scene from his front row seat.

"I know, but I'm not sure my sanity will be if I can't get around for a week," said Reed.

"You'll be perfectly capable of getting around on a pair of crutches," said Phlox.

"Yes, and I remember how frustrating it was last time," complained Reed. It was only when moving around was difficult that he had become aware of just how many doorways had lips on Enterprise and how much of his job was climbing around in jeffries tubes. He'd be stuck on light duties until the knee healed. Then he remembered that light duties were the least of his worries, it was perfectly possible that he might not have a job at all once the court martial was through with him.

"Let's have a look at your other injuries," said Phlox and moved on to clean and apply dressings to the rest of Reed's wounds.

By the time Phlox was finished the scanner had also completed its work. They moved Trip to a biobed while Phlox examined the scans.

"Well, doctor? How is he?" asked Archer, impatiently.

"He's been given various types of tranquilliser, no doubt intended to keep him docile and easily controlled. Given the build up of the drugs in his system, it looks as if he was given the tranquillisers for the entire duration of his captivity. They will take a while to leave his system, maybe a few days. Given the high dosages he's been given, the withdrawal will not be pleasant," said Phlox.

"What else?" asked Archer, trying to control his anger but not succeeding entirely.

Phlox gently pulled back the blanket from Trip's shoulders to reveal three small angry red round marks on his left shoulder. "I saw these earlier but didn't realise what they were. They're marks from a hypospray that contained some sort of temporary nerve toxin," said Phlox. "The poison burned the skin as it entered."

"He was tortured," said T'Pol, flatly.

"That is the only conclusion that I can draw. There is no medical reason for this," said Phlox.

"What about the nanites?" asked Archer.

"They increased his dosage of immuno-suppressant, which means his tolerance to the drug has increased. We have less time than I thought to perfect the removal of the nanites. In general the nanites are behaving very oddly, they seem to have altered their state which may mean they can no longer communicate with the Commander but I'll have to wait until he wakes up to test that hypothesis. However what worries me more is that in order to change the nanites' state they would have had to have reprogrammed them," said Phlox.

"Which would have necessitated the use of sound modulation equipment," said T'Pol.

"Those irresponsible…" said Archer. "They could have killed him."

"They almost did," said Phlox, "there are indications of medical intervention which would be consistent with the need to restart the Commander's heart. It is likely that they encountered the same electrical activity that we did whilst performing the experiment. It's going to take him some time to recover from this."

Everyone was concentrating on Trip, no one had noticed that Reed had turned on his side away from them and closed his eyes. He would have rather been anywhere other than sick bay at the moment, with the evidence of his wrong doing lying on the biobed right beside him. Trip could have been killed, in fact almost had been, because of his betrayal.

"T'Pol, we are going to get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing that I do," Reed heard Archer say. Then Archer told Phlox to contact him when Trip woke up and he and T'Pol left to look at the data she had collected.

Reed took in a long breath and sighed, at least Trip was safely home again. At least he was among his real friends. And as long as Reed stayed away from him, he should stay safe.

* * *

T'Pol put the data up on the screen in the Command Centre.

"They had managed to gather complete internal plans of the ten most important Vulcan compounds on Earth," said T'Pol. "Not only that but it appears that they had also collected accurate staff rotation data."

"Who was going back to Vulcan and when?" asked Archer.

"Exactly," said T'Pol, "which points to a conspiracy to attack Vulcan compounds on Earth and perhaps Vulcan itself."

"So they would infect the Vulcans who were going home with technology destroying nanites and then the nanites would do Nash's work for him," said Archer. "Vulcan would probably declare war on Earth, if they were still able to function with nanites multiplying and destroying all the technology on the planet."

"That would also be my hypothesis," said T'Pol.

"But why?" asked Archer. "Vulcan is our ally."

"There is a large xenophobic movement on Earth following the Xindi attack," said T'Pol.

"But Nash doesn't strike me as a reactionary xenophobe and he wasn't working alone. There has to be more to it. Where's Senator Nash now?" asked Archer.

"His whereabouts is unknown," replied T'Pol. "I have given the weather station com logs to Ensign Sato. She may be able to gain some useful information from them regarding his location."

"He wasn't on the space station, so where is he hiding?" asked Archer, mostly to himself.

"He has no reason to hide. We have no conclusive evidence to link him to this plot," said T'Pol.

"I know, but I'm certain he's behind this," said Archer. "Damn, he's covered his tracks well. I need Malcolm for this. Detective work is more his area."

"He should be able to take on light duties tomorrow if he wishes to, according to Phlox," said T'Pol.

"Strictly speaking I should have shipped him back to Earth for court martial, in fact I should have done that the moment I discovered his affair with a junior officer. I wish there was an alternative, T'Pol."

"That is understandable," said T'Pol. "However, he must answer for his actions just as I must answer for mine."

"I think Starfleet can wait for their blood until Malcolm is properly healed. What did the Vulcan council in San Francisco say about your Dohn Zhu?" asked Archer.

"They were displeased that I did not return to Earth on time. However, I explained that I was required here to fulfil my duties as your first officer. They noted that it will count against me but they have given me another two days before I must return to the Vulcan compound for their pronouncement of the verdict," said T'Pol.

"Well at least they didn't declare you guilty in absentia," said Archer.

"Duty is important to Vulcans. If I can present them with evidence that I required the extra time to protect Vulcan then I may be able to persuade them that the delay was justified. I would also like you to accompany me on this occasion, if you can spare the time."

"You want me to go with you?" asked Archer, a little perplexed by T'Pol's request.

"I believe Earth is where you will find what you need to bring a case against Senator Nash," said T'Pol. "Someone gave these plans to Senator Nash and in order to retrieve this level of data, it could only have been a Vulcan."

"Why would a Vulcan allow an attack on his or her own people?" asked Archer.

"Not all Vulcans are in agreement with our current policy regarding contact with humans," said T'Pol, "although given what I have discovered I would think it unlikely that they knew the full extent of the plan. Also if I am to be returned to Vulcan then I would like to say goodbye to a representative of my colleagues from Enterprise."

Then the com sounded.

"Phlox to Archer," said the doctor.

"Archer, go ahead," replied Archer.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," said Phlox. "Ven Dath is dead. I did everything that I could but his injuries were too severe."

"I'm sure you did your best, Doctor. Did he complete the nanite removal procedure?" asked Archer. He felt guilty that a man had just died and he was pressing Phlox for details of his work, but they didn't know how much time Trip had now.

"No, it isn't complete, I'm doing my best to extrapolate the remains of the formula but only extensive testing will tell me if I've got it right," replied Phlox.

"Get on it, Doctor, we're up against the clock on this," said Archer.

"Of course, I have already begun the work," said Phlox. "I also thought that you might be interested to know what Commander Tucker was saying when he was brought into sick bay. It was binary code."

"Binary code?" asked Archer, "ones and zeroes?"

"Exactly," replied Phlox. "I was able to take a recording. He's been talking in his sleep as well."

"What does it mean?" said Archer.

"I don't know, I'm afraid. I suspect the only person who does know what it means is the Commander himself," said Phlox.


	21. Chapter 21

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: One week in San Francisco and a broken computer later, I finally managed to wrestle this chapter from the grips of our network. Technological piece of junk.

* * *

The sick bay doors opened and Ensign Jessica Carruthers entered. She saw Phlox and went over to him. 

"I heard Malcolm was injured," said Jessica.

"Yes, luckily not seriously. I've braced his knee and he was just about to try out the crutches," said Phlox happily.

Jessica drew back the curtain around the biobed that Phlox had indicated. Reed was standing on his good leg and supporting himself by leaning on the biobed. He looked very tired and a little pale. He had a look on his face that Jessica had never seen before, it was one of deep defeat and guilt, dark in his grey eyes.

"Get me out of here," he said looking directly at Jessica.

"Sure, Malcolm," said Jessica and grabbed the crutches that lay on the biobed beside him. She helped Malcolm get them positioned and then carefully watched him as he made slow progress out of sick bay. He didn't want her help, she knew him better than that, but he did need her presence. She saw him glance back at Trip, and knew he was blaming himself for the Commander's condition.

"So the mission was a success," said Jessica.

"Yes, we got him out," said Reed.

"And Lieutenant Davis is dead?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, drowned in a vat of nanites," said Reed. He didn't add that he'd then blown up the vats of nanites for good measure.

"Not a good way to go," said Jessica. There was an awkward pause before Jessica continued. "You know it isn't your fault that this happened."

"If I hadn't allowed myself to be blackmailed then Trip wouldn't have been kidnapped," said Reed. "The moment Davis came to me to talk blackmail I should have gone to T'Pol."

"God, you haven't changed, have you?" said Jessica. "Malcolm Reed, star player in the blame game."

"Jess…" said Reed.

"No, I won't just stand around while you tear yourself to pieces with guilt," said Jessica.

"This _was_ my fault, there isn't anyone else to place the blame on," said Reed.

"What about Davis, or whoever his boss is, or me for getting myself kidnapped?" said Jessica.

"You?" said Reed, with disbelief. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I let my guard down. All that training you gave us and a couple of guys asking directions bundle me into a hover car without me even putting up a decent fight. Would you have let it happen to you?" asked Jessica.

"Maybe. You were out-numbered and not expecting trouble," said Reed.

"I'm a security officer, I should have done better," said Jessica.

"You sent me a message and told me where to find you. You can't spot every threat. Believe me I know that from experience," said Reed. "You can't be perfect, Jess."

"Then why don't you judge yourself by the same standard?" asked Jessica.

"Because I can't. If I make a mistake then people get hurt. Just leave it alone, Jessica. I don't want to talk about it," said Reed.

There was silence while they got into the turbo lift and travelled to B deck where Reed's quarters were located.

"Anyway," said Jessica, deciding to change the subject. "Now that Davis is dead and you've got Commander Tucker back on Enterprise, I was thinking I should get back to Earth. I've been away too long as it is and I've got a lot of work to catch up on."

Reed stopped hobbling along on his crutches and just stood in the middle of the corridor looking at Jessica for a moment. "You want to leave?"

"I'm posted to the Warp Five Complex," said Jessica.

"I know but I'd hoped you'd stay longer. I'd be happier letting you leave if we had Nash in custody," said Reed. He began hobbling along again, he didn't want to have this discussion in the middle of corridor. "And it's been nice having you around again," he admitted grudgingly.

"Malcolm, we decided a long time ago that you and I was not a good idea," said Jessica. "Nothing's changed, you're a senior Lieutenant, I've only just made Ensign. We'd still be breaking the fraternisation rules."

"Jess, I'm being court-martialled. I'll probably be given a dishonourable discharge. Fraternisation isn't going to matter anymore," said Reed.

"I know and it's completely unfair that they expect you to take sole responsibility for this. We were in it together," said Jessica. The fraternisation regulations made it clear that blame lay with the senior officer alone, so Jessica wasn't facing any charges for her part in the affair.

"It's better this way. At least you get to stay in Starfleet, but it will mean that I'll be on Earth and not on Enterprise. You realise that it means that we could start seeing each other again," said Reed.

"And what happens when I get a posting on some deep space station or on an exploration ship? I'd be away from Earth for months at a time, we'd still never see each other," said Jessica. "There was a reason why we had to finish it and it had nothing to do with regs. Starfleet is my life as well as my career, it was something that we had in common when we met."

"I know that and I'd never ask you to leave the Fleet for me. I love you too much for that," said Reed. He hadn't meant to use the "L" word but it was out of his mouth before his brain caught up. He realised that was the problem, he did still love her. "I'm glad that you don't have to pay for my mistakes."

"God, Malcolm, what we had wasn't a mistake. It was wonderful. It's just too hard to do this at the moment, you'd end up resenting me," said Jessica. "Maybe you already resent me."

"I don't resent you, I had my eyes open when I started going out with you. I could have broken it off before we got serious," said Reed.

"Damn regulations," said Jessica.

"I still miss you," confessed Reed. "After all these years."

"I miss you too," said Jessica. "There hasn't been anyone else, you know."

"Really?" said Reed in surprise. He couldn't understand why Jessica didn't have a queue of men waiting to date her.

"I think I've been spoilt. So far no one else has measured up," said Jessica. "At least we can write to each other now it's all out in the open."

"Yes, I suppose we can," said Reed, but he wondered if that wouldn't just make matters worse, being able to hear about what Jessica was doing without being part of her life.

They had arrived outside Reed's quarters. "This is my stop," he said, punching in his door code and taking a step into his sparsely decorated cabin. "Thanks for walking with me."

Jessica reached out a hand and ran a thumb down Malcolm's cheek. She took a step forward and kissed him chastely on the same cheek. Then she couldn't help herself, she kissed him on the lips and Malcolm kissed her back. Before long the kiss had deepened and it became an expression of all the pent-up passion that they had for one another. The love that they had put on hold for their careers.

"Jess, if you don't walk away this second, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," said Reed.

"It's too late, you had me on the first kiss," said Jessica. They both moved into the cabin, Reed struggling to move quickly with his crutches and not trip over. Somehow they managed though.

* * *

Trip awoke and knew something wasn't right. He desperately wanted to struggle up from the mire of drug-induced befuddled thinking, but no matter how hard he tried nothing seemed to remove the barriers that were preventing him from seeing things clearly. He felt miserable. His stomach was upset and he was dizzy. The nanites weren't talking to him and he was shivering uncontrollably. The only good part seemed to be that he wasn't restrained anymore. Someone tried to talk to him but he didn't want to listen, they only wanted to do more tests and he didn't want that. 

"Go away," he said, pulling a blanket around himself more closely, rolling onto his side away from the voices. There was more talking and then some bustling. Suddenly someone was beside him.

"Trip, listen to me," said a voice, "you're back on Enterprise. We rescued you." He recognised the voice but couldn't place who it was. He pried open his eyes, and tried to focus on the person talking. He felt a hand on his arm and knew that the voice was a friend and had told the truth, he was back on Enterprise. Judging by the muted beige colour around him, he was in sick bay, which at least meant he was being looked after.

"Why do I feel so bad?" he asked between violent shivers. He closed his eyes against the light, it was too bright.

"You're coming down from the cocktail of drugs that they gave you while you were being held captive. I know it's miserable but you just have to hold on for a few hours and then it will all be over."

"Captain?" he asked, having finally placed the voice. He wasn't sure how he had failed to identify it in the first place.

"It's going to be okay, Trip. You're home now. You just need to ride this out," said Archer.

Trip just nodded and tried to ride it out as his friend suggested. He didn't become completely aware of his surroundings until a few hours later, by which point he was throwing up the contents of his stomach. He was vaguely conscious that the person who often seemed to be holding his head while he threw up was the Captain. He knew he should have been embarrassed by that, but at the moment he just wasn't up to caring.

It was almost physically hurting Archer to see his friend going through withdrawal, but he kept up the litany of soothing words and eventually the shivering subsided and Trip seemed to be getting better. Finally, Trip fell asleep. Archer was exhausted and all he'd done was sit there, so he knew Trip had to be completely worn out. Phlox had attached a drip to replace lost fluids and help the withdrawal process along, but mostly Trip had gone through the process without help. The doctor hadn't wanted to compound the problem by adding more drugs to mix, which Archer could understand completely. Occasionally Trip would mutter a string of ones and zeroes in his sleep but apart from that he seemed to be resting fairly comfortably. Archer felt his own eyes becoming heavy, he had no intention of leaving sickbay tonight, so he grabbed a blanket from Phlox's store cupboard and moved himself onto a neighbouring biobed.

* * *

When Trip awoke, it was well into the gamma shift. The lights were turned down and he suddenly realised that he really was back on Enterprise. He didn't remember much of the previous few hours except that the Captain had been there and he'd felt really awful. It had been like the worst hangover that he'd ever had crossed with a bad case of the flu. He felt a lot better now, although he was still kind of tired and achy. 

He gingerly sat up and tried to take stock. He still felt a bit dizzy but as he sat still that passed, it wasn't anything that he couldn't cope with. He was dressed in a hospital gown and he didn't remember anyone changing his clothes. He seemed to be attached to various medical monitors and to his horror he discovered that a catheter had been inserted, he didn't remember that happening either. Phlox had also replaced the brace on his right wrist which now felt much more comfortable. His captors hadn't been very concerned about his fractured wrist and since his wrist wouldn't fit into the restraints with the brace on, they'd taken it off.

He thought that if he was careful then he might be able to take a short walk around the biobed, it was about all he felt up to at the moment. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but suddenly he felt extremely dizzy and there was the sound of a shrill alarm sounding from the bio-monitor.

"Damn, busted," murmured Trip. He hadn't noticed the shape on the biobed next to his move rapidly into sitting position.

"Trip, you're meant to be sleeping," said Archer, as he got off his own bed and moved to Trip's side, just reaching him before he fell sideways.

Phlox had now emerged from his office and was also zeroing in on Trip. "Commander, is there a problem?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get everyone up," said Trip, as he allowed Archer to help him back into bed. He vaguely wondered where the Captain had come from but it didn't seem the right moment to ask.

"It's okay," said Archer. "You're just not ready to be sitting up yet."

"Just wanted to stretch my legs, but I guess I'll have to wait a bit," said Trip.

"That would definitely be preferable," said Phlox. "It won't be long before you're back on your feet, I promise you."

"I really am back on Enterprise," said Trip. "Everything's been so blurry that I thought I might have been dreaming."

"No, you really are back," said Archer.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing earlier, did I?" asked Trip.

"No, Trip, you didn't do anything embarrassing," said Archer, with a smile.

"When did you get back from the Expanse?" said Trip.

"A few days ago," said Archer. "I'll tell you all about what happened tomorrow."

Trip nodded. "How did you find me?" he asked, tiredly.

"T'Pol and Malcolm put the data together. They worked out there were only a limited number of places you could be," replied Archer.

Trip's eyes flew wide open. "It was Malcolm's fault that I was there in the first place."

"I heard about what happened," said Archer. "There's more to it than you know about, and it can all wait until tomorrow morning to be discussed."

"You have had a very tiring day," said Phlox. "It would be best if you went back to sleep."

"I've only just woken up properly," protested Trip, but he knew they were right.

"I know," replied Archer, "but you need the rest."

"What about the repairs?" asked Trip, his eyes closing as he said it.

"Lieutenant Hess has done you proud as always," said Archer. He remembered that he still had to break the news about the transporter to Trip, but now definitely wasn't the time.

"Good," said Trip. "If Enterprise is okay then I might be able to sleep." And with that he fell back asleep.

Archer sighed. "Only Trip would wake up in the middle of the night and try to go for a walk after what he's been through. And then ask about how the repairs are going!"

Phlox checked the monitors but he seemed happy with his patient's readings. "He's resting comfortably again," said the doctor. "And you should be too. Stress is also an illness and I have noticed that you have been suffering from it a lot lately."

Archer nodded. "I know, but it comes with the job."

"Being Captain is naturally stressful, but please try to remember that you are only human," said Phlox.

"I'll try, doctor," replied Archer moving back to his own bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Captain," said Phlox before retreating back to his own domain.

* * *

When Archer woke up the next morning Trip was still fast asleep and looked considerably more peaceful than he had in the middle of the night. Archer decided to take the opportunity to go back to his quarters to shower and change into a fresh uniform, before heading to the mess hall to get breakfast. He was certain that Trip would be awake by the time he returned. Archer needed to tell Trip everything that had gone on while he'd been away and he didn't want to leave it too long. 

Archer entered the mess hall and grabbed a tray which he filled with breakfast items. He selected a seat off to one side of the room, somewhere he would hopefully not be noticed by too many people. This was only going to be a quick stop before he headed back to sick bay.

He watched Reed hobble in on his crutches accompanied by Ensign Carruthers. She collected a tray and put food on it while Reed located a table for them. The black eye and bruises around Reed's jaw were now turning some fairly vivid colours. He still hadn't heard the full story of what had happened to Reed. He guessed the fight had been a vicious one. It had to have been to have ended in the death of one of the participants.

Knowing Malcolm the report would be on his desk by the end of the day, neatly sanitised to provide only the bare facts. Perfectly correct, it wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. Did Davis die in the heat of a fight or in cold blood? Before the Expanse, Archer would never have even considered the question but these days he wasn't sure if he even knew his Armoury Officer any more.

He didn't fail to notice Reed brush his hand against Jessica's as she sat down. It was barely a perceptible contact, but he knew he hadn't imagined it. Well they couldn't court-martial Reed for the same offence twice so he guessed the Lieutenant was allowed to make the most of a bad situation.

The mess hall was relatively quiet. Most of the crew were still on shore leave and not due back for at least another couple of weeks. In fact it was where he should have been. Phlox had been right, he was stressed at the moment. However, he had a right to be after rescuing his Chief Engineer and uncovering a conspiracy within his own government. He promised himself that he and Trip would get a proper holiday once all this was resolved. He would make sure that it was a restful one as well, somewhere without any com links or computers. Then, as if to reinforce his decision, the com sounded, jerking him from his thoughts.

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer here, go ahead," he said moving to the wall com unit.

"Captain, Ensign Sato and I have uncovered some interesting information regarding the weather research station," said T'Pol.

"I'll meet you in the Command Centre," said Archer. It looked as if he wouldn't be able to get back to sick bay just yet. He knew Phlox would take care of Trip and this sounded important.

* * *

Hoshi and T'Pol had already brought the data up on the screen in the Command Centre by the time Archer arrived. 

"What am I looking at?" asked Archer.

"Ensign Sato has discovered some interesting patterns within the com logs," said T'Pol.

Hoshi tapped a few buttons and high-lighted some of the information on the screen. "Almost all of the transmissions sent from the weather station were encrypted to such a high level that it would take me a year at the very least to break the encryption. So I can't tell you what they said but I can tell you where messages were sent and their frequency. A lot of them seem to be to Starfleet HQ, which makes sense. Another big group are un-encrypted messages to weather research centres on Earth."

"Maintaining their cover," said Archer.

"That was what we thought too," said Hoshi. "All pretty dull stuff. What was more interesting was this group which are to a private office in the Earth Government. To be precise, they're to Senator Nash. That's your link right there."

"We've got him," said Archer.

"There is more," said T'Pol. "We also discovered a group of messages that were sent outside the solar system."

"To where?" asked Archer, but he already had his suspicions.

"A small moon in the Coriolanus system. According to Vulcan intelligence we believe it to be the location of an Andorian listening post," said T'Pol.

"Shran," said Archer, feeling the anger beginning to rise within him.


	22. Chapter 22

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks again to everyone for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. This really is turning into a marathon but I promise that the end is in sight. In fact it's written, and on my hard drive, I just have to connect it to everything else…

* * *

T'Pol sat at the side of Trip's biobed, waiting for him to awake. Captain Archer had stormed off in search of Shran but he had asked T'Pol to go to sick bay to check on Trip. He hadn't yet awoken, according to Phlox. He was talking in his sleep however. More binary code and T'Pol was taking it down as he spoke each numeral. 

So far her padd was covered in ones and zeroes.

010011000110010101110100001000000111010001101000011001010010000001100100011001010110000101100  
100001000000110001001110101011100100111100100100000011101000110100001100101001000000110110001  
10100101110110011010010110111001100111

"It is intriguing, isn't it," said Phlox, as he came over to check his patient's vital signs.

"He didn't speak about it when he awoke last night?" asked T'Pol.

"No, but I was trying to persuade him to go back to sleep," said Phlox. "He can be quite stubborn when he puts his mind to it."

"Indeed, I have noticed this trait before," said T'Pol.

"It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back," said a sleepy voice from the biobed. T'Pol looked over and found that Trip had awoken.

"We were not "behind you back"," replied T'Pol. She noted that despite the fact Trip had just woken he still looked absolutely drained. His skin was pale and his eyes sunken.

"It's a figure of speech, T'Pol," said Trip, with a weak smile. "Never mind. It's good to see you. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

"That was never an option," said T'Pol.

"Maybe not for you," said Trip. "I didn't have any choice in the matter. Hey, what happened about your Dohn Zhu? Aren't you supposed to be on your way back to Vulcan?"

"It has not yet been resolved. I was given an extension. I must return to Earth tomorrow in time for the verdict of the tribunal," said T'Pol.

"So what do you think they'll say?" asked Trip.

"I doubt they will be pleased that I have kept them waiting," said T'Pol.

"I remember you being there in the shuttle, but not much else. I guess you must have been in the rescue party," said Trip.

"That is correct. I was able to download their database," said T'Pol and explained to Trip everything that she had found.

"So this was all about attacking the Vulcans?" asked Trip.

"It seems that way," said T'Pol.

"You shouldn't have skipped your Dohn Zhu for me, T'Pol," said Trip.

"The Captain required my help. It was logical for me to accompany the rescue party," said T'Pol.

"All the same, you can't do this kind of stuff. You put yourself in danger, and if you end up going back to Vulcan, I'll never forgive myself for causing you to lose your tribunal," said Trip.

"There is no need to blame yourself. The decision was not yours to make," replied T'Pol.

Phlox decided to interrupt before the discussion could get more heated. Knowing this pair he suspected that it would if he allowed it to continue.

"Now you're awake and up to date with things, Commander, I have some questions for you," said Phlox.

"Shoot, Doc," said Trip, noticing the Denobulan's obvious attempt at changing the subject but deciding to go along with it for the moment.

"Have you noticed any changes in the nanites?" asked Phlox.

"They aren't talking to me anymore," said Trip. "At least, I can't understand them anymore. Everything's in binary and I can't translate it now. When I first woke up in that cell, they weren't exactly chatty and they weren't always making sense the whole time, but at least I knew what they were saying. Now it's just ones and zeroes. The last thing I remember before seeing the Captain was Davis saying that they were going to try an experiment with some sound modulation equipment, so I guess they did and this is the what happened."

"That was our assumption also," said T'Pol.

"So when can you fix it?" asked Trip.

"Fix it?" asked T'Pol.

"Yeah, what good is it if I can't understand what they're saying to me?" asked Trip.

"That would be most dangerous, given that we don't know the exact frequency to reverse the state that they are currently in," said Phlox.

"But we could experiment again?" asked Trip.

"The risk is unacceptably high," said T'Pol.

"Don't you think I should be the judge of that?" said Trip.

"Actually, Commander, I have been perfecting a nanite removal process," said Phlox.

"To get rid of the nanites?" said Trip. "For good?"

"Yes, Commander," said Phlox. "The nanites continued presence in your body is detrimental to your health. We need to remove them as soon as possible, and I believe I'm very close to perfecting the removal procedure."

Trip just stared at Phlox for a moment before he remembered that he should say something. "Sorry, Doc, it's just taking me a little while to get used to the idea that I might get my head to myself again. It's been nearly a year."

"Well you have the Captain to thank, he's the one who brought Ven Dath back from the Expanse," said Phlox and told Trip about Archer's adventures to retrieve the Xindi scientist. T'Pol noted gladly that Phlox was giving Trip the edited version which missed out considerable amounts of the peril that the Captain had placed himself in. She was aware that Trip would be upset if he ever found out how much danger Archer had been in because of his mission to find Ven Dath. She wondered how much Archer himself had left out when he had related the tale.

* * *

Archer found Shran in the shuttle bay checking over the Zor Rakh in preparation for his departure. Archer's anger at his discovery hadn't been diminished by the journey from the Command Centre to the shuttle bay. He practically pulled the door off it's hinges as he entered the bay. 

"Shran!" he shouted, using his fury to give the shout extra volume. "Shran! You son of a bitch, get your blue ass out here!"

"Captain Archer," said Shran, calmly, as he stepped out of the Zor Rakh. "You don't sound very happy."

"Of course I don't sound goddamn happy," replied Archer, striding up to the Andorian and dwarfing the smaller man. "I've just been going over the weather station com logs with T'Pol and Hoshi. You've been in touch with Nash for at least the past three months."

"I find that highly unlikely," said Shran. "You'll remember that we joined you in the Expanse at round about that time."

"Not you personally, Andoria, the Imperial Guard," said Archer, his patience wearing thin. "So I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"You can't expect me to know everything that the Imperial Guard does," said Shran.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't know something. I think that you've been lying to me from day one," said Archer. "I don't think that a word you've said to me has been true." Shran's antennae dipped forward in a gesture that Archer had begun to associate with guilt. "I have evidence that you're connected to whatever Nash is up to, tell me why I shouldn't throw you in the brig right this minute?"

"Maybe you should," said Shran. "If I have indeed done what you think I have."

"I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself," said Archer. "We haven't always had the easiest of relationships, but when the Xindi weapon was ready to attack Earth you pulled our asses out of the fire. I don't understand why you would betray us to Nash and his organisation."

"I didn't betray you," said Shran.

"Someone did and right now you're my prime suspect," said Archer. "Nash has been planning this for months. That means he must have had access to the confidential reports that we sent back from the Expanse. The only people who were supposed to see those reports were the top brass at Starfleet. But if you were intercepting those reports and passing them back to Nash, he'd have access to everything that we sent home."

Shran drew his mouth into a taught line. He didn't like this, but what harm could confirmation do? Archer had already worked out most of it for himself.

"The Imperial Guard were contacted and offered an opportunity that we couldn't refuse. If we provided Nash with intelligence then he would destroy the Vulcans for us. When we discovered the details of Nash's plan, we decided that we needed to safe guard our interests. It was decided that an Andorian should be sent to Earth to make sure Nash held up his end of the bargain and everything went according to plan," said Shran.

"You," said Archer.

"Yes, but I didn't trust Nash. There was nothing to stop him from turning the nanites on us once he'd finished with the Vulcans. I was told by my superiors to find a way to counter the nanites," said Shran.

"So you strung me along while we went to collect Ven Dath," said Archer. "The only man who knew how to destroy the nanites."

"I knew that if I played on your concern for Commander Tucker, that you would join me, especially given your own government's unwillingness to help. You knew the Expanse and the people there, and had a ship. I didn't anticipate that Enterprise would require such extensive repairs," said Shran.

"Why didn't you just send an Andorian ship to get Ven Dath?" asked Archer.

"Officially the Imperial Guard have no knowledge of this operation, if I was discovered then they would be able to deny their involvement," said Shran. "When I reported your difficulties with the Earth government and Commander Tucker, they saw their chance."

"Knowing that even if I didn't trust you, I'd go along with you for Trip's sake," said Archer. "But why did the Andorian fighters attack us?"

"To make you believe that I was working alone so that Andoria could not be implicated," said Shran. "They were a little more enthusiastic in their task than they were meant to be."

"They nearly killed us!" said Archer.

"We were never in any danger," said Shran.

"It didn't feel that way to me," said Archer. "Why are you still here? I gave you the opportunity to leave when we got back from the Expanse. If you hadn't been so insistent on rescuing Trip I probably wouldn't have asked anymore questions."

"I'm not well liked on Andoria at the moment," said Shran. "My failure to capture the Xindi weapon prototype in the Expanse was a grave disappointment to my superiors. This mission was offered to me as a way to make amends. If I succeeded then they offered to reinstate me as Commander of the Cammari. I failed again when you stopped me taking Ven Dath, but if I could still get the information on the nanite removal process, I could return to Andoria with my pride intact."

"But that doesn't tell me why you wanted to come on the rescue mission," said Archer.

"I told you why, you just weren't listening," said Shran. "Sleeping at night isn't just about paying debts."

"You expect me to believe that you helped us to rescue Trip out of the goodness of your heart," said Archer.

"A favour, to offset against the future. I knew you would discover my involvement at some point. I knew you well enough to predict that with some certainty," said Shran, ruefully. "I had hoped that I would be a long way from here before you worked it out, but it seems Enam was right I did underestimate you." Shran paused. "And of all you Pink Skins, Commander Tucker is one of the more likeable ones."

"But you were part of this. You helped them kidnap Trip," said Archer.

"I had no idea that was part of their plan," said Shran. "I never wanted to see any harm come to Commander Tucker or any of your crew."

"Well maybe your superiors should have thought of that before they agreed to help Nash," said Archer.

"My superiors were happy to sacrifice Earth to further the war against Vulcan," said Shran.

"As I recall, you didn't seem to have a problem with it either," said Archer.

"I followed orders," said Shran. He certainly wasn't going to tell Archer about his argument with his superiors. Andorians did not give the details of their inner squabbles to aliens, and Shran's conscience was of no concern to anyone but himself.

"Like you're doing now," said Archer, cynically.

"My loyalty always has and always will be to Andoria and the Imperial Guard first. The Vulcans have killed countless Andorians to further their aims. There are always casualties in war," said Shran.

"This isn't war. Yet." said Archer. "You have to help me stop Nash from making a big mistake."

"I'm leaving. Officially, I'm not even here," said Shran. "It's time to cut my losses."

"You can't leave. You're my proof that Nash is behind this, without you all I've got are the com records," which he knew wouldn't be enough to convince Starfleet that Nash, a highly respected senator, really was plotting to destroy the Vulcan alliance. Especially not after defending the Vulcans in public on the news item that Hoshi had shown Archer.

"As usual, you're in over your head. Nash is only the tip of the iceberg," said Shran. "The Vulcans aren't going to be happy when they hear that you humans have been plotting against them. You can either risk your alliance with the Vulcans, Archer, or you can let it go. The nanites are destroyed, Commander Tucker is safe and T'Pol wiped their database. It will be some time before Nash and his organisation will be able to try anything like this ever again."

"We know that Nash's people have other bases of operations. He may even have more nanites. I can't take the chance that he still has the capability to complete his plan. I just have to hope that the Vulcans will listen to us. I promised Trip that the people who hurt him would pay, and I keep my promises," said Archer.

"Then you'll have to do it without my help," said Shran. "I can't allow Andoria to be drawn into this. It's just the excuse the Vulcans need to launch an all out attack on us."

"Shran, it's a bit late for that. You're at least partly responsible for this. You have to help me," said Archer.

"I don't have to do anything. The only reason we became involved was because we believed that we would gain from the collaboration. I've bent over backwards to put things right between us. You owe me, remember," said Shran.

"Why does it always come down to the repayment of debt with you? Why can't you ever do something because it's the right thing to do?" asked Archer.

"Because the right thing isn't always what needs to be done. I had thought that your experiences in the Expanse might have taught you something. Morality is a luxury that you and I can't afford. We protect our worlds to the best of our ability, and that isn't always by taking the moral high ground," said Shran.

"Fine, if that's all you care about, you said your superiors were expecting an anti-nanite weapon. What if I were to give you access to Phlox's research on the nanite removal process, in exchange for your help," said Archer.

"That might be acceptable, but no one can know the source of your information," said Shran.

"I think I can work with that," said Archer.

"You'll have to be cunning if you want to catch Nash," said Shran.

"Don't worry, I've got some ideas on how to draw Nash out," said Archer. "What I don't understand is why he's doing this, it can't be simple xenophobia."

"It's not fear, Archer," said Shran. "It's retribution. He thinks that it was because the Vulcans held you humans back that the Xindi were able to attack Earth. Then they abandoned you in your hour of need. I'm surprised that you didn't officially break off the alliance given their lack of help. He's proving that Earth can take care of itself and woe betide anyone who double crosses you. The rest of the galaxy will think twice about attacking Earth if you take out the Vulcans."

"The rest of the galaxy could just as easily decide to gang up on us and take us out," said Archer.

"If we stop squabbling amongst ourselves for long enough. I seriously doubt that could ever happen," replied Shran. "You humans are the only ones who have ever shown any inclination towards working together with other species."

"If Nash gets his way, Earth won't be making friends with anyone," said Archer. "It's time I put a stop to his plans. T'Pol and I are going down to Earth tomorrow and I need you to come with us."

"I told you that I won't reveal Andoria's involvement in this," said Shran.

"If what I've got planned works, then you won't need to," said Archer.

* * *

Two small hands curled over the edge of Trip's biobed, which were followed by the tips of two pointed ears. A pair of wide, gold eyes looked up at Trip from over the side of the biobed. 

"Hi," said Trip, slightly surprised. No one had mentioned a child on Enterprise, especially not one with feline ears and golden eyes, of a species that he'd never seen before. "What's your name?"

"Ghanima," said the little girl.

"That's a pretty name," said Trip.

"Are you tired?" asked Ghanima. "Is that why you're in bed all the time?"

"No, I'm just not feeling well," said Trip. "So…what are you doing here?"

"Captn Archer rescued me and my mummy," said Ghanima.

"He did, huh?" said Trip. He had just noticed the tail that was waving in the air behind his unexpected visitor and was trying not to become distracted by it.

"Yes, him and the blue man," said Ghanima. "He was sick too for a while but he's better now."

"The blue man? Shran?" asked Trip. His brain was already working overtime, it seemed that Phlox had missed out a number of details when he told Trip about Archer's excursion to Harrar station, including one small girl and a sick Andorian.

"Ghanima!" said a larger version of the small girl. "The Commander needs to rest. I'm sorry, I hope she hasn't been bothering you."

"No, she's okay," said Trip. "Makes a change to talk to someone doesn't keep asking me if I want to sleep. I guess you must be Enam. No one mentioned you had a daughter." No one had mentioned that Tanu apparently had a feline appearance either.

"They probably forgot that minor detail in all the excitement," said Enam, gathering up Ghanima in her arms. "She's been a bit shy since we arrived here, you're the first person apart from me that she's talked to. I guess you must have a gift."

"I don't know about that, she seems pretty chatty when she wants to be," said Trip.

"Only with people she likes," said Enam. "She's a pretty good judge of character, so I guess you were worth rescuing after all."

"Nice to know you and Ghanima think so," said Trip with a smile. "She mentioned Shran. Is he still here too?"

"Blue, oh yeah, and I don't think your Captain's too happy with him," said Enam.

"He rarely is. Wherever Shran turns up, trouble isn't usually far behind," said Trip, making a mental note to find out what was going on. "So, how exactly did you get involved in all this?"

Enam told him.

"Wow," said Trip. "So Ghanima's father was like the Tanu version of the Mafia?"

"Mafia?" asked Enam.

"Erm, in Earth history the Mafia were an organised crime syndicate," said Trip.

"In that case, yes," said Enam.

"So how did the Captain persuade you to join the rescue party?" asked Trip.

"I owed him one and he needed my help," said Enam. "I'm good at breaking into places."

"How exactly did you get me out of there?" said Trip.

"A combination of planning, luck, a juiced up transporter and a stolen shuttlecraft," said Enam.

"Hold it, transporter?" asked Trip.

"Yes, don't ask me the technical details, but your deputy hooked it up so that it would transport us to the orbit around Earth," said Enam.

"She wouldn't…" muttered Trip.

"Wouldn't what?" asked Enam.

"Never mind," said Trip and pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Have you introduced Ghanima to ice-cream yet?"

"Ensign Sato has already suggested that Ghanima might like this "ice-cream". She has invited us to the mess hall for a tasting this afternoon," said Enam.

"Well at least Hoshi still has her head screwed on. Make sure you get to try the rocky road," said Trip.

"I'll do that," said Enam, moving to go. "It was nice talking to you Commander."

"Erm, I don't suppose you could help me with something?" asked Trip.

* * *

Archer hadn't intended to be away from sick bay for so long but there had been preparations to make and people to talk to. He had spent at least a couple of hours on the com to Admiral Forrest explaining the situation and then another hour or so to the Judge Advocate's office. He still hadn't made it to sickbay that afternoon when Phlox came by his ready room. 

"Captain, Commander Tucker is missing," said Phlox.

"What?" asked Archer. The last thing that he needed was Trip going AWOL on him. "How is that even possible?"

"He had help," said Phlox.

"Help? Who? T'Pol wouldn't be that stupid," said Archer.

"I suspect that it was Enam, she came to sick bay to pick up Ghanima while I was in the mess hall," said Phlox. "I'd have to ask Mr Reed for the security tapes to be sure."

"I don't think we need to see the security tapes. Enam is the only person who'd be irresponsible enough to help someone who should obviously be in sick bay to leave. I didn't think he was well enough to be up," said Archer.

"He isn't really, but he was beginning to feel better. He was sitting up and grumbling about being in sick bay, which is usually a sign that my patients are getting well," said Phlox. "I think most of it was false bravado but given his history, I can understand his wish to leave sick bay as soon as possible."

"I think I can guess where he is," said Archer. "I'll go get him. Would it be okay if he just rested in his quarters or does he have to be in sick bay?"

"No his quarters will be fine," said Phlox. "Getting him to rest is the priority at the moment and it doesn't matter where he is."

"We're going to have to come up with something. He's going to want to know when he can go back on duty," said Archer.

"I had already thought of that," said Phlox. He briefed Archer on the nanites' status and outlined a duty schedule that he thought the Commander could safely cope with. Archer wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried that Trip was no longer able to hear the nanites. At least the transformation seemed benign, but the nanites had fooled them before.

Worrying about the nanites could wait, right now he had to find Trip.

* * *

There were hundreds of places to go on Enterprise for a man who wanted to hide. Maybe more if that man was the Chief Engineer, but Archer knew that there was only one place that Trip would want to go. Someone had told him that something needed fixing. 

Sure enough, when Archer arrived at the transporter pad Trip was sitting on the raised platform examining some circuits with a hand scanner. He was wearing a t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big for him and a pair of sweat pants which were too small, probably from Phlox's clothing cupboard in sickbay. It was always rather hit and miss as to what the doctor kept there for patients who had destroyed their clothing so badly that they needed to borrow something to leave sickbay in.

Hess was working a little further down the corridor and saw Archer coming. "I was about to give you a call," she said. "He arrived a few minutes ago, chewed me out for letting you overload the transporter, and just went to work, issuing orders and asking for a status report like he'd never been away." Hess didn't add that she'd grinned the entire way through her boss's lecture on the delicate nature of the transporter's machinery. "It's nice to see him but he doesn't look well enough to be out of sick bay."

"He isn't," said Archer. "I'll talk to him." Archer moved over to the transporter controls and took a seat beside Trip on the dais. "Phlox is going crazy looking for you," he said, exaggerating slightly to play the guilt card on Trip. It was one of Trip's big weaknesses and Archer had no qualms about using it against him if it got his friend to do what was best for him. "Would you like to tell my why you're here and not in sick bay?"

Trip turned to look at Archer accusingly. "What the hell did you get Hess to do to my transporter? Every damn circuit's fried. It's going to take at least a week to get the parts and fix this. I only just got the damn thing back together. This is probably the most sensitive piece of machinery on Enterprise and you decide to hook it up to the impulse drive." Archer marvelled at his friend's one track mind sometimes.

"Your team know how to fix the transporter, Trip. You don't need to be here personally," said Archer.

"I've been stuck in sick bay long enough. I got fed up with being poked and prodded and drugged and told to sleep," said Trip, going back to his work. Sickbay made him nervous. He'd spent far too much time in labs recently to ever be comfortable with doctors again.

"You could have told Phlox that before you decided to leave," said Archer.

"I didn't think he'd understand," said Trip.

"Maybe not, but I would have," said Archer. "I know you don't like sickbay and I know that sometimes you just want to do something normal."

"Yeah, normal would be nice," said Trip with a derogatory laugh. He threw the burnt out circuit across the corridor with a sigh, more from defeat than anger. "I hear that I've been talking in my sleep."

"Yeah, it's been a little disturbing at times," said Archer.

"If it's disturbing for you, imagine how I feel having that running around my head," said Trip. "I guess I never thought that I'd ever get rid of them. I'm kind of used to them helping out when I'm working on something."

"I can't imagine what it's been like for you these past months, but I do know you've had a hard time. This binary stuff is just temporary, until Phlox perfects the removal process, and I know that he's really close," said Archer.

"Yeah, he told me. I just don't know how and what to feel at the moment. I just want all of this to be over," said Trip.

"So give yourself some time, you should be resting not working," said Archer.

"I don't want to rest. It seems like I've spent all my time lately in sickbay and I've got things to do," replied Trip. "Mama Tucker didn't raise her boy to lie around doing nothing all day."

"You're recovering from a terrible experience, Trip," said Archer. "Anyone else would be happy to lie in bed for a while."

"Okay, so I know I'm not a hundred percent, but if Phlox is right, I never will be a hundred percent while the nanites are in my bloodstream. I need to go back on duty. Please, Captain. I have to get out of sickbay, it's driving me mad," said Trip, pleadingly.

Archer sighed, "half time duty only."

"Captain…" began Trip in protest.

"Trip, you said it yourself, you're ill. Phlox and I spoke about what you should be doing, and that didn't include working double shifts in Engineering, and I know you would, before you try to deny it. Half time duty is the best you're going to get from me," said Archer. "Plus, no climbing ladders, no crawling through jeffries tubes and no working alone. And I will be briefing your staff to make sure you don't do a minute more than Phlox has agreed you can. If I get any reports that you're not playing by the rules then I'll confine you to quarters myself."

"Okay, okay," said Trip, holding up his hands in defeat. "So if I agree to all that, I don't have to go back to sick bay?"

"Not unless your condition changes, but I did promise Phlox that you'd spend the remainder of today resting. Plus you do have to go and see Phlox for regular check ups, every other day. We're only trying to do what's best for you," said Archer, forestalling anymore complaints from Trip. He paused wondering how to broach the next subject that he had to raise with Trip. "There's something else we need to discuss."

"What's that?" asked Trip.

"Malcolm," said Archer.

"I don't want to talk about him," said Trip, immediately moving his gaze to the floor.

"What happened wasn't his fault," said Archer.

"How wasn't it his fault?" exploded Trip. "He stood there and let them kidnap me! I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"You don't know the whole story, Malcolm was being coerced," said Archer. "When he was posted to Starfleet HQ he had some training duties. And, well… Malcolm had an affair with one of his students."

"He what?" asked Trip, in surprise. "Our Lieutenant everything-by-the-book Reed? The same guy who told you that you were lax on discipline?"

"The very same. Lieutenant Davis kidnapped Malcolm's girlfriend and used her against him. Davis threatened to kill her if Malcolm helped you."

"He could have said something," said Trip. "If he'd told us we might have been able to help."

"You have to realise, he wasn't thinking too clearly," said Archer.

"Yeah, I got that," said Trip. "Is she okay? His girlfriend?"

"He rescued her after they took you so that she wouldn't be in any danger when we mounted a mission to get you back. She's here on Enterprise, her name is Ensign Jessica Carruthers. Once he knew she was safe he put together the plan to infiltrate the weather station," said Archer.

"Weather station?" asked Trip.

"That was where they were holding you, a weather research station in orbit around Earth," said Archer.

"I never knew where I was. They didn't ever let me out of my cell," said Trip.

"I'm sorry," said Archer.

"Sorry for what?" asked Trip.

"I never should have gone off into the Expanse and left you," said Archer. "It accomplished nothing and I left you unprotected."

"I'm not completely helpless, I can look after myself," said Trip.

Archer smiled. "I'm beginning to wonder about that."

"You brought Ven Dath back. I mean, I wasn't so sure that was a good idea but at least Phlox reckons he's got most of the formula to remove the nanites. You weren't to know that Davis was planning to kidnap me," said Trip.

"But Malcolm warned me Davis wasn't just here to guard you. I knew he was up to something," said Archer.

"Even if you'd been here they still would have found a way to get me," said Trip.

"At least we don't have to worry about Davis anymore," said Archer.

"We don't?" asked Trip.

"He's dead. Malcolm killed him," said Archer.

"Oh," said Trip. "What happened?"

"I haven't had his report yet, but as far as I can work out, Davis attacked him and he ended up drowning in a vat of nanites."

"Nasty," said Trip.

"Malcolm feels really guilty about letting them take you," said Archer.

"Figures," said Trip. "He'd blame himself for the invention of gunpowder if he could. I guess I'd better talk to him."

"It might help," said Archer. Trip yawned. "But not today. You need your rest and Phlox will kill me if I let you get too tired."

"I'm not tired," said Trip, indignantly.

"I don't want you passing out from exhaustion," said Archer. "And you know the rules, half duty and complete rest today."

Trip tried to stifle another yawn but failed. "I guess I am still tired," said Trip.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your quarters while I tell you what we have planned for the next few days," said Archer. Trip nodded and the two of them made their way down the corridor towards Trip's quarters.

"T'Pol and I are going down to Earth for the conclusion of her tribunal. I'm also hoping that we can track down Nash while we're there," said Archer. "I'm leaving you in charge until we get back."

"You sure about that? Even after Phlox told you that I'm not fully fit?" asked Trip.

"I think you can cope with looking after Enterprise while the repairs are being carried out, and you'll have Malcolm as your deputy. Think you can deal with that?" asked Archer. He believed that it was important that Trip felt as if everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be at the moment.

"Yeah, we can work together. I don't have to like the man to make sure we keep to the repair schedule," said Trip.

"I know you're both professionals but I'd prefer it if you found a way to talk this through," said Archer.

"Yeah, but I need some time," said Trip. "I really did think that Malcolm had betrayed me. Davis had me thinking that no one was going to come looking for me. I wasn't sure if you'd even make it back from the Expanse, let alone be able to find me once you did. T'Pol was busy with her Dohn Zhu, I didn't think she'd have time to worry about me."

"It was all mind games," said Archer.

"I should have known better than to listen to that bastard," replied Trip. "I know you all better than to think you'd just let me rot there, but I can't just change how it made me feel with the flick of switch."

"You were drugged and scared. Davis was using your fears to keep you in line and you still managed to give them a hard time," said Archer.

"I wouldn't do what they wanted, I couldn't just let them use me as a lab rat. But in some ways what Malcolm did hurt more than the tests," said Trip, shaking his head as if he could shake loose the memory.

"I know, but Nash is the one to blame here. And I can promise you that he is going to pay for all the trouble that he's caused," said Archer.


	23. Chapter 23

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

T'Pol found Archer going over all the available leads on where Nash might be in the Command Centre. T'Pol noted that the same files had already been read several times.

"I have spoken with Soval," said T'Pol.

"What did he have to say?" Archer stared at the screen in front of him, distracted and not really paying attention to T'Pol. He didn't see how Soval could help him find Nash.

"He told me who called the Dohn Zhu," said T'Pol.

"Is that significant?" asked Archer.

"It may be. Vulcan law is administered by Law Archons. According to protocol, only a Law Archon may call for a Dohn Zhu, because only they are considered to posses the knowledge required to judge whether a Vulcan should be called to account for their actions. Each consulate on Earth is appointed a Law Archon. One of the Archon's duties is to oversee security of the consulate."

Archer tore his attention away from the screen he had been reading from. It seemed as if T'Pol might be onto something here. "So they would have had access to the data that Nash had in his database."

"An Archon would have been the only person with high enough security clearance to access that data. When I returned to find that Commander Tucker had been taken, I speculated that Nash had corrupted one of the Archons and used my Dohn Zhu to keep me occupied while he kidnapped Commander Tucker. This hypothesis was later given further credence when I discovered the Vulcan data on the Weather Station. Therefore it would be logical to conclude that the Archon who called my Dohn Zhu would be the guilty party."

"So who called your Dohn Zhu?"

"Selak."

"Your Law teacher?"

T'Pol nodded.

"I thought he was your friend," said Archer.

"He was my mentor and I believed him to be a friend," replied T'Pol. "It seems that I may have been mistaken."

* * *

Hoshi had collected all the binary code that T'Pol had pieced together from Trip's ramblings and downloaded it into the Communications console. Binary code was not something that she enjoyed working with. Math might be just another language but binary was math simplified to its most basic level. Everyone assumed that cracking a binary code would be simple but there were none of the usual cues to help her in such a simple language. There was no easily discernible syntax and repeating patterns could be hidden in thousands of ones and zeros. To complicate matters further, they were also missing large chunks of the program, since they couldn't expect Trip to spend his whole day writing down the ones and zeros that the nanites were spewing out.

Code cracking was part number crunching and part intuition. All languages had patterns and it was just a matter of finding them. She had no idea what this code was designed to do, and that was even if it was a code, which would make things considerably harder. This had most likely always been the nanites' way of talking to each other and it was just that the intermediary that translated what it meant to Trip had been switched off. But then why would Davis do this to Trip if there wasn't a reason behind it? The only motivation that Hoshi could think of was that Davis hadn't wanted Trip to know what the nanites were doing.

The real problem was that they knew so little about the nanites and how their programming worked. T'Pol had made some progress with the code by using Ven Dath's notes from the research station which Enterprise had destroyed in the Expanse. The information that they recovered hadn't been complete though. Hoshi had already compared the code against the data and T'Pol's research and come up empty handed. This was something new.

The computer beeped at her to let her know that it had finished its first pattern recognition sweep. It had come up with one pattern. A sequence that repeated itself at intervals through out the code that they had.

Hoshi ran the binary string through the universal translator to convert it into Xindi sloth language. As she had expected it returned gibberish, a language with which she was becoming very familiar following her numerous encounters with alien species. It didn't really surprise her, it had been a long shot. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever crack this. Then she remembered a small detail. It wasn't the Xindi who had done this to Trip, it had been humans. She ran the same sequence through an ASCII converter and this time plain English was displayed on her screen. She blinked twice, not believing that it was really there.

She checked the chronometer. If she was quick she could just catch the Captain and T'Pol before they left for Earth. Otherwise she'd have to leave a message at Starfleet HQ and something told her that this information was better delivered in person.

* * *

Archer, T'Pol and Shran prepared the shuttle to depart for Earth. Trip was hovering, doing pre-flight checks on the shuttle so that he had an excuse to be there. He'd woken that morning with a headache which he'd taken painkillers for and it had disappeared but he knew it was very likely a sign that the nanites were acting up again. He didn't even have access to their diagnostics anymore to find out if he was correct. He wasn't on duty until later, so was meant to be resting, but he couldn't let Archer and T'Pol leave without wishing them good-luck.

He was very nervous about being left in charge. Despite the Captain's faith in him, he knew that he was no where near fully fit. He wouldn't have let anyone else know but he really didn't feel up to duty. Admittedly, Phlox's idea of half time duty hadn't been the same as Trip's idea. Phlox's schedule, which Archer had given Trip that morning, amounted to just over quarter time. Basically Trip would be on duty for a few hours every day. That had resulted in a rather heated argument between Trip and his CO, which of course Archer had won, but only by pulling rank. The fact that he'd been ordered to do as he was told had really annoyed him, but unless he wanted to end up on report there wasn't much that Trip could do about it. Phlox also expected him to rest when he wasn't on duty and when he said rest, he meant in bed. Phlox had threatened to come and check up on him, so, even there, Trip didn't have any choice but to co-operate.

Archer had noticed how pale Trip was looking but he knew that the Engineer wouldn't appreciate any comments on the subject from his Captain. He had to trust that Phlox would make sure that Trip didn't over do things for the next couple of days. He didn't exactly want to abandon Trip to the mercies of the Denobulan doctor but given the situation, he was needed on Earth.

"So how long do you think this is going to take?" asked Trip.

"Hopefully not more than a couple of days," said Archer.

"It is unlikely that the Council will delay in giving their verdict," added T'Pol.

"I thought you had some extra evidence that you were going to present to them?" said Trip.

"That should not extend proceedings considerably," replied T'Pol.

"How does this Vulcan excuse for justice work?" asked Shran.

"A Vulcan is called before their peers to account for their actions," said T'Pol. "The arguments have already been made on both sides. I must exercise my right of Kra'Ta in order to give additional evidence."

"Kra'Ta?" asked Archer, as he loaded his and T'Pol's overnight bags onto the shuttle.

"The etymology of the word is lost, but essentially it is the right of every defendant to invoke the rule of Kra'Ta if they have additional evidence to bring. It may only be called before the verdict has been given."

"On Andoria this would never be settled this way," grumbled Shran.

"How exactly would it be settled on Andoria?" asked Archer.

"In a fight to the death," replied Shran without blinking.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" said Trip.

"To an Andorian it is the only true way to maintain one's honour in a dispute which calls their character into question." Shran didn't seem to be joking, and Trip was rather alarmed by the concept of justice by trial by combat. He was saved from further description by Hoshi running into the shuttlebay at full tilt.

"I wanted to catch you before you left for Earth," said Hoshi as she caught her breath.

"What is it, Hoshi?" asked Archer.

"I managed to get a phrase out of the binary code that Commander Tucker's been reciting in his sleep," said Hoshi. "I don't know if it's significant but I thought you should know in case it rang any bells. It's in English so we know that it must have been Davis and his friends that put it there."

She showed them the padd which had one sentence written on it. "Let the dead bury the living."

"What the hell does that mean?" said Trip.

"I don't know," said Hoshi, "but it has to mean something. I looked it up. It's a quote from Nietzsche's "On the Use and Abuse of History" but I have no idea if that's important."

"It sounds kind of ominous," said Trip. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish the damn things would start talking English to me again."

"Keep at it Hoshi, we need more to go on," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," replied Hoshi.

"It is time that we departed," said T'Pol, climbing into the shuttle and getting herself settled in the co-pilot's seat.

"Yes, it is. Take care of her while I'm gone, Trip," said Archer as he ushered Shran inside the shuttle.

"She's in safe hands," said Trip as he helped Archer to close the door of the shuttle. He hoped he wasn't lying to his Captain as he and Hoshi retreated from the shuttlebay.

* * *

Three figures entered the Council Chamber in the Vulcan compound, one Vulcan, one human and one hooded in a ceremonial Vulcan robe that T'Pol had produced. When they arrived Archer had watched T'Pol go to Soval and talk quietly and rapidly with him. She then moved to talk to T'Prell who stood holding a number of padds away from the main group of Vulcans. Their conversation lasted a few minutes before T'Pol finally returned to the group and spoke quietly.

"When we are in the Council Chamber it is important that you let me speak for you. It is not customary to allow non-Vulcans entry to the Council Chamber," said T'Pol, "however, Soval has made an exception in this case and you may accompany me. But only if you remain silent. You may answer if a question is specifically directed to you. Soval is the only Vulcan with the authority to help us and get us the information that we need."

Archer realised that T'Pol was telling him in her usual Vulcan way not to put his foot in his mouth, they would most likely need Soval's help and it wouldn't be good to alienate him at this stage.

"And T'Prell?" asked Archer.

"Confirmed information that I already had," replied T'Pol.

"But will she help us?" asked a voice from within the hooded robe.

"I do not know. She has always been loyal to Selak," said T'Pol. "But so was I, once."

Then Soval had stepped into the Council Chamber and they had followed him, walking into the Centre of the chamber. Archer looked around him at the distinctly Vulcan architecture. If he hadn't known better then he wouldn't have believed that he was still on Earth. Thirteen elderly looking Vulcans sat in a semi-circle, Soval in the middle. Selak and his deputy, T'Prell, sat to the left side of the room.

"Soval, what is the meaning of this. We do not allow humans within the Council Chamber," said an aged Vulcan.

"Stov, I have given them special dispensation since there are other issues that we must address once this Dohn Zhu is concluded. The humans have agreed to remain silent whilst in the Council Chamber. We will proceed as normal," said Soval.

"If you are satisfied that it is necessary, Ambassador," said Stov.

"I am satisfied. The Council has been assembled to give the verdict on the Dohn Zhu of T'Pol," said Soval.

"I call Kra'Ta. I have additional evidence of bearing to my case," said T'Pol.

"That is your right," said Soval. "What is your evidence?"

"Whilst performing my duties on Enterprise, I had occasion to confiscate data from an Earth space station. Some of that data was high security information about Vulcan compounds on Earth. There are only limited suspects as to who could have passed this data to the humans. One of the Law Archons was responsible for passing classified data to the humans. I believe that it was the Law Archon who called my Dohn Zhu."

"Selak, you called the Dohn Zhu," said Soval.

"That is correct," said Selak.

"I spoke with T'Prell," said T'Pol. "She informed me that eight days ago you downloaded the information that I found on the weather station."

"Is this true, Selak?" asked Soval.

"Yes, ambassador, T'Pol is correct. I did download the data," said Selak.

"For what purpose?" asked Soval. "I remind you of the penalty for giving false evidence at a Dohn Zhu. We can check the security devices if necessary but it will be better for you if we do not have to."

"That will not be necessary, Ambassador. I downloaded the data in order to give it to the humans," said Selak without even blinking.

"You have acted illogically and placed Vulcans in danger," said Soval.

"I have acted more logically than the Vulcan High Command," said Selak. "Our involvement with humans has increasingly polluted us. T'Pol is evidence of that. She no longer even thinks like a Vulcan and she brings a human to her Dohn Zhu. If an attack was made on a Vulcan compound then we would have no alternative but to withdraw. It would be our first step towards breaking off contact with the humans. I have watched many of my pupils be swayed from the path of Surak by the illogic of humanity. In the long term I would be saving our society."

"Logical but not necessarily true," said Soval. "There are many Vulcans who have had contact with humans and not all of them have been influenced or become illogical."

"Even if we are influenced then should we not acknowledge Surak's "infinite diversity in infinite combinations"," said T'Prell. It was the first time that she had spoken and T'Pol was slightly surprised that the student of Selak would contradict her teacher.

"T'Pol, Selak called your Dohn Zhu. As his motives are now suspect, the Dohn Zhu is declared void. If T'Prell wishes, she may reconvene this tribunal at a later time," said Soval.

"I no longer see the necessity for this tribunal when T'Pol has proven that she had logical motives for everything that she has done," said T'Prell. "T'Pol has protected Vulcan. I will however call a Dohn Zhu for Selak if the Council is in agreement."

Soval looked around briefly at his fellow Vulcans who nodded their assent. "We are all in agreement. Take Selak to his quarters and post a guard."

"I wish to question Selak," said T'Pol. "He may be able to provide information to the Earth authorities on another matter."

"That would be acceptable," said Soval.

"There are further questions to be asked in this matter," said one of the other Council members. "What were the humans doing with the information that they had in their possession?"

"Ketrell, T'Pol is prepared to brief us in full on this matter," said Soval.

Archer moved as if to speak but stopped himself, instead looking to T'Pol to explain. He would never have believed that staying quiet was such hard work until this moment, there was so much that the Vulcan Council needed to understand.

"The information that Selak provided was to be used to spread vashau numo ek'mishan rihak to Vulcan." T'Pol dropped into Vulcan for the technical term. Archer assumed that it was more descriptive of the nanites' function than the human words.

"So the Humans planned to destroy us and the alliance," said a Vulcan woman that T'Pol identified to Archer as T'Lan. "It seems that we were wrong to trust them."

"It was a rogue faction of xenophobic humans who planned this, not the human government," said T'Pol.

"Do you have evidence to support that statement?" asked Stov.

Archer couldn't stay silent any longer. "You can't seriously believe that the Earth Government would put at risk everything that we have accomplished over the years. I'd be the first to admit that we haven't exactly see eye to eye with you on a lot of things. Soval will tell you that I, personally, have had issues with some of the orders that you Vulcans have given, but now we're out exploring the universe we need the alliance more than ever. If this really was sanctioned by our government, would I be standing here warning you to increase your security."

"Captain Archer, you were admitted to this Council on the understanding that you would not speak unless a question was directed to you," said Stov.

"Stov, let the human speak, his race is under scrutiny here, as is the Vulcan Human alliance. Captain, the logic of your argument is compelling, however humans in general are noted for their lack of logic," said Ketrell.

Soval turned slightly towards his colleagues. "Humans are not a notably treacherous race however."

"That is true," replied Ketrell. "If we were dealing with the Andorians it would be another matter."

Archer saw a slight tremble of anger move through the hooded figure standing beside him but wasn't in time to stop the Andorian throwing back his hood and spitting a retort to the Vulcan Council. "And I suppose the Vulcans didn't place a listening post on P'Jem. That is true treachery, breaking an agreement that was made in good faith."

"Shran," said Archer with despair, "I thought you didn't want any overt Andorian involvement in this. You've just blown your cover."

"I didn't like all this skulking around anyway," said Shran defiantly. He stripped off the long  
Vulcan robe and dropped it to the ground revealing his Imperial Guard uniform.

"T'Pol, this is inexcusable," said Stov. "Never in the history of Vulcan has an Andorian stood in a Council Chamber."

"Then maybe it is time that one did," said Soval, calmly. "Commander Shran, I believe?"

Shran inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I would prefer if you kept my name out of your report to the High Command. My superiors will be very upset if they hear that I have spoken to Vulcans. Andoria was simply an unwitting pawn in this pink skin's game. A certain faction of the Imperial Guard saw an opportunity to destroy Vulcan, this was not in line with the wishes of the rest of our government. All Andoria wants is to protect our territory. We don't seek war with Vulcan. No sane race seeks war."

Archer wondered how much of Shran's speech was a lie and how much was truth. Was this what Shran himself believed or simply something to bluff the Vulcans? Archer knew that Shran had walked a very thin line by suggesting that the humans could help them to make peace with the Vulcans. At the moment there was an uneasy cease fire between the Vulcans and the Andorians, which had only been possibly because of Archer's intervention, but that could change easily. He was fairly sure that there were Andorians who would have embraced the concept of Vulcan's destruction.

"You have my word as a Vulcan that we will not disclose your identity," said Soval.

"Soval, this Andorian has just told us that his race were also involved in this plot to attack Vulcan," said Stov. "We should report this to the High Command immediately."

"The plot will be reported, but what good will it do to place the Commander in a difficult position with his superiors?" asked Soval.

"You are correct," said T'Lan. "There is no need for names to be mentioned."

"I'm sure that your Selak could corroborate this information in any case," said Shran off handedly. "Some months ago we were contacted by a human called Nash. He is a Senator in the Earth Government. He informed us that he had an organisation that worked to rid the Earth of Vulcans. Although this organisation made use of Starfleet personnel it was not official in any capacity. He asked us for a number of transmissions that we had intercepted from Enterprise whilst it had been in the Expanse, among other information. He discovered that Enterprise had nanites on board and considerable data on how to reprogram them. We also agreed to send them some more exotic supplies that they couldn't obtain on Earth."

"You didn't say anything about that," blurted Archer.

"I thought that we were probably in enough trouble already," said Shran.

"And you were right. What supplies?"

"Some exotic metals, weapons, that sort of thing," said Shran.

"You gave a terrorist organisation Andorian weapons?" said Archer in anger and disbelief.

"We thought they were on our side," said Shran. "I wasn't consulted on this, Archer. I seem to remember that I was in the Expanse saving your tin can of a space ship from an anomaly field."

"We have some further evidence, but Senator Nash is our prime suspect and has not yet been caught," T'Pol interrupted before Archer and Shran could get into a proper argument.

"We may be able to help you in your search for Senator Nash," said Soval. "We have surveillance on all senior members of your government."

"You do?" asked Archer, surprised by that revelation.

"It is only logical to be equipped with as much information as possible," explained Soval. "Given the current climate of distrust we felt it was necessary."

"So you knew something was going on?" asked Archer.

"The demonstrations outside the Vulcan compounds have escalated recently. It seemed a sensible precaution," replied Soval. "T'Prell, take Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Shran to our surveillance officer. Find them the files for Senator Nash and his current whereabouts."

T'Prell indicated for Archer and his party to follow her, while Selak was led from the chamber by two armed Vulcans.

The four of them entered the surveillance unit and T'Prell conversed swiftly in Vulcan with a senior looking official. There was some coming and going before the information that they required was passed to them. T'Prell explained that the unusual request had required clearance before it could be carried out. Vulcans did not give away their data lightly and especially not to aliens. However Archer didn't care about procedure he was just glad that they had a lead on Nash. The Senator was hiding in the mountains. He had a cabin in the Alps and that was where they would find him.

He glanced through the window, and looked out at the sun receding behind the San Francisco skyline. It would take them a few hours to get to the Alps and he suspected that they were going to need help.

"We're going to Switzerland," said Archer.

* * *

Reed was working in the Armoury when a call came through from Hoshi. It sounded as if she was whispering into the com.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing but, I'm on the bridge and Commander Tucker isn't looking too well," said Hoshi. "I've tried to tell him to go and lie down but he's not listening to me. He called me Ensign Sato."

Reed sighed. Trip only called people by their full rank and name when he was making a point that he out-ranked them. "I'm the last person that he'll listen to."

"You're second in command, Malcolm, and you know how to deal with him. If I have to call Phlox, the Commander will be in trouble, and I'll be on his hit list for the next week. I don't want to spend the next month scrubbing the plasma conduits and taking inventory," said Hoshi.

"Hoshi, you know Trip wouldn't make you do that," replied Reed.

"I wish I was as certain as you are," retorted the com officer.

"If he wants to make himself sick, then let him," said Reed. "He'll soon get the message if he wakes up in sickbay."

He could imagine Hoshi's expression of resignation as she answered. "Okay, if you think that's best…"

Reed closed his eyes and gathered everything he had together before he replied. "Yes, I think that's best. Call me if you need me on the bridge."

"Yes, Lieutenant," said Hoshi. He could almost hear her thinking what a bastard he was as the connection closed.

Reed looked down at his schematics and tried to forget about Trip sitting on the bridge, pushing himself to work. Damn Trip and his stubbornness. Why couldn't he recognise when he was working himself too hard? It had been like this just after his sister had died. Trip would work until he dropped, usually in Engineering. Hess would put a blanket around his shoulders and let him sleep at his desk until his nightmares woke him. If it hadn't been for T'Pol and her neuropressure then Trip would probably have self-destructed long before they reached Azati Prime.

"Stuff it," said Reed, "I can't do this." He left the Armoury and walked to the bridge. He didn't care if Trip did hate him for this, he wasn't going to let him down again. He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the bridge.

"Malcolm," said Trip, surprised and not exactly pleased to see the Armoury officer on the bridge. Trip didn't look good, he had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be slumped in the Captain's chair trying to read a padd, with his head resting on his hand.

"I finished up the repairs I was working on, why don't you knock off early, Commander, and get some sleep. I'll finish the shift for you," said Reed.

"It's okay, Malcolm, I'm fine," said Trip, but even his voice sounded tired.

Reed went over to the Captain's chair so that he wasn't shouting across the bridge.

"Trip, you look awful. You're no good to anyone if you're too tired to function," said Reed, quietly.

"Malcolm…" said Trip, about to tell him to drop it, but Reed interrupted.

"Do you want me to call Phlox?" he asked innocently.

"Lieutenant, you have the bridge. If anything comes up, I'll be in my quarters," said Trip, crossly. He got up from the chair and swayed slightly. Reed unobtrusively put a hand on Trip's elbow to steady him. Trip pretended not to notice, straightened himself up and left the bridge.

Reed sat down in the Captain's chair and began to think furiously about how to deal with the situation that he was now in. This couldn't go on. Trip's friendship meant a lot to him and he had to try to do something. Anything. Except that he'd probably just made things more difficult between them. He wondered if the day could actually get any worse.

* * *

When Reed's bridge shift finished his feet had carried him to Trip's quarters without him really thinking about it. Now he just had to press the doorbell. Except that all he could do was stare at it. He knew that the friendship was worth saving, worth putting in the effort to at least talk to Trip, but he dreaded the encounter. He knew everything that Trip would say, and he had no defence against it, because it would probably all be true.

"Come on, Malcolm," he mumbled to himself. "Just get it over with." He took a deep breath and pressed the button. There was the sound of muffled thuds and then the door slid back to reveal a tousle-haired Trip in pyjama bottoms.

"I…I'm sorry, you were sleeping, I'll come back later," said Reed. He hadn't considered that Trip would actually be asleep, but now he mentally kicked himself for not thinking about that before he had turned up at Trip's door.

"Nah, no time like the present," said Trip. "Come on in, this corridor is freezing." Reed shuffled in behind Trip and just stood feeling awkward while Trip sat on the edge of his bed, looking like death warmed over, pulling his blanket around himself. "For god's sake take a seat, Malcolm. You make the place look untidy."

"Oh, right, yes, of course," said Reed, backing into Trip's desk chair, flustered and wondering how he should start.

Trip didn't want to have this conversation with Reed anymore than the Lieutenant did, so decided to make a pre-emptive strike. "Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about on the bridge today? Have you any idea how that looked in front of the crew? You made it pretty obvious to everyone that I'm not fit to do my job."

"That wasn't how it was and you know it," said Reed.

"Yeah well that's how it seemed to me. I've got a damn good mind to write you up," said Trip. He immediately cursed his big mouth that seemed to work faster than his brain. What exactly was he going to write Reed up for, concern over a superior officer? It sounded especially stupid when he remembered that Malcolm was about to be court-martialled anyway for other offences.

"If you were able to finish the shift then why did you let me take over?" asked Reed.

"Because you threatened to go get Phlox!" shouted Trip.

"And you must have known that if Phlox came then he would have sent you back to your quarters, or you wouldn't have given in so easily."

"That isn't the point, Lieutenant. That decision was mine to take. You caused an incident in front of everyone on the bridge and undermined my position. It's hard enough with both T'Pol and the Captain away, without you causing more problems," said Trip.

"Fine, I apologise for making you look bad," said Reed, insincerely. "And I apologise for being worried about you. You really can be a stubborn arse sometimes, you know that?"

"It's just as well that I am so damn stubborn or I probably wouldn't be here," retorted Trip angrily. "Why did you come here tonight, Malcolm? I thought you'd decided that I was expendable."

"God, is that what you really think? Look, I know that whatever I say, it will never be enough. It's just that I at least wanted you to hear my side of the story before I get court-martialled and discharged. I didn't want Davis to take you, but I didn't see any other way to save both you and Jessica."

"Why didn't you just go to T'Pol?" said Trip, more tired than angry. He was really too exhausted to have a confrontation with Malcolm, but it seemed as if that was exactly what the Lieutenant wanted. "She could have helped you and stopped Davis getting me as well."

"If I'd talked to anyone then I was putting Jessica at risk," said Reed.

"So, after everything that we've been through, she was more important to you than I was," said Trip, angrily. He knew he was the aggrieved party here, but if he was so right why did it sound so selfish when he said it?

"You're both equally important to me. I was faced with an impossible choice and I had to do something to save Jessica," said Reed.

"How could you, Malcolm? I mean it's bad enough that you betrayed me, but to do it for some ex-girlfriend that you haven't seen for over three years," said Trip.

"Just because we're apart doesn't mean that I love her any less," said Reed vehemently.

"You still love her?" asked Trip, stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"Yes, I do and if it wasn't for this damned fraternisation rule, we'd still be together. I'm almost glad I'm being court-martialled, at least that way the whole bloody thing can come out in the open," said Reed. "No one else should have to pay for my mistakes and I'm sorry my transgression meant that you suffered. I know that we'll never be friends again but I had hoped that at least you wouldn't hate me for what I did."

"I don't hate you, Malcolm," said Trip, all his anger suddenly draining out of him. It was so much harder to be mad at Malcolm in person. "I'm hurt and angry, but I'll get over it. Never could hold a grudge for long. I know what hate feels like and I don't like it. You're not the enemy, you're not the one who planned all this or the one who decided to treat me like some damned experiment. It's just going to take some time. At the moment I look at you and I remember Lieutenant Davis coming to my door and then waking up in a cell on the weather station, scared to death of what they were going to do with me. As it turned out, I had a right to be scared."

There was silence for a moment as Trip stared at his lap unable to put into words exactly what he was feeling. His emotions were boiling inside him and he tried to wrestle them into some semblance of order, but emotions were slippery things. He knew there were tears in his eyes and he was afraid that if he thought about what had happened then those tears might be shed, and he couldn't face the pity that he knew Reed would feel for him. He scrubbed a hand across his face to stop his eyes from betraying him, but it was already too late as a single droplet fell onto his thigh.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" said Reed. He was fighting his own battle not to simply run out of Trip's cabin and hide himself away. The shame and guilt were almost unbearable.

"Yeah, it was, but I've been through worse and I'm back safe now," said Trip. He hoped that if he put a brave face on it then it wouldn't seem as if it was as bad as it actually had been.

The very fact that Trip _had_ been through worse was something that Reed preferred not to think about. "Phlox told us about the nerve poison that they used on you." He scooted the wheeled desk-chair closer to the side of the bed and put a hand on Trip's shoulder. It wasn't much but he hoped the contact might at least let his friend know that he cared and was trying to make amends, however small.

"Hurt like hell," said Trip. "That's how I got these," he added indicating his bandaged wrists. "They didn't like it when I tried to escape. After that I think they upped the dosage of whatever it was they had me strung out on. I spent most of my time trying to stay with it."

"I'm sorry, Trip. I know no matter how many times I say it, it doesn't take back what happened. But you have to believe me that I never wanted this to happen to you. I had no idea this was what they had planned. I had some stupid thought that I could rescue both you and Jessica before anything bad happened, but I should have known they'd hurt you. At least Davis is dead." He paused before dropping his gaze to his hands, wondering if he even dared ask his next question in case he didn't like the answer. "Where do we go from here?"

"I won't pretend that it didn't hurt, but I know that Davis was using you and you couldn't do anything about that. He was a master of manipulating people into doing what he wanted. I also know that you're the one who worked out how to rescue me. And that you didn't want to abandon me," said Trip. "On an intellectual level, I know all that, but it's going to take some time for my emotions to catch up."

"If there had been any other way, I would have taken it," said Reed. "I don't expect your forgiveness or friendship, I just wanted to tell you my side."

"Malcolm, if I lose your friendship, then they've won. Davis screwed with my head on purpose, to make me think I was alone, and if I let him get to me then he's done what he set out to do. I'm sure he's laughing his ass off in hell right now, watching us try to talk this out. You know what? I don't like being manipulated. Maybe you didn't do this right, but it takes more than one mistake to get me to stop being your friend. I've invested a lot of time in wearing down that stiff British exterior that you like to project, and you don't get away that easy, Lieutenant."

"So, blank slate? We forget what happened and start again? That's asking the impossible."

"We do our best. There's no magic rewind button for life, but I'm prepared to give it a try. Let's just see how we do. Now, I don't know about you, but I feel like I need a drink after all that heart to heart stuff. You want a beer? I think I've got some in here somewhere."

"Why not?" said Reed and that was the moment that he knew everything would be okay between him and Trip. Trip didn't offer to drink beer with anyone he didn't consider to be a friend. They spent the rest of the evening forgetting that they'd ever had a problem, remembering happier times, and drinking Trip's bottled beer. Unfortunately the evening came to a crashing halt when Archer's message came through.

"Malcolm, we've located Nash in Switzerland, I need you and a Security team down here as soon as possible. Bring the MACOs with you."


	24. Chapter 24

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Sorry that it's taking me a while to get chapters up at the moment, RL is just being difficult at the moment. On the positive side I did get to go to the UK Save Enterprise Rally and I met some really great Trek fans. If any of you are reading this, then this chapter is for you guys. Standing in the cold and wet, waving placards at passing buses, we must be the most dedicated Trek fans in the whole UK, and probably completely bonkers. If it had been "Save the Whales" I would have stayed home, but "Save Enterprise" (well, in my case "Save Trip"), and I'm there, go figure. It's official, Enterprise has taken over my life.

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Nash's residence in Switzerland was closer to a fortress than a chalet. Guards patrolled the perimeter fence and a state-of-the-art security system monitored the estate constantly. 

It had taken Archer a little time to get a suitable sized force together. Admiral Forrest had personally vetted all the Security Officers that Archer had been assigned, which was why Archer had called him earlier. He would have been happier if he could have just used his own men but it was obvious that Nash was able to draw on a considerable force of manpower. He was well aware that he was dealing with corruption within his own organisation and that unsettled him distinctly.

Everyone wanted a piece of Senator Nash and the civilian authorities had sent their own team to help take down the prize. Attacks on Vulcan embassies were taken very seriously by the authorities. Archer worried that too many people were involved in this. He'd presented his evidence to Starfleet JAG and they had insisted on passing it on to the civilian authorities.

Archer's breath made clouds of steam in the cold air and his fingers were getting numb from holding his phase pistol. He looked over at Lieutenant Reed, hidden by the terrain around the chalet, and absolutely in his element. This was what the Lieutenant trained for and Archer was sure that even though Reed would never admit it, he enjoyed operations like this. Reed had told Archer that Trip had tried to come with him, but Reed had talked him out of it with Phlox's help. The medical quarantine was still in place, which meant that Trip wasn't allowed to leave Enterprise. Archer suspected that the strongest argument was that someone had to be left in charge of Enterprise and duty was a powerful motivator for Trip.

The fact that Trip refused to acknowledge just how ill he was worried Archer. It was typical of Trip that he didn't want to let anyone down and if that meant keeping going when he wasn't up to it, then he'd do it without question. Archer would be much happier when he was back on Enterprise and there to keep an eye on Trip. Unfortunately duty came first for Archer too and so he was stuck on Earth until Nash was safely in custody and all threat to the Vulcan alliance was neutralised.

Archer's communicator bleeped at him. "T'Pol to Archer."

"Go ahead T'Pol," replied Archer.

"The security system has been disabled," said his Science Officer.

"We go on my signal. Archer to Strike Force, move in."

He gave Lieutenant Reed a nod as he gave the signal. T'Pol's team was on the other side of the compound to make sure that no one escaped out the back of the building. The two teams moved in from both sides. And suddenly all hell broke lose. Archer joined the fray, using the available cover to get as close as he could. The guards were putting up a good fight, but Reed's Security team and the MACOs were slowly dealing with them. The numbers game was working in their favour and finally all the resistance outside the residence was dealt with.

The MACOs moved in to secure the stunned guards, while Archer, Reed and the Security officers moved inside. There was the sound of phaser fire and they hit the floor. Archer caught sight of T'Pol moving down the hall towards them, phaser in her hand, her back pressed against the wall. She indicated that their target was around the corner. Archer and Reed made their way to the other side of the doorway and signalled to T'Pol that they would move in together.

T'Pol fired around the door jamb and took down the guard, giving Reed cover to make his move. Reed took out a second guard as he made it to cover behind an armchair. Archer stepped through the door behind his officers and came face to face with Senator Nash. The Senator sat behind a large, ornate wood desk on which rested a view screen and a couple of padds.

"Hold it, Nash," said Archer. "Drop the weapon, or I'll be forced to fire."

"Archer, I should have known that your interfering would be behind this attack," said Nash, placing his phaser on the desk in front of him. "And Lieutenant Reed and T'Pol. Nice of you to join us. It seems the only one of you that's missing is Commander Tucker. I hope he's well."

"You know that he isn't," said Archer, picking up Nash's phase pistol.

"I know nothing of the kind. You have nothing which connects me to his kidnapping," said Nash.

"That's where you're wrong," said Archer. "The Vulcans have been keeping you under surveillance for months. They can place you on the weather station and we have the com logs. You're not wriggling your way out of this, Nash."

"You don't understand what you're doing, Captain. The Vulcans have been controllingEarth's actions for too long. We need to get out from under their yoke. This is our opportunity."

"TheVulcans do not control your actions, we merely advise," said T'Pol.

Nash laughed. "Really? That may be what you call it, but I call it manipulation. Where were the Vulcans when the Xindi killed six million people?"

"Just because you don't agree with the Alliance doesn't give you the right to attack the Vulcans," said Archer.

"I thought you were a player, Archer. It seems that I was wrong about that. Maybe I was wrong that you three needed to be removed from the field. Too late now," said Nash.

"What have you done?" asked Reed. "This was all a set-up, wasn't it? To get the Captain here?"

"No," said a strange sounding voice, from a doorway to the side of the three officers. "It was a set-up so that I could kill you, Malcolm. Of course Nash wanted me to kill you all and I'm happy to oblige if it furthers the cause. Thanks to you, when I'm done, there won't be a Starfleet officer left standing."

The three officers turned to see the shape of a man enter the room. He looked as if he was made of black, swirling, crude oil. Looking at him made Archer's eyes hurt.

"Davis," whispered Reed, just loud enough for Archer to hear.

"My god," said Archer. "What are you?"

"I'm sure that you thought you'd killed me. Unfortunately for me, I didn't die. Your explosion fused me with the nanites in the vat. I'm now more machine than man. And it's all your fault, Reed, which is why you're going to be first to die."

The man morphed into a tidal wave of black and enveloped Reed before he could do anything it. Reed struggled against the moving mass of black, collapsing to the ground under its onslaught, but he couldn't get a grip on anything. The black liquid slipped through his fingers and moved towards his nose and mouth. He felt black liquid flow into his throat and nose. He struggled for breath, knowing that he was suffocating. He vaguely heard Archer and T'Pol shouting and then a sibilant voice spoke.

"Now you know what it feels like to drown in a vat full of nano-machines. Squirming inside you, worming their way under your skin. Screaming for breath but they keep pulling you under and eventually there's no separation between you and them. They talk in your head, tell you how they're turning your body into theirs."

"Call him off," shouted Archer to Nash, his phase pistol still trained on the senator. "It's not Reed that you want."

"You don't understand your position. It's not about who I want. I have you all. And unfortunately, following Mr Davis' transformation, I have no control over him. He seems to have a grudge against your Lieutenant."

Reed's resistance was fading, his struggles growing weaker. Archer knelt beside Reed and tried vainly to help him pull the black squirming mass off his body.

"T'Pol, we've got to do something," said Archer.

T'Pol had her tricorder out and her fingers were moving over the keypad rapidly. Her eyes caught Archer's and he knew that she had something planned. She made a final key stroke and suddenly a piercing noise filled the air. Archer clamped his hands to his ears and the black mass rose up shuddering. Reed began coughing, turning onto his hands and knees, black liquid spilling from his mouth. The black mass transformed back into a man and then changed again as if Davis couldn't decide what shape he should take. Finally it was as if the nanites lost their cohesion and dissolved into a black puddle that rolled away and disappeared between the floor boards. When it had disappeared T'Pol shut off the noise.

"You're coming with us," said Archer, grabbing Nash by the arm and pulling him from behind his desk.

"I can assure you that he will be back," said Nash.

"Next time we'll be ready," rasped Reed, pushing himself up from the floor. T'Pol went to him and helped him up.

"It's over, Nash," said Archer.

"Oh it's not over," said Nash. "I'm going to let the dead bury the living."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Archer.

"You'll find out," replied Nash.

"I intend to," said Archer, and he manhandled the senator from the room, phase pistol pressed into Nash's back. "T'Pol, get what you can from his computer. Malcolm, get the MACO's medic to have a look at you."

"I'm fine, sir. I'd rather help T'Pol," said Reed.

"Okay," replied Archer. "But when you're done, you're still getting checked out."

"Yes, sir," said Reed, and moved to Nash's desk. "I owe you a debt, Sub-Commander."

"No thanks are necessary," replied T'Pol, automatically. "I merely remembered that sound waves of the correct frequency had a profound effect upon the nanites."

"If you hadn't remembered, then I'd be dead," replied Reed, but he got down to work while T'Pol went to search the other rooms.

The computer required a little persuasion before he could log on but eventually he got the files open. Reed sifted through the files and suddenly he stopped. On Nash's computer was a list of codes that Reed recognised and that could only mean one thing. Nash was working for or with a section of Starfleet Intelligence that Reed knew well. A section that Reed had worked for some years ago and had hoped he would never come across again. Of course that would explain how Nash had found out about his affair with Jessica, Section 31 had a vested interest in keeping an eye on what Reed was doing.

Reed deleted the list of codes and a couple of other documents, and then downloaded the rest of the database for T'Pol. As long as Archer never heard of the existence of Section 31 then there shouldn't be a problem, otherwise Reed might find himself in a very awkward position indeed. It didn't surprise Reed at all that Section 31 were the ones who were behind this, it was exactly their style. The question was, would Nash give away everyone's secret? Reed suspected that he might not get the chance, he turned and dashed outside to catch up with Archer.

"Sir!" he shouted. Archer and some MACOs were loading Nash into the back of a prison transport.

Archer turned around at Malcolm's shout. "What is it, Malcolm?"

"Sir, it is possible that other members of Nash's group may try to kill him before he gets to trial," said Reed, his voice lowered. "We need to double security."

* * *

Reed, Archer and T'Pol returned to Enterprise, pleased that Nash was finally behind bars, but less happy that Davis appeared to still be alive. If you could call his current state alive.

Hoshi was waiting for them when the shuttle docked.

"Captain, Sub-Commander, Lieutenant, it's good to have you all back," said Hoshi. She looked very relieved to see them.

"Hi Hoshi," said Archer. "I thought Trip would be here to meet us. We were planning on celebrating the good news."

Hoshi took a deep breath. Archer met the eyes of his Communications Officer and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"It's Commander Tucker," said Hoshi, quietly. "He's in sickbay. He collapsed."

"Is he okay?" asked Reed.

"He couldn't breathe. Phlox rushed him to sick bay," said Hoshi. "He said something about a lung infection, but you should probably get the details from the Doctor."

"I'm going to sickbay," said Archer.

"Lieutenant Reed and I will accompany you," said T'Pol.

Archer just nodded, appreciating that he wasn't the only one who needed to make sure in person that Trip was going to be okay.

* * *

Sickbay was quiet. Deathly still and quiet. Trip lay on a biobed on the far side of sickbay. He was unconscious and breathing pure oxygen through a cannula tube under his nose. His breathing was laboured and shallow. An IV line snaked its way into his right arm, the slow drips making their way down the tube and into Trip's vein.

Phlox sat working at his lab bench within easy reach of his patient should he be required.

"Ah you're back. I trust you were successful," said Phlox, standing as the three senior officers entered sickbay.

"Nash is in custody," said T'Pol.

Archer went over to Trip's bed. "They did this to him, didn't they?" asked Archer quietly.

"Indirectly," said Phlox.

"What caused his relapse?" asked T'Pol.

"He has a respiratory infection, pneumonia," said Phlox. "His captors increased his immuno- suppressant dosage and that left him vulnerable to illness. I was stepping the drugs back down, but it has to be done slowly to prevent other problems. He didn't tell anyone that he wasn't feeling well and Hoshi says that he only started coughing yesterday evening."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Reed.

"If I had caught it earlier a stay in sickbay might not have been required. In a few days he should be up and about again," said Phlox. His face indicated that there was more and Archer wasn't going to like it.

"But…" said Archer anticipating Phlox's next phrase.

"I won't be clearing him for duty," said Phlox. "As long as the nanites are in his system then his health will not be up to long days spent in Engineering."

"So that's it, he won't be able to work again?" asked Archer.

"I won't tell you that his condition isn't serious. It is, but I have finished my work on the nanite removal process. I had an appointment with the Commander later today to discuss it," said Phlox.

"Then what are you waiting for?" said Archer. "If you can remove the nanites, do it."

"It isn't a simple cure," said Phlox. "It's a three month long course of chemotherapy. I can't guarantee that he'll be ready to return to work when Enterprise's repairs are finished, and the chemotherapy itself will not be pleasant. There is a chance that even after the therapy his health will have suffered so much that he won't be able to resume his duties on Enterprise. I need to discuss it with Mr Tucker and he needs to recover from the pneumonia before we can start."

"If we have to delay the launch by a month to make sure that Trip is well enough to come with us then that's what we'll do. I'm not letting Nash win this one. Not after everything that Trip's been through to get this far. We've just saved the whole damn planet, it's about time that they showed us that means something." Archer knew he was ranting. He was well aware that he was preaching to the converted, everyone in the room felt the same about making sure Trip was with them when they left port. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Y'know, some of us are trying to get some sleep here," said a weak, raspy, voice. The sentence was followed by a painful sounding cough.

"Trip, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were awake," said Archer turning to look at his friend. Trip's skin was flushed and his eyes gave away the fact that he was in pain.

"I wasn't," replied Trip. "Phlox says he's going to give me my own biobed."

"I thought that was my dubious honour," said Reed.

"Lost your crown now, Malcolm," said Trip, with a smile, before he gave in to another coughing fit.

Phlox checked the monitors above Trip's head and adjusted the IV flow slightly.

"You'll be pleased to know that you are responding well to the antibiotics," said Phlox.

"About time something went right," said Trip, in little more than a whisper. His eyes closed and his breathing evened.

"He's asleep again," said Phlox, "and I think you should let him in peace. We can discuss everything else when he's feeling more up to it."

* * *

Nash's trial was set up swiftly. Starfleet wanted to be seen to be moving things along and there was some concern over their prisoner's safety. There was considerable discussion over who should run the trial. The question was whether it should be Starfleet JAG or the civilian authorities who prosecuted Nash. Given the nature of the crimes both had a claim, and the Vulcans had also insisted on getting involved, so in the end it was decided that a joint case would be brought. With Trip lying in sickbay, still worryingly ill, it was a procedural detail that Archer didn't really care about. The two prosecutors had arranged a meeting with him and T'Pol to go over the evidence, but he had insisted that they come to Enterprise. He didn't want to leave his ship at the moment, he felt he'd already been away too long. He was fighting battles on several fronts and, until he was called to give evidence, the trial of Senator Nash was low down on his list of priorities.

His discussions with JAG and Starfleet had paid off regarding T'Pol, she was to be offered her commission in Starfleet at the rank of Commander. She had also been offered Earth citizenship, which she was in the process of accepting. She would retain her Vulcan citizenship but at least now she would have the legal force of Starfleet and Earth behind her if the Vulcans ever decided to put her through a tribunal again. Given her resounding victory, Archer thought that it was unlikely they'd ever try that again, but he was happier knowing that T'Pol was in a stronger position now.

Then there was Lieutenant Reed, by far the most difficult battle that he had to fight. No one had suggested that Reed hadn't done something wrong. Everyone knew that he'd broken regulations. The evidence, one Ensign Jessica Carruthers, was still temporarily on board Enterprise in protective custody. Although Archer thought "protective custody" seemed to be turning into a honeymoon for the two officers involved. Every time he saw Malcolm at the moment he seemed to be with Ensign Carruthers, whether it was at breakfast in the mess hall or working in the Armoury.

Three days after Nash's capture, Archer took a call from Admiral Forrest.

"They're dropping the charges against Reed," said Forrest getting straight to the point.

"That's great news, Admiral, but why the sudden change in direction?"

"A number of things. Although there is a lot of photographic and video evidence against the Lieutenant, given its source, questions have been asked about its veracity. Secondly, Ensign Carruthers has refused to testify against him, so the prosecution are left without much to go on. They tried to locate witnesses to the alleged affair but no one is coming forward. It seems that Lieutenant Reed was well liked by his students and he and Ensign Carruthers were also very careful. Finally, and probably most importantly, Starfleet just don't want the scandal. It's bad enough that we're court-martialling the Senator with responsibility for Starfleet, without one of Enterprise's officers being convicted of fraternisation.

People know who the crew of Enterprise are. Schools are named after you, Jon. You're role models and heroes. Because of Enterprise, funding for Starfleet has been doubled. Even the Vulcans seem to be happier. If we court-martial Lieutenant Reed, Tactical Officer of our flagship, then it looks bad. Your crew is meant to be the best of the best, and this would look like we've made a mistake."

"So Lieutenant Reed gets to stay on Enterprise?" asked Archer.

"For the time being. Although if he puts a foot wrong, he will be court-martialled. Bad publicity or not. Enterprise won't have this special untouchable status forever. Just to make sure he's got the message, he's also being docked a month's wages, but I guess he can live with that."

"It's a lot better than the alternative," said Archer. He hadn't wanted to lose Malcolm to this.

Archer found Reed in the Armoury and broke the news to him. He knew that for Malcolm the news wasn't quite as obviously good as it was for his Captain. If he was still a Lieutenant that meant that the fraternisation regulations still applied and no more honeymoon for him and Ensign Carruthers. They had some choices, either they could break the whole thing off, one of them could leave Starfleet or they could get married. Archer knew that none of the choices were perfect solutions and the pair had some talking to do.

So with T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed now taken care of he could turn all his attention back to his final problem child. Starfleet still wanted Trip transferred off Enterprise. They hadn't given up on the tack that the nanites were dangerous, although the Lunar Research Station had been dropped from the discussion, to be replaced by a quarantine facility in San Francisco, but they were now also stating health grounds. Archer had to agree that at the moment Trip was too ill to serve on Enterprise and, until they had some idea whether Phlox's cure was going to work, Archer couldn't argue that he was going to get better. He could and did argue that Trip deserved the time he needed to recover and retake his position on Enterprise. He was sick because he'd been defending Earth and Archer rationalised that Starfleet owed him at least that much. It remained to be seen whether Starfleet would listen to him on that one.

The question of Columbia had also been raised. It was due to launch several months after Enterprise and it was much more likely that Trip would be well by then. Starfleet had suggested an alternative for Trip could be to transfer to Columbia, but Archer didn't want to lose his Engineer. Archer didn't think Trip would be as happy on Columbia either but at least it would mean Trip would be on a ship in a position worthy of his intelligence. It was better than being locked away in the Lunar Research Station or stuck at Research and Development.

Trip had made good progress against the pneumonia and, after three days, Phlox was releasing him to his quarters to rest. Which meant that several conversations needed to be had and all of them would be difficult. With this is mind Archer had agreed with Phlox that he should be present when Trip was released.

He strode purposefully into sickbay and found Trip struggling with his boots. Trip's chest was still painful, even after Phlox had cleared up the infection, and that made breathing and bending at the same time particularly tricky.

"Trip, you shouldn't be doing this," said Archer, pushing his friend into a nearby chair. "You're meant to be resting, not over exerting yourself trying to tie your shoelaces."

"Yeah, yeah," said Trip, as he sat back and let Archer tie his boots for him. "I feel like I'm five again. I can do stuff for myself, you know." He was breathing hard, his lungs still hadn't returned to full capacity yet.

"Trip, for once in your life, take the help that's offered," said Archer. "I don't just mean the shoelaces either. The reason you're here at all is because you pushed yourself too hard."

"The reason I'm here is because some SOB screwed with my immune system," replied Trip.

"But if you'd told Phlox that you were ill then you probably wouldn't have collapsed on the bridge in front of the Alpha shift. You weren't even supposed to be there. If you hadn't been working yourself too hard then you might not have caught the damn pneumonia in the first place," said Archer, pulling hard on the laces. "I told you what the rules were and you disobeyed them."

"I kind of saw them more as guidelines," said Trip.

"Well they weren't. Phlox has put his foot down and said that you have to stay off duty until the nanites are gone," said Archer.

Trip's face fell. "But Captain…"

"It's not up for debate. Starfleet HQ have agreed with him, and I do too," said Archer. "This is your health, Trip. You've been through so much this year. You can't push your body like this any longer, it's killing you and I refuse to stand by and watch you do this to yourself."

"You're treating me like I'm a child," said Trip, angrily.

"That's because you're behaving like one. I left you in Command of Enterprise and you made yourself ill, which means that I obviously can't trust you to take care of yourself and the ship. I told you what would happen if you didn't play by the rules, so you can't complain about the consequences." Archer paused to make sure that Trip took in just how serious this was. Sometimes his Chief Engineer did act like a petulant child, and Archer wasn't going let him get away with it this time. He needed to realise that he couldn't carry on running himself into the ground as a distraction from what was happening to him. Archer decided to change the subject. "Did Phlox talk to you about the nanites?"

"Yeah." Trip took a deep breath before continuing, obviously not really wanting to talk about his current health issues. "I have a choice of some really nasty drugs that are going to make me feel sick as a dog, and might not even work, or being poisoned slowly by the nanites. Neither of which sounds great."

"So did you make a decision about what you're going to do?" asked Archer.

"I can't give up without a fight, so I told Phlox I'd try the therapy. At least I should be free of the nanites by the end of it, even if I'm never well enough to serve on board a starship again," said Trip, his voice little more than a whisper. "Phlox says we can start in a few days, after I've got my strength back."

"That's good news," said Archer. He had wanted to get rid of the nanites as soon as he had heard that Trip had been infected with them. Despite his positive attitude he knew that the treatment was going to be hard on Trip and he worried that even if the nanites didn't kill Trip he was going to lose him another way.

"Yeah, I guess it is," replied Trip, noncommittally.

"Don't you want to get rid of the nanites?" asked Archer.

"I thought I did, but now it comes down to it, I suppose I'll miss them," said Trip in a small voice.

"You never cease to amaze me," said Archer. "You nearly die, twice, because of these things and you still want to keep them."

"I never said I was smart," replied Trip.

"Don't I know it," said Archer with a smile. Trip didn't smile back though.

"Enterprise is going to be ready for launch before I'm finished with my treatment. So I put together a list of people you might want to consider for Chief Engineer," said Trip, picking up a padd that lay on the biobed to hand to his Captain.

"Trip, _you're_ my Chief Engineer and the only person I want in the job," said Archer.

"That's nice of you Captain, but Starfleet might not agree with you," replied Trip.

"You're not leaving unless you want to go," said Archer. "I'm talking to HQ about it and I'm confidant that they'll see things my way. We may have to delay the launch slightly but that's fine with me. This crew could do with the extra shore leave."

"I don't want to be a burden on you, Captain. You can't have a sick Chief Engineer on Enterprise," said Trip.

"We'll work something out. Come on, let's get you back to your quarters so you can get some rest."

* * *

AN #2: Having watched Divergence, I've had to slightly change the direction of this chapter. Nash always was working with Section 31 but how we find out is a little different from what I had planned. Now it fits with canon, which I do try to do occasionally. 


	25. Chapter 25

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

Shran had practically bounded off the shuttle and onto Enterprise. Earth was far too warm for his liking and far too solid. He preferred the temperature controlled environment of Enterprise and the view of stars outside his window. He was not pleased that Archer had refused to allow him to accompany the force that went to arrest Senator Nash, but did accept that this was something that the humans had to do on their own. However, he had his own grudges against the Senator and would have liked to have been part of the party that brought him to justice.

Archer had persuaded him to stay around before, but now he was thinking about leaving. His evidence would probably not be required for the trial. There was enough on Nash, thanks to the Vulcan traitor, without dragging the Andorian connection into things. Shran was fed up with human food (too salty), and human furniture (too soft) and human air (too warm), he needed to get home to his own people.

He wandered into the shuttle bay where the Zor Rakh now rested and found Lieutenant Reed examining the ship.

"She is quite something, isn't she?" said Shran, crossing his arms across his chest and admiring the ship. He had expected that the Enterprise officers would want to take scans of the experimental Andorian technology. It was well shielded and he wasn't worried about them finding out anything important.

Lieutenant Reed jumped slightly at the interruption. "It certainly is unique," he replied.

"There aren't any weapons for you to examine, Lieutenant," said Shran.

"I'm just making sure," said Reed. "Actually I was more interested in your power source. A favour for Commander Tucker. He's on enforced sick leave and wanted me to take some scans of your engine for him to examine later."

"Yes, I heard his condition had worsened. I hope he makes a swift recovery," said Shran.

Reed continued to take his scans. "Hopefully Phlox's cure will do the trick, it just might take some time."

"I will be leaving in the next couple of days," said Shran. Reed nodded but kept his eyes on his work. "I trust that you'll have finished everything that you need to keep Commander Tucker occupied by then."

"I should think so," said Reed.

"He is lucky to have friends who stand by him through trouble," said Shran. "I wonder if my own would be as accommodating."

"Do Andorians have friends?" asked Reed.

"Yes, although not aboard our ships. Duty is very important to us. I certainly would never allow myself to get as close to a subordinate as you did."

"Really?" said Reed with interest.

"There are very strict rules for that sort of conduct. I gather that Starfleet has similar rules," said Shran.

"Yes, which I chose to disobey and I am being disciplined for that," said Reed. He wished Shran would drop the subject. It was something that he really didn't want to discuss at the moment.

"And will you be marrying Ensign Carruthers?" asked Shran. "It is what would be expected of you on an Andorian ship."

"Marry her? No, I don't think either of us are ready for that. It wouldn't exactly be compatible with me being on Enterprise and her being at the Warp Five Complex anyway," said Reed. "Our career comes first for both of us."

"I hadn't realised that humans could be so detached about their relationships," said Shran. "There is an officer on board the Cammari, you met her, Lieutenant Talas. I sometimes wish that I had kept my command so that I could, how would you humans put it, have got to know her better."

Reed wasn't quite sure what to make of that revelation. Was Shran really saying that he would have gone against regulations to date his Tactical Officer?

"Don't ignore what you have, Lieutenant," said Shran and turned and walked out of the shuttle bay, leaving Reed to wonder if relationship advice from an Andorian was worth taking seriously.

* * *

T'Pol waited patiently for Captain Archer to arrive at the conference room, trying not to be annoyed by the fact that her Commanding Officer was late. At the table sat Captain Tate of the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's office, a dark haired military man, Counsellor Webber of the Department of Justice, an efficient looking blonde woman, and T'Prell, Archon of Vulcan Law. All three were here to discuss the case for the prosecution of Senator Nash with Captain Archer, who had yet to put in an appearance. None of her guests were amused at the delay.

Archer finally came dashing into the room and hastily took his seat at the head of the table. "My apologies for the delay, I was caught up in Engineering." He didn't add that he was caught up in Engineering because his recovering Chief Engineer had decided to disobey his Doctor's orders and go looking for some work to do. Archer had practically thrown Trip out of the door, his friend's face falling at leaving behind his beloved engine, and then read him the riot act.

"I've got to do something if you're going to keep me on board Enterprise," said Trip.

"You're on sick leave!" shouted Archer. "You're under doctor's orders to rest. Engineering is currently off limits to you. If I have to post guards on you, then I will do it."

Trip looked so upset and aggrieved that Archer felt like a playground bully. No one could do puppy dog eyes quite like Trip, and that included Porthos, but Archer was well aware that there was a good reason behind Phlox's orders. Trip tired too easily and he needed all his available energy to get well. He hadn't been joking about the guards either, anything to make Trip realise that he needed to take things easy.

"I want your word that you won't set foot in Engineering unless you have Phlox's permission to do so," said Archer.

Trip sighed. "You have my word."

Archer had made sure that someone escorted Trip back to his quarters and then hurried to his meeting. Now he was late and hadn't had a chance to examine all the papers that he'd been sent. He wanted to be angry at Trip, but in truth Trip was just being Trip and you couldn't fault him for that. It was his nature to work every hour that god sent him.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked the assembled legal counsels.

"The trial is taking place in a week which doesn't give us much time to pull our case together," said Webber, who projected an air of authority. "We reviewed all the legal precedents for this type of case and simply put, there aren't any exact precedents. Given the case law that we could find, we have decided to prosecute this in civilian court rather than call a court-martial."

"What does that mean?" asked Archer.

"Mainly differences in procedure. One important difference in penalty. Military courts can still demand the death penalty, civilian courts cannot," said Captain Tate.

"But a court martial hasn't actually sentenced anyone to death for nearly a century now," added Webber. "So it was unlikely that would ever have been a consideration. Of course it does mean that we'll be presenting our evidence to a civilian jury."

"Which presents us with a whole new set of problems regarding their ability to understand the evidence and their knowledge of military procedure," said Tate.

"It makes the burden of proof upon us much greater and juries are notoriously fickle. We'll be dealing with emotional pleas that go to character. It could get dirty. It will make it tough on our witnesses," said Webber.

"What do you need from me?" asked Archer, anxious to move on from legal procedure to the nitty gritty of the case.

"Everything that you have gathered on Nash and whoever he was working with. The Vulcans have provided us with Selak's confession and we already have everything that was found at Nash's residence in Switzerland. I believe you also have com logs and other analyses of data that you can give us. We also want you to give evidence," said Cousellor Webber.

"Just tell me when you want me there," said Archer.

"Not just you, Captain. We will also need evidence from Commander T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed, Ensign Sato and Commander Tucker," said Captain Tate, reading down the list of names on the padd in front of him.

"I'm sure that my officers will all be just as willing as I am to give evidence, but Commander Tucker is currently on sick leave and I don't know if he'll be well enough to make the trial," said Archer.

"His evidence could be crucial to our case," said Webber.

"I will not put him through anymore," said Archer. "You can't expect him to relive the nightmare that he's just been through." He looked at the three officials and realised that was exactly what they expected. Trip's suffering would show Nash was prepared to do anything to further his aims, even kidnapping a Starfleet officer and using him as a test subject.

"It is Commander Tucker's decision as to whether he testifies or not," said T'Prell. "He will receive a summons to court in due course."

"Wouldn't a written testimony suffice?" asked Archer.

"Commander Tucker will want to give evidence in person," said T'Pol to Archer, her voice lowered.

Archer knew that T'Pol was correct. Trip would want to stare Nash in the eye as he told the court how the Senator had planned to use the nanites to destroy the Vulcans. Trip didn't believe in hiding away or avoiding his troubles, he would rather face them head on. Archer knew he was probably worrying over nothing, but his first instinct was to protect Trip. His Chief Engineer was going to have enough to put up with over the next few months and he could do without the added stress.

* * *

Reed walked into the armoury and located Ensign Carruthers replacing some damaged power couplings on one of the consoles.

"I've just had the strangest conversation with Shran," said Reed.

"In what sense?" asked Jessica.

"He told me not to ignore what I've got," replied Reed. "I think he was talking about you."

"You're not ignoring me," said Jessica as she reconnected the power couplings that she was working on with a hard shove.

"I don't think he meant it like that," said Reed.

Jessica looked up from her work. "You're talking about us."

"We need to make a decision," said Reed.

"I thought we already had," said Jessica. "You're still a Lieutenant. I know you're not leaving Enterprise or Starfleet, and neither am I, so we're back to how things were before. Except now I can write to you once in while."

"We could get married," said Reed.

"Aren't you the romantic. I had hoped for violins and roses when a man finally proposed to me." Jessica put down her tools and looked up at Reed.

"Sorry," said Reed. "I'm just exploring options."

"Marriage is an _option_? Nice. You suck at this, Malcolm."

Reed sighed. "It would mean that we could stay together. You could get a posting to Enterprise," said Reed.

"Yeah, and then what would I do. You know the rules. No married person should directly report to their spouse. I'd have to change speciality. I can't really see myself as an Engineer or in Navigation or Science. I blow things up, just like you."

"Okay, so maybe that isn't the solution," said Reed.

"Then what about the alternative? You could transfer off Enterprise. There's plenty of jobs going at R and D, that wouldn't mean you'd be my superior."

Reed's face showed what he thought of that idea and he wasn't quick enough to hide it. He was a man of action and he'd worked hard to get where he was. Enterprise was his home. His silence spoke for him.

"I see," said Jessica, evenly. "I love you Malcolm, I always will, but if you're not prepared to give something up for this relationship, then it doesn't mean enough to you. Maybe it's for the best that we can't find a way to make this work."

Reed knew that this was the moment that he'd been dreading, when he finally realised he did want his career more than he wanted his relationship with Jessica. Was he really so driven and shallow that he was nothing more than what he did for a living? But then Starfleet wasn't just a living, it was his life. He knew that his work on Enterprise saved lives and that was more important than any individual person's happiness, including his own.

"I guess this is it then," said Reed.

"I guess it is," said Jessica. They looked at each other for a moment. They both knew that there was nothing more to be said, but both felt that there should be. Until this moment neither of them had wanted to recognise the relationship for the lost cause that it was. Jessica broke the gaze first. "I'll be safe going back to Earth now that Nash is in custody. They want me to testify at his trial and I've been away long enough."

"You've been a real help here," said Reed. It wasn't what he wanted to say but the words he wanted to say would have sounded hollow. How could he claim to love Jessica if he couldn't bring himself to leave Enterprise for her?

"Maybe you could tell my Lieutenant that," replied Jessica with a forced smile.

"The Captain already has," said Reed quietly. "Let me know when you're leaving," he added and walked out of the Armoury.

"Malcolm," said Jessica, softly, but he'd already gone and no words would bring him back.

* * *

Trip was quietly fuming. He was bored and fed up with being told what to do. Yes, he had only just got out of sick bay after a severe case of pneumonia, but there was only so much resting one man could do. He hated the fact that he wasn't allowed in Engineering. It was his department, he should be allowed to go down there if he wanted to. Instead there was now a MACO standing outside Engineering who had orders to make sure Commander Tucker did not enter. He'd already been very politely escorted off the premises once by Corporal Chang, who then walked him back to his quarters. That had just been plain embarrassing and Trip had no wish to repeat it.

He'd tried to find someone to talk to, but everyone seemed to be busy, either with repairs or with preparations for the trial. Archer was holed up in his office going through legal papers and his evidence. He always seemed to be talking to the lawyers if he wasn't actually working on something for the trial. T'Pol and Hoshi were busy with analysis of the com data and when T'Pol wasn't doing that she was liasing with the Vulcan counsel or going through the data that they had downloaded from the weather station. Trip hadn't seen her for a couple of days now and he had been quite surprised when he found that he was missing her.

Malcolm had his own department's repairs to see to and Trip had heard on the grapevine that Ensign Carruthers had made arrangements for Travis to take her back to Earth in couple of days time. He guessed Malcolm needed a little space at the moment and he'd come by for a chat when he wanted to. Knowing Malcolm, Trip might have to drag him out of his cabin to do it, but the principle was there.

So that left Enam and Ghanima, who usually came together, but once or twice Trip found himself returning a small Tanu child to her mother after she had decided to visit her new friend on her own. And occasionally Shran knocked on his door, he pretended that he needed Trip's advice on his ship's maintenance, but really he came to talk about nothing much and drink Andorian ale. It passed the time if nothing else and he was growing to like the Andorian, much to his surprise considering some of their previous encounters. He even admitted to himself sometimes that after his guests left he was tired and he needed the afternoon nap recommended by Phlox.

He wished that he could do more than read schematics and listen to the binary code that wound through his thoughts, when he let it. He occasionally found himself muttering it when he let his mind drift and that scared him slightly. Perhaps the machines were taking him over just as they had done with Davis. By all accounts he was now more machine than man and Trip had always had secret worries about that happening to him. If T'Pol hadn't remembered what sound waves did to the nanites then Davis could well have killed Malcolm, which turned Trip's insides cold at the mere thought.

When Phlox finally told Trip, after a week of enforced rest, that he was sufficiently recovered that they could begin the anti-nanite therapy, Trip was actually relieved that he now had something to do. It was only a secondary thought that he'd finally be getting rid of the nanites and their annoying binary chanting.

The doctor had extensively discussed the treatment to get rid of the nanites with Trip. When Phlox had mentioned chemotherapy Trip had immediately thought of cancer treatment, but as with all scientific terms this one had a general, as well as a specific, use. Chemotherapy was anything which involved drug treatment. In this case Trip would be given fluid intravenously that was designed to dissolve the nanites so that they disintegrated harmlessly into his blood and could be cleared by his body's own systems. The drug also contained a key that effectively switched off the nanites command to reproduce themselves, so they wouldn't be faced with ever increasing numbers of nanites. Once all the nanites were clear Phlox would begin a secondary treatment that would return his blood chemistry back to normal.

Unfortunately the drugs that did this weren't just toxic to the nanites, and that meant Trip could expect a range of side effects, none of which would be pleasant. The levels of the drug had to remain constant in his system once treatment began so that the nanites couldn't get a foothold again and begin reproducing once more. Trip would be seeing Phlox every day for the next three months.

He reported to sickbay at the designated time for his first session and was surprised to find T'Pol there. He knew that she had plenty of work to do in the Command Centre taking apart the weather station's database.

"Hi," said Trip. "How's the number crunching going?"

"Satisfactorily," replied T'Pol.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said, doing his best to make small talk with someone who obviously didn't want to.

"The doctor thought you might appreciate some company while you were undergoing treatment," said T'Pol.

"Oh he did, huh?" said Trip, he was going to have to have words with Phlox. "I'm a grown man, I think I can do this on my own and I definitely don't need an audience."

"I also require your assistance with some schematics that I found in the weather station database," said T'Pol.

Trip looked at T'Pol, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to decide what was going on here. He got the distinct impression that T'Pol wanted to stay and it had nothing to do with a request from Phlox or schematics.

"I'm not sure that Phlox will be happy with me working on schematics," said Trip. The doctor had been very specific about what he regarded as work, not that it had stopped Trip from logging onto the Engineering systems and checking up on how things were going without him. Even he wasn't stupid enough to flaunt the doctor's orders in sickbay though.

"On the contrary," said Phlox emerging from behind a bank of cabinets. "It will keep you occupied while treatment is underway, and if you're not thinking about it then you are more likely to be relaxed. In my experience a relaxed patient is usually much happier. You are going to need a positive mental attitude to get you through this and your friends can help."

"Doc, a positive mental attitude isn't going to kill the nanites any faster," said Trip.

"Perhaps not but it may help you overcome the side effects of the treatment. You would be surprised how the mind is able to influence the body," said Phlox.

"So I can think myself better?" asked Trip.

"I wouldn't go that far," replied Phlox, "but it certainly has been shown to help. Anyway if you'd like to come over here, I have everything set up for you."

Trip followed Phlox over to a curtained off area of sickbay and hopped up onto the biobed there. T'Pol brought over a tall stool so that she could sit next to him, while Phlox checked equipment and drugs.

"So how long is this going to take?" asked Trip as he lay down and got comfortable.

"About an hour I should think, maybe a little more," said Phlox. "Right if you're settled then we can get started. You may feel a little prick when I insert the needle." He swabbed the area of Trip's arm where the needle would be inserted with an antiseptic solution.

"That's a pretty big needle," said Trip, his voice a whisper that even he had trouble hearing. Fear showed through his eyes, which were fixed on the sharp sliver of metal that Phlox held. Trip was being dragged back to his torture by the Xindi in a dark lab and he couldn't stop it. Memories of needles being inserted to drain his blood and then replenish it leapt to the surface of his mind. He began to shiver. He wasn't sure if it was purely out of fear or at the memory of the cold cell the Xindi had kept him in for nearly two months. Rationally he knew he was in no danger, but rationality had no place in the dark twisted corridors that his mind was walking. He didn't notice a look pass between Phlox and T'Pol.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his and he looked around and straight into the deep brown eyes of T'Pol. A man could drown in those eyes.

"Trip," she said, "there is nothing to fear."

With Trip distracted, Phlox took that moment to insert the needle. Trip felt considerably more than the promised prick and winced involuntarily.

"Trip," said T'Pol again, pulling him back to reality and the anchor of her presence. "Breathe," she instructed, and he followed her lead just as she had taught him when they had done neuropressure together. Eventually he felt calm again and he trusted his voice not to break when he spoke.

"Thanks," he said and truly meant it.

Phlox noticed that his patient's heart rate had slowed to near normal again, his decision to invite T'Pol to be present had indeed been the correct one. He concluded that his patient would probably feel more relaxed without a doctor hovering near by and the monitors would alert him to any problems.

"I'll be back a little later to check on you," he said and departed to feed his animals.

T'Pol handed Trip a padd. "You will notice the interesting power readings," she said. Trip knew this was just a distraction but he was glad that T'Pol was here. Letting his mind dwell on the anti-nanite therapy wasn't a productive way to spend his time and he'd know soon enough what side-effects he'd be experiencing. The fluid being pumped into him was basically a poison and he really preferred not to think about that. Things were definitely going to get worse before they got better, but if he could just make it through this then he'd be free of the nanites. His life could go back to normal, or as normal as it ever got.

He turned to T'Pol and concentrated on the information that she had brought for him to look at. It was interesting. She had given him the power grid schematics for the weather station which he had been held on. Something was wrong with the energy readings but he couldn't quite see what it was. More energy was being generated than was being used, and power was being directed in strange ways. One particular power stream just seemed to disappear without any obvious use. He needed to investigate it further to work out what was happening though and T'Pol promised to get the investigation team to go over the weather station again. Trip wondered what was drawing the power, perhaps there were more weather monitoring instruments. Accurate climate modelling was still something that the scientists back home hadn't cracked yet and there were several projects that were working on it.

After an hour Phlox came and detached the IV and told Trip to lie still for a few minutes after which he could go. Trip was surprised that he didn't feel any different to how he had done when he'd arrived. He knew that it was too early to for the side effects to kick in, Phlox had said it could be a couple of weeks before that happened, but at least if he'd felt something he would have known that it was working.

T'Pol walked with him back to his quarters. The doctor had given him more instructions to rest. He would have complained but tiredness had crept up on him, so he allowed T'Pol to walk with him back to B deck before he told her to get back to whatever she'd been doing. He promised her that he'd check the energy readings and let her know what his assessment was, but it would probably be tomorrow before he had an answer. She didn't demand that he get his findings to her faster and that worried him. When T'Pol didn't expect you to work to her own high standards, that meant you were really ill.


	26. Chapter 26

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

The summons to attend court arrived in everyone's inboxes the same morning. Each of Enterprise's officers who had been involved in the investigation had one. Trip's evidence was to be first on only the second day of the trial. The others would follow, with Archer's evidence last in the schedule. 

Starfleet were suffering from the left hand not knowing what the right hand was doing, and on one side Archer had Admiral Forrest telling him that Trip was not allowed to set foot on Earth, on the other side the lawyers were adamant that Trip should give evidence in person. Starfleet JAG was powerful and had friends in high places so seemed to be winning the argument, which for once wasn't what Archer wanted. If he had a legitimate excuse to keep Trip on Enterprise that would have suited him, Trip was not well enough in his opinion to be in court for hours at a time. The lawyers had given him all sorts of reassurances about frequent breaks so that Trip could rest but Archer knew Trip and he would see taking a break as weakness in front of the enemy.

Archer had accompanied Trip to his treatment session the morning that the summons had arrived to discuss the issue and the ensuing argument ran something like this.

Archer: You're not well enough to go to Earth to give evidence in person.

Trip: The hell I am.

Archer: I'm not letting you go.

Trip: You can't stop me.

Archer: Yes, I can.

Trip: No, you can't. I've got orders.

Archer: Yes, I can. I've got orders too.

Trip: My orders are better than your orders.

Phlox: Unless you two stop, I'm throwing both of you out of my sick bay now.

So that had been that. Talking Trip out of it was clearly not an option. Archer had hoped that the Doctor would order Trip not to go but Phlox had refused to back Archer's argument deciding that getting Trip off Enterprise would be good for him. Archer seemed to be spending a lot of time arguing with Trip at the moment and he wished he could avoid yet another round, but Trip could be very stubborn when he put his mind to it. Archer just didn't seem able to persuade Trip that his health was the top priority. Phlox had told Archer that Trip had begun to feel the first of the side effects, a little dizziness and nausea. Trip had carefully hidden this from his Captain, and brushed off Archer's enquiries about his health.

So despite all of Archer's protests, when the trial started Trip was there and ready to give his evidence. Phlox had accompanied him, which had annoyed Trip, but then he was gently reminded that the trial didn't mean he could take a break in his therapy. One of the conditions of Trip giving evidence was Phlox's presence in the court at all times and a morning recess to allow the doctor time to tend to his patient's treatment. Trip's evidence was expected to take a day or so to deliver followed by perhaps a day of cross examination from the Defence Counsel.

The court was an open airy chamber, with high oval windows that light streamed through. The jury of twelve Earth citizens sat to the right of the court in two rows of seats. Each seat was equipped with digital tablets for writing notes and viewing video evidence. At the front of the room was the imposing judge's seat, where Judge Smith presided over the case. The judge sat on a raised platform looking down across the court, able to take note of everything that went on whilst court was in session. On the judge's left was the witness stand, similarly equipped to the jury seats.

Nash and his defence counsel, a small army of well dressed lawyers, sat to one side of the court. Nash the epitome of a government figure in his composure and quiet confidence. He was obviously trying to give the air of a man wrongly accused. On the other side of the court sat the prosecution counsel, an unusual mix of civilian, Starfleet and Vulcan authority. They were doing their best to present a united front. Counsellor Webber was taking the lead on the questioning, but Captain Tate had given their opening arguments and T'Prell would be cross examining the defence witnesses.

There had already been a full day of opening arguments, procedural motions and jury selection. All of which Archer had sat through, hoping to gain some insight into Nash's defence, but so far nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Archer didn't trust this man but at the moment he was doing things by the book. The first day seemed to be going smoothly enough. Archer sat in the court just behind the prosecution, offering moral support to the star witness. Trip was sworn in and then the prosecution questioning began.

"Commander, how long have you served in Starfleet?" asked Counsellor Webber.

"It's coming up for fifteen years, Ma'am," replied Trip.

"And you have served on Enterprise for just over three years now?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Trip. So far nothing difficult, but this was just setting the scene. Making it obvious to everyone that he was fine, upstanding, officer.

"You were in fact the youngest member of Starfleet ever to be promoted to Commander, is that correct?" asked Webber.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Trip. It was a fact that he didn't tell a lot of people, although he knew that people did look at him and wonder about his age. He'd just had his thirty-second birthday when he made Commander. He knew it was mostly that he'd been in the right place at the right time, although he had worked very hard to get to that place.

"What was the reason given for your early promotion?"

"My contribution to the success and development of the Warp Five programme," said Trip.

"I would like the Commander's commendations and medals to be read into the record," said Webber.

Trip was thoroughly embarrassed by the string of awards for Engineering, commendations and medals that was then read out. He wasn't good at singing his own praises and most of the time he just ignored stuff like medals and commendations. It wasn't how many commendations you earned that made you a good officer, it was how good you were at your job. He certainly wasn't anymore of a hero than the other men and women who served on Enterprise. He hadn't even given his life. The fact that they'd decided that he needed a medal for being captured and tortured by the Xindi certainly wasn't his idea. He blamed himself for being stupid enough to get captured in the first place. The final award on the list was the Ishtari Star for Valour and that he didn't even remember earning, but they'd given it to him nonetheless. And one to Malcolm too, although Trip had no doubt that the Armoury officer had earned his.

Finally the character part of the evidence was over and they could move on to the practical aspect of things. Trip gave an accurate account of how he'd ended up with the nanites, exactly what they were designed to do, how they could be reprogrammed and his time on the weather station. There were a lot of technical details and Archer was amazed that Trip could keep it all straight in his head. He was also amazed at how Trip was able to remain calm and collected while he told the jury how Nash's men had tortured him and used him as a test subject.

When the judge finally called it a day, Trip had been on the stand for the complete session. He stepped down from the witness box and Archer saw him stagger slightly, putting out a hand to maintain his balance. Trip looked tired and Archer was beginning to notice that he was also paler than he had been earlier. Archer made his way through the crush of people leaving the court and towards Trip.

"I think we should get you back to the accommodation," said Archer. All three of the Enterprise personnel had been assigned quarters in Starfleet accommodation while they were staying on Earth, despite Phlox's comment that he wouldn't be requiring sleep for another month.

"I'm fine," said Trip, but his body wavered again. "Just another of those damned dizzy spells."

"It's been a long day," said Archer, taking pity on Trip's pride. "You did a good job. Clear, concise and in terms that even I could understand."

"Glad to hear it," said Trip, giving Archer a small smile.

The three Enterprise officers made their way back to their accommodation at a leisurely pace, mainly for Trip's benefit. They found the rooms that they had been allocated, a self-contained flat with six bedrooms that was usually Cadet accommodation. The bedrooms all opened onto an open plan living room and kitchen.

"This reminds me of being back at the Academy," said Trip, flopping down on the sofa.

"How about we complete the picture and order takeout?" asked Archer.

"Pizza? Mario's pizza?" asked Trip, hopefully. Every Cadet in Starfleet knew about Mario's. It was a tiny traditional, Italian restaurant that made the best pizza and pasta in town and also did a roaring trade in takeout to the nearby Starfleet base. It was run by Mario and his seemingly inexhaustible supply of family. Mario had a warm welcome for anyone who came to his restaurant and an interesting taste in hats. He was a legend to generations of Starfleet cadets who had passed through his doors.

"I'm not sure that pizza is a very nutritious meal," said Phlox.

"Come on, Doc, it's only one pizza," said Trip.

"Oh very well," said Phlox with a wave of his hand. "I suppose one pizza can't hurt and I have to admit that it is a variety of Earth cuisine that I've become quite fond of too. As long as I can have anchovies on mine."

"Anchovies?" asked Trip with an edge of disgust in his tone.

"Yes, I've found that I quite like them, even on their own as a snack," replied Phlox, disappearing into his room to unpack.

"Yuck. I'll have pepperoni with extra chillies. Even chef can't do pizza like Mario," said Trip, stretching out on the sofa.

"Yeah, Chef doesn't have many flaws but that may just be one of them," replied Archer, going to the com unit and dialling the number that he knew off by heart. He placed the order and turned around to find Trip had gone to take a shower.

"I think you've earned a pizza today," said Archer as Trip returned wearing clean clothes and towelling down his hair.

"Sure feels that way, but tomorrow is going to be the tough one. This was just the practice match." Trip stretched out his aching joints. Sitting on the stand all those hours had made him stiff and sore.

"Yeah, but we've gone over everything that they might throw at you. You know how to answer their questions, just don't let yourself get rattled by anything."

"I've come this far, I'm not letting Nash get the better of me," said Trip, with a yawn.

There was a knock at the door which signalled that the pizza had arrived. By this point everyone was hungry so they all tucked in rapidly, putting conversation on hold until the edge was taken off their hunger. Trip and Archer would have liked to have had beer with the pizza but Phlox had strictly forbidden Trip from drinking alcohol whilst his treatment was underway. Alcohol and anti-nanite medication were not a good combination according to Phlox and Trip was willing to believe the doctor on that one. Trip had told Archer that he could drink without him but as far as Archer was concerned that just wouldn't be fair, so he had also foregone the beer.

Just as they were finishing up there was a second knock on the door. Archer opened it and found Lieutenant Reed and T'Pol waiting outside.

"I see we missed tea," said Reed as he entered and dumped his duffle bag on the floor by the door.

"Sorry Malcolm, we weren't expecting you tonight. I thought you two weren't coming down until tomorrow," said Archer.

"There was a change in plans," said T'Pol.

"I guess we've almost got a full house," said Trip as he finished up another piece of his pizza and licked his fingers. "So what brings you down early?"

"Let's just say that I wasn't entirely happy about the security arrangements," said Malcolm, giving Archer a pointed look, which said "not in front of Trip" very clearly.

"I see. We can discuss that later," said Archer. Trip still seemed to be too involved in eating pizza to pay too much attention to what was going on. "The rooms on the left are free if you want to get unpacked. We can always order you more pizza if you're hungry."

"I ate before I left Enterprise," said T'Pol.

"Come on T'Pol, you're just saying that because you don't want to try the pizza," said Trip.

"I do not see the appeal of unleavened bread with soured mammalian gland excretion and vegetable sauce. It is something that I have experienced before and I did not find it particularly nutritious," said T'Pol.

"You sure know how to take the fun out of food, T'Pol," said Trip as he dropped his half eaten final piece of pizza back into the box and closed the lid.

"My apologies, Commander. I was not aware that an accurate description of what you are eating would put you off your food," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, right," said Trip as if he didn't really believe T'Pol. He stretched out on the sofa and did his best to ignore the Vulcan's presence.

"T'Pol and I did manage to grab something in the mess hall before we left," said Reed.

"I am going to unpack," stated T'Pol and moved off to one of the unoccupied rooms.

"She seems kind of tense," said Trip. Three pairs of eyes looked at him with slightly interested expressions. "What? She does seem, kind of, erm, tense. I was just wondering if she's okay is all."

Reed knew that it was because T'Pol was worried, but he wasn't going to blurt that out loud. He always forgot the strange dynamic between Trip and T'Pol. They were able to read each other with uncanny accuracy and in this case Trip had picked up on something in T'Pol, even if he had misidentified it. Considering that T'Pol gave very little away, Reed was surprised Trip could read her at all.

"She's probably just thinking about the trial," supplied Archer, for which Reed was very grateful.

"Probably," admitted Trip with a sigh and a yawn.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Commander," suggested Phlox.

"At 9pm? You have to be kidding," replied Trip indignantly.

"Trip, you're yawning your head off and not fooling anyone," said Archer. "And it's a long day tomorrow. Go to bed, Commander, that's an order."

Trip smiled and pushed himself off the invitingly comfortable sofa. "Yes, sir. Hitting the sack as ordered." He wandered off to bed mumbling to himself as he went. Archer thought he heard something about "over protective mother hen".

The rest of the assembled officers waited until Trip had shut his door before they adjourned to T'Pol's room. Reed really didn't want Trip to hear what he had to say and a couple of closed doors between them would make that a lot less likely.

"Report," said Archer.

"Lieutenant Reed has come into possession of some disturbing data," said T'Pol.

"Nash is planning something," said Reed. "Someone changed the guards who are on duty tomorrow at the trial. I think I recognise the names that have been substituted. They're Davis's men. I'm worried about Trip's safety."

"You think they'll try to kidnap him again?" asked Archer.

"I doubt it. It's rather too public a forum for that. I did wonder if they were going to try and kill him, but it seems strange to try now. He's already given half of his evidence and his death wouldn't be enough to stop the trial or even swing it in Nash's favour," said Malcolm. He said the words without emotion, the picture of a model security officer, but he couldn't help but be shaken by the idea of Trip being attacked or even killed.

"So we have no idea what Nash is planning."

"The only thing I can think of is that he's distracting us from something else," replied the Lieutenant. "But I have even less idea about what that might be."

"What about Davis?" asked Archer.

"I have been working on a tracking device," said T'Pol. "And counter measures to deal with him, should he appear again. I have pre-programmed all of our tricorders to be able to produce the frequency which we know can disable him."

"He remains a huge security risk," said Reed. "It's possible that he could corrupt our security devices and gain access without even triggering any alarms. We've seen Trip fool security systems with the nanites' abilities and I have no reason to believe that the nanites bonded to Davis are less able. It's a security officer's nightmare."

"We need to find a way to capture Davis before he can cause any more trouble," said Archer.

"If there is a frequency which liquidises the nanites then there should be a frequency that solidifies them," said Phlox. "If we could isolate that frequency, then we would be able to capture him while he is disabled."

"It is possible," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, I want you to make use of any resources here at Starfleet that you need and work out a way to stop Davis. In the meantime let's keep our eyes open. Malcolm, I want you to stay with Trip tomorrow. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes, sir," said Reed, he had been about to suggest the same course of action. Davis wasn't getting the jump on him this time.

* * *

Reed, T'Pol and Phlox sat around the breakfast bar munching on toast and drinking coffee. All three were engrossed in reading padds and conversation was minimal. Archer emerged from his room, his hair dishevelled and eyes bleary. 

"Morning," said Archer as he reached for the coffee pot and a clean mug.

"Good morning, sir," replied Reed. Archer wondered how Reed could be this together this early in the morning. Archer was still dressed in his pyjamas and hadn't even showered yet.

Phlox grinned at his Captain and T'Pol merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Has Trip moved yet?" asked Archer.

"I think he's still sleeping," said Reed. "He was so tired last night I thought I should let him rest."

"I'd better give him a shout or we'll be late for court," said Archer. He took a long drink from his mug of coffee and went over to Trip's door. He knocked loudly. "Come on Trip, time to get up." There was no sound of movement from inside the room. Archer opened the door and went over to Trip, who still seemed to be fast asleep, and shook his shoulder. "Time to get up, Commander."

Trip didn't even stir. And suddenly Archer realised that this wasn't right. Not even Trip slept this deeply. He quickly felt Trip's neck for a pulse and was reassured when he felt a steady beat and the warmth of living skin beneath his fingers.

"Phlox!" shouted Archer, going to the bedroom door. "I can't wake him."

Phlox grabbed his medical kit and followed Archer back into Trip's room. Reed and T'Pol weren't far behind the doctor. Everyone looked stunned and worried as the doctor scanned Trip.

"He's been drugged. Heavily. A long acting sedative, probably administered last night some time," said Phlox.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Archer. "Can you wake him?"

"He will be fine, but I don't want to risk a stimulant in his current state. I need to take a blood sample and find out which exact drug he was given before I can counteract it," replied Phlox. "We'd be better just letting him sleep it off."

"How long will that take?" asked Reed, from the doorway.

"I'd say he'll be out for another eight hours at least," said Phlox.

"Which means he's not going to court today," said Archer.

"It is obvious that this was a malicious act," said T'Pol. "Nash obviously wished to prevent the Commander from appearing in court today."

"I have some calls to make," said Archer, and angrily left the room to com the prosecution team.

"The question is why?" said Reed. "Or more correctly why isn't he dead? If they can drug him then they could have poisoned him just as easily."

"That also raises the question of how the drug was introduced into his system," said T'Pol.

"I should have thought last night's pizza," said Reed, without a pause. "All it would have taken was for someone to intercept the delivery boy on the way in. Would the timing be right, Doctor?"

"Yes, I would think so," replied Phlox.

"What happened to the pizza boxes?" asked Reed.

"They were placed in the waste receptacle in the kitchen," said T'Pol.

"I'll get the boxes tested to confirm my theory and hopefully that will tell us what drug they used as well," said Reed.

"That would be most helpful, Lieutenant," said Phlox.

Reed gave Phlox a nod in acknowledgement and went to root through the rubbish bin in the kitchen. T'Pol looked down at the sleeping form of Commander Tucker, he looked peaceful and a lot younger than he really was. Blond hair stuck out at strange angles from his head and T'Pol moved to brush it out of his eyes. She stopped herself when she remembered that the doctor was watching her.

"I will go and help the Lieutenant with his analysis," she said and quietly left the room.

"Interesting," muttered Phlox as he turned back to his patient.

* * *

Trip awoke into a dimly lit room, with a throbbing head that suggested he'd overdone things the night before. His eyes didn't want to stay open and he still felt unbelievably tired, like he couldn't shake off the sleepiness. 

"Oh no you don't," said the voice of Captain Archer. "You've been asleep long enough, it's time for you to wake up. Come on, Commander, rise and shine."

"Only if the shining part isn't compulsory," Trip replied and was surprised to hear how shaky his voice sounded. "I feel awful." He rubbed his eyes and managed to persuade them to focus on the figure sitting in a chair by the bed. "I'm guessing that last night was a bit more eventful than I remember it being."

"You were drugged. A long acting sedative in your pizza. You've been out for about sixteen hours," said Archer.

"In my pizza?" asked Trip, with incredulity. "That just isn't playing fair." He tried to sit up and the headache hit again, making him feel a little dizzy. He fell to one side and felt the supporting hands of his Captain prevent him from toppling over.

"Just stay right there and I'll let Phlox know that you're awake. He said you probably wouldn't feel too good when you woke up," said Archer.

Then Trip remembered why he was here in the first place. "Damn. What about my evidence at the trial?"

"We were able to convince the judge that you'd been drugged on purpose and you needed the day off to recover," said Archer. "The trial will resume tomorrow where we left off. Unfortunately, so far we have nothing to show that this was Nash's work."

"Nothing new there," replied Trip, resignedly. Archer just nodded and went to find Phlox.

As usual the doctor was far too cheerful for Trip's liking as he bustled into the room. "Ah Commander, I'm pleased to see that you're awake. I was beginning to think that I had miscalculated. How do you feel?"

"Like I could go back to sleep again and I've got the mother of all headaches pounding in my skull," said Trip, pressing the palm of his hand against his temple as if he could soothe the headache away.

Phlox pulled out his scanner and took readings on his patient, before filling a hypospray and injecting Trip with the contents. "That should make you feel better in a few moments. Now we need to get you up and moving about. Exercise will be beneficial in dispelling the drug's effects more quickly."

Trip groaned at that pronouncement, all he really felt like was going straight back to sleep again, but it didn't sound like Phlox was going to let him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and allowed Archer to help him to stand. His legs felt shaky and he was glad for the help. Archer let Trip lean against him as they walked circuits of the living room.

"You know I've been tortured, infected with nanites, wired into living computers and used as a test subject, but this is the worst yet. Drugging a man's pizza is just plain despicable," said Trip. "They are so going to pay for this one."

"I think being drugged is the least of your worries, Trip," replied Archer. At the back of his mind was the fact that it could just as easily have been poison that was the extra ingredient of the pizza. When Trip hadn't awoken his first thought was that his friend was dead and that had been one of the worst moments of his life. "But don't worry. We will get them for this."

* * *

"They had this whole place bugged," said Reed, after he had gone around and removed all of said bugs and taken great pleasure in squashing the small electronic devices. 

"Which was how they knew we'd ordered pizza and which pizza to drug," said Trip, who was lying out on the sofa under a blanket. Phlox had eventually let him rest, once the doctor was convinced that the drug had stopped acting on his system.

"We were lucky that they didn't decide to poison us all," said Archer.

"If they'd wanted to kill us then we would be dead," said Reed. "Davis doesn't do anything in half-measures. They wanted Trip out of action today. That's the only explanation."

"I don't like this at all," said Archer, pacing up and down the room. "What is he planning? Why is he always two steps ahead of us?"

"It's my fault for not telling you to sweep for bugs," said Reed.

"Malcolm, how were you to know that they'd bug the place. This is meant to be secure, Starfleet accommodation," said Trip. "That's why we were staying here instead of a hotel."

"I shouldn't have assumed that it would be safe just because it is supposedly secure. We know that Nash has men inside Starfleet," said Reed.

"There's no point in going over past mistakes," said Archer. "Let's just work out how we can make sure that this doesn't happen again. For starters, no more takeout. Admiral Forrest has also assigned an additional security detail. Lieutenant, you'll be acting as Trip's bodyguard whilst he's on Earth."

"I don't need a bodyguard," said Trip.

"Trip, they drugged you and they could have killed you. I'm not taking any more chances. If I say you've got a bodyguard then you've got a bodyguard," said Archer.

Trip scowled at his commanding officer, but didn't argue further.

* * *

By the time Trip arrived at Court the next morning he already felt worn out. Everyone was treating him like he was about to be attacked at any moment and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He understood their need to keep him safe, if it had been one of his friends he would have felt the same but he was an independent soul and the constant attention grated on him. The enforced sedation of the previous day had certainly not left him feeling rested, in fact if anything it had made it impossible for him to get a good night's sleep and instead he'd lain awake going over his testimony in his head. Obsessing in an unhealthy manner. 

Nash's legal counsel was a short, dark haired, slender woman dressed in a designer suit, who had predator written all over her. Her name was Counsellor Stella Constantine and she had the reputation of hating to lose, and because she hated to lose she rarely did. Although she also had a reputation for foul play, nothing had ever been proven.

"Commander Tucker, that's an impressive service record that you have, wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

"It depends who you're comparing it to," said Trip.

"Come now, Commander, you're being modest. You were in fact the first ever person to be awarded the Starfleet Bronze Star for Bravery, isn't that true?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Trip.

"Why were you awarded the Bronze Star?" asked Counsellor Constantine.

"I survived capture and torture by the enemy without divulging sensitive information," replied Trip.

"During which torture you were infected with the nanites?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Didn't you then steal a shuttlecraft and attempt to deliver yourself to the Xindi with a considerable amount of sensitive information?" asked Constantine.

"Yes, because…" said Trip.

"Yes or no will suffice," said Constantine, interrupting Trip before he could continue. "And you also shot your Captain with a phase pistol whilst you were assisting in a mutiny led by the Vulcan first officer of Enterprise. Yes or no, Commander."

"Yes," said Trip through gritted teeth. Counsellor Webber had told him that the defence would try this and he had thought that he was prepared but now that it came to character assassination it was all he could do to stop himself shouting at this woman that she was twisting everything.

"You seem to be very friendly with aliens, not just Commander T'Pol," said Constantine. "Apparently you became pregnant by a Xyrillian."

"That was all a misunderstanding," said Trip.

"I find it hard to see how a pregnancy could result from a misunderstanding," said the Counsellor.

"I didn't realise that I could get pregnant from sticking my hands in a box of pebbles," said Trip, crossly.

"You expect us to believe that was what really happened?"

"It _was_ what happened."

"_If_ that was how you became pregnant, wouldn't you say that indicates a lack of research and caution on your part?" Constantine's emphasis on the "if" made Trip's blood boil.

"No," said Trip, his voice raised. "If you'd ever made first contact with an alien species then you'd know that was a complete impossibility. Most of the time we're lucky if we can just make ourselves understood."

"How reassuring," said Constantine.

"Objection," said Webber.

"Sustained," said the Judge. "The jury will disregard that last comment. Please keep your comments to yourself, Counsellor."

"My apologies, Judge," replied Constantine. "Commander Tucker, these nanites are capable of controlling your body, are they not?"

"Not anymore, we reprogrammed them."

"How do you know that your reprogramming was successful?"

"All the tests we performed indicated that we were successful."

"But you haven't got any hard proof?"

"I guess not. It's kind of hard to prove a negative."

"So you could still be under the Xindi's control."

"I think I'd know by now if I was," replied Trip, tersely.

"But it is possible?"

"The nanites aren't being controlled by the Xindi and neither am I."

"You alleged in your testimony that you were kidnapped by agents working for Senator Nash. Did you ever actually see the Senator?"

"No, but they said the orders came from him."

"But you never saw the Senator. Not while you were on the weather station or on Enterprise?" Constantine walked across the court and gave the jury a pointed look as she posed the question.

"No, ma'am. I did not."

"There is no proof that Senator Nash gave those orders except that your kidnappers told you so."

Trip blinked. She was right. He hadn't ever seen Nash on the weather station.

"Maybe your kidnapping was just a front to get you off Enterprise so that when the Vulcan compound was attacked by nanites you could say that it wasn't you."

"Look here, Lady, I was taken against my will. They had to stun me to get me off Enterprise. Ask my Doctor what I looked like when I was rescued," said Trip angrily.

"Rest assured that when Doctor Phlox gives evidence I will ask him. All of the injuries that you sustained could have been faked though. You were originally going to hold the post of First Officer of Enterprise, weren't you?"

"That was the original plan," said Trip.

"But the Vulcans insisted that Enterprise take a Vulcan First Officer on its first mission. Commander T'Pol was given the job of First Officer. How did that make you feel, Commander? Being passed over like that?"

"I wasn't happy at first, but I've got enough work worrying about the engines without being First Officer as well," said Trip.

"So you don't harbour any grudges against the Vulcans for setting your career back?"

"No, I don't," said Trip.

"What about when your Captain decided to keep his Vulcan First Officer, in favour of re-instating you? Didn't that make you angry?" asked Constantine.

"No it didn't make me angry. I told you, I didn't want the job anyway. The Captain knew I'd rather spend the time working on the engines, than doing all the paperwork that goes with being First Officer. We needed a Science Officer and T'Pol's good at her job. We all respect her and it doesn't matter one bit that she's a Vulcan."

"Well you're a better person than I am, Commander," replied Constantine.

The cross examination continued well into the afternoon. Counsellor Constantine picked all of Trip's evidence apart. She was merciless about her character assassination and by the time she'd finished Trip felt as if he had no personal life left. He knew that there were incidents in his past that he wasn't proud of but they were in the past now and should have been let lie. Constantine had dredged everything back up to the surface along with all the bad feelings that accompanied those incidents. After the prosecution had portrayed him as a model Starfleet officer, he now looked like a lecherous, incompetent, xenophobic traitor. Through it all Nash had smiled his crocodile grin and looked as if he was enjoying it.

He got down from the stand feeling drained and angry at himself for letting Constantine get to him. The Counsellor approached him.

"My client would like a word with you," she said.

"I have nothing to say to him or you," replied Trip.

"Not even if it will help your case?" asked Constantine persuasively.

Trip could see Lieutenant Reed approaching him, he looked worried, but Trip didn't see what harm talking to the Senator would do. The guards were already putting the handcuffs on their prisoner to take him back to the cells so he wouldn't be much of a threat. He allowed Constantine to take him over to Nash.

"Commander," said Nash in greeting.

"Senator," replied Trip, with undisguised animosity.

"Nietzsche once said that if a man who wants to create greatness uses the past, then he will empower himself through history."

"That's real interesting. What does it have to do with me?" asked Trip.

"You're going to help me let the dead bury the living," said Nash.

Trip blinked, "what?"

Nash just smiled at Trip and was led away by his guards.

"What was that all about?" asked Reed as he arrived at Trip's position.

"I don't know. All he did was quote Nietzsche at me," said Trip. "Come on let's get out of here, I've had enough of this place."

"You'll get no argument from me there," replied Reed. "The Captain, T'Pol and Phlox are meeting us outside."

Trip followed Reed from the court room and stopped in his tracks. He suddenly didn't feel at all good. His head felt strange, as if there was an itch in his brain that he couldn't scratch. He shook his head to try and clear it and lent against the doorway of the court room for support. His head began to ache and then there was a shaft of pain that split across his skull and drove him to his knees.

"Welcome back," said a small voice in his head.

"No," whispered Trip, as he struggled to retain control.

When Malcolm turned around to talk to Trip, he found him gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks to highonscifi, Rinne, Gabi, Stage Manager, plumtuckered, Tata, Luna, Maraschino and Laura B for your reviews. I promise the end is in sight. Oh and Happy Easter, I hope the Easter Bunny has been kind to everyone!

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" asked Archer. It was a rhetorical question and he didn't expect Reed to answer him. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I thought that he was right behind me. I was watching everyone else not him," said Reed. "I can't believe that I allowed this to happen. Some bodyguard I turned out to be."

"It's not your fault, Malcolm," said Archer. The hallways of the court house were crowded and Reed had no reason to suspect that Trip would try to sneak away without him. Reed had been expecting an attack, not Trip wandering off on his own. Archer's biggest worry was that Trip was lying somewhere hurt and couldn't summon help.

The search parties were mobilised and there was nothing else for them to do. Phlox had returned to their accommodation in the hope that Trip would go back there, but given his mysterious disappearance, that seemed unlikely. Archer was pacing in the bustling foyer of the court house and Reed was doing his best to remain calm and co-ordinate the search. Neither of the two men had spoken much except to cross destinations off their list of places that had been searched.

Suddenly T'Pol appeared, striding through the crowd with a padd in her hand. "I think we may have found him. There has been a report of a man matching the Commander's description at Starfleet Space Traffic Control, he has locked himself in the control room."

"Locked himself in? Are you sure that it's Trip?" asked Archer.

"The description mentioned that the man had silver eyes," said T'Pol.

All three of them knew what that meant. The nanites had taken over Trip's body. He was not responsible for his actions because he was not in charge of his own body anymore.

"Oh no," said Reed.

Archer closed his eyes as if the answer to all of his problems could be found in the darkness. "Why now? I thought we'd reprogrammed them."

"As did I," replied T'Pol.

"He spoke to Nash just before he left the court room. Trip said he just quoted Nietzsche at him. Maybe that was some sort of trigger. Perhaps that's what all this "let the dead bury the living" stuff is all about," said Reed.

"That doesn't make any sense, he's read the phrase and heard it spoken before now. And why Space Traffic Control? Why would he go there?" asked Archer.

"The weather station," said T'Pol, a look of realisation dawning on her face.

"The weather station?" asked Reed. "What does that have to do with anything? There's no one on board at the moment, it was sealed pending the outcome of this trial. The only people who have been allowed on board were the court sanctioned investigators and as far as I know they've completed all their work."

"Commander Tucker identified a power drain on the station and we were unable to identify what it was that was causing the drain," said T'Pol.

"You think that it's a weapon," said Reed.

"Given what we know about Nash's aims, it was always a possibility," said T'Pol.

"Yes. But you still haven't explained why he would go to Space Traffic Control," said Archer.

"It is one of the few places with a powerful enough transmitter to contact the space station," said T'Pol. "Commander Tucker has both the clearance and the knowledge to access the required systems to make use of the transmitter."

"We need to get over there, now," said Archer.

"I have already arranged transportation," said T'Pol.

* * *

Trip stood in the Space Traffic Control room. Everything that was coming in to land or waiting to take off had been put into a holding pattern. He hacked into the system using the nanites and bypassing the security protocols. 

"We missed you," said the nanites.

"You were still here," replied Trip. "You just weren't talking to me."

"We apologise. We were under overriding orders."

"I got that."

"Let the Dead Bury the Living now running as ordered by key phrase and voice print," said the nanites. "Systems running at eighty percent efficiency. Damage sustained to twenty percent of nanites. Presence of nanite damaging substances detected."

"It's the therapy. It's a drug designed to destroy nanites. Will it affect the performance of the program?"

"Ninety percent probability that it will not," said the nanites.

"So that means there's a ten percent probability that this isn't going to work at all."

"Affirmative. Some decrease in efficiency and communication between units detected. One percent of data packets lost during transmission."

"Damn," thought Trip. He might yet have to correct for the damaged nanites that had been affected by Phlox's drugs. Somewhere inside him a small voice cried out and told him to fight this. This wasn't him, he was being controlled by Nash's program. The overwhelming voice of the nanites and their control program was more powerful though and no matter how hard his inner consciousness tried, it couldn't break through. His brain was completely engaged in the task at hand.

He vaguely heard shouts outside the door and knew that the security team assigned to the Space Traffic Control Centre. They were trying to gain access to the control room but Trip had scrambled the lock and the nanites would keep it that way. The only way they were getting through the door was to cut through it and so far no cutting equipment had appeared. Trip had the nanites tap into the security cameras so he could see what was going on outside the door. He was revelling in the fact that the nanites were back with him and he had all their powers at his fingertips. That was making it easier to ignore the small voice which shouted at him to stop what he was doing.

"Target acquired," said the nanites. "Transmitting signal."

"Do we have control?"

"Yes. The weapon is armed and ready. Please… input… target co-ordinates."

"Something wrong? Perform diagnostics."

"Performing diagnostics," replied the nanites.

Pain burst across the backs of Trip's eyes and he closed them to try to ease the sensation. He leaned against the console while the feeling passed.

"This isn't right," he said out loud. "What am I doing?" The silver faded from his eyes and Trip blinked. "God damn Nash to hell." Trip looked down at the console. It was set to transmit data to the weather station and he knew that the nanites had sent a program to the weather station. He also knew exactly what the nanites were now in control of and that scared him considerably.

"Diagnostics complete. Correcting corrupt data," said the nanites.

"No, wait…" said Trip urgently, but the nanites had already begun. This time the pain that ran through Trip was excruciating and he was driven into unconsciousness as his eyes returned to silver once more.

* * *

Archer, T'Pol and Reed arrived at the Space Traffic Control building and disembarked their transport at a run. A security officer was waiting for them. 

"Lieutenant Jackson, sir," he said, introducing himself as they rushed into the building. "He's locked himself into the control room and disabled the lock. We can't break the code. I've just asked for the cutting gear but its going to take a few minutes to get through."

"What about surveillance. Can we see what he's doing?" asked Reed.

"The cameras aren't working. That shouldn't even be possible. All the security equipment is on a separate circuit," said Jackson.

"The Commander is very good with technology," said Archer. He and T'Pol exchanged a look, they both knew what the nanites were capable of if used maliciously. "Can we talk to him?"

"I think the com system is still working," said Jackson. "We could probably patch you through, but so far he hasn't replied to any of our attempts to talk to him."

"He's not exactly himself," replied Archer.

"We had assumed something like that. After all it isn't often that an officer of Commander Tucker's standing locks himself in the control centre," said Jackson. "Hopefully you can talk him down."

"We're going to do our best," said Archer.

They reached the control centre and Archer thumbed the com unit which would connect him with Trip.

"Trip?" he paused. "Trip, please talk to me."

"Hey Captain," came the reply.

"Would you like to tell me what you're doing," said Archer.

"Running the program," said Trip.

"What program?"

"Let the dead bury the living."

"What does the program do?"

"I can't tell you that," said Trip. Then there was a pause and a much softer voice added. "But I should tell you. I don't want to do this. You've got to help me. Shut up! Shut up! It's a secret."

"Trip, are you okay?" Archer cast a worried look back at Reed and T'Pol who both looked equally perturbed by the conversation which Trip appeared to be holding with himself.

"I'm trying to fight it but the nanites keep pulling me back. Tell T'Pol to check… No, I'm going to tell them. Leave me alone… Tell T'Pol to check the weather station… I'm not going to tell you anything. I can't tell you anymore. I've got to finish the program," said Trip.

"Trip, listen to me. You've got to fight harder. The nanites are controlling you and you need to stop what you're doing," said Archer. T'Pol touched his shoulder and indicated that she was going to find a terminal and see if she could get further information on the weather station.

"It's a weapon, Captain… Shut up! You're telling him too much… Leave me alone…No, got to input the co-ordinates. Must destroy them… I can't. They're our friends… No, I must complete the program… But it's going to hurt people. Kill people…But it's the program." Trip was pacing backwards and forwards, his mind going round and round in circles while he wrestled with the nanites' control of his body. Archer could hear the footsteps and the disturbing two sided monologue that gave him an insight into Trip's state of mind.

"Can we get people to the weather station?" Archer asked Reed, temporarily closing the channel to Trip.

"I can get Travis to take a shuttle out from Enterprise with a couple of Security officers, but even if they leave now it will take them an hour to get to the weather station," said Reed.

"Do it and get them to take Hess with them. I have a feeling that they'll need an engineer," said Archer. "Get Phlox down here as well, I think we're going to need him."

"Yes, sir," replied Reed and went to make the required calls.

"Captain," said T'Pol. "I believe that the weapon on the weather station is based on Xindi technology. Enterprise detected an energy signature from the station a few moments ago that is very similar to the Xindi probe that attacked Earth. The satellite is currently in position to fire on San Francisco."

Archer turned back to the com with another reason to talk Trip out of this.

"Trip, you can't fire that weapon," said Archer.

"Have to, but I don't want to. Have to. They're telling me to do it. I've input the co-ordinates. All I have to do is send the fire codes," said Trip.

"I know that you're stronger than this, Trip. Fight them."

"It hurts. My head hurts. I'm not going tell you anymore, you're trying to stop me. But I want to stop. No, this is the program. I have to do it. Leave me alone! Fire codes need to be sent. Not going to do it, I'm not."

"Trip, what's the target? We know that the weapon is aimed at San Francisco, but where in San Francisco?"

"I want to tell you, but they won't let me," said Trip.

"T'Pol, we need to shut down the transmitter or jam it or something," said Archer. "He's not going to be able to keep holding back the nanites for long."

"The Commander has locked everyone out of the system," said T'Pol. "It's impossible to break into them unless we can get into the control centre."

Phlox arrived at that moment. Archer updated the doctor on the situation. Trip was still ranting to himself over the open com link and Phlox agreed that it didn't sound at all healthy. "You're doing the right thing, Captain. Keep talking to him and it will ground him in reality, remind him who he is."

Archer nodded and turned back to the com. "Trip, listen to me. I want you to unscramble the door locks. I know you can do it. Fight the nanites."

"I can't. They won't let me." Suddenly Trip cried out and Archer heard the sound of equipment crashing to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" said Trip and then there was silence.

"Trip! Trip?" There was no reply to Archer's shouts. "We have to get in there, now."

"The door has released," said T'Pol. She rapidly entered the code and the door slid back. Trip lay on the floor, obviously unconscious, curled in on himself. Pieces of broken equipment lay on the floor beside him. Phlox went to his patient, scanner in hand, while T'Pol moved to the control panel.

"How is he?" asked Archer.

Phlox turned Trip on his back and prepared a hypospray. "His heart has gone into fibrillation. I need to stabilise him."

"He has sent the fire codes," said T'Pol. Reed joined her at the console.

"It's targeting the Vulcan compound," said Reed.

"Can you stop it?" asked Archer, from where he knelt beside Trip.

"We can try," replied Reed.

Trip's eyes flickered open. "Trip, how do we stop the fire codes?" asked Archer.

"Luke 9:60," said Trip and closed his eyes, his body going into convulsions.

"Trip!" said Archer, holding him down as best he could, while Phlox tried to help his patient.

Reed wanted to go to Trip too but knew that he had other, more important, concerns. Trip was being tended by Phlox and was in the best hands that he could be in. There was nothing more that Reed could do to help him that Phlox was not already doing.

"Luke 9:60. It might be a password," said Reed.

T'Pol nodded and tried it. "It has not shut down."

"How long do we have?" asked Archer.

"The weapon needs to draw considerable amounts of power to fire. It takes several minutes to accumulate enough to discharge," said T'Pol.

"How many minutes?" said Archer.

"Approximately four," replied T'Pol.

"Luke 9:60 is a verse of the bible," said Reed. He tapped into the network and found the verse that he needed. "Jesus said unto him, let the dead bury their dead: but go thou and preach the kingdom of God."

"Let the dead bury their dead," said Archer and Reed together.

T'Pol nodded and sent the phrase to the weapon. There were a few tense seconds before T'Pol spoke. "The weapon is changing target. However it is still not shutting down."

"It's firing," said Reed.

"Where?" asked Archer urgently.

"The bay. It's discharging into open water," said Reed.

"Thank god," said Archer and turned back to Trip. "How's he doing?"

"Stable for the moment but I need to get the Commander to a hospital immediately. Starfleet Medical is the closest," said Phlox.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Reed and left the room.

"This was far too close for my liking," said Archer.

"Indeed," said Phlox, all his attention focused on his patient, who most certainly wasn't out of danger yet.

* * *

Archer sat in one of the long corridors of Starfleet Medical, outside the room where Trip lay unconscious. Phlox and another doctor were still examining him and Archer wasn't allowed in to see his friend until the doctors had finished. Guards stood beside the door and Archer knew that they were only partially there to protect Trip and mainly there to stop him from leaving should he awake under the control of the nanites again. 

Reed paced up and down. The Lieutenant was not good at waiting and it showed. In contrast, T'Pol sat on the floor with her back against the wall, her eyes closed, meditating.

"Lieutenant, you're making me dizzy," said Archer as he watched Reed walk backwards and forwards.

Reed stopped pacing. "I'm sorry, sir." He collapsed into one of the chairs. "It's just that shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Doctors tend to take their time, Malcolm. Phlox will give us an update when he knows more," said Archer.

"Almost makes me wish I was Vulcan," Reed added with a nod in T'Pol's direction.

"I know what you mean," said Archer. He noticed Admiral Forrest striding down the hall towards them and went to meet him.

"As soon as he can be moved, we're sending him back to Enterprise," said Forrest, without any preamble.

"I suspected that would be the case. At least they're not demanding that he be sent to the Lunar Research station anymore," said Archer.

"There's a new condition though. He's got to be under guard at all times. This time they're assigning Enterprise's security team to the duty. Lieutenant Reed should be receiving the orders shortly," said Forrest.

Archer nodded. He had expected this. Obviously they couldn't allow Trip on Enterprise without some sort of security in place. If the nanites could still control Trip then they needed to ensure that he couldn't do any damage.

"Doctor Phlox and Lieutenant Reed can take him back to Enterprise when he's well enough to be moved," said Forrest.

"He hasn't seen his family in over a year, Admiral," said Archer.

"I know Jon, and it isn't fair, but it is necessary. If he was to be taken over by the nanites again then there's no telling what trouble he could cause. Imagine if he'd ordered a satellite to crash or had tampered with the space traffic control systems. He's better off in a sealed environment. It's only temporary until the nanites are out of his system."

"There's still the question of what happens when the repairs are finished and whether he's even well enough to return to service on a starship," said Archer.

"He'll have a job at Research and Development, whatever happens. The top brass are still debating whether he's important enough to Enterprise to delay the launch. I'm doing my best for him."

"Thanks Admiral, it's appreciated," replied Archer. "I refuse to let them forget how much he went through to save Earth."

"Keep me updated on his condition," said Forrest, and left Archer to return to his vigil.

* * *

Archer had fallen asleep in his chair when he was woken by the sound of a door opening and closing. He turned around to see Phlox emerging from Trip's room. T'Pol's eyes flew open, her hearing tuned to listen for anything that would mean news had arrived. 

"He's awake," said Phlox.

"How is he?" asked Archer.

"He's stable but very weak. He had a full cardiac arrest on the way here. As far as I've been able to tell the nanites sent an electrical pulse through his body which caused his heart go into fibrillation and his collapse. My speculation would be that once the program was complete the nanites were programmed to kill him, but it seems that they were malfunctioning and the charge they produced wasn't enough to do it. He says that they aren't talking to him anymore," said Phlox.

"Not even in binary?" asked Reed.

"No, complete silence apparently. I think it's taking him a little while to get used to it."

"Not surprising. Can we see him?" asked Archer.

"Yes, but only a couple of minutes. His stamina is very low at the moment and he needs to rest. Don't be alarmed by the medical monitors, we're keeping an eye on his heart but I don't expect there to be any further cardiac incidents. I've also given him some painkillers that are probably making him a little fuzzy."

Archer nodded and pushed the door to Trip's room open. The young engineer lay swathed in white sheets. His bare chest showed above the blankets and had the heart monitors attached to it that Phlox had mentioned. His skin had only slightly more colour than the bed sheets. Above him the screen showed Trip's heart trace, currently strong and even. His eyes were closed but as soon as he heard the door open, blue eyes pulled themselves open ready to greet his visitors.

"Hey guys," said Trip in a quiet, tired voice. It sounded as if it was an effort for him to form even those two words. The semi-smile that accompanied them did nothing to help the image either.

"How are you doing?" asked Archer, sitting in the seat beside the bed. Reed hovered by the door and T'Pol stood at the foot of the bed, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I don't know. I could have killed those people, Captain. I nearly did," whispered Trip. His eyes began to collect water and Archer knew that Trip was trying desperately not to cry in front of his friends. Given his weakened condition it didn't surprise Archer at all that Trip's emotions were close to the surface.

"It wasn't you, Trip. Nash used the nanites to manipulate you," said Archer. Trip looked so young and distraught. He took Trip's hand in his own and squeezed it, hoping that it would give him some comfort.

"The Captain is correct. You could not have controlled your actions," said T'Pol from the end of bed.

"And I should have never let you out of my sight," added Reed from the door.

"It wasn't your fault, Malcolm," said Trip, weakly. "I used the crowd to get away, I remember that much."

"Even so, I was meant to be looking after you, making sure that nothing happened to you," replied Reed, in the depths of self-recrimination.

"As soon as Phlox says that you're well enough we'll get you back to Enterprise," said Archer. "Nash won't be able to get to you there."

"Yeah, home would be good," said Trip. "When is this all going to end? Just when I think I'm getting rid of them, this happens. I could have killed those people." Archer noted that Trip didn't seem to realise that he was repeating himself.

"We won't let it happen again, Trip," said Archer.

Trip closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I could have killed them," he mumbled, a tear escaping his eyelids and tracing a track down his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault," said Archer, but Trip didn't seem to hear him.

"I think that's all for today. It's time you let him get some rest," said Phlox, checking his patient's readings. "He should be more lucid tomorrow and hopefully we can take him back to Enterprise then."

Archer gave Trip's hand one last squeeze before he left the room followed by T'Pol and Reed. Archer only let himself feel the emotions that he knew had been building after he left the room. He lent against the wall, realising that it may be the only thing holding him up at that moment.

* * *

Nash sat in his high security cell waiting for the inevitable. It was really only a matter of time. His masters would not be at all pleased by his latest failure. It had been his last hope of redeeming himself and dealing with Commander Tucker at the same time. The Commander had turned out to be far more trouble than he had ever suspected. He should have been a test subject and no more. Something to be used and then discarded when no longer required. The plan had seemed to be perfect in every way, until the human factor of Enterprise's crew was taken into account. Archer's persistence had cost him dearly and his plan to manipulate Lieutenant Reed had backfired with undesirable results. Even his attempt to dispose of the predictable Vulcan, T'Pol, had floundered against the intelligence of the Science Officer. 

The tap on the small sink in the corner began to drip. Except that the drips weren't water, they were a black fluid. The drips turned into a steady flow which spilled out onto the floor.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," said Nash, as the black puddle formed into a man. The black surface of Lieutenant Davis seethed with movement and turned Nash's stomach.

"You helped to create me. It's only fitting that I should be the one to kill you," said Davis.

"You're Section 31's executioner now?" said Nash.

"Everyone has a vocation in life. I find it gives me a certain amount of fulfilment," replied Davis.

"I'm glad that you enjoy your work," said Nash. "I suppose that there is nothing I can do to prevent you from killing me?"

"You can try to fight me, but my new form gives me a few advantages. In short, you're a dead man," said Davis. He flowed over the Senator, black liquid pouring into his victim's nose and mouth, suffocating him.

Nash tried to free himself from the blackness that enmeshed him, but he knew that this was the end. The light was fading and with it all his grand schemes and ambition faded too.


	28. Chapter 28

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Before I get anymore emails, I am planning to update Red Rain soon, it's just been on hold while I've been finishing off Let the Dead. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, you know you make my day when you tell me what you think.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Nash had been found dead in his cell, suffocated mysteriously. There was no evidence of anyone having gained entry or means of suffocation present in the cell. The cameras that were usually trained upon the occupant of the cell had recorded only a blank screen. Even the autopsy had shown nothing. The fact that they knew who had done it didn't make any difference, there was no proof and in any case they currently had no idea where Davis was. Everyone was frustrated. 

A team of engineers had been dispatched to the weather station to find and dismantle the weapon. What they had found had been decidedly unsettling. The weather station hid a weapon that had been built using Xindi technology and was programmed to destroy first the Vulcan compound in San Francisco and then would fire on other Vulcan compounds as they came into range. It was Nash's doomsday device, his revenge on a world that he had been unable to change through more subtle means.

Archer had found himself becoming angry that Nash had managed to escape his punishment, even if it had been by being murdered. He knew it wasn't rational but Nash had been someone that he could direct his anger at for everything that had happened to Trip. Admittedly Nash hadn't put the nanites in Trip's veins but he had certainly exploited them. He now found that anger redirected towards Davis instead. He had previously thought of Davis as simply one of Nash's henchmen, just following his master's orders, but now he had no doubt that Davis was just as dangerous as Nash, if not more dangerous.

Trip had been returned to Enterprise two days after his admission to hospital, in the care of Phlox and Reed. He had still looked pale and weak when Archer said goodbye to him on the shuttle pad at Starfleet Medical. Archer and T'Pol had decided to stay on the surface to see if they could assist in tracking down Davis. They were both well aware that it was a futile task. A man who had become part nanite could disable security systems and evade capture almost indefinitely.

Trip found his days had become a dull routine of sickbay for treatment in the morning, followed by returning to his quarters for rest and then perhaps Reed coming to get him for lunch. After which he would then return to his quarters again and try to work, or more likely sleep, until either Reed, Hoshi or Travis would knock on his door to ask if he wanted to go to dinner.

Everyone was trying to keep him occupied, Hoshi had reinstated the evening Mah Jongg games, Reed would bring films for him to watch and Travis had found some old computer games for Trip to play. The problem was that most of the time he just didn't have the energy to do anything, but he still felt that he shouldn't be wasting his time lying around.

As usual Trip made his way down to sickbay that morning and Phlox plugged him into the drip. When he was finished Trip just felt ill. Weak, nauseous and achy. He'd been getting progressively sicker as the therapy had progressed and this time he almost didn't think that he could move. Trip heard Phlox call Malcolm to take Trip back to his quarters. This had become a regular occurrence which he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

A few days ago Trip had felt pretty bad after his therapy but had decided that he was okay to go back to his quarters, not wanting to spend a minute more in sickbay than he had to. On the way to B deck he'd begun to feel worse and he'd known that moving was the worst thing he could have done. He ended up collapsing in the corridor a few metres away from his quarters. Luckily his bodyguard had called Phlox and no damage had been done.

After that Phlox had insisted on a wheelchair to take Trip back to his quarters. Trip had protested half-heartedly, but he knew that he always felt awful after therapy and that the wheelchair was probably a good idea. However the wheelchair required someone to push it, since Trip wasn't up to the task himself. It had been Malcolm's idea that he be the one to take Trip back to his quarters rather than leaving it to the security officer on duty.

Trip heard the Armoury Officer arrive and greet the Doctor. The two of them talked quietly but Trip could still hear what they were saying, whilst he wrestled with his upset stomach.

"He's feeling worse today," said Phlox. "I've given him something for the nausea but it will take a little time to kick in. The therapy has, as usual, left him very tired, so if you could just take him back to his quarters and make sure that he gets some rest."

Trip shifted himself into a sitting position on the biobed. "Hey Malcolm," he said, in what he thought was a cheerful tone but there was a tiredness to his voice that Reed couldn't fail to notice. He was doing his best to keep up a good front but it was becoming harder each day and he was sure that Malcolm saw right through him.

"You ordered a taxi?" Reed said smiling.

Trip gave Reed a wan smile back and pushed himself off the biobed. His legs buckled under him and Reed only just made it to his side in time to stop him from hitting the floor.

"A bit unsteady on your feet today," said Reed, "have you been drinking again, Commander?" he added lightly.

"Very funny Malcolm," replied Trip as Reed guided him to the wheelchair. One of the things Trip was not allowed to do at the moment was drink alcohol.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Reed as he pushed Trip down the hallway towards his quarters.

Trip knew that Reed was asking about the daily nanite count that would let them know that the therapy was working. At the start of his therapy Trip had clung to the count as a way of cheering himself up, almost becoming obsessed by the number. Every day Phlox took the nanite count before Trip started his therapy, and every day it went down a little, but there were billions of nanites in Trip's system and it was going to take a long time to purge them all. Phlox seemed pleased with the progress but these past few days the count usually just depressed Trip further. The impact they were making was so small.

"The usual stuff. We're making progress but we'll have to wait and see if it's enough. Probably feel worse before I feel better," said Trip in dismal tones.

Reed's heart sank, he had desperately hoped for Trip's sake that he would start to feel better soon and there would at least be some sign that the treatment was working. Trip had become very ill, very quickly and his rapid deterioration had surprised Reed, especially since it seemed to be continuing even now treatment had been underway for over four weeks. The incident with the nanites at the Space Traffic Control centre hadn't helped either, it had weakened Trip further and caused him a great deal of emotional pain. On top of all that, Trip never had put the weight back on that he'd lost after his time with the Xindi and now the anti-nanite medication meant that he'd lost his appetite again. Phlox was trying to keep him topped up with vitamins and making sure that he took in plenty of liquids, but it wasn't enough. Trip had taken on a frail appearance that Reed didn't like at all.

"You've got through the first month," said Reed, which he knew wasn't much comfort but was about the best he could come up with.

Over the past two weeks Reed had watched his friend descend into a deep depression. Trip tried to hide it, but it was becoming more obvious by the day. Reed knew that at least part of it was because Trip blamed himself for firing the weapon, even though he'd eventually wrestled through the nanites control to give them the override code. Reed recognised self-recrimination when he saw it, he'd done it enough to himself to know how unhealthy it could be. He had also discovered that Trip wasn't sleeping well, having caught a little of Trip's conversations with the doctor over the past few days. Reed had seen the results of that lack of sleep manifest itself in Trip's energy levels.

Trip didn't seem to want to talk about any of it. When he had still been in hospital at Starfleet Medical Archer, T'Pol and Reed had all attempted to make Trip understand that he wasn't to blame for what had happened. Trip brushed off their enquiries saying that he would be fine once he was back on Enterprise and out of the hospital. Given what he'd said when he'd first awoken, they were all worried, but unless Trip would talk to them there was nothing that they could do. Trip had hated the hospital, and had perked up a little when he'd been put on the shuttle to go back to the ship. However it wasn't long before Reed had noticed Trip becoming more and more withdrawn. His mood wasn't helped at all by his increasing dependence on others, which was pure torture for someone as independent as him.

"You know you didn't have to come and take me back to my quarters," said Trip, "Phlox has got plenty of assistants to do this sort of thing and I know you're needed in the Armoury."

"It's not a problem," said Reed. He felt very strongly that Trip should have friends around him at a time like this. He couldn't think of anything worse than being sick and alone.

"I just feel so damn helpless," said Trip, "and you shouldn't have to push me around in a wheelchair."

Reed stopped pushing the wheelchair and moved around in front so that he could crouch down and be on the same level as Trip. Trip's face was pale and he looked anxious. This was the closest that he had come to expressing any feelings about his situation so far.

"Trip, for a start you didn't ask for this to happen, you didn't want to be sick. And secondly, I'm your friend and you're the one who taught me just what friendship means. It means being there for someone when they need you and it means letting your friends provide help when you need it."

"Malcolm, just because you're my friend, doesn't mean you have to do all this for me. Every day this week you've come by to pick me up after therapy," said Trip. "If you're doing this as penance for what happened with Davis, then you can stop. I forgave you for that and you've got no debt to be paid."

"I'm not doing this because I feel guilty about what happened, I'm doing it because it's what friends do. It takes me, at most, twenty minutes to collect you, take you to your quarters, get you settled and make my way back to the Armoury. It's not exactly onerous. Besides the Captain practically ordered me to keep an eye on you while he's busy with the search," said Reed. He moved back to continue pushing Trip to his quarters.

"And that's another thing, it should be me trying to find Davis, not the Captain. I know more about these damned nanites than anyone else. I'm sure I could manage to go down to HQ," said Trip.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can hardly stand. Just forget about what's going on down on Earth and concentrate on getting better," said Reed.

"Yeah, I know, positive mental attitude," said Trip in a resigned tone.

"Exactly," said Reed.

"It would have been nice to get some proper shore leave though. I haven't been anywhere on Earth except Starfleet HQ and I guess I'd been looking forward to some holiday. Nothing I can do about that now, until I can get rid of the nanites I'm stuck here. Assuming that they let me stay on Enterprise once the repairs are done."

Reed had almost forgotten amongst everything else that had been going on that Trip's position on Enterprise was yet to be confirmed and that was another thing Trip was probably worrying over. The holiday thing was also a sore point with three quarters of the crew away on shore leave.

"I think half the crew will resign if they don't delay the launch," said Reed. He said it half jokingly, but he suspected that it might be the truth. His would be the first resignation on the table if it came to it. He didn't want to work for an organisation that wouldn't give someone like Trip the time they needed.

"I might never get better, Malcolm," said Trip, which they both knew was a very real possibility. Phlox had warned that the anti-nanite therapy's side effects could be long lasting and Trip might never recover his former health. The odds were in Trip's favour, he had mostly been healthy before the nanites started causing problems which gave him a good chance of complete recovery, but there were so many unknowns in the equation.

"Then you'll cross that bridge when you come to it," replied Reed. "It isn't worth worrying about until then. Forrest said that you'll always have a job at R and D no matter what."

"I suppose," said Trip, but he didn't sound convinced. Research and Development wasn't going to be much of a consolation prize for someone who had been Chief Engineer of Enterprise.

They reached Trip's quarters and Reed helped Trip move to his armchair, put a blanket over his lap and found him an engineering journal on a padd to read. "I'm sure Phlox wouldn't approve but I don't count reading journal articles as work."

"Thanks Malcolm, now go, get back to the Armoury," said Trip.

"Okay, but don't forget to rest as well," said Reed. "I'll pop by later to see if you want to get some food."

"I doubt I will but you can always try," said Trip with a sigh.

"Will do," replied Reed and left for the Armoury. He knew something had to be done to help Trip's mood but at the moment he wasn't sure what it was. The Captain was due to check in later, and Reed hoped that the two of them could come up with something.

Trip started to scroll through the padd but despite his best efforts he just couldn't concentrate on the warp theory paper. He was still finding that he was getting to used to the silence in his head. It was a strange experience now, not hearing the constant background chatter that he'd got used to. He was also finding that he missed the constant updates on the ship's condition and their internal calculator, that had come in very useful on several occasions.

He put the padd down and pushed himself out of the chair and over to the bed. He lay down, feeling more tired than he ever remembered feeling before. His limbs ached and his stomach was still rebelling against breakfast, despite Phlox's medication. He closed his eyes, not expecting to sleep but he was so tired he drifted off almost immediately.

He dreamed of fire and flames. He saw his sister engulfed in an inferno as the beam of the Xindi probe cut closer, but this wasn't his usual dreams of the Xindi attack, this was the one he'd been dreaming the last two weeks. In this dream he was the one who had ordered the probe to fire and it didn't stop with the death of his sister, it went on to destroy the Vulcan compound, and standing at the window of the Vulcan compound was T'Pol.

T'Pol died and it had been him who had killed her. He had pushed the button to signal her death. The nanites were in control of him and there was nothing he could do. Everyone was going to die and there was nothing that he could do. He awoke sweating and fearful, sleep once more his enemy. He desperately wished that T'Pol would get back soon, he needed her now, more than ever. Not least because he had an irrational urge to call her and check that she was still alive and not burned to a cinder as she had been in his dream.

* * *

Archer and T'Pol had been having almost no luck tracking down Davis. They had set up their base of operations at Starfleet Headquarters to assist the Security detail who were nominally in charge of the search. Occasionally there would be a report of something unusual that would send them scurrying after a lead but usually it amounted to nothing. Archer suspected that Davis was playing with him. They'd been trying to catch him for two weeks and so far they had nothing to show for it. 

It was time for him to call home. He hailed Enterprise and waited to be put through to his ship. His hail was answered by Hoshi who patched him through to Lieutenant Reed.

"Good evening, Captain," said the clipped British tones of his Armoury Officer. "How goes the hunt?"

"Not so well. Both leads that T'Pol chased up turned out to be false alarms. Her detector only works when the nanites are in two mile radius and so far it hasn't picked up anything. How are things on Enterprise?"

"The repairs are complete and they're proceeding with the retrofit. They estimate another three weeks and we'll be ready to go," said Reed. Usually that would have been good news, a Starfleet ship sitting in dock wasn't exploring, helping anyone or making first contact. On this occasion it just meant less time for their Chief Engineer to get well.

"How's Trip doing?" asked Archer, already knowing part of the answer from the last time he'd spoken to Reed.

"Not so good. He isn't sleeping and his mood is getting worse. He seems weaker every day and last night he hardly touched his food. He's heard about the estimate for the completion of the retrofit and that's made him even more unhappy. He's trying to put a brave face on things but Phlox thinks he's clinically depressed and you know that he said it would help if Trip could keep up a positive attitude," said Reed.

"Maybe I can talk to Starfleet about rescinding the order to keep Trip on Enterprise. Perhaps if we got him off the ship he'd start to feel better about the whole thing," said Archer.

"It's worth a try. He mentioned how much he'd been looking forward to a holiday when we got back to Earth. At the moment he spends all his time either in sickbay or his quarters. He's usually too tired to go out and he doesn't feel much like eating. Perhaps a change of scenery is what he needs," said Reed.

"I'll see what I can do," said Archer. "Don't mention anything about this to Trip for the moment just in case I can't pull it off. The last thing I want is for him to be disappointed. I'm coming back to Enterprise in a couple of days and hopefully I'll have some good news then."

"Well we have to do something, sir. None of this is helping him with his therapy," said Reed.

"I know, Malcolm. I'll do my best. See you in couple of days. Archer out."

* * *

Two days passed very quickly for Archer. There were so many things that required his attention and he was very glad that T'Pol was staying on Earth a little longer to continue to pursue the leads that they had. She expected to join Archer later if nothing came of the search soon. They had wasted enough time with it and they both needed to concentrate on readying Enterprise for departure. Archer was also very conscious of the fact that Trip needed him more than ever now. His obsession with bringing Davis to justice would have to wait. 

Archer suspected that Davis had gone to ground until the heat was off. If Archer had been in his position then that was what he would have done. He had no idea what kind of supplies Davis now required to keep his body functioning. He wondered if food was all Davis required or even if he needed it at all. He had witnessed Trip's nanites metabolise metal and plastic. That was one of the things that was making him so hard to track, they had no idea what the limits of his powers were.

Archer and T'Pol had spent some of the last couple of days talking to the required people about rescinding the order for Trip to stay on Enterprise. They'd even gone back to Starfleet JAG in the hopes that they could help him, but Captain Tate, whilst sympathetic, had been unable to find a way, so far at least. Archer was out of favours and out of friends, no one was willing to put themselves on the line for Commander Tucker. T'Pol's contacts at the Vulcan Embassy were even less willing to get involved. Luckily Archer still had one trick up his sleeve, which was why he now found himself running late.

Travis Mayweather stood waiting beside the shuttle on the pad when Archer was eventually ready to leave, later than he had planned.

"Sorry for the wait, Travis. The Admiral called just as I was about to leave and I didn't think I could ignore him," said Archer.

"That's okay, sir, it gave me a chance to catch up on my reading," said Travis, with a bright smile.

"Let's get back to Enterprise," replied Archer, with an answering smile. He was about to climb on board the shuttle when he heard a shout behind him. He turned around to see T'Pol running across the tarmac of the shuttle pad.

"T'Pol, what's the problem?" asked Archer.

"There is no problem," said T'Pol. "I simply wished to give you this for Commander Tucker. It is directions on how to perform a simple neuropressure exercise that will help him sleep."

"I thought neuropressure needed two people?"

"This uses pressure points that he should be able to reach himself," replied T'Pol. "If he combines it with the meditation exercises that I taught him then it should ensure a restful night."

"Thanks, T'Pol. Malcolm said he still isn't sleeping well," said Archer.

"We are all concerned for his health," said T'Pol. "Please give him my regards."

"Will do. I'll see you in a few days," said Archer as he climbed back aboard the shuttle and shut the hatch behind him. He gave T'Pol a quick wave which she acknowledged with a nod before running to the side of the pad so that Mayweather could take off. She watched the shuttlepod rise into the sky and then turn so that it could launch itself upwards.

The scanner at her belt suddenly began to beep at her. She removed it from it's carrying pouch and looked at the readings. What she saw shocked and surprised her. She ran back inside the Starfleet buildings as quickly as she could manage and hailed Enterprise.


	29. Chapter 29

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

* * *

Mayweather made it back to Enterprise in good time. He was well aware that Archer wanted to get back as soon as possible so that he could check on Commander Tucker. The Commander had become a rather forlorn looking figure in the ships corridors, who occasionally made it down to the mess hall when he had the strength to do so. Other than that Hoshi, Travis and Malcolm had to make a concerted effort to drag him out of his cabin and they did their best to make sure that he ate even when he wasn't feeling up to going to the mess hall.

The Captain had been unusually quiet on the return journey. Mayweather guessed that he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

He approached Enterprise on his usual vector and reached out to hail them.

"Shuttlepod One to Enterprise," said Mayweather. He waited to hear Hoshi's dulcet tones telling him that he was cleared to dock, but no reply was forthcoming.

"Shuttlepod One to Enterprise," he tried again. Still no answer.

"Is there a problem, Ensign?" asked Archer.

"I think we've got a broken radio, sir," said Mayweather. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they notice that we're here."

"Looks like we won't have to wait too long," said Archer. The doors to the shuttle bay in front of them began to slowly open, lights flashing to either side of the gap.

Mayweather guided them in and set them down on the deck. Behind them the doors closed and they waited while the bay pressurised before Mayweather cracked open the hatch. Mayweather stepped out onto the deck plating and was greeted by a wall of phase pistols held by Lieutenant Reed and four of his Security officers. Archer stepped out of the shuttlepod rather more slowly.

"What's going on, Malcolm?" asked Archer.

"Step away from the pod, sir. We have reason to believe that you have a stowaway on board," said Reed, not dropping his phase pistol even slightly.

Archer and Mayweather moved so that they were behind Reed and his men.

"T'Pol's nanite detector went off just as you lifted from the shuttle pad," said Reed, quietly.

"Davis," said Archer with venom.

"Exactly," said Reed.

"Then where is he?" asked Mayweather.

"Hiding," replied Reed. "Sir, you and Ensign Mayweather should leave the shuttle bay." He pulled out his communicator.

"Why?" asked Archer.

"It could get a bit uncomfortable in here," said Reed. He flipped the communicator open. "Thirty seconds, Hoshi, then activate."

"Acknowledged, sir," came the cool reply.

Archer watched Reed pull out ear plugs from the top pocket of his uniform. He suddenly realised what was about to happen and pushed Mayweather through the hatch and into the corridor. He pulled the hatch shut behind him, just as the piercing sound echoed across the shuttle bay. He heard the sound of phaser fire from inside the shuttle bay and then the door was pulled open again and Reed's men hurried through, followed by the Lieutenant.

"He's managed to access our systems. The shuttle bay is depressurising," said Reed, pulling out his ear plugs. "He's also found some way to counteract the sound waves. He was able to keep moving this time although he was obviously in some discomfort."

Archer went to the wall communicator. "Archer to bridge. Stop shuttlepod one from leaving the launch bay."

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi. "I'm locking down the launch bay doors." There was a pause and then Hoshi contacted them again. "Sir, I can't lock down the doors. Someone is overriding my codes."

"Are the nanites capable of that?" asked Reed.

"The nanites seem to be capable of almost anything when it comes to technology," said Archer. He thumbed the com switch again. "Hoshi, let him go, but track the shuttle. I want to know where he lands."

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

"He's not getting far in that shuttle," said Mayweather.

"Why not?" asked Reed.

"It only had enough fuel left for one more trip down to Earth. Standard procedure in case of emergencies to have enough fuel to retrace your steps, but we never carry more than that," replied Mayweather.

"So he has to go back to Earth," said Archer.

"Yeah and he'll have to land on the hemisphere facing us at the moment, probably not too far away from Starfleet HQ," added Mayweather.

"I don't understand why he came to Enterprise," said Reed. "I'm due to go back down to Earth for a weapons training seminar next week. He could just have waited. If he was trying to kill the Captain then he had ample opportunity whilst you were at Headquarters."

"There is one person who has been on Enterprise ever since the trial collapsed," said Archer. "I think he came for Trip."

Reed paled visibly. "Tying up loose ends," he muttered, Archer just catching it. "The hunted is also apparently out hunting," he said at audible volume.

Reed mentally kicked himself for not realising that Trip would still be a target. If he knew anything about his former employers then it was that they would never leave unfinished business. Trip had been held at a Section 31 medical facility for several days and seen things, people, that they would probably rather he hadn't seen. Hence the nanites' attempt to kill him following his failure to destroy the Vulcan compound. It all made rather chilling sense now.

"Lieutenant, call Headquarters and tell them that no shuttles are to leave Earth for Enterprise unless they've been scanned for nanites by Commander T'Pol," said Archer. "If they have a problem with that then refer them to Admiral Forrest."

"Yes, sir," said Reed, he was about to carry out the order when he paused and turned back to Archer. "I hesitate to suggest this, sir, but as your Tactical Officer I feel I have a duty to provide you with all the options. There is a way that we could use this to our advantage. Now that we know who his target is, we could kill two birds with one stone."

"You're talking about putting the life of one of my crew in danger, Lieutenant," said Archer.

"It may be the only way that we're going to catch Davis," said Reed.

Archer sighed. He had a nasty feeling that Malcolm was right. "Not a word about any of this to Commander Tucker," he said to the assembled group of officers. "He doesn't need any more stress. Lieutenant, you and I will talk later about this."

* * *

After a long conference, Archer and Reed made their way to Sick Bay and a meeting with Doctor Phlox. Phlox was tending to one of his creatures, a brown feathery thing that looked like a cross between a baby ostrich and a pterodactyl. It seemed it had managed to damage a wing and Phlox was attempting to splint it.

"We need to speak with you about Commander Tucker," said Archer, coming over to the bench where Phlox was working.

"I take it that you have seen his current condition for yourself," said Phlox. He carefully placed the winged creature back in its cage where it flapped angrily at the doctor.

"I was hoping that you could tell me more about how he's doing," said Archer.

"Well, there isn't much I can tell you. Ven Dath's formula is destroying the nanites. His daily nanite count is down by a third from where we started which is what I would have expected for about this stage in the treatment," said Phlox, showing Archer the numbers. Reed stood to one side, his arms folded across his chest. He had already seen the day's nanite count and been disappointed by it.

"That's good news, but what I really wanted to know was about the side effects. He said the drugs you're giving him would make him ill but I hadn't expected it to be this bad," said Archer.

"I briefed him thoroughly on all the possible side effects. He knew that this was probably what would happen to him once the drug began to build up in his system," said Phlox and then opened his mouth as if he was about to say more, but closed it again.

"What is it?" asked Archer.

"I haven't said anything to the Commander, but the symptoms that he has been experiencing have been considerably more severe than I predicted. It isn't a cause for concern as yet, but it means his prognosis is less promising and if his condition continues to deteriorate then I may have to keep him in sickbay until his treatment is complete."

"Go on," said Archer.

"Weight loss is my primary concern. I'm trying to control the nausea he is experiencing, but his appetite is also suppressed, which is why he's lost weight. The two together mean that, even when he feels well enough to eat, he doesn't want to. I've asked Lieutenant Reed and Ensigns Mayweather and Sato to make sure he gets to the mess hall at least once a day but other than giving him vitamin shots or putting him on a drip, there isn't much more that I can do for the moment."

"And the tiredness?" Archer knew Trip spent most of his time sleeping.

"Well partly that's linked to the weight loss. His body doesn't have the fuel it needs to sustain his usual level of activity and fighting against the nanites. But the drug does also make him tired, along with some of the other medication he's taking for the pain," said Phlox.

"Pain?" asked Reed worriedly. Trip being Trip hadn't even mentioned that the anti-nanite therapy caused him pain.

"Joint pain; it's another side effect of the anti-nanite drug. I've prescribed him some standard painkillers for it, but there have been occasions when he has needed something stronger," said Phlox. "He often hides symptoms from me so I don't always know the full extent of what he's feeling. I suspect that is a trait that he picked up from his fellow officers."

"Don't look at me. He's always been stubborn," said Archer. Reed's cheeks turned slightly red at the jibe from the doctor.

"There is one other thing that I'm sure Lieutenant Reed mentioned to you in his last report. His state of mind has been poor lately and I believe his mood is deteriorating," said Phlox.

"That's not surprising given what he's going through and everything that's happened lately," said Archer.

"I know. Long term illness often results in depression, but I think part of the problem is Enterprise," said Phlox.

"Enterprise? But he regards this ship as home, and you and Malcolm both told me he was happy to be back on board."

"Yes, he was, but that only lasted a couple of days at most. Everywhere here he is reminded of things that he either cannot do or is not allowed to do. Out of his window he can see the repairs which he wanted to supervise but can't. It's like placing a cup of water just out of reach of a man dying of thirst."

"Malcolm and I may have a plan to help with that," said Archer. "But I wanted to discuss it with you first and make sure that we have all the necessary safeguards in place." Archer then proceeded to outline his plan to the Doctor, expecting at any moment that Phlox would throw his hands up in horror. Instead the Doctor was actually very enthusiastic, which almost worried Archer more.

* * *

Archer found Trip in the observation room. He took one look at his friend and realised that it had been a bad decision for him to stay on Earth and pursue Davis. Trip wasn't aware of Archer's presence yet which gave him time to examine the Engineer, and he didn't like what he saw. Trip was thinner than he remembered him being and wore clothes that obviously didn't belong to him. The navy blue T-shirt had been supplied by Malcolm who was a couple of sizes smaller than Trip. The giveaway was the Oxford University coat of arms on the pocket. Malcolm had turned out his wardrobe so that Trip had some T-shirts that fitted him. Similarly Travis had found Trip some pants to wear as the two men were roughly the same height but Travis's waist size was a little narrower than what normally Trip wore.

Unusually, Trip hadn't shaved and there was a fuzz of stubble on his chin. No more than a day's worth, but still more than Trip would ever have allowed had he been on duty. He was staring out of porthole at the team of Engineers that were carrying out a space walk to make repairs to something on the hull. Archer knew that Trip was thinking about how every time they fixed something it brought him closer to leaving Enterprise. Malcolm had said that Trip had found out about the scheduled completion date for the retrofit and it was probably weighing heavy on his mind. Trip always had been well plugged into the ship's grapevine.

"You do know that it's all going to work out, don't you?" said Archer.

Trip jumped and turned at the sound of Archer's query. "They're doin' a good job."

"I was talking about you," said Archer.

Trip nodded. "Wish I could be so sure, about it working out, I mean."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," replied Trip, noncommittally.

"Trip, I know when you're lying," said Archer.

Trip fixed Archer with a glare.

"I feel sick most of the time, I ache all over, I'm on so many different drugs that I've lost count, I can't go for more than about three hours without needing a nap and my strength is nonexistent. Happy now?"

"Not happy, but at least I know how you are," said Archer.

"I'm suffocating, Captain. I can't do anything for myself anymore, it seems. I can't even make it back to my quarters on my own. I just want my independence back. But then I guess I want a lot of things that I can't have. I _want_ to be able to read an Engineering report without falling asleep in the middle of it. I _want_ to go somewhere without an armed guard. I _want_ to get a good night's sleep. I'm just waiting for the letter from Starfleet saying I've been reassigned or sacked," replied Trip.

"Then you'll have a long wait," said Archer.

"A long wait? What have you done?" Trip's reaction wasn't exactly what Archer had expected. Curiosity, yes, but not the accusation inherent in his tone.

"Something that the Admiral isn't very happy about. I gave Starfleet an ultimatum. I get to keep my Chief Engineer or I hand them my resignation," said Archer. He'd also asked for a few other things while he'd been at it, but for the moment Trip didn't need to know about that.

"I can't believe you did that!" said Trip, jumping up and starting to pace. "I can fight my own battles. God damn it! I don't need you sacrificing your career for me. What if they don't bite? How am I going to live with myself if you resign because of me? Don't you think I've got enough guilt of my own to deal with?"

"Woah, slow down. They already did bite. They didn't want the bad publicity that goes with the resignation of the Captain of Starfleet's first warp five vessel. I think Admiral Forrest may even have forgiven me for holding Starfleet to ransom. The only condition was that you have to pass a medical and they have a mission for us that's going to take a couple weeks which they want you to sit on the bench for." Archer paused. Trip had stopped pacing but he didn't look any happier. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am pleased. I get to stay on Enterprise. Assuming I pass the medical. Great. I just wish that you'd asked me before you did it," said Trip.

"What's so wrong about me helping out a friend?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't." Archer really was baffled. He'd expected to Trip to be ecstatic at the news, instead he was obviously angry.

"I spoke to Enam. She gave me the full story of what happened on Harrar Station."

"She did? Including the giant spiders and killer squid?"

"Blow by blow account," confirmed Trip. He paused waiting for Archer to say something, but the Captain just looked questioningly at his friend. Trip decided that he was going to have to explain. Sometimes Archer's perception of emotions could be almost as non-existent as T'Pol's. "You should never have put yourself on the line for me, Captain. I'm not worth it. And now you just went and did it again. You keep doing these things and I can't repay the debt."

"Trip, I don't ever want to hear you say that you're not worth it. I'd do it all again if I had to, without a moment's thought. And I'm not doing this to put you in my debt. I'm not Shran."

"But you can't trust me. You never know when the nanites might turn me into a traitor again," said Trip.

"How can I get this through your thick skull? What happened wasn't your fault. Nash used you, in fact he used all of us to get you in that court room so that he could give you the trigger phrase. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for not taking better care of you," replied Archer. "Malcolm wanted to take responsibility for it too, so I'd say that there are plenty of people to share the blame for this without you taking any of it."

"But what if it happens again? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt anyone," said Trip, worry colouring his tones.

"It won't happen again. Nash is dead and the nanites are being dealt with," said Archer. "Dealt with" was a euphemism at best for what Trip was going through.

"We thought Davis was dead," said Trip, ruefully.

"Trust me on this one. I saw Nash's body. He really is gone," said Archer. In fact, Archer had insisted on seeing the body for just that reason. The white face of the senator, contorted in pain and fear, had been unlike any other corpse that he'd ever seen.

"But Davis is still out there and causing trouble," said Trip.

"Not for much longer if I have anything to do with it," said Archer, determinedly. "Trip, I know that you're not happy on Enterprise."

"I wouldn't say that, Enterprise is the closest thing that I have to a home," said Trip.

"Okay, put it this way, Enterprise has some bad associations for you at the moment."

"I suppose so. You're working up to something, Captain. Spit it out."

"Lieutenant Reed and I think that Davis is trying to tie up loose ends. He tried to sneak on board Enterprise and we think you were his target. He got away this time but we have a plan to try to catch him."

"So what are you waiting for? Catch the bastard. And I hope they throw away the key," replied Trip.

"There's a problem with our plan. We need to bait our trap," said Archer.

"And I'm the only bait you've got," stated Trip. It didn't take a genius to work out what Archer was talking about.

"I don't want to ask you to do this, Trip. You're not well enough to be putting yourself in danger like this, but I'm out of options."

"Captain, if it means that we finally put that son of a bitch in jail then I don't care. You've got your bait," said Trip, firmly.


	30. Chapter 30

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Wow thirty chapters, not quite sure how that happened…

* * *

It was a couple of days before they could put their plan to catch Davis into action, which was time that they needed to find a suitable location and wrangle once more with Starfleet bureaucracy. Meanwhile Archer had been invited down to the shuttle bay to bid their Andorian guest farewell.

"So you're finally leaving us," said Archer as he watched Shran load up the Zor Rakh.

"I've stayed longer than I meant to," replied Shran. "I had hoped to witness Nash's conviction but obviously that won't be happening now." In fact Shran had stayed several weeks longer than he meant to. For almost a month now Shran had said that he would be leaving in few days time. Archer still wasn't sure why the Andorian hadn't left three weeks ago, but he suspected he had been waiting to hear whether the information he'd sent to the Imperial Guard would mean that he would be welcomed back or not.

"He found a way to avoid a trial that I didn't see coming," said Archer.

"It is rather galling that we were outmanoeuvred in the end game," said Shran.

"I wouldn't say end game. It's not over yet," said Archer. "I hear you've been reinstated to the Cammari."

"Yes, the information that I provided regarding the nanites was enough to ensure that I have returned to the good graces of my superiors."

"Hey, blue, quit chatting and get us out of here," said Enam, entering the shuttle bay. Ghanima trailed behind her mother not looking exactly happy.

"You're going with Shran?" asked Archer.

"He's offered me a lift to the nearest space station. Aldebaran I think it is. Ghanima and I can start a new life well away from the Tanu mob," said Enam.

"I don't want to go," said Ghanima.

Archer thought that it was the first time that he had heard the little girl say anything.

"We've been over this, Ghani," said Enam. "We can't stay here."

"But I want to stay!" shouted Ghanima, stamping her foot and obviously about to throw a tantrum. She burst into tears.

Archer never had been good with kids, they made him nervous and he had no idea how to talk to them. He'd conducted negotiations with alien species but for some reason this situation completely flawed him. He had just decided to let Enam deal with her daughter without his input, when the hatch opened and Trip walked in.

"Hey, what's all this?" he asked as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Trip!" shouted Ghanima with glee and abandoned her mother to run over to the Engineer. Trip currently looked as if a stiff breeze would knock him down and Archer was worried that Ghanima would bowl him over, but she just fastened herself around one of Trip's legs. He tottered a little but steadied himself with a hand on the door jamb.

"I just came down to say goodbye," he said slightly bemused by Ghanima's reaction.

"I want to stay with you, Trip," said Ghanima, sobbing into Trip's pants leg.

Archer now had an exceedingly amused look on his face. "Looks like you've made a friend. What is it with you and women, Trip?"

Trip gave his CO an annoyed glance and then concentrated on his problem.

"Ghani, honey, you need to go with you mommy," said Trip. He managed to peel Ghanima off his leg and then crouched down so that he was at her height. "What about all those things that we talked about seeing? You want to see the Horse Head Nebula don't you? And binary star systems? And more weird more aliens like me and Shran?"

Ghanima nodded. "But Enterprise is going to be doing that. I could come with you."

"Enterprise is going to be in dock for another few weeks. You can go now. And there's no guarantee that I'm going to be shipping out with Enterprise when she leaves. You know that I've been sick and I might not be well enough to go back into space."

"Then I want to stay with you on Earth," said Ghanima, stubbornly.

Trip shook his head. "I don't think your mom would be too happy stopping on Earth. You'd be the only Tanu on the entire planet. Don't you want to go home?"

"My home was Harrar Station and I don't want to go back there," said Ghanima. Trip remembered that Ghanima had never actually seen her people's home planet, she had been born and lived all her life so far on a space station.

"Home is where you want it to be, kid," said Trip. "Why don't you give your mom a chance to show you where your people came from? Then you can decide where you want to call home."

Ghanima sniffed and nodded. "Okay."

"You've got the contact details I gave you?" asked Trip.

"Yes, Trip," said Ghanima and gave Trip a little smile.

"Good. Now don't keep your mom and Shran waiting," said Trip.

Ghanima gave Trip a big hug and then ran back to her mother's side.

"I think I've just worked out why you always get the girl," said Archer to Trip in a quiet voice as he helped him up from his crouch. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Trip hadn't been able to rise on his own.

"She's a little young for me," said Trip with a smile.

Shran and Enam finished loading the Zor Rakh. Enam went to strap Ghanima into her seat while Shran said his goodbyes.

"I hope the next time we meet it will be less eventful," said Shran.

"Me too," said Archer. "Safe journey. I'm sure the Cammari is anxious to get it's commanding officer back."

"And I'm anxious to get back. See you around, pink skin," replied Shran and disappeared into the Zor Rakh to take the pilot's seat.

Enam jumped down from the Zor Rakhm giving Shran a nod as he passed her to let him know that she wouldn't be long. She turned to Archer. "Take care of yourself and that Engineer of yours. Ghani will never forgive you if you let anything happen to him."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," grinned Trip.

"You just keep telling yourself that, sweety," replied Enam.

"Don't worry about us, just concentrate on starting that new life that you've got planned," said Archer.

"Ghanima's got all my contact details, so if you ever need us then get in touch," said Trip.

"I hope we won't, but maybe we'll catch up with Enterprise again at some point," said Enam. "It's been fun, Archer."

"Fun isn't exactly the word that I would have used, but I wouldn't have missed it," replied Archer.

Enam laughed. "Go, enough of goodbyes." Enam leant over and planted a kiss on Trip's cheek, then turned to Archer and kissed him full on the lips. She stepped onto the Zor Rakh and pulled the hatch shut whilst Archer stood looking dazed for a moment.

"And you say I always get the girl," teased Trip, a grin spreading across his face.

Archer decided that silence was the best defence in this case. The two men retreated from the shuttle bay so that it could be depressurised.

"I didn't realise that you had got to know Enam and Ghanima so well," said Archer as they walked back down the corridor towards Trip's quarters. "I guess I know how Enam came to tell you what we did on Harrar now."

"Well a bored kid and a bored Engineer have a lot more in common than you might imagine," said Trip. "Just call me the Enterprise baby sitting service. She had to pay me back somehow."

* * *

When Archer finally got the go ahead for their plan to catch Davis, another week had passed. The week had seen Trip become steadily weaker and Archer was beginning to have second thoughts about using him as bait. Second thoughts had turned into third and fourth thoughts the last couple of days. Trip was being even more stubborn than usual in his assertion that he wanted to be part of the plan. He'd explained that his illness shouldn't mean that he was completely useless and, as bait, all he had to do was be there. Archer didn't have the heart to contradict him, so Trip won the argument.

They decided not to tell Trip when the plan would be carried out, that way he wouldn't have time to think about it or worry. Archer came by to pick up Trip after his daily therapy session, which as usual had left him tired, feeling weak and nauseous.

"Hey Captain," said Trip, trying to be bright as Phlox disconnected the tubes that had been plugged into his arm. He really didn't want the Captain to know just how bad and miserable he was feeling.

"Hi Trip," said Archer. He had seen how much effort Trip had put into his smile and knew it wasn't genuine, but if Trip didn't want people to know how bad he felt then he wasn't going to pry. For the moment anyway. "Thought I'd give Malcolm the day off and come by and pick you up."

"That's real nice of you, Captain," said Trip. He tried to sit up but was too weak to even push himself up off the bed so Archer helped him to sit up and then gave him a shoulder to lean on to move to the wheelchair. Archer didn't say anything, he just gave Trip the help he needed. He couldn't help but notice how light Trip had become over the last few weeks, even given his appearance it still surprised him. Trip's deteriorating condition had become the proverbial elephant in the corner, everyone saw it but no one talked about it.

Archer got Trip settled into the wheelchair and put a blanket over his lap to keep him warm. Malcolm had said that Trip had been feeling the cold a lot more lately. The Engineer sagged visibly, obviously tired to his bones. Archer wheeled him out of sickbay and towards the shuttle bay. For a while Trip didn't say anything, leaning against the side of the chair, eyes closed. It took him a little while to notice that they weren't going back to his quarters.

"Captain, this isn't the way to my quarters, you know," said Trip. His voice sounded dry and quiet.

"I know, Trip. We're not going to your quarters," replied Archer.

"We're not?" asked Trip.

"No, today I've got something special planned," said Archer.

"The shuttle bay?" asked Trip recognising the route. "You've got the plan ready?"

"Yes," said Archer. "Just wait until we get there."

When they reached the shuttle bay Malcolm and Travis were already waiting for them. The back of the shuttle had been set up with a temporary stretcher for Trip so that he would be comfortable on the journey. The three of them manoeuvred the wheelchair in through the door. Trip gave Archer a questioning look when he saw the stretcher.

"It's a few hours journey down to Earth," said Archer.

"Earth?" said Trip, in a whisper. He hadn't actually expected to be allowed back down to Earth. When Archer told him about the plan to catch Davis he'd expected the Lunar Research Station or somewhere else equally remote.

"Yeah, that's where we're going, but Phlox wants you to rest on the way," said Archer.

Trip shrugged and Archer helped him to lie down. He covered him with a blanket once again and strapped him in.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Snug as bug in a rug," replied Trip. "You've gone to a whole heap of trouble."

"It's no trouble, Trip," said Reed. "If you'll strap in too, sir, we're ready to get underway."

Archer sat down beside the stretcher, so that he could keep an eye on Trip, and strapped himself in. It wasn't long before they were on their way down to Earth. Archer looked over to see that Trip had fallen asleep.

"How's he doing?" asked Reed, turning his seat around so that he could look back at the two men behind him while Travis concentrated on piloting the shuttle.

"He's sleeping peacefully," said Archer. "God, Malcolm, I've never seen him so ill. Even after we pulled him out of that Xindi ship, it was all stuff which could be fixed. I just don't know how to deal with this."

"We just have to hope that Ven Dath was right and this will eventually solve the nanites problem," said Reed. "Phlox seems confident that it's working."

"But what if it isn't, Malcolm?" asked Archer. "Is this how he's going to be for the rest of his life? I don't think that he could stand that."

"We're doing everything that we can, sir," replied Reed.

"We're about to use him as bait," said Archer, quietly.

"We're doing this to protect him in the long term," said Reed. "Davis has to be stopped."

Archer nodded but to be honest Reed's words didn't help, he still felt like a complete Judas for how they were about to use Trip. They had done everything to ensure his safety, but they were dealing with a dangerous criminal, one who could move through cracks in the floor boards or water pipes. They still didn't know enough about this new conjunction of nanite and man for Archer to be comfortable.

A few hours later they landed as gently as Mayweather could manage at their destination. Despite the soft landing, it still woke Trip when Mayweather powered down the engine, his engineer's instincts still as sharp as ever.

"This is home for the next few weeks," said Archer to a bleary eyed Trip as he was carried from the shuttlepod and carefully placed in his wheelchair by Ensign Mayweather and Lieutenant Reed.

"I'll go and check on the perimeter," said Reed once Trip was settled. He stalked off to ensure that everything was secure just as Travis lifted off in the shuttle to return to Enterprise.

Trip took in the scenery around him and almost wept. They'd brought him to a log cabin on a lake. The sun was shining, the lake was beautiful and most importantly it was Earth and he was unbelievably happy to be somewhere other than his quarters on Enterprise. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected as a location to set their trap.

Archer told him that the cabin was at a place called Eagle Lake, so called because of the eagles that fished in the lake. Trip loved it. He just wished that he was here under better circumstances.

T'Pol would be joining them later once she had followed up on a lead on Davis that had come up. Enterprise's missing shuttlepod had been located and T'Pol had decided to check it out personally rather than leaving it to a security team. The shuttle had been found just outside San Francisco, well away from their current location, but T'Pol had worried that it meant that Davis knew of their plans and she wanted to cover every possible eventuality.

Archer explained that Phlox would be coming down to stay with them as well. The cabin had four bedrooms so Trip and Archer would share, leaving one each for the Denobulan, Reed and T'Pol. Phlox thought that the arrangement would work out quite well as Trip was now so weak that it would be best if someone was with him at all times, which they had planned from a security point of view in any case. The largest room was also on the ground floor which would make life considerably easier given Trip's severely compromised mobility.

Trip wasn't thrilled by the idea of sleeping in the same room as his Captain, especially given his current disturbed sleep patterns but it seemed that he had no choice in the matter. It had been made clear to him that he had to obey the rules, if he wanted to stay here.

Phlox had sent down everything that he needed to continue with Trip's therapy as usual, so it would be business as usual from that point of view but Trip could enjoy the fresh air and change of scenery. It was better than being stuck in his quarters on Enterprise he supposed, although he spent most of his time sleeping these days. Trip wondered if he'd even realise that he was on Earth when he woke up in the middle of the night, jerked awake by some bad dream.

"So how did you swing this?" asked Trip, looking around him at the cosy decor. "I thought I was still an enemy of the state." Although Trip had obviously meant it as a joke, Archer caught the bitter undertone.

"It was part of the deal I made when I agreed not to resign and go to the press with my reasons why," said Archer. "The cabin belongs to a friend of my father's." What he didn't say was that the cabin belonged to Admiral Michael Hawke (retired), Starfleet's former head of Intelligence, who was one of the most paranoid men that Archer knew. The cabin was not simply a log cabin. It had a few enhancements which Malcolm had nodded approvingly at, before installing a few more enhancements of his own.

Trip nodded. "It's a nice cabin."

"Yes, and the best thing about it is that it's only accessible by air or on foot, so that cuts down on ways Davis can get here," said Archer.

"Let me guess, no communicators and no electricity. Wasn't that your dream? To get away from everything for a while?" asked Trip.

"I couldn't leave the communicators behind given what we're trying to do, plus Phlox would have never agreed to that given your..." Archer tailed off trying to avoid saying something about Trip's deterioration.

"Hey, you can say it," said Trip. "Illness isn't a dirty word and I know that the side effects have hit me a lot harder than even Phlox expected. He hasn't said anything, but it's in his eyes every time he examines me. I'm not dying, Captain. I'm just not very well at the moment. At least I can be ill in a nice place."

"I know, Trip, but it doesn't stop any of us worrying about you," said Archer. He took a deep breath and changed the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about what not having Trip on Enterprise would mean and he wasn't at all sure that Trip was ready either. "I thought you might get a bit bored without electricity to power the vid screen so you can watch those trashy black and white horror films that you love so much, so there's a generator out back. There's also an extensive sensor grid covering the whole house which should detect anyone trying to enter through any unauthorised routes. I'll give you a full briefing on all the security measures Malcolm has put in after your nap."

"Nap? But I just woke up," protested Trip.

"And you're already half asleep again," said Archer. "Phlox made me promise that I'd make sure that you got plenty of rest and he specified bed rest. So you're going to bed."

"Great, just when I think I've escaped Phlox's tyranny, I get you instead," said Trip.

"Is that any way to talk to your Captain?" asked Archer teasingly. If he tried to pretend that everything was as it always had been then, maybe he could ignore how ill his friend was.

"With all due respect, sir, you can be a pain in the ass at times," said Trip, grateful for Archer's attempt at normality.

"The bedroom's that way," replied Archer with a smile, pointedly ignoring Trip's comment. "Pick whichever bed you want. Travis will be bringing Phlox down tomorrow morning in time for your therapy."

Trip gave an exaggerated sigh and disappeared into the bedroom, just as Reed returned from his perimeter patrol.

"Everything is secure, sir," said Reed. "The sensor grids are set up to detect nanites. If Davis gets within two miles of this place then we'll know about it. He isn't getting the better of us this time."

* * *

Night had fallen on Eagle Lake. Everyone was sleeping while security systems kept watch over the exterior and perimeter of the property. It was quiet and stars twinkled brightly in the clear night sky.

Suddenly the peace was shattered by the sound of alarms splitting the night air. Reed was up and moving into the main room of the cabin within seconds of being woken. A slender black shadow opened the door of the cabin and stepped into the room. Alarms still blared out and he had no intention of turning them off until the threat had been located and dealt with. Reed flicked the light switch and aimed his phase pistol at the target. The light temporarily made his eyes hurt but he forced them to stay open and what he saw surprised him considerably.

"T'Pol!" shouted Reed over the alarms. "Jesus Christ! I nearly shot you!" He moved rapidly to the security console that he had installed in the corner of the cabin's lounge and silenced the alarms. "Why didn't you use the codes that I gave you?" he asked at a lower volume level.

"I did. I believe that you have a malfunction in your systems," replied T'Pol.

"I doubt it," said Reed. "I checked all of the systems personally."

Captain Archer emerged from his room looking extremely displeased, brandishing a phase pistol. "What the hell is going on?"

"A false alarm," said T'Pol.

"I want to know what the malfunction was and why it happened. I want a report first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," said Reed, knowing that would mean staying up the remainder of the night to find out what had gone wrong.

"How is Commander Tucker?" asked T'Pol.

"Frightened," replied Archer. Reed looked guilty and upset at this news, as well he should, Archer thought, given that it was his mistake which had caused Trip to have a near panic attack.

Archer had been awoken by the alarms sounding and it had taken him a couple of seconds to work out what had happened. Trip however had been jerked from a particularly vivid and nasty dream which had left him disoriented. It had taken Archer a little time to reassure him that the alarms didn't indicate a Xindi attack and that he wasn't on Enterprise. He would have to ask Malcolm to change the alarm sound so that it resembled the shipboard tactical alert less.

"I'm going back to bed," said Archer. "We'll discuss this in the morning." He returned to the twin bedroom that he shared with Trip.

"Everything okay?" asked Trip.

"It was an alarm malfunction," said Archer. "T'Pol's arrived."

Trip breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry for kind of going to pieces on you. My dreams seem to have a habit of kind of leaking into reality at the moment."

"Don't worry about it," said Archer. "Let's just try to get some sleep before we have to get up tomorrow. I don't think Phlox will be happy if his patient isn't awake when he arrives."

Archer heard Trip mumble something into the pillow and it didn't sound very complimentary about their Denobulan doctor. Trip wasn't a morning person and Phlox was permanently chirpy, even in the mornings, which tended to grate on him. Archer could see his point there. He lay awake for a while listening to Trip tossing and turning in his bed while he tried to get comfortable, obviously finding it hard to go back to sleep, but even that wasn't enough to keep him awake for long.

* * *

Archer emerged for breakfast in the morning to find T'Pol and Reed working on the security console. Neither of them looked as if they had slept.

"Do you have a report for me, Lieutenant?" asked Archer.

"So far we haven't been able to track down a fault, but the detectors didn't sense any nanite activity outside the perimeter. I can tell you that T'Pol didn't set the alarms off, something did, but I can't tell you what because the system isn't reporting correctly," said Reed.

"Lieutenant, our entire plan hinges on these systems. If we can't guarantee that we will have warning of Davis' arrival, then we can't guarantee Trip's safety, and I won't put him in unnecessary danger," said Archer. "If you can't find the malfunction, then we're all going back to Enterprise on the next shuttle."

"We should consider the possibility that there was no malfunction," said T'Pol.

"You mean that Davis found a way round my detectors," said Reed. It was a possibility that had briefly entered his mind however it was really too horrible to contemplate that the nanite creature was already within their defences. Reed had been almost hoping that he was going to find that he'd made a mistake setting up the security systems even though he was certain that he hadn't.

"We have seen the Commander perform considerably more complicated tasks with the nanites," said T'Pol.

"Davis may be here already?" asked Archer.

"It's a possibility," said Reed. "I can't find anything wrong with the systems. They _did_ detect _something_, but the reporting modules aren't telling me what it was."

"Wouldn't T'Pol's scanner have detected it too?" asked Archer.

"Not necessarily," said T'Pol. "The detectors around the perimeter are based on the technology used in my scanner. If Davis was able to pass those sensors without being detected then it is likely that my scanner would also have detected nothing."

"I want to know for sure if he's here," said Archer. "And if he is here, I want him found and neutralised before he attacks Trip again. You're working to a deadline."

"Yes, sir. T'Pol and I can work on recalibrating the nanite scanners. Hopefully that should solve our detection problem," said Reed. "As long as Trip stays inside the house, he should be safe. I've installed a few extra surprises for anyone who might try to enter the cabin via an unauthorised route."

"We will get to work immediately," said T'Pol.


	31. Chapter 31

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. This is nearing its end now, I promise.

* * *

Trip lay on the sofa in the lounge of the cabin waiting for Phlox to put the needle into his arm. The needle that was supposed to be making him better but only seemed to be making him worse. The Doctor had arrived a little over an hour ago, jovial as ever, breezing into the cabin and extolling the virtues of fresh air. Trip wouldn't have minded but so far he hadn't been able to go outside due to the previous night's alarm.

So far the morning hadn't gone particularly well for Trip. It had started out okay, Archer had made Trip breakfast in bed, which he had eaten most of, breakfast being the one meal that he usually didn't have too much trouble with. Archer then came to get him out of bed and he'd found Trip asleep again. He didn't remember falling asleep and when he did wake up, he'd tried to get up but he'd been too weak to get far on his own. He had to wait for the Captain to come and help him up so that he could go to the bathroom. Archer practically carried him into the lounge and placed him onto the sofa. Even the short move had made him tired again.

Phlox came over with his kit and began to rig up another bag of the IV solution for Trip's therapy.

"I'll make you some lunch," said Archer, heading over to the kitchen. He wanted to give Trip a little privacy while he was with the doctor.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," said Trip. Archer tried not to show his disappointment, watching Trip get thinner and thinner was killing him.

"You should try to eat something," said Phlox as he set up the IV.

"Tell you what, I'll make some toast and coffee and you can see if you feel more like it once the doctor's started your therapy," said Archer. He got a reserved nod from Trip, so disappeared into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Phlox, jovial as ever, running the scanner over Trip.

"Not so great," said Trip. "I just want to fall asleep all the time. How much more of this do I have to go through?"

"The nanite levels in your bloodstream _are_ falling. Another four weeks approximately, if nanite levels continue to fall at their current rate," said Phlox.

"Better get it over with for today then," said Trip, miserably, holding out his left arm. He still wore the brace because the hairline fracture was refusing to heal, which Phlox had said was something to do with the anti-nanite drugs impairing the healing function of his body. Phlox was giving him regular injections of something that Trip couldn't pronounce to counter it.

"We used the left arm yesterday," said Phlox. "It's the right arm's turn today."

Trip sighed. "Sorry, Doc, I forgot."

"That's all right, it's my job to remember these things," said Phlox.

Trip held out the other arm and winced as Phlox inserted the needle and taped it in place as he did everyday. For some reason the procedure never got any easier and Trip still had to mentally prepare himself every time Phlox approached him with a needle. With the IV started, Phlox then loaded a hypospray which he pressed to Trip's neck.

"That should stop the nausea," said Phlox.

"Thanks. Don't suppose you can do something about the aches?" asked Trip.

"Did you take your painkillers when you woke this morning?"

"Yeah, they helped," said Trip.

"Then I'd prefer not to give you anything else for another hour or so, unless the pain is severe," said Phlox.

"Guess I'll have to put up with it for a bit then," said Trip. "You going to do the questionnaire?" Phlox had worked out a series of questions that he used to gauge Trip's condition.

"Of course. If you would report your condition to me accurately then I wouldn't need to use the questionnaire, as you call it. Have there been any new symptoms?" asked Phlox, referring to his padd.

"No, just the usual," replied Trip.

"How are you eating?"

"I ate breakfast," said Trip.

"That doesn't answer the question, Commander," said Phlox.

"I don't really feel like eating," said Trip, with a sigh.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Not too well."

"More nightmares?"

"Actually last night it was more to do with Malcolm's security alarms going off by mistake," said Trip.

Phlox made notes on the padd. "What time was that?"

"I didn't really check the time, about 2am I guess," replied Trip. "I took some of the painkillers you gave me and I got back to sleep pretty quickly once they started working."

"So you were in pain when you awoke?"

"Yeah, most mornings I ache when I wake up. Guess that's been the case for a couple of weeks now," replied Trip. "It seems to be the same now when I wake in the night."

"On a scale of zero to ten how would you rate the pain? Ten being extreme and zero being none."

"Three, maybe four. I was able to get up and take the pills." The pain scale was something that Phlox and Trip had worked out together. They aimed to ensure that Trip's level of discomfort was two or below. Trip tended to underestimate his pain levels, so Phlox knew that the aches had been bad enough to prevent him from returning to sleep. Anything above two on the scale would affect Trip's mood or his ability to function, depending on the level of pain experienced.

"You feel up to coffee and toast?" asked Archer, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of toast and a mug of coffee.

"I suppose I could give it a go. Not sure if I'll be able to keep it down though, but it's better than another IV," said Trip.

"And it is preferable for your body to take in nutrition naturally," said Phlox. "Although keeping your body hydrated is the main concern."

Trip looked at the dry toast that Archer presented him with. He took a bite off the toast, forcing himself to chew and swallow, it tasted bland but anything exciting just made the nausea worse, so dry toast was about the best he was going to get. He followed it with a mouthful of coffee. The combination didn't sit well in his stomach, but he persevered, knowing that the Captain wanted him to eat. If he was patient, most days, Phlox's medication would kick in and he'd be able to keep the food down. The problem was that eating anything was such a chore and not necessarily a pleasant experience. Even the smell of food cooking was enough to make him sick sometimes.

"Did Malcolm work out what was wrong with the Security systems?" asked Trip.

"He's still working on it," said Archer. "T'Pol's helping."

"Maybe I could give him a hand later," said Trip.

"Trip, your post in this operation is that couch," said Archer. "You're here to rest and get well."

"I'm here as bait," Trip pointed out.

"You can do both."

"But once we've caught Davis they're either going to send me back to Enterprise or ship me off to Starfleet Medical." A small shiver of revulsion at the idea of the hospital ran through Trip. He hated hospitals.

"I guess I forgot to mention that this is your home now until Enterprise ships out."

"Really?" asked Trip, looking like he'd just been given a great birthday present.

"Really," replied Archer.

Suddenly Trip squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his jaw. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Trip?" asked Archer, worriedly, crouching down beside his friend.

"Just give me minute," replied Trip, taking deep breaths.

"Commander?" asked Phlox, scanning Trip.

Trip took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes again. He was still breathing heavily.

"Do you need more pain medication?" asked Phlox and received a reluctant nod in response from Trip. Phlox loaded a hypospray and pressed it against Trip's neck. Almost immediately the pinched lines of pain left his face and he blinked at the relief he now felt.

"Better?" asked Archer.

"Yeah, much," said Trip.

"You feel up to playing cards with me?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Should have asked Hoshi if I could borrow her Mah Jongg set, then I could have taught you how to play," said Trip. He looked up at Phlox. "I'm getting worse, aren't I?"

"It's nothing that we didn't expect," said Phlox.

"You're not a very good liar, Doc," replied Trip.

"The symptoms are more severe than I anticipated," admitted Phlox.

"What does that mean?" asked Archer.

"The worse the symptoms the more likely it is that the Commander will not make a full recovery," said Phlox.

"I had a feeling that's what it meant," said Trip. "So you going to get the cards or do I have to find them? You know that I kill at Go Fish, don't you? Hey, do you think you could persuade Malcolm and T'Pol to take some time off, and then we could play poker."

Archer had to admire Trip's tenacity, even if he had obviously decided that it was better if he just didn't think about how sick he was. Trip had padds full of Engineering data that he was doing his best to work his way through when Phlox and Archer would let him. His usual method of dealing with anything difficult was to find enough work to do that he could just ignore the problem until it went away. Of course that didn't work with everything, some problems just refused to disappear unless they were dealt with, and this was one of those. Trip was going to have to face facts soon, and Archer had made a mental note to be there when reality eventually did crash down.

* * *

It was a full week before Reed found out what had caused the false alarm. When he did he wasn't sure whether to laugh or be even more worried. A dead raccoon lay on the porch of the cabin and he never would have believed, if he hadn't seen it for himself, that the raccoon was the cause of all their problems.

"I'm fairly certain that raccoons shouldn't have nanites in their bloodstream," said Reed, as he presented Archer with a padd that detailed his findings. "He's testing our security."

"I agree," concurred T'Pol. "The animal that we found had been purposely infected with nanites and no doubt driven towards our security measures. The nanites had been altered to adapt to the raccoon's body. It was the low level of nanites in the animal's blood that confused the sensors at first," added T'Pol."

"One of the automatic weapons got it," said Reed. "It detected the nanites in its bloodstream, even at that low level, after we recalibrated the sensors to be more sensitive. Which at least reassures me that our systems are working."

"I have extracted some of the nanites from the raccoon and I will be performing an analysis," said T'Pol. "If you'll excuse me then I would like to resume my work."

Archer nodded at T'Pol and she disappeared into her room where she had set up her scientific equipment.

"How's Trip doing today, sir?" asked Reed.

"About the same," said Archer.

Archer looked over at Trip who lay on the sofa in his usual position, fast asleep. The pile of padds sat on the table untouched so far today. He'd probably wake up a little later, afternoons seemed to be when he had most energy. However, today had been particularly hard on Trip, so far he hadn't been able to keep even dry toast and coffee down, and that was becoming a pattern. Phlox's anti-nausea drugs were having less and less effect as they warred in his system against the anti-nanite drug. Phlox had been worried that Trip was becoming dehydrated so had started an extra IV in addition to his anti-nanite therapy.

"I can't help but wonder if I made the wrong decision," said Archer. "I've brought him to a beautiful location and he can't enjoy any of it. It's probably worse than watching the engineers finish the repairs to Enterprise. If he was well he'd be out diving in that lake or fishing or swimming. He hates sitting around doing nothing."

"This has got to be better than being stuck on Enterprise," said Reed. "Besides, I'm sure he could manage fishing. Assuming that it was carefully supervised of course."

"Are you volunteering, Malcolm?" asked Archer. "I didn't think that you'd be one for fishing given your aquaphobia."

"I have a fear of drowning, sir, that doesn't mean that I can't take part in a sport that involves standing on a nice dry bank," said Reed.

"What about Davis?" asked Archer.

"Well he's definitely not inside the perimeter," said Reed. "Trip and I won't be far from the cabin, just the end of the pier, and I'll take a nanite detectors and sonic field generator. It's not much of a holiday if all he gets to do is stay inside."

"Another week, Malcolm. If he hasn't made his move by then, you can take our Chief Engineer on a fishing trip."

* * *

"So do you want to talk about it?" asked Trip. The two of them sat on the end of the pier, their legs dangling over the edge. They both held fishing rods that suspended lines into the water below them. A pile of fish was growing beside them.

"Talk about what?" asked Reed.

"Jessica leaving," said Trip.

"Why would I want to talk about it?"

"Well I thought you might like to get it off your chest."

"I don't have anything to "get off my chest" as you put it."

"But it is over between you?"

"Yes," said Reed.

"Come on, you were seeing each other for a long time, and I know you were pleased to see her again. You risked your career for her."

"It was a mistake," said Reed.

"You told me that you loved her," said Trip.

"I did," said Reed and paused before adding more quietly. "I do."

"And?"

"It's complicated, Trip. Once I was reinstated we couldn't continue to see each other. You don't get out of a court-martial twice. She's still an Ensign and I'm a senior Lieutenant. Either we had to get married or one of us had to leave the Fleet, neither of which was a reasonable option. I would have married her, but then I would have had to leave Enterprise to be with her and when it came down to it, I couldn't do it."

"You decided to stay on Enterprise rather than marry Jessica?" asked Trip.

"I suppose I always assumed that she'd wait for me to finish my tour of duty on Enterprise, but I've rather burned my bridges now," said Reed.

"I know how much Enterprise means to you, Malcolm, but are you sure it's more important than your relationship with Jessica?"

"At the moment, yes," said Reed. "I'm still not sure that I made the right decision, but Enterprise is where I need to be."

Trip's fishing line twitched. "Hey, I got another one, they're really biting today," said Trip. His arms were beginning to ache again though and he didn't have enough strength to pull the fish up. Reed grabbed the rod just before it dropped from Trip's hands.

"Sorry," said Trip.

"Don't worry. We've been sat here quite a while, I'm beginning to get cramps myself," said Reed.

Reed put his own rod down and pulled in Trip's fish. He grabbed the net and brought the fish onto the pier. As the fish hit the deck, the nanite detector suddenly began beeping insistently. Trip and Reed both looked at each other.

"Trip, get back to the cabin, now," said Reed.

"Malcolm…"

"This is not a debate. I'm responsible for your safety. It could be another malfunction or it could be Davis. I'm not taking a chance with your life," said Reed. He stood and helped Trip to his feet. Trip had that look which he got when he was being stubborn.

"Trip, please," said Reed.

Trip still didn't look happy but he nodded grudgingly and they turned to go back into the cabin. Their path was blocked by a growing black mound that bled out of the pile of fish that they had just caught.

"He can't have…" said Trip.

"He did. He split himself into small enough parts that the nanite detector wouldn't fire off and hid in the fish."

"Which we caught and brought ashore for him," said Trip, with disgust.

"Yes, it was nice of you," said Davis, as his face formed. "But even if you hadn't I would have found another way."

Reed positioned himself between Trip and the black amorphous form of Davis.

"Malcolm, what are you doing?" said Trip, not liking the way Reed was protecting him.

"Stay behind me, Commander," said Reed, his eyes not leaving Davis. "You're not getting him so you may as well go."

"If not me then, someone else will come," said Davis. "Besides how are you going to stop me?"

Reed looked at Davis, the black squirming mass of human being shaped monster that stood in front of him. He knew that Davis would attack them as soon as he saw Reed go for his phase pistol. The fact that he'd actually be reaching for the sonic field generator wouldn't make any difference to Davis.

"If you want Commander Tucker then you're going to have to get past me first," said Reed.

"That can be arranged," replied Davis. "I've been waiting for a chance to take you down for some time now. Be assured that I'll make it as painful as possible."

Reed decided that he had no choice but to reach for his phase pistol and as he did so a sea of black liquid launched itself at Trip around Reed's side. Reed fired but he missed and couldn't risk another shot without hurting Trip. In the Commander's weakened state he didn't want to stun him. Trip fell backwards under the weight of Davis and landed heavily on his back on the wooden boards of the pier.

Trip desperately struggled with the treacle-like substance that was doing its best to envelop him, but he knew it was a losing battle. His muscles had ached already before he'd been attacked and his strength was pitiful. It barely took five seconds for Davis to overpower him and begin to suffocate the life out of him. He could feel the black liquid pouring into his nose, ears and throat, cutting him off completely from the outside, even as he tried to scream. He gave up the fight and felt oblivion calling him. Then suddenly he felt the black liquid pulling itself out of his body, but by then his body had been without air for too long and blackness of a different type closed in around him.

Reed saw Trip go limp and knew he was unconscious, he barely had time to check that Trip was still breathing before Davis had finished reforming and turned upon him. He was back in his human form and he didn't look very pleased.

"What did you do?" asked Davis, menacingly. "I can't transform."

Reed held up his sonic field generator, no bigger than a scanner but an considerably lot more powerful in this situation. "T'Pol and I came up with a new frequency. This one stabilises the nanites into their default pattern. In your case, your human form."

"If you think that gives you the advantage then you're sadly mistaken. Changing shape is only one way that I can use the nanites." With that pronouncement Davis made a grab for the sonic field generator which Reed pitched into the lake as far out as he could.

"Don't worry, it's waterproof," said Reed.

Davis growled in frustration and kicked out at Reed. Reed blocked and aimed a punch at Davis, which he in turn dodged. The two of them moved into a series of attacks and counter attacks, each proficient in hand to hand combat. As they fought, Reed realised with horror that Davis had become rather better since their previous meeting. Last time they fought it had been on the Weather Station on a walkway above vats of nanites and Reed had beaten his enemy by making the most of his experience. He'd had the speed of Davis and known his training was basically the same as his own. Now Davis had suddenly become faster and stronger, the nanites turning him into something new and more dangerous.

Every time Davis connected with Reed he weakened his adversary but Reed wasn't sure that his attacks were having much affect on Davis. His kicks and punches almost seemed to bounce off the shining black flesh of the nanite monster. Meanwhile, Davis landed several punches and Reed fell to the ground, dazed from the onslaught. Each punch from his enemy seemed to have a lot more force behind it than he anticipated.

He pulled himself to his feet just as Davis aimed a lightning fast kick at his legs and he was suddenly on the ground again, but this time he took Davis down with him. He felt blood drip from the corner of his mouth where Davis had landed a punch earlier. Reed knew beyond doubt that he was losing, but he wasn't going to give up until he couldn't physically fight any longer, he owed that much to Trip.

He gathered his strength and threw Davis off. He glanced back towards the cabin, mentally judging how far away it was and with it what he needed to spring the trap. They had never expected to have so little warning of Davis' arrival. Reed rolled to his feet before Davis could recover and began limping as quickly as possible down the woodland path towards the cabin.

Davis was on him before he'd got very far, grabbing him from behind and throwing him painfully to the earth of the path. Reed was beginning to wish he had the advantage of being part nanite. He rolled and aimed a punch at the black figure. He gained the upper hand for a moment but Davis was soon attacking again. Reed crawled towards the cabin knowing that the closer he got the more likely it was that he'd lure Davis into one of their automatic devices.

He didn't have the strength anymore to get up and fight, just to pull himself along. Davis was showing little sign of even having been in a fight. He walked over to Reed and kicked him hard in the stomach. All Reed could do was grab for the foot when it made contact.

"You're out of time, Malcolm," sneered Davis.

"Not by a long way," wheezed Reed.

"Why is it that you don't know when you're beaten? You've caused me so much trouble with your stupid tricks. You've lost, Reed, and there's nothing you can do. You know I'm going kill your friend, and I promise his death will be just as painful as yours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Reed, his breath coming in gasps. "Your problem was always your overconfidence. Never underestimate your enemy, Ian, or they might just surprise you." He pulled on the foot he still held and Davis lost his balance. Reed took the opportunity to struggle to stand and limp forwards again, he knew his goal couldn't be more than a couple of steps away. Davis chased after him and suddenly the silence of the forest was broken by a loud klaxon as the nanites came into range of the cabin's detectors.

Reed crossed his fingers that he had the system set up properly and, when he felt the first spots of water on his skin, he knew that he had. He limped over to a tree and leaned against it looking back down the path at his enemy. The spots of water splashed on the black liquid of Davis' body and smoke rose where they hit. Davis watched as he body began to dissolve before his eyes.

"What is this?" asked Davis as he fell to the ground. The liquid burned like acid and was enough to stop him in tracks.

"Anti-nanite liquid. The same thing that we're using to get rid of Commander Tucker's nanites only a hundred times stronger. We have sprinklers with reservoirs of the liquid set up all around the cabin."

Davis was enraged but weakened by the liquid. He made a last attempt to launch towards Reed, but was stopped in his tracks when he hit an invisible wall that buzzed and fluoresced when he made contact.

"Something new that I came up with during my time as Armoury officer on Enterprise," said Reed, trying to be conversational, but the pain he was in from the fight was making it hard to gloat.

"Force field," snarled Davis. He turned and tried to get round the side of the field but another shining wall of light had now miraculously appeared. It was the same on all four sides.

Reed heard footsteps behind him and Archer and T'Pol appeared on the path running towards him.

"You may have caught me, but no prison can hold me," said Davis, pacing like a caged tiger behind the force fields.

"We'll see about that," said Reed.

"My nanites can talk to other technology. Your force field is controlled by a computer," said Davis.

Reed had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming next. The force fields were still experimental and wouldn't hold indefinitely. Davis would now be reaching out with the nanites to override the force field controls. Reed located the control box for the sprinklers and force field by his foot, next to the tree. He looked down in time to see the box begin to spark.

"No, wait…" said Reed. "You don't understand, it's linked to the sprinklers as well." However, by the time he had got the words out, the box of electronics was already dying.

The light shower that the sprinklers had produced suddenly became a torrential rain and Davis let out an inhuman cry of pain. The malfunction had opened the valves on the tanks of liquid completely. Reed had set the sprinklers so as to keep Davis immobile but not kill him, this much liquid would quite probably destroy every nanite in his body. There was nothing that Reed could do other than watch as the black effigy of a man dissolved into a puddle of black liquid that washed away down the path. Reed needed to get out of there too as the liquid in the sprinklers wasn't exactly kind to ordinary human beings. The harsh cry of the monster that Davis had become continued on until the head had completely dissolved taking with it the mouth that had been screaming. Reed wasn't sure if he'd ever heard such an eerie cry of pain and anger.

Archer and T'Pol finally reached Reed who now lent heavily against the tree.

"Trip," he murmured, finally losing the fight to stay upright and sliding down the tree to the ground. "He's still down on the pier." Reed saw Archer and T'Pol exchange a quick look, before Archer turned and ran down the path towards the pier. The sprinkler had run out of liquid and now occasional drips fell to the forest floor.

"Are you able to walk?" asked T'Pol, businesslike as usual.

"I think so," said Reed. He pulled himself upright using the tree trunk as leverage. He almost fell twice on the way back to the cabin, but T'Pol was always at his side ready to give assistance should it be required. They met Phlox coming quickly down the path towards them. He stopped to scan Reed but the Lieutenant waved him off and directed him to the lake side where Trip and Reed had been fishing.

"There aren't any serious injuries. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I've tended to Commander Tucker," said Phlox as he moved as quickly as he could down the path.

T'Pol helped Reed into the lounge of the cabin and to a chair. She retrieved the first aid kit from the kitchen and began to tend to his most obvious wounds, mainly scrapes from his several falls, and the odd cut. His ribs ached but they didn't feel broken and he was sure that everything else could wait until Phlox returned from tending to Trip.

He hoped that Trip was okay, he hadn't had much choice but to leave him lying on the pier while he dealt with Davis. At least that threat was now dealt with. Reed closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He would, of course, have to make sure that no one else came after Trip but he had a pretty good idea how he could do that, even if it might cost him something.


	32. Chapter 32

Let the Dead Bury the Living

By Thalia Drogna

AN: This is the final chapter and dedicated to the real Ian "Gandalf" Davis as a thank you for letting me borrow him as the bad guy. He wanted to come back again, but I told him one resurrection was enough.

Thanks to all my reviewers for your support, it's wonderful to read your views. You are the people I write for and without feedback I don't know if I'm getting it right.

Did anyone get the Eagle Lake reference? I couldn't resist.

* * *

Archer and Phlox found Trip on the pier, lying exactly where Reed had left him. Phlox checked his pulse which seemed to be strong and he was breathing. Phlox thought that it was probably more due to the Commander's already weakened state that he had passed out rather than lack of air. He took out a hypospray, checked the dosage and injected the contents into Trip's neck. It took a few seconds but Trip's eyes opened and he blinked at his Captain and the Doctor. 

Trip opened his mouth to speak but only succeeded in a dry croak followed by equally dry coughing. Archer helped Trip to sit up so that he could cough better.

"Malcolm?" asked Trip, in an alarmed tone.

"He's a little bruised but otherwise fine," said Phlox.

Trip breathed a sigh of relief which started him coughing again. His throat felt gritty and sore. "Did you… Did you get Davis?"

"Malcolm did. By the time T'Pol and I arrived the show was over," said Archer. "We'll tell you all about it later. Do you think you can walk? We need to get you back to the cabin."

Trip said nothing, but just nodded his head. He was feeling too rough to do anything more. Archer and Phlox helped him to his feet and he allowed them to support him as he made the excruciatingly long walk back to the cabin. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was lie down.

They made it back to the cabin and Trip was deposited on the sofa, while Phlox went to check on Reed who sat with his eyes closed in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the cabin's lounge.

"So how many is that I owe you now, Lieutenant?" croaked Trip.

Reed opened one eye to look at Trip, before he let it fall closed again. "I lost count the first time the Captain let you loose on an away mission."

* * *

Everyone had been so pleased at the demise of Lieutenant Davis, that when Trip excused himself early that evening they all assumed it was just the events of the day that had taken their toll. The next morning however Trip awoke feeling shivery and more ill than usual. Much to his annoyance, Phlox decided that it would be best if he remained in bed for the day. Trip hoped that if he rested he'd begin to feel better but he it didn't seem to help. He got steadily worse over the day and by the evening Trip had a temperature that was climbing dangerously high. He'd lapsed into a twilight between sleeping and waking, not always sure which was which.

Archer hovered nervously as Phlox checked Trip over once again.

"He still has a fever," said Phlox.

"I'm never going to get better," said Trip, sleepily and not a hundred percent lucidly. Archer could almost feel the heat radiating from his friend.

"You are getting better, Trip," said Archer. "It's all going to be okay."

Phlox loaded a hypospray and injected Trip with the contents.

"What was that?" asked Archer.

"An antipyretic, something to bring the fever down," said Phlox.

"He's poisoning me," said Trip, sounding slightly hysterical, grabbing Archer's hand, "you've got to stop him."

"Trip, you're not being poisoned," said Archer, gripping Trip's hand tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ven Dath gave him the instructions. He wanted me dead," said Trip, his hair damp with sweat. "I'm telling you, it's poisoning me." Trip reached for the IV line that Phlox had inserted a little earlier and would have pulled it out if Archer hadn't caught his hand. Trip was too weak to put up much resistance.

"I assure you, Commander, you are not being poisoned. This is for your own good," said Phlox.

"Where am I?" he asked, dazedly. "Why aren't we on Enterprise? Did we crash the shuttle pod again?"

"No, we didn't crash the shuttle pod, you're on Earth, remember? You're sick, but you're getting better," said Archer. He hoped that he wasn't lying.

Trip closed his eyes, moving restlessly. Phlox rung out a cloth and placed it on Trip's forehead. It was still one of the most effective methods that he knew for cooling and soothing a patient.

"He's delirious, I'm afraid," said Phlox.

"He's still burning up. I don't understand why this came on so suddenly. You did test Ven Dath's formula?" said Archer.

"Extensively," replied Phlox.

"Nothing in it would harm Trip?"

"On the contrary, as you've seen, the formula is toxic to the human system, however it would only reach the levels required to kill after a prolonged period of treatment," said Phlox.

"How long?" asked Archer.

"Several months," said Phlox. "We aren't anywhere near those levels yet, although the side effects are unpleasant. The nanites are being killed and cleared from the Commander's bloodstream."

"Then why now?" asked Archer.

"I've taken extensive scans. T'Pol is analysing them at the moment. I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this," said Phlox.

Trip talked in his sleep, mumbling incoherent phrases. Archer kept vigil by his bed for the rest of the night. Occasionally Trip awoke but he was still delirious, not making any sense or telling Archer how Ven Dath intended to kill him. Morning came and Trip was no better. T'Pol brought Archer coffee at about 4am.

"I thought that you might require sustenance," said T'Pol.

"Or at the very least some company," said Reed, leaning against the doorpost.

Archer ran his hands over his face and looked down at Trip. "I don't know what to do. I'm Captain of the Earth's first warp five vessel and all I can do is sit here. The cure is worse than the disease. Phlox keeps telling me that he is getting better, the nanites are nearly down to levels where we can consider lowering the drug dosage. I just find it hard to believe when he's too weak to even get out of bed on his own. He spends most of his time sick to his stomach with aching joints, unable to even stay awake long enough to play a game of cards with me. He's not eating either, and now this. He keeps on saying that we're poisoning him and maybe he's right."

"You know that is not the case," said T'Pol.

"I know, but I've asked Phlox to run the formula through all the tests again just to be sure," said Archer. "It's just that he isn't even taking an interest in things anymore. When we first brought him down here, at least he used to complain about being stuck inside or having to lie still during his therapy session. Now he just lies there, doesn't even talk to me, or he sleeps. I can't believe after everything that we've gone through together that we're doing this to him."

"Captain, it was Trip's decision to get rid of the nanites, I know that he isn't blaming you for what he's going through," said Reed.

"Well maybe he should be," said Archer. "If I hadn't ordered him to give assistance to that ship none of this would be happening."

"Maybe you should take a break, sir," said Reed. "T'Pol or I could sit with him for a bit."

Archer sighed and realised that Reed was right, sitting here wasn't helping Trip. He rose from his seat feeling stiff from having been sat there for so long. Trip lay drenched in sweat under a cooling blanket, obviously still in the grips of fever. He did seem to be slightly less restless but he still occasionally mumbled something to himself.

"He's still delirious and not making much sense," said Archer, in warning before he handed over his vigil.

Phlox came into the room, reading a padd as he went. "This is most remarkable," said Phlox.

"What is, doctor?" asked Reed.

Phlox looked up from his padd. "It seems that some of Lieutenant Davis' nanites were transferred to the Commander. Which is theoretically impossible."

"Doctor, what are you saying?" asked Archer.

"The nanites were originally created from those that infected the Commander so I suppose it would make sense that they were able to transfer."

"Doctor, what does this have to do with Trip being sick?" asked Archer. Phlox didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Lieutenant Davis' nanites are attacking the Commander's nanites. It's causing the fever," said Phlox.

"What can we do?" asked T'Pol.

"Nothing. If we let them fight it out then we should be left with a miniscule number of nanites to clear from the Commander's system. The Commander's nanites are already weakened so even though there are rather more of them they're falling to the attack more quickly. I ran a simulation and if left alone they are currently in the correct proportions to nearly wipe each other out. It really is fascinating. All we have to do is concentrate on keeping his fever down." Phlox beamed at the assembled party.

* * *

Two days after he had first discovered the rogue nanites in Trip's body, Phlox stood at the end of the bed examining the readouts from his scanner. Trip was tangled in his sheets, shivering and still delirious. He'd had several more goes at trying to remove the IV line but only succeeded once, when Phlox had turned his back to load a hypospray of antipyretic to bring the fever down.

"His fever is down two points," said Phlox. "I'm hoping that it will break this afternoon."

"That's good news," said Archer.

"In more ways than one," replied Phlox. "It seems that the diminishing of the fever signals the death of the last of the nanites. Once he comes down from the fever he should be almost completely free of the nanites. We'll need to continue the anti-nanite therapy for a couple of days but we can start him on the drugs to readjust his blood chemistry. Once we've finished that course of treatment he'll be on the mend."

"Thank god," said Archer with feeling.

"No, no," murmured Trip unhappily, in the grips of a bad dream. Archer immediately went to sit beside him, to give comfort to his friend.

"It's going to be okay, Trip," said Archer. "Everything is going to be fine." The words seemed to soothe Trip and he quietened and fell into a more restful sleep.

Reed knocked on the wood beside the door, not wanting to barge in on Archer and Phlox if they were discussing something confidential. Phlox gave Reed a grin before he headed towards the lounge.

"I'm going to head back now, sir," said Reed.

"You're sure about this?" asked Archer. Reed still had the scars from his fight with Davis and Phlox had warned Reed to take things easy for a few days. Nothing had been broken, but a rib had been cracked and an awful lot had been bruised.

"My job here is over. We caught Davis," said Reed.

"Yes, but I know Trip likes having you around. I don't mind if you want to stay. T'Pol's going to be here for another week before we both go back to Enterprise. We could all do with a proper holiday."

"There's some things I need to do before I retake my post on Enterprise," said Reed. "Trip's getting better and he doesn't need me hanging around."

"Why do I think there's something that you're not telling me about all of this?" said Archer.

"I just need some time to sort out some personal business." It was a half-truth rather than an outright lie. Archer was getting dangerously good at reading his Armoury Officer and Reed wasn't sure that was a good thing at all. Anything involving the events which had taken place since their return to Earth was definitely personal.

Archer looked at Reed, assessing what he had said and knowing that it wasn't the full story. However he also knew that it was all Reed was going to tell him. "I'll see you back on Enterprise, Malcolm."

Reed knew that wasn't just a pleasantry, it was Archer telling him to conclude whatever business he had and return safely. He gave Trip one last look and left him in the capable hands of his Captain.

* * *

"Lieutenant Reed," said a man who emerged from the shadows of a building in downtown San Francisco. "It's been a while." 

"Not long enough," said Reed.

"What's this all about, Lieutenant?" asked Harris.

"You know what this is about," said Reed.

"It's either Ensign Carruthers or Commander Tucker. Since Ensign Carruthers is now safely back at the Warp Five Complex, I'm assuming that it's Commander Tucker you want to talk about."

"I want you to call the dogs off."

"That is easier said than done. Your Commander Tucker saw the inside of a top secret Section 31 science station."

"He doesn't remember anything useful. Your people had him so drugged up that he could barely see while he was there."

"He's a loose end, and my superiors don't like loose ends. If I'm going to remove the execution order on Commander Tucker then I'm going to have to give them something in return."

This was what Reed had been waiting for, he was about to offer to do something that he knew was going to regret. "I'll stop the investigation into Davis. Destroy the evidence he left behind."

"That's a good start, but it isn't enough," said Harris.

"You obviously have something in mind," said Reed.

"I may need a favour in the future that involves Enterprise. Agree to be there when I call and I'll let Commander Tucker live."

Reed looked at Harris and knew he had no choice but to agree to Harris's terms. It was either he gave up his soul to Section 31 or he let them kill Trip. Neither sat well with his conscience but he could only choose the lesser of two evils. "Very well, you've got your favour."

"I'll be in touch," said Harris.

"This is the last time that I work for Section 31," said Reed.

"We'll see," said Harris and sauntered away down the street, disappearing into the shadows again.

* * *

Trip woke to find T'Pol was sat on the floor beside his bed in what appeared to be a meditative state, her back to the wall. Trip moved and T'Pol's eyes flew open. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," said Trip, sleepily. His voice was dry and rasped in his throat.

"You're awake," said T'Pol. Her tone indicated that this was unexpected.

"Yeah, aren't I meant to be?"

"You have not been lucid for nearly three days," said T'Pol.

"That long?"

"You have had a fever."

"Damn anti-nanite therapy. As if being weak and sick wasn't bad enough."

"It was not directly the result of the anti-nanite therapy," said T'Pol and outlined the affect that Davis' nanites had upon him.

"So you're telling me that some foreign nanites attacked my nanites, and them battling it out caused the fever?"

"Essentially," said T'Pol.

"But I'm down to less than a hundred nanites?"

"That was Doctor Phlox's last nanite count."

"I never thought I'd get this far," admitted Trip. He didn't know that this particular fear had become rather obvious while he had been delirious.

"I never doubted that you would survive," replied T'Pol.

"Where's the Captain?" asked Trip.

"I'm here, Trip," said Archer, standing at the door with two mugs in his hand. One was full of mint tea for T'Pol, the other contained coffee for himself. He was unbelievably pleased to see Trip awake and aware. There had been times over the past three days when he'd wondered himself if Trip was going to make it. The fact that Trip kept asking if he was dying hadn't helped his state of mind at all.

Archer handed T'Pol the mug of tea and sat on the bed beside Trip's. The Engineer looked wiped out. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and his skin was pale. The weight loss was even more obvious now, his bones prominent under the skin.

"You had us all worried," said Archer.

"Sorry 'bout that," replied Trip, tiredly. "Hey, where's Malcolm? He hasn't gone fishing again, has he?"

"The Lieutenant had to return to Enterprise. I believe he expressed the opinion before he left that he would not ever want to go fishing again," said T'Pol.

"As long as he lived," supplied Archer with a grin which Trip answered with a pale shadow of his usual smile. However, it was enough to give Archer hope.

* * *

Trip knew he still had a long way to go before he was well again. At the end of the week T'Pol and Archer returned to Enterprise and Phlox let him out of bed to wave them off. Phlox would be staying at the cabin for the next two weeks to supervise Trip's recovery, since he wouldn't be required on Enterprise. Anything medical which arose would be taken care of by one of his assistants. 

Enterprise had been given a two week taxi run taking some Vulcan and Earth dignitaries out to one of Earth's colonies. It was expected to be straight forward and when they returned to Earth, they'd have a better idea of whether Trip would be ready to join them again. Two weeks didn't seem to Trip like much time to get well enough to be allowed to rejoin Enterprise. He still felt weak and found it hard to even sit up in bed without help. However, he was certainly going to try. The fever had really sapped his strength but he was determined that wasn't going to slow him down.

A number of things had changed, which were beginning to make him feel better. Firstly he was hungry. Being hungry and able to eat were things that he'd taken for granted until the anti-nanite drug started to make him nauseous. Phlox was pleased to see his patient regain his appetite, even if it was still very much reduced from its previous levels. Trip also found that he no longer felt sick after he ate and he even noticed that he was staying awake for longer.

The first week he and Phlox were alone in the cabin went by slowly while Trip recovered his strength gradually. The doctor began to allow him out of bed for exercise (once around the lounge), and then he was allowed to transfer to the sofa to rest. If he hadn't been so tired all the time then he would have complained at being coddled like a child, but it was only towards the end of that week that he showed any sign of staying awake for more than a few hours in row. It was frustrating but given what he'd just been through, he knew it was to be expected and he'd just have to put up with it for a little while longer.

The second week was better because he was awake for longer and longer periods. The frustration aspect had become much harder to deal with because he began to have more energy, but Phlox was still enforcing his instructions that Trip rest as much as possible. Trip pushed it as much as he could, driving Phlox to distraction with his failure to do as he was told. The Denobulan soon found out that when Trip didn't want to do something it was very hard to persuade him otherwise. Despite Phlox's protestations, he had already started to steadily work his way through his padds of engineering schematics, sometimes sitting up late at night to finish things. Which of course didn't help his energy levels and made him more tired and grumpy. He knew that it probably wasn't fair on Phlox but he was impatient to get things back to normal as quickly as possible.

Phlox entered the lounge one afternoon with the usual medicine for Commander Tucker to find the room empty. Phlox sighed, he'd been expecting this for a couple of days. The Commander had been getting more and more restless. Phlox had been allowing Trip to take supervised walks beside the lake for specified durations, but he could see the longing in the Commander's eyes to be able to wander on his own. Phlox went to sit on the porch for his errant patient's return.

Trip did eventually return, about three hours later, looking dusty and dishevelled.

"Hey, Doc," he said as nonchalantly as he could manage as he stiffly climbed the steps into the cabin. He knew he'd been away too long and was in for a lecture, which he really wanted to avoid. He hated to admit it, but he'd definitely overdone the exercise, and every single muscle in his body was aching at their overuse.

"Not so fast, Commander," said Phlox.

Trip turned to look at his Doctor. "Save the lecture, Doc, I know I'm an irresponsible idiot who's not well enough to be hiking through the woods."

"That wasn't quite how I was going to put it, but that would be the gist of what I was about to say. We have discussed your recovery I believe. I have planned out a timetable of exercise and rest that you are meant to be following. If you push yourself too hard then it is likely that you'll suffer a relapse. As you know, the anti-nanite medication damaged your body and it is still repairing itself. Current indications are that you will make a full recovery, but not if you don't observe my instructions." Phlox didn't add that if the Commander had, in fact, had to endure another two weeks of the anti-nanite therapy as he'd predicted, then he wouldn't have been able to give him such a good prognosis.

"Sorry, Doc, it won't happen again. I just needed a bit of personal space today. I felt like I had to prove to myself that I'm getting better."

"Two weeks ago you couldn't even sit up in bed unassisted," said Phlox. "You've made a remarkable recovery, mostly through your own efforts, but you can't rush these things."

Trip winced as he felt his muscles begin to get stiff now he's stopped walking. He was worn out and beginning to notice that all the aches and pains that he thought he'd gotten rid of were returning with avengeance. Phlox bustled past him.

"I'll run you a hot bath and get you some pain killers. Then you're going to bed," said Phlox, recognising the signs of fatigue in his patient.

"But, Doc…" Trip protested as he flopped down onto the sofa. It was far too early to be going to bed.

"If you won't rest on your own then I'm quite happy to sedate you," said Phlox. He doubted that would be necessary given how tired the Commander looked already. After a relaxing bath he was quite sure that sleep would come easily.

Trip rolled his eyes at the Doctor's suggestion but capitulated. "Okay, okay. Bath followed by bed. Guess I am quite tired."

Phlox was anxious that there should be no set backs to the Commander's recovery. They were expecting Enterprise to return any day now and Phlox knew that Starfleet would want an assessment from him of if and when Commander Tucker would be well enough to resume his duties. Ignoring the Commander's propensity for pushing himself too hard, he was confident that he'd be able to give Starfleet a favourable report. He planned to advise that the Commander finish his recovery on Enterprise, the place that he considered closest to his home, and where he had friends to help him. Of course he could only do that if Trip really had made enough progress to allow it.

* * *

Reed lied through his teeth to his commanding officer and said that all evidence of who Davis had been working for had been erased. He told Archer that it had most likely been a xenophobic right wing extremist group but he had no evidence to confirm or deny it. Reed suspected that Archer knew he was lying but he couldn't prove that either, so he let it go. Enterprise had other things to do and places to be. Reed wasn't happy about his own duplicity by any means, but he really felt he had no other choice if he was going to protect his friends. He was sure that Harris wouldn't forget the bargain they'd made, but for the moment everyone was safe. 

The two week round trip to the Gea colony had been a pleasant change of pace for everyone. No one had shot at them or tried to kill anybody, and, despite Trip's absence, the engines were running fine. Their Chief Engineer had been particularly noticeable by his absence. Three years ago Reed would never have believed that he would be missing Trip but now the ship just didn't feel right without him. So everyone was pleased when they found themselves in orbit around Earth once again.

The Captain had received notification from Phlox that his medical report had been received favourably by Starfleet Command and Trip would be allowed to return to Enterprise. He was still going to be off duty for a while, but he could finish his convalescence on board ship. He'd have to pass a final medical but Phlox seemed to think that would be a formality, once Trip had regained his strength.

Travis and Archer went down in the shuttle to pick up the last two members of the crew from Eagle Lake, while Hoshi, Reed, Hess and T'Pol got ready to receive their returning crewmates.

"Do you think the streamers are too much?" asked Hoshi, as she adorned the corridor outside the shuttle bay.

"I think it is all "too much"," replied T'Pol. "This is a functioning ship."

"It's not every day we get to welcome back a member of the crew after an extended leave of absence," said Hoshi. Reed noted that she had phrased that sentence very carefully. Translate "extended leave of absence" to "serious illness" and it would have been more accurate.

"Hoshi's right, I think it's allowable this time," said Reed.

"They're landing," said Hess, checking the control panel.

The four officers stood to attention as the shuttle bay re-pressurised and the door was opened. They could already hear an annoyed Commander Tucker.

"All I want to do is go down to Engineering for a couple of hours and check on things," said Trip.

"No," said Archer. "You're sticking to Phlox's schedule and that's an order."

Both parties in the argument fell quiet as they noticed the welcoming committee.

"Welcome back!" said Hoshi enthusiastically as she ran over to hug Trip. Phlox and Mayweather had now also come through the hatch behind Archer and Trip and were watching the scene with amusement.

"Thanks, Hoshi," said Trip as he returned the hug warmly. He caught sight of a banner that was strung across the corridor and said in big letters "Welcome back, Commander Tucker." "Are you responsible for the banner too?"

"Actually, that was me, sir," said Hess, blushing slightly. "Hoshi did the streamers though."

"We have cake waiting for you in the mess hall," said Reed.

"And there are considerably more people waiting there to greet you also," added T'Pol.

Trip felt the vibration of the deck plating under his feet which signalled that the engine was idling. He took a long deep breath and smelled the familiar scent of Enterprise. He looked at the people around him, whom he considered lucky to call his closest friends. It felt like home. "Damn, but it's good to be back."

* * *

Trip stared out of the windows of the observation lounge, watching Earth recede into the star-studded distance. He curbed the impulse to ask the nanites for an update on ship's systems. That was something he'd have to learn to live without now. He'd almost got used to being without his inner voice, but now he was back on board Enterprise and well enough to take notice of things again, it was coming back to him just how useful the nanites had been. 

Phlox had promised him that next week he could work a few hours on light duty. Assuming that he stuck to this week's schedule of physiotherapy and the rest of his recovery continued to progress satisfactorily.

"Thought I might find you down here," said Archer from the doorway.

"I never normally get the chance to watch us pull away from a planet. I'm usually too busy with something down in Engineering," said Trip.

"It certainly is a beautiful sight. I guess every cloud has a silver lining," said Archer. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Trip.

"And the truth?" asked Archer.

"My joints still ache twenty-four-seven and occasionally I get a dizzy spell. I suppose I'm still sleeping a lot, but my strength is definitely returning and, more importantly, I'm getting my appetite back."

Archer had watched Trip pick at his dinner the previous night so he wasn't certain that was the case but at least Trip felt like eating.

"This sure has been the year of living dangerously," said Trip, with a sigh.

"You can say that again. It's been a horrible year and really hard on you, I know," said Archer. "We haven't really talked about it, have we?"

"Nothing to talk about, it's all over now. Phlox says another couple of weeks and I might be able to go back to full duty."

"You can't just shrug this off as if it wasn't important. I know neither of us is good at discussing our feelings, but you nearly died, Trip," said Archer.

"Which time are we talking about? When I was captured by the Xindi? Old news. Or when I was turned into a computer part by the Tien? Not my best week, but I'm fine now. Or is this an overdue conversation about me hitting my head in Engineering? I wasn't even awake for that."

"Trip…"

"Captain, just let me say my piece. I've had a lot of time to think these past few weeks, despite doing my best to keep myself busy. I work in a dangerous job. We all put our lives on the line everyday we're out here, but it doesn't quite prepare you for facing up to the fact that you're going die young. I was really scared, I'll admit that. I put my will in order and everything, just before Phlox started the anti-nanite treatment. I didn't think I was going to make it through this one. I've beat the odds so many times that I thought my number had finally come up. But I'm still here and that's what matters at the end of the day."

"And I'm very glad that you are. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to then you know where I am. I've not been the best friend this past year and I'm going to correct that," said Archer.

"We've all been under a lot of stress. The weight of the world and all that," said Trip.

"That's no excuse for not being there when you needed me most," said Archer.

"You've been there these last few weeks," said Trip, staring back at Earth.

"I've tried to be and I'm sorry it took you being seriously ill for me to realise what a terrible friend I've been lately," said Archer.

"You know, considering that you're a bad friend, you've done an awful lot for me." Trip counted off on his fingers. "Going back to the Expanse, finding Ven Dath, nearly getting killed by a giant spider, almost being crushed by an oversized octopus, being captured by a bunch of cats, facing off against Shran, springing me from Senator Nash's torture chamber, persuading me that I shouldn't commit mass murder with a satellite, not to mention helping me through my therapy by taking me on holiday to a nice cabin by a lake."

"Where you nearly died."

"Okay, so that's the time we're talking about. With all due respect, Captain, give it a rest. No one could have done as much as you did. I accepted the job of Chief Engineer and everything that came with it. If it was a choice between being on Enterprise and a quiet life, I'd take Enterprise every time."

* * *

"Hoshi, why is this game so complicated?" asked Archer, one of four players who sat around a table in the mess hall with Hoshi's Mah-jong set out in front of them. 

"It isn't complicated once you get into it, sir," replied Hoshi.

"Why don't these tiles called dragons look like dragons?"

"Actually those are the Chinese characters for the names of the dragons," said Hoshi.

"Maybe we should just play poker," said Archer.

"The point of a Mah-jong night is that we play Mah-jong," said Trip. "I would have dragged Hess along instead but you said you wanted give it a go some time. Besides you were the one who gave both Malcolm and Travis duty shifts tonight."

"Sorry, I forgot that it was Mah-jong night," said Archer, contritely. He caught Trip's smirk, and was pleased that his Chief Engineer was looking so much better. It had been several weeks since they'd left Earth and they'd already found more than their fair share of trouble, but Trip had dealt with it all well. Archer was constantly surprised by Trip's ability to bounce back.

"I still fail to see the logic of games of chance," said T'Pol.

"The logic of it is that there is no logic to it," said Trip with a grin. "It's meant to be fun, T'Pol. Vulcans do have fun don't they?"

"Not usually," replied T'Pol.

"That's a real shame because I can think of a lot of ways for a Vulcan to have fun. Which direction did we decide was East again?" asked Trip. It was something that they had constant difficulties with given that there was no East or West on a starship and direction was important in Mah-jong.

"You're East, Commander," said Hoshi, "and it's your go."

"Okay," said Trip and made his move. "Mah-jong. I guess I win."

"All Honours," whispered Hoshi.

"What?" asked Archer.

"It's a special hand. Dragons and winds, and it's East, his own direction. If we were betting then it would win the house limit. I've never seen it done before," replied Hoshi in awe.

"Do you know how long I've been playing this game?" asked Trip.

"Approximately a year I believe," said T'Pol.

"And how many times have I won during that year? Not once. I was beginning to think that I was cursed or something."

"But when you do win, you do it in style," said Hoshi, still considering the tiles in front of Trip.

"I'd say your luck's changing, Commander," said Archer.

Trip leaned back in his chair, a smug grin on his face. "You know, maybe it is. It sure is about time."

* * *

"…they pretend that their hate for the powerful and the great of their time is a fulfilling admiration for the strong and the great of past times…Whether they know it or not, they certainly act as if their motto were: let the dead bury the living." - Friedrick Nietzsche

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
